You Think You Know Me
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: A hunt can bring new people into your life along with new feelings. WARNINGS: Strong Sexual Content, Language, Violence. You Are Warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**I would like to thank everyone for your support while I have been away. I as some of you will notice, this isn't my normal fanfic, but something new and different for me that I needed to do. After seeing the Season 3 finale of TWD, this story idea came to me and I'm running with it. But, don't worry, I'll still be reposting the CSI Miami fanfic.**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

* * *

Pain. That's all he could feel throughout his body as his eyes fluttered and his vision slowly came back to him as he lay on the ground, looking up into the canopy of the Georgia pine forest. Trying to gain his barrings, he blinked hard a few times and slowly sat up, his crossbow laying a foot away from his right side. His head throbbed as he blinked hard again to get the dizziness out of his head. When it began to fade, he released a breath and looked around, the sight of dead walkers bringing his guard up.

Reaching for the crossbow, his hand stilled as the distinct sound of a shell being chambered broke the silence of the woods from behind him. Bringing his hand up slowly from it, his eyes scanned the area around him for anything else he could use as a weapon, "Ain't lookin' for trouble."

With her gun trained on the man, she carefully moved forward, staying to his right and then using her foot to pull the crossbow further out of his reach. Reaching down slowly, she picked up the crossbow and stood back up. Taking a step back from him, she finally spoke, "Whatcha' doin' prowlin' round out here?"

The sound of the female's voice caused his brow to raise in both surprise and confusion. _A woman? A fuckin' woman knocked me on my ass?_ he thought to himself as he slowly turned on the ground to look up at her. Staring back at him was a medium framed woman, probably in her late twenties to early thirties he figured and wielding a pump action Browning shot gun.

Keeping his hands where she could see them, he nodded to her, "You in da habit of just knockin' everyone on da head with that thing? I was huntin'."

"Huntin' for what?" she asked, as she slipped his crossbow over her shoulder.

"Food, 'ya dumb bitch!" he all but yelled, getting more frustrated with her. "Man's gotta eat, ya know."

Glaring at him, she noticed movement out the corner of her left eye. Glancing in the direction, she saw another walker heading towards them and turned, firing off a shot and watching as it's head exploded. Turning back to the man, she chambered another shot and trained the gun back on the man, "How many more are with ya?"

Sighing heavy, Daryl shook his head, "None. I'm alone." He wasn't about to disclose the groups whereabouts to her, not knowing if she was part of another group that would hurt the others. Glaring up at the woman, he shook his head, "Man, fuck this shit."

Standing up, his head began to spin and he reached out for the tree behind him to steady him on his feet. Shaking the cobwebs out, he looked back over at her, "What?"

With the shotgun stilled loaded, she motioned to him with it, "Get movin'. Ain't got all day to be standin' around out here."

Clenching his jaw, Daryl began to move, his exhausted body protesting with every move. It had been months since he'd had a good night's sleep. Between fleeing the Greene farm when it was overrun by walkers, moving from place to place during the cold winter months and then clearing the prison to make it safe, he'd been running on only a couple hours sleep a night. He knew he should have waited at least another day, getting at some much needed rest before venturing out to hunt for food, but the group was slowly starving and he wasn't about to let his lack of sleep stop him.

The feel of the gun barrel pushing him forward more caused Daryl snap out of his thought's and he whipped around, starring the woman down, "Look, if'n ya gonna kill me then do it now!"

Not backing down from the man, she starred him in the eyes, her voice firm, "Get ta movin'."

Sizing her up, he knew he could take her easily, but something was holding him back. He'd never laid a hand on a woman out of anger and he wasn't about to start. Nodding to her, he asked, "Where we goin'?"

"Never you mind that..." she said as the low sounds of groans and growling began to fill the air around them. Whipping around, her eyes fell on a small herd of about twelve walkers and her heart began to race. Clenching her jaw, she turned back to him, "RUN!"

Seeing the walkers heading for them, Daryl grabbed for her upper arm and took off running with her, dodging around trees and downed limbs. Glancing back and seeing they were still being followed, he growled out, "Give me 'ma damn bow, woman, if'n ya want to live."

Knowing they couldn't keep running, she clenched her jaw and going against herself, she whipped the crossbow around and handed back over to him. When he stopped and loaded it, she watched as he took aim, taking down a walker with a clean shot to the head. He took out two more before she raised her gun, seeing he was trying to keep them alive. Firing off a shot, another walker went down and then another until all of them lay on the forest floor with their brains scattered everywhere.

Breathing heavily, she glanced at him and then lowered the shotgun before turning and walking away silently.

Turning his head, he found her gone and looked around more to see her retreating form. Lowering his head, he released a breath and then slung the crossbow back over his arm before jogging after her. He didn't know why he was going after the woman who had had him at gunpoint earlier, but he was.

Slowing his pace to a walk as he reached the woman's side, they walked for awhile before he finally broke the silence, "You're a pretty good shot with'd that thing."

Bringing the shotgun up and resting the barrel on her shoulder, she continued to walk silently, hoping he'd get the hint. When it became apparent he wasn't gonna leave, she stopped and turned to him, "Go back ta where ya came from."

Raising a brow, Daryl starred at her for a second before huffing, "Lady, ya just had my ass at gunpoint, ready to blow off my head and now ya want me to just go?"

Taking in a deep breath, she turned once more, walking away, "Yeah...go."

Shaking his head, confused, Daryl began to follow her again, "You got a group or somethin'? Other people ya with?"

Remaining quiet, her eyes stayed on the area in front of her, wishing she'd never laid eyes on the man. When it became apparent he wasn't leaving, she stopped and sighed, "Ain't got a group...and no other people. Just me and my gun."

Looking around the area and seeing the sun was starting to go down, Daryl sighed, "It'll be dark soon. Best find a place to hunker down for the night. You're welcome to come if'n ya want. Can't offer much 'cept a can of beans."

Having not had contact with anyone since her family had turned, she nodded hesitantly and then shrugged, "Got a tree house not to far ahead...it's safe."

Eying the woman, Daryl nodded, "Sounds good."

The sound of a branch breaking somewhere in the distance caught their attention and she began to move once more, "Best get there before we got more of them on our ass. Ain't safe here now."

Huffing as he followed, he shook his head, "Not with that loud ass gun ya got."

Giving him a glare, they trudge further away through the woods, heading towards the only safe place she'd knew since leaving home.


	2. You Think You Know Me CH 2

_**I would like to thank everyone for your support while I have been away. As some of you will notice, this isn't my normal fanfic, but something new and different for me that I needed to do. After seeing the Season 3 finale of TWD, this story idea came to me and I'm running with it. But, don't worry, I'll still be reposting the CSI Miami fanfic.**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

* * *

Breaking up the sticks and placing them in the the small hibachi grill, she blew on the fire, getting it going more. Once the fire had caught, she sat back some and then reached for her can opener and the can of beans he'd pulled from his pack. Opening them, she then set them onto the grill grate and watched as they began to cook. The sun had gone down, leaving the sky in lavender and pink hues as darkness began to set in. She'd always loved sunsets, but now, in this new world, they really didn't matter anymore to her. The luster of sunsets, sunrises and everything of beauty had been all but lost to her in this new and ugly world.

Pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, she looked across the the fire to the man sitting in the corner on the other side. She couldn't understand why he hadn't just left her out there. It wasn't as if she'd treated him like she'd been raised to treat a fellow human being. She'd treated him like an animal. Licking her lips, she lowered her eyes back to the fire, "Got a name?"

Cleaning his crossbow with a old piece of shirt he'd cut up, Daryl glanced over at the woman and then back down to what he was doing, "Yeah...got a name. You?"

Scowling, she pursed her lips and then reached for a spoon to stir the beans, "Wasn't what I asked."

"You asked if I had a name...and I do," he smirked, glancing back at her, "Daryl. What's yours?"

"Kim," she said as she stirred the can of beans the best she could. Biting her lip and knowing the can wouldn't be enough for them both, she turned some and reached behind her, bringing out another can. Checking the label, she then ripped it off and reached for the can opener. Getting it open, she set it on the grate next to the other, "Hope you like Beefaroni with your beans."

Smiling some, he nodded, "Yeah...been a ling while since I had that." Finishing up, Daryl sat the crossbow aside and looked around the tree house, "This your land out here?"

Shaking her head, she then reached for two paper plates, "Nope...ain't from around here. Stumbled across it months ago." Setting the plates down, she nodded to him, "You from here?"

"Nah...up near Atlanta." Keeping his eyes on her, he then leaned back against the wall, "Ya been out hear by yourself all this time?"

Nodding, she sighed and then reached to stir the food again, "Ain't got no where else to go...or anyone to go too. Thought it might be safer." Shrugging some, she set the spoon aside, "Haven't seen anyone alive til you today."

Lowering his eyes, he picked at the hem of his tee shirt, debating on whether to tell her about the group or not. Deciding to hold off, he asked, "If'n you're alone and all...how you survivin'?"

Raising her brow, she tilted her head, "You think a woman can't protect themselves like a man can?"

"Didn't say that, did I? You seem to have some skills...just wonderin' was all."

Scowling again, she then reached for the towel and wrapped a part of it around her hand. Getting the cans off, she then dished out the food and got him a spoon. Handing it over to him, she then picked up her plate. Both ate in silence, the sounds of crickets and the occasional frog could be heard outside of the tree house.

Once they had cleaned their plates of the small meal, she then set her plate aside and sighed, "Where's your camp at?"

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he set the empty plate next to him and pulled one leg up, resting his arm over it, "About three hours from here. Why?"

Shrugging, she then began to clean up the mess, "Just wonderin' if'n I needed to worry about anyone lookin' for ya."

Narrowing his eyes as he studied her more, he could tell she was holding back something from him, just what he didn't know. Taking a gamble, he then stretched and breathed out, "My peoples there...but they won't be lookin' for me."

Looking up from what she was doing, her eyes settled on him, "You're with a group?"

Nodding slightly, he keep starring at her, "You could say that. I was out huntin' to help feed 'em."

Her heart seemed to skip a beat and she asked, "How many?"

"Enough." Daryl could see that the woman posed no initial threat to the group, but, he still wasn't about to tell her anything she didn't need to know about them. The prison had been one of the safest places they'd found and he was determined to keep it that way. Even though she seemed to be alone in the world, he couldn't let his guard down yet.

Biting her lip, she looked down and then back to him as she spoke softly, "I suppose you'll be getting' back to them tomorrow then." Sitting back and getting her blanket, she covered herself and then laid on the floor, "Best get some rest. I'm heading into the town west of here tomorrow for supplies. You can come with me if ya want...might find somethin' y'all might need. They got a couple stores there that haven't been hit yet...Dollar General and a couple other stores."

Reaching into the corner to her jacket, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one from the pack, glancing at him, "Smoke don't bother you does it?"

Smirking, Daryl pulled his coat closer around him, "Nah...not if I can have one with ya."

Lighting hers, she then tossed the pack and lighter over to him, "You can keep that pack...I got more."

Opening the pack and seeing it was almost full, he smiled as he took one out and lite it up. Taking a long drag off it, he tossed back her lighter, "Thanks. Been awhile."

Slipping the lighter into her jeans pocket, she took another drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs before releasing it, "Found a smoke shop that wasn't empty. Took as much as I could carry with me."

Chuckling some, he sighed, "Lucky find."

"Yeah...I guess. Had to kill two zom's that almost got me in there." Shrugging, she sighed, "Better then killin' the livin' I guess."

Both finished there smokes before tossing the butts into the grill. Settling in for the night, Kim closed her eyes and whispered over to him, "Make any funny moves and I'll cut you from ya balls to your throat."

Leaning against the corner and getting as comfortable as he could, Daryl opened an eye, looking over at her, "Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. I ain't like that with women."

Allowing the silence to drift back between them, Kim pulled her blanket up closer to her chin, her body facing him. Had he wanted to hurt her he probably would have already made his move, but she was still not going to put it past the stranger. He would be leaving the following day and she'd be alone once more.

* * *

Crouching down behind an abandoned car, Kim looked over the trunk towards the store. Having woke up early to find Daryl already up and getting ready to leave out, she'd made the offer once more to take him into the town. He'd accepted and they'd made their way, taking out the few walkers they stumbled onto along the way. Now, it was a matter getting into the store safely and without drawing more attention from the walkers.

Seeing there were only a few walkers on the street, Kim whispered softly, "Only see the six of 'em. If we can take them out we should be able to get in there."

Scanning the area, Daryl nodded and then got an arrow ready, "Stay behind me and watch 'ma back."

Following him from behind the car, Kim stayed close as he began to take out the walkers as they went. The silence of his crossbow was working in their favor and she could see why he favored the weapon so much. Pulling arrows from the skulls as they progressed, they made it to the door and she handed them back to him. Checking the door and finding it open, she nodded to him and opened it, allowing him to go first.

The store lay dark and the stale air seemed heavy to her. All seemed quiet except for their footfalls on the floor as they went through making sure no one else was in the building. Finding it clear, she breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around some, "Look's like it was hit after all. Might be able to find a few things."

Keeping his crossbow ready, Daryl nodded as his eyes continued to scan the store, "Got more here then some of the places I've been."

Taking in a deep breath, she picked up a roll of duct tape from a shelf and tossed it to him, "If'n you had a vehicle we could load it up for ya. All I need is what I can fit in my pack."

Looking over at Kim, Daryl then lowered his eyes and nodded before making another sweep of the store, "I'll go out and see if'n I can fin one."

Getting an idea, she headed back up front as he did and got a buggy, "I'll start loadin' up what I think you might could use. Got women at your camp?"

"Yeah...some," he said with a confused look. "Why?"

Stopping she looked back at cocked a brow at him, "Cause...you know, they need...stuff."

Thinking for a minute, it finally hit him and he smirked, "Yeah, guess they do. Be back. Yell if'n you need me."

Rolling her eyes, Kim headed deeper into the store, going back to the personal hygiene section. Finding a few packages of pads and tampons, she tossed them in the buggy along with bars of soap, shampoo, razors, shaving cream, toothpaste, toothbrushes and what cold meds were left behind. Passing a rack of tee shirts, she smiled as she reached for one, looking at it and checking the size. Seeing it would fit, she reached around, stuffing it into her pack and then pulling all the others off the hangers and putting them in the buggy. She didn't know what his group might need, so she figured all she could find might help.

Checking the cars out in the parking lot, Daryl finally found one with the keys still in the ignition. Getting in, he started it, seeing it still had almost three quarters of a tank of gas. A smile formed and he put it into gear, "Jackpot!"

Backing it up over to the door, he got out and opened the trunk, finding several gallon jugs of water and some dog food. Tossing the dog food out onto the sidewalk, he then headed back inside to help Kim.

With a full buggy, she headed back towards the front as he came back inside, "Find anything?"

"Yeah...found one with keys and gas," he said as he looked down into the buggy she'd filled. "What's all this?"

Shrugging, she pushed it to him, "Stuff I thought y'all might be able to use...minus a shirt and some soap. Wasn't sure what else. Still plenty of things here."

Nodding, he looked back at her, "I'll get this in the car. They uh...they got diapers or formula too?"

Crinkling her brow, she nodded, "Think so. Got a baby?"

"Not mine...it's a friends. Lost it's momma durin' birth," he said and shifted his weight and thought about 'lil ass kicker. "Been tryin' to keep her fed an all."

Getting another empty buggy, Kim glanced to him, "I'll see what I can find for her then too. If not here...there is a daycare down from here. When you leave, you can hit it. Might find somethin'."

Watching as she walked away, Daryl pursed his lips and then scratched his head. All signs pointed to her being alone like she had said she was and that didn't sit too well with him. Being alone in this new world could get you killed, if not turned to a walker. No one was safe alone anymore, no even him.

Heading over the the small baby section, Kim began pulling what packages of diapers they had and placing them into the buggy. Moving down further, she then quickly got what jars of baby food they had and formula. When they were all cleared, she looked around and then moved over to the small aisle. Looking up, a small smile formed as she pulled a few teething rings, pacifiers, bibs, bottles, nipples and a baby care kit from there too.

Pushing the buggy forward, she jumped slightly as she ran into Daryl and frowned as she reached up to pull what pairs of booties they had, "Make some noise so I know you're comin' will ya."

Seeing all she found, Daryl smiled, "This should hold her for awhile." Reaching down, he picked up a jar of strained peas, "Hell yeah...she'll be able eat good tonight."

Nodding, Kim set the rest of the stuff in with the others and then handed him off the buggy, frowning slightly, "See what else you need here. I'm gonna see what else I can find. I need to get back soon."

Placing the jar back down, he watched her for a minute and then sighed before going after her. Reaching for her arm, she swung around at him and he let her go as his hands came up, "Whoa there, lady...ain't tryin' to hurt ya."

With her knife ready, Kim slowly lowered it back down, "Thought you was one of them."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked back towards the front of the store and sighed, "If...if'n I was to take ya back with me...to my camp...you'd pull your weight, right? You know...helpin' and all?"

Lowering her eyes slightly as she listened to him, she then looked back up at him and nodded, "Yeah, but...you're already strugglin' to feed those you got now. Another mouth to feed ain't gonna help that."

"You can hunt right?" he asked and got a nod from her. "You can cook too, right?" Getting another nod, he shrugged, "I don't see a problem. We can always use another person that can contribute."

Looking around some, she then lowered her eyes to the floor as she thought about his offer. It had been a long while since she'd been able to talk to anyone, or even be able to sleep a full night without waking constantly at every sound. She'd been alone too long and was ready to move on. Looking back up at him, she tilted her head, "We'd have to go back and get my shit. Can't leave my smokes behind."

Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "We can do that. C'mon...let's finish up in here so we can get back before dark."

He walked away from her, heading back to the buggy and Kim released a long deep breath. In the course of a day, she'd almost killed the first living soul she'd seen in too many months to remember and now...now he was taking her into his group, giving her protection and companionship, both of which she longed for. Gathering up another buggy, she pushed on, filling it full of anything she could find worth something to someone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank everyone for your support while I have been away. As some of you will notice, this isn't my normal fanfic, but something new and different for me that I needed to do. After seeing the Season 3 finale of TWD, this story idea came to me and I'm running with it. But, don't worry, I'll still be reposting the CSI Miami fanfic.**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue posting or not.****_

* * *

After filling the car with as much stuff they could find in the stores they'd hit and then going back and getting Kim's things, they made there way back across the Georgia countryside. Evening was coming on quick and Daryl kept the vehicle flying down the roads heading back towards the prison. Glancing over to her in the passenger seat to find her asleep, he then pulled out a cigarette from the pack she'd given him and lit it. She'd been more help in the stores then most of the others had been when they had made runs, finding the oddest things and explaining how to improvise with their uses.

When the chain link fence of the prison came into view, Daryl blew the horn, causing her to wake suddenly. Looking to her and then back to the road, he nodded ahead of them, "We're here."

Looking out the windshield to the building ahead of them, she raised her brow and then looked at him, "A prison? You're takin' me to a prison? I ain't about to be shacking up with some convicts..."

"Ain't got to worry about that." Slowing some, he saw Carl and Axel opening the gates for him and then glanced back at Kim, "Well...just two of us are...but they're harmless. Rick...he was a deputy...and he's a good man. He got us here."

"Thought you we're their leader," she said as she saw the young boy and the older man as they passed through the gate.

Shaking his head, he slowed the car more as he drove up to the other gate, "Nah. Don't want that responsibility. Got too much other shit to think about." Coming to a stop, Daryl shut off the car, "C'mon...we'll get ya settled in an all."

Getting out the car as the others came out, he looked back over to see Kim get out the passenger side. Closing his door, he nodded as Rick and Hershel came out to meet them, "Got a load of shit we found...food, supplies. Even got 'lil ass kicker some food and diapers."

Noticing the woman that Daryl had brought back with him, Rick watched as she came around to them. "Who's this?"

Looking at Kim, Daryl then shrugged, "Kim. Found her in the woods yesterday...or, I should say, she found me. Damn near took my head off too, but she can shoot and all. Thought maybe she could stay here with us."

"You from around here?" Hershel asked Kim softly as he noticed the dried blood on her clothes.

Shaking her head, she looked around the area nervously as others began to come outside, "No...Valdosta. Made my way upstate til I ran out of gas."

"She's been livin' in a tree house alone," Daryl added as Rick sized up the woman. Shifting his weight, Daryl raised his brow, "She took me to a town where we got these supplies...she can pull her weight."

Pulling Daryl aside, Rick lowered his voice, "I thought we all agreed not to take anyone else in...especially after what happened last week with the other prisoners."

"What was I supposed ta do? Leave her out in da woods for her to fin for herself?" Daryl asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Rick's eyes hardened and he growled out, "She made it this far out there..."

Overhearing the conversation, Kim looked down and then back over at Daryl, "Daryl...it's...it's okay. I'll go. Ain't gonna stay where I'm not wanted."

"No...it's not okay," he said raising his voice to her and then glaring back at the deputy. Shaking his head, he spoke through clenched teeth, "This ain't right and ya know it, Grimes. If'n it wasn't for her your daughter wouldn't have food tonight...or your son. She can hunt, cook...and she's good with a gun. We can use her here."

"Rick," Hershel called out, getting the man's attention. "Give her a chance...let her prove herself. Not everyone is out for blood, if she is, we'll know."

Shaking her head, Kim went back around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the back door. Pulling out her pack and shotgun, she closed the door back and began to head for the gate. She'd never had to beg for anything in her life and she sure as hell wasn't about to beg to stay, "Daryl...I'm outta of here, bo. Unlock these damn gates."

Taking off after her, Daryl caught her arm and she swung around, rising the shotgun at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...ain't no need for that, woman. Now just wait a fuckin' minute will ya."

Seeing how she'd pulled her weapon on Daryl, Rick shook his head, "And y'all want that here with us?" Throwing up his hands, he turned and walked off, calling back, "Do what ya want."

Glaring at the deputy's retreating form, Daryl looked back down at Kim, "Stay. It'll be okay...promise. Just stick with me, 'kay?"

"Why? Officer Dickweed's made it known he don't want me here," she replied as she saw the others watching them.

Smirking some at the name she'd given to Rick, he shook his head and sighed, "You really want to sleep in a tree house again?" Cocking a brow at her, he narrowed his eyes, "Give it a week...then if ya want to go I won't stop ya."

Looking at the others and seeing Hershel nod in agreement, Kim tilted her head as she looked back up at Daryl, "Fine...one week."

Nodding as she lowered her gun back down, Daryl nodded towards the building, "C'mon. I'll introduce to everyone and we'll get ya settled in with us. I got watch tonight...you can start pullin' your weight tonight by helpin' keep guard. And ifn' you pull that damn gun on me again I'll take it from ya and beat ya ass with it."

Walking back with him towards the small group of people that had joined them, Kim nodded to a few as they said there hello's. It would be an uphill struggle for her to get use to being around others, but more so with Rick around. She had seen something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time and defiantly something she didn't trust.

* * *

Walking through the cell block with Judith in her arm's, Carol made her way up the stairs to go check on their newest member. Having already helped put away the supplies and made sure Judith ate, she wanted to make sure Kim had settled in okay. Coming to the cell the new woman would occupy, she looked in to find her unpacking her things.

Looking down at the baby in her arms, she then looked back at the woman who had turned around to find them at her door, "Hey, just checking to see if you needed anything."

Having spent the last hour getting herself settled and Daryl showing her around some, Kim was just finishing putting her things in order. Finding the woman and baby at her door, she waited until the woman addressed her, "I'm good." Nodding towards the child in her arms, Kim asked softly, "How old?"

Smiling as she gazed down at the infant, Carol looked back to her then, "Almost two weeks. She's been the only one to bring a smile to our faces in a long while."

Placing the shirt in her hands down, Kim walked over, looking down a the baby, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah...she is." Noticing Kim was still in the clothes she'd wore in, Carol gave her a small smile, "Did Daryl show you where the showers are? Granted the water is cold...but, it'll still get you clean."

Nodding, Kim walked slowly back over to the bed, "Yeah. I was gonna go get one here in a minute." Turning back to her, Kim sighed, "I uh...I won't have anyone walkin' in on me in there will I?"

Looking back up at the woman, Carol shook her head, "No, you shouldn't. I think most of us have already showered for the day...well, everyone except you and Daryl. If you're more comfortable, I can sit outside the door and make sure no one goes in."

Thinking about it, Kim nodded and then began to gather her things, "Thank you. I just...I don't trust men, ya know?"

Studying her, Carol decided to let the question go that she wanted to ask. She wanted the woman to feel comfortable in her new surroundings and asking a lot of questions sometimes didn't settled well with people. When Kim had her things ready, Carol began to led her towards the showers.

Passing by Rick along the way, Kim noticed his glare and rolled her eyes. She didn't know what his problem was and didn't want to get involved with it. He'd made it obvious to her he didn't want her there with them. Coming to the doors of the shower, Carol opened it for her and gave her a smile, "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need. I'll be out here if you need anything," she said as she handed the woman a flashlight. Giving her a smile, she shrugged, "It can get dark in there at night. There's a chair next to the stall you can set it up on."

Taking it in hand, Kim nodded and went in, the door closing behind her. Turning on the light, she looked around the area, a cold chill running through her and causing her to shiver slightly. Seeing the chair next to the stall, she went over, setting her clothes and towel down before shinning the light around the room again to make sure she was alone. When she was satisfied, she set it down, letting the light shine up at the ceiling and began to take her clothes off.

The smell of rotting blood, sweat and body odor hit her, causing her to crinkle her nose. It'd been a long while since she'd been able to bathe and she was gonna make sure she got as clean as she could. Turning on the water, the cold spray rained down on her naked body, making her jump and shiver even more.

Sitting outside the shower, Carol smiled and played with Judith, only looking up when she heard footsteps coming. Daryl came into view and she shook her head, seeing a towel and clean clothes in his hand, "Gonna have to wait, Daryl."

Glancing to the door and then leaning down and running the back of his finger gently over Judith's cheek, he then stood back up, "Why? Who's in the shower now?"

"New girl...Kim was it?" she said looking up at him.

Nodding, he then squatted down and leaned back against the wall, "'Lil ass kicker like her food tonight?"

Chuckling, Carol looked over at him, "Yes she did...and the diapers and toys too I think. That was nice of you to get all that stuff for her."

Reaching back to the baby and placing his finger into her small hand, he smiled some as she gripped it, "Wasn't me. Kim found it all. Thought we could use it."

Noticing something different about him, Carol smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

Frowning, Daryl huffed and shook his head, "No."

Laughing some and seeing his cheeks reddening, Carol nudged him with her elbow, "I think differently. She's a very pretty girl. Probably prettier without all the blood and dirt. She looks to be around your age too."

When Judith let go of his finger, Daryl stood up, "Ain't like that, Carol. Don't need some woman screwing up things in my life."

Laughing even more, she shook her head, "Yet, you live with five of us already."

Getting flustered, Daryl huffed and turned, heading back towards the cell block, "Tell her to be ready later for watch...second shift."

"What about your shower?" Carol called out to him as she laughed.

"Take it once your gone," he yelled back, leaving the woman to her crazy ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to thank everyone for your support while I have been away. As some of you will notice, this isn't my normal fanfic, but something new and different for me that I needed to do. After seeing the Season 3 finale of TWD, this story idea came to me and I'm running with it. But, don't worry, I'll still be reposting the CSI Miami fanfic.**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue posting or not.****_

* * *

Waking up to Daryl's flashlight shinning into her eyes, Kim had dressed and headed out with the man to take up second watch and start getting familiar with their ways. She'd been able to at least get a few hours of peaceful rest before he'd come to wake her up. Even with the early morning hour, she felt refreshed, more so then she'd felt in a long while. Climbing to the top of the watch tower with him, she looked up, a small smirk coming at the sight of him above her.

Going out onto the small landing, she looked out across the field, seeing the walkers moving about on the opposite side of the fence. A chill was still in the air and she pulled her coat closed, trying to keep what little bit of warmth she had from it. Leaning the shotgun against the railing, she leaned onto it as her eyes scanned the area. Occasionally, she would glance over at Daryl, his eyes staying trained on the outside perimeter and remaining silent.

Pulling her pack of cigarettes from her pocket, she lit one up and blew out the smoke, "Besides the zom's...anything else I need to be watchin' for?"

"Just the walkers and anyone tryin' ta get in," he said quietly. Pulling out his own pack, he lit one up and finally glanced at her, "You got settled okay?"

Nodding, she took another drag and then sighed, "Yeah. Carol was nice enough to show me where the showers were and all."

"Carol's good people. She lost her daughter not long ago...she was bit and turned inta one of them," he said motioning to the walkers. "Rick had to put her down. Broke Carol's heart."

"How many have y'all lost to them?" she asked as she looked back out.

Thinking about all the people they'd lost, Daryl breathed out heavily, "Too many. Just lost Lori and T about two weeks ago. Lori was ass kickers momma...and Rick's wife."

Turning her head back to him, Kim gazed at his profile and then sighed as she looked back out, "No wonder he was a dickweed to me today. Somethin' like that is hard to get over."

"Give him some time. He'll come round," Daryl said as he moved around her and went inside the tower. Coming back out with two folding chairs, he opened one for her and then moved back to his spot and opened his. Taking a seat, he leaned his arms on the railing as he continued to watch his area, "Thought we'd lost Carol too. Found her a couple days later in a closet. She'd ran from the walkers that killed T. He'd saved her."

Shaking her head, Kim flicked the ashes and then took another drag before speaking again, "Lost my fiance and his daughter when the flu started. Then when I got word my step-mom and dad had fallen ill I went to them...stayed til...til I had to put them down. After that...I saw people I knew, grew up with all change before my eyes. It...it changed me even."

"Whatcha mean?"

Starring out at a walker, she sat back and put her feet up on the bottom rail, "Made me hard inside. The few people that survived, they wanted me to go with them to Atlanta...I couldn't. I refused to be around anyone that I could loose to all this."

Listening to her story, Daryl cut his eyes to her, seeing how she stared down at the walkers and asked softly, "Then why'd you agree to come here with me?"

Taking in a deep breath, she released it, tears forming in her eyes and finally looking over at him, "I was finally tired of being alone."

Unsure how to answer, he nodded and then looked back out, remaining silent. He'd lost several close friends when the virus hit and wasn't sure whether or not his brother had survived. He had his suspension's that Merle was shacked up somewhere out there, giving someone hell. It was just his way. Always had been. And every town he hit when he went out scavenging he looked for him.

Blowing a ring of smoke, he sighed and squinted as he keep his eyes down on the perimeter, "If'n you decide to stay...ya won't be alone, Kim. Trust me, those women in there, they won't let ya."

The corner of her mouth raised some and she cut her eyes to him, "I take it they don't leave you alone?"

Flicking the butt over the railing, he huffed, "Yeah...your fresh meat now. They'll leave my ass alone."

A small chuckle left her lips and Kim took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Yeah...we'll see. They might not like what I dish back at 'em."

Seeing movement, Daryl stood up to get a better look to the right of where he was sitting. Seeing walkers entering into the enclosed field, he grabbed his crossbow, "Shit...walkers. C'mon..." Pushing past her, to took off back into the tower, heading back down. Hearing her not too far behind, he groused, "Must've broke through the fence. Gotta get the others."

Reaching the bottom, she ran not to far behind as he took off towards the cell block. He opened the door, yelling in to the others and then turned back and Kim followed. Taking the safety off her gun, she huffed as they ran towards the gates, "What's the plan?"

"Kill the fuckers," he all but yelled as they reached the gate and he pulled the key out. Unlocking it, he looked back seeing the others coming armed. Pushing it back, he looked to Kim, "Stay here and make sure none get in, understand?"

Nodding, she held the gate, watching as the others ran through following Daryl. Closing it back, she ran a hand through her hair, wishing she was allowed to do more to help. Under the darkness of night, walkers had the advantage of being able to move in on a person without them knowing. She watched through the chain link as the sound of gunfire broke out and her heart began to race. In minutes, the shots came less and less until the only sounds left were the moans and growls of the other walkers and the crickets.

Slowly, the group began to head back and Kim pulled the gate open once more for them to come back inside. Blood splatter peppered their clothes and the smell of rotting flesh from the walkers wafted through the air. Noticing Daryl and Rick had stopped and were talking, Kim then felt a presence beside her.

Turning her head, she looked into the eyes of Glenn and he nodded, "I got the gate. You can head back up to the tower if ya want. They could be talking for awhile."

Nodding silently, Kim lifted her shotgun, resting the barrel back on her shoulder and then left him. She had a lot to think about and to consider now. Maybe the time alone in the tower would help her in trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't know what her future held in store for her, she only knew that whatever it was, it'd be a uphill battle.

* * *

The sun shone down on the prison making the temperatures inside almost unbearable for everyone to be in there. The sweltering humid heat of Georgia was the one thing that never seem to change. Even with what little shade there was from the building didn't seem to give any relief. It was days like this that everyone wished they could find some type of relief.

Sitting out in the middle of the enclosed field, Kim picked a piece of grass and then set her arms up onto her knees as she watched the walkers moving about just outside the fences. In the week she'd been there, the group had seemed to grow on her, giving her the companionship she'd missed so much. In the past, she'd always been surrounded by family and friends, co-workers and acquaintances. It wasn't until the world went to hell that she'd separated herself from other human contact. The loss of those she loved had been too much for her to bare.

The sound of someone coming up behind her caught her attention and her hand went instantly to her shotgun as she turned to see who it was. Looking up to find Hershel, she relaxed as the older man gave her a small smile and he motioned to the ground beside her.

"Mind if I join you out here, Kim?" he asked softly, his kind voice almost soothing to her.

Squinting up at him, she nodded and moved her gun to the other side so he could sit. Having gotten to know the older man some, she smiled as he carefully sat down beside her, "Didn't think you came out here, Hershel."

Setting his crutches into the grass beside him, Hershel chuckled some and sighed before wiping the sweat from his brow, "I don't usually. But I saw ya sittin' out here by yourself...everything okay?"

"Yeah...just out here thinkin'."

"You know...it's been a week since you showed up here with Daryl. You still thinkin' about leavin' us?" he asked as he sat back some, using his arms to help hold up his upper body.

If it was one thing that Kim had noticed almost instantly, it was how Hershel had a way of getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush. It reminded her of her father and that was something she'd missed. "Haven't made up my mind yet. Rick's still giving me the stink eye."

"Rick's been through a lot since this whole thing started. Just be patient with him, he'll come around." Looking over and seeing Maggie and Glenn walking the perimeter fences, he smiled and sighed, "When I met Rick and the others his boy had been shot. He brought him to me and I was able to doctor him up. We butted heads for awhile, him and I. I wanted him and the group to move on. There were more then of course...Shane, Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, even little Sophia who they were lookin' for. Rick though...Rick fought me tooth and nail to stay. Thought it would be safe for them there with us. We all were wrong though."

Listening to Hershel, Kim turned to head to him, watching as his eyes stayed on Maggie and Glen.

"At the time I thought there was hope out there...hope that a cure would be found. A cure that would bring my wife and step-son back to me." Lowering his eyes, he sighed, "We kept them locked up in the barn with others...friends we knew. Whenever Otis or Jimmy would come across a walker, they'd take them there and put them in with the others...feedin' them chickens or whatever we could, thinking it'd keep them alive 'til a cure was found. But there was no cure..."

Lowering her eyes, she asked softly, "What happened to them then?"

Shaking his head some, he sighed and looked over at her, "Shane lost it when they found out about the barn. Rick tried to stop him, but Shane riled up the others, convincin' them they needed to take care of the problem. Shane...Shane was a hot head, and Rick's best friend. They were both deputies for the same sheriff's department, grew up with each other. They put everyone one of the walkers in my barn down...my wife, step-son...friends. Rick didn't fire a shot though...not until Sophia walked out that barn. When he had to put that child down in front of her momma...it began that change in him. Dale, Dale was ripped open by a walker...Rick couldn't do it, so Daryl did for him. Then...then Shane. It wasn't til Lori died though that Rick fell the hardest and he's not recovered from that since."

Understanding more about him, she looked up to the guard tower where he stood looking out. Shaking her head, she whispered softly, "Almost like a breakdown of sorts."

Nodding, he raised his brow and sighed, "That was my guess."

Lowering her eyes slowly, she then looked back out in front of her, "I'm surprised everyone that has survived so far hasn't gone through somethin' like that. This world now...it's...it's ugly and even more dangerous."

Silence settled between them for several minutes before Kim finally spoke again, "Hershel...I want to stay. I don't want to go back out there and be alone again. I don't think I could do it again."

Looking to her, he reached over, placing his hand onto her shoulder, "You've made a good choice, Kim. And I think you've proved your worth this week. Taking Daryl to all those supplies...helpin' out round here. I think I can speak for the others when I say we'd be happy to have you stay here with us."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded and then looked back out and chuckled as Maggie pushed at Glenn playfully. Shaking her head, she heard Hershel chuckle too, "How long they been together?"

Raising his brow, she sighed, "They met at the farm. Glenn was with Rick's group and they kinda hit it off together from the git go I guess. Glenn's good for her...and I think she's good for him too."

Thinking about her fiance, Kim then stretched out her legs in front of her, "My fiance was like that. He brought out the best in me...and always seemed to make me laugh when no one else could."

"What happened if you don't mind me askin'?" Hershel said as he looked over at her once more.

Biting her lip as she thought about Tim she began to pick at the grass one blade at a time, "He got the virus that was goin' round. I...I took him to the hospital...but they couldn't help him, sent us back home, there were too many people they couldn't treat. He died two days later in my arms." A tear fell from her eyes and she tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat. When she spoke again, her voice sounded almost foreign to her, "I...I'd never had to shoot anyone before."

Hershel lowered his head, knowing exactly how she felt inside. It was the same as they all had felt at one time or another. Keeping his eyes down, he lowered his voice so only she'd be able to hear, "He's in a much better place now, Kim...he'll never have to know this ugly world we live in now. None of them will."

Wiping at her tears, she looked over at him, "You really believe that?"

"I do," he said as he finally looked back at her. "I still believe that God's up there waitin' on all of his children to come home to him when it's their time."

Nodding slightly, she whispered, "I do too." More tears began to fall and she looked back out, neither saying a word once more. All that needed to be said had been said. Turning her sights back up to the tower, Kim made a vow to herself to ease up on Rick and do what she could do to help the group of people that had been brought into her life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to thank everyone for your support while I have been away. As some of you will notice, this isn't my normal fanfic, but something new and different for me that I needed to do. After seeing the Season 3 finale of TWD, this story idea came to me and I'm running with it. But, don't worry, I'll still be reposting the CSI Miami fanfic.**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue posting or not.****_

* * *

Opening the folder she'd taken from her pack, Kim smiled as she looked at the pictures of her family and then reached for the tape. If she was going to stay at the prison with the others, then she was gonna at least fix up her area with what few things she'd brought with her from Valdosta. Placing each picture carefully up on the wall, she taped them into place, taking her time and making sure they were placed properly. Smiling at the last photo she'd taken with her dad and step-mom, she ran her finger over it and then lovingly placed it on the wall with the others.

Carrying two plates of food, Daryl headed down to Kim's cell and stopped at the door. Smirking as he watched her taping photo's onto the wall, he shook his head, "Brought ya some dinner. We got first shift tonight. Better eat up while it's still hot."

Turning to him, Kim gave him a small smile and then walked over, taking the plate of spaghetti. Inhaling the smell of it, she went to her bunk, taking a seat on the edge and glanced back at him as he began to walk off, "You can come in and sit if ya want, Daryl."

Deciding to take her up on the offer, he moved back to her cell and went in, taking a seat in the folding chair she had at the end of her bunk. Taking a bit of his food, he chewed and then nodded to the pictures on the wall, "Family?"

Chewing, Kim nodded and then swallowed before speaking, "Yeah. Thought I'd at least make this place more livable if'n I'm gonna stay."

Looking over at the woman, he then looked back down at his food, "So, you made your decision then?"

"Yeah. Hershel explained a few things to me today that helped me decide," she said and then took another bite. Covering her mouth some with her hand, she then added, "Look's like y'all are stuck with me now."

Smirking some as he chewed, he glanced to her, "Might not be a bad thing."

Shaking her head and smiling some, she then remembered what she'd wanted to give to him. Reaching next to her, she pick up the two maps and reached over to hand them to him, "I grabbed these in that town we went to. Forgot all about them til I was goin' through all my stuff. Thought we could use them to help find supplies and stuff."

Taking the maps in hand, he set his plate down and opened one up. Seeing it was a road map of Georgia, he smiled, "Hell yeah we can use these. Just have to figure out about where we're at on here."

Taking another bite, she shrugged and then set her plate down and went over to him. Standing beside him, she bent down and found the area and pointed to it, "I'm thinking somewhere around this area. Figured you, Rick and Hershel would probably know better then me though."

Nodding, his noticed the name of one of the towns close to the prison, "Yeah, just about in there. We've hit these towns already and got out what we could. This'll help us more though. Good thinkin'."

Going back over and sitting back down, Kim picked her food back up, "I was thinkin' if we could go out and start hittin' the one's y'all haven't already, we could start stock pilin' for the winter. Might even be able to get what we need to get that garden going that Hershel's wantin' too."

"That and more weapons and ammo. Startin' to run low again," he said and then folded it back up. Picking up his plate once more, he got another forkful, "Need to find ya somethin' quieter then that shotgun of yours too."

Shrugging some, she glanced to him, "Teach me how to use a bow them. I'm sure we could find one at a pawn shop or somethin'."

Studying her, he then nodded and took another bite, "Maybe."

Finishing up the rest of the meal in silence, Kim then set her plate aside and picked up a copy of a news paper article. Placing it up on the wall, she taped it into place and then went for another.

Watching her work, Daryl crinkled his brow and pointed towards the wall with his fork, "What's that there?"

Turning, she saw he was pointing to the article and then went over, placing another beside, "It's about one of my ancestors...Cadet John Marshall Whilden. He was one of the four cadet's that fired the first shot of the Civil War at the Star of the West which was a Union ship. He was attached to the 23rd Infantry Regiment South Carolina Volunteers and became a Major and returned to Virginia. The uniform worn by him during his senior year in at The Citadel up in Charleston. He was killed September 6, 1862, in the second Battle of Manassas."

"Damn girl, your family started a war," he chuckled and then set his empty plate on the floor. Seeing another, he nodded to it, 'What's that one? More war startin'?"

Chuckling, she shook her head, "No. That's a copy of the last will that my great, great, great, great uncle wrote at the Battle of Spotsylvania Court House in 1864. He was with the 1st South Carolina Infantry Company I as a flag barer."

Standing up and going over to it, Daryl began to read it and then glanced at her, "You know a lot about your family history."

Nodding, she sighed, "Yeah. Like I said, I'm not from here."

Narrowing his eyes, he turned to her more, "Thought you said your from Valdosta."

Laughing some, she nodded, "I am...just not originally. I was born and raised in Charleston, South Carolina. I didn't move to Valdosta 'til about three years ago...right after I met Tim. He'd gotten a job there at Bayliner as marketing manager for that region, so...I followed him down there. My dad and step-mom lived there, so we stayed with them til we bought our own place."

"You were married?" he asked, surprised that he hadn't already asked her about her life before everything went to hell.

Shaking her head, she looked over at the picture of him and her together, "No...just engaged. We never made it that far."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Daryl shifted his weight and looked down, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry."

Looking up at him, she shrugged, "Not your fault." Turning back to her bunk, she closed the now empty file and sat back down. Reaching back for the map, she decided to change the subject, "I uh...I was thinkin'. If we were to get a few of us together and head to one of these bigger towns, we might be able to load up more on what we need and not have to make so many trips out."

Opening the map up, she moved over to let him sit and pointed to the town she had in mind, "Here. I figured if'n you, me, and two others could head here we'd be able to get a shit load of stuff possibly."

Looking at the area, he frowned slightly, "Problem with the bigger towns is the walkers. We're already low on ammo as it is."

Shaking her head, she turned her head to him, "Yeah, but, they'd have a Walmart maybe...pawn shops...stuff like that. We could take your bike and one of the other vehicles. Then, either on the way or when we get there find a movin' truck and stock the shit out of it and whatever we drive there. Whoever goes along, one of them could drive the moving truck back or I could."

Listening to her, Daryl thought about it some and then nodded, "Could work. We'd need to use hand to hand though...last thing we needs a herd of those fuckers on us as soon as we get there. You think you're up for that?"

Taking in a deep breath, she looked in him in eyes, "Yeah. I'll need a better knife then what I have though."

"We got a couple machetes...think you could handle one of them?" he asked as he watched her for an signs of hesitancy.

Smirking some, she cocked a brow, "Give me tomorrow to practice and I'll be ready."

Standing up, he reached back down for his plate and motioned to the door with his head, "C'mon, we'll go talk to the others and see what they say."

Folding the map back, she got her plate and then followed him out. Heading down the stairs and out into the commons area where everyone else was sitting around eating and talking, they headed over to the table where Rick and Hershel were sitting. Daryl sat down, but Kim remained standing until Hershel motioned her to the seat next to him.

"Kim came up with an idea we want to run by y'all. I think it might work if'n we plan it out right," he said as he nodded to her. When she handed him the map, he opened it up, "She got this when we hit that town last week. We're here..." he said showing them and then pointed to the other town that was about a three hour drive east of them, "this town though...she thinks we can hit it and be able to start gettin' what we'll need for this winter."

Looking at it, Rick then looked over at her, "What makes you think that?"

Shrugging, she leaned onto the table with her forearms, "Bigger town...more places to hit. Pawn shops, maybe a Walmart, places like that. I told Daryl if'n him, me and two others could go there, and just take his bike and one other vehicle, we could probably find a movin' truck or somethin' and be able to fill it up and bring back even more stuff."

"Bigger towns mean even more walkers. More danger. It's too risky," Rick said as he looked over at her. "And who's to say you'd even find anything left there?"

"Who says we'll find anything in these small one's?" she countered, keeping her voice steady. Looking him in the eyes, she raised her brow, "It's a chance we take where ever we go lookin' for supplies and food...but we take those chances don't we?"

Looking at the map, Hershel saw a couple places highlighted, "What's these one's here?"

"Some of the towns I know I hit already," she said as she looked over at the older man. Looking back at Rick, she added, "I know ya don't trust me, Rick...can't say I blame ya. But, I want to help here. We can do this if we go in quietly."

Starring at her for a moment, Rick then looked at Daryl, "What do you think? Can it work?"

Pursing his lips, Daryl then nodded and looked at both the other men, "It can work. Have ta teach her how to use a machete but...that's the easy part. If the place is overrun with walkers we'll find another place and hit it instead. We've hit a lot of these small towns close to here and we gotta start movin' out and hittin' bigger one's if'n we're gonna stay here."

"How long do you think it'd take?" Hershel asked as he adjusted himself in the seat to get more comfortable.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Daryl sighed, "Few days...maybe a week. Hard to say. Depends on what we find there."

Looking back at the young woman, Rick asked, "You got a plan to if something goes wrong?"

"Kinda hard to plan if I don't know what we'll be lookin' at when we get there," she said firmly as she held his gaze. Not backing down, she offered up, "How 'bout this...give me a car and a machete and I'll go alone. That way if'n I don't come back you won't have to worry 'bout anyone and you've lost nothin'."

Shaking his head, Daryl huffed, "Ya' ain't goin' by yourself, woman."

"I agree with Daryl," Hershel added as he looked to her. "We either do this together or not at all."

Getting up, she looked at the three of them and then settled her eyes back on Rick, "Then decide and let me know. I got a watch to go do."

Watching as she left them, Daryl looked back over to Rick, "Cut her some slack, Rick. She's tryin', man. If'n she was gonna do somethin' she would have already."

Looking back at the map once more, Rick sighed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he then reached for his cup of water, "Daryl, if Maggie and Glenn agree to this, I want you in charge of this one. But at the first sign of trouble I want y'all out of there. We need y'all here, not in some walkers gut."

"Haven't gotten eatin' so far have I," he said with a smirk and then stood up. Getting his plate, he pointed to the map, "Keep this one here. She's got another one just like it we can use on the road."

"We can tape it up on the wall. That way we'll be able to look at it when we plan out runs," Hershel said and then rubbed his thigh. Flinching some, he caught Rick's eye, noticing his concern, "Just ghost pains, Rick. Nothin' to worry about."

Taking his plate over to Carol, Daryl handed it over and then headed back up to his perch to gather his things for his watch with Kim. They'd been able to persuade Rick and Hershel about the supply run, now it was up to him to get them there and back in one piece. Getting his crossbow and smokes, he took back off downstairs to go let Kim know of their decision.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. Your kindness is keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages. THANK YOU! **_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue posting or not.****_

* * *

Flying down the deserted road on the back of Daryl's bike, Kim glanced back behind them seeing that Maggie and Glenn were keeping up with them. They'd been on the road for almost three hours already and had already had two run in's with herds of walkers already. Seeing a sign for a town ahead of them as she looked back forward, Kim pointed to it to signal Daryl for them to pull over. The sweltering heat of the day consumed them even on the bike and both Kim and Daryl were covered in a heavy sheen of sweat.

Placing her hands back onto his side's as he slowed the bike and pulled off the road, they both looked around, making sure there were no walkers around. Getting off first, Kim wiped at her brow and then pulled her pack from her back to get them each out a bottle of water. Handing him one, she looked back as Maggie and Glenn got out the car and came over to them.

Taking a long drink, she then poured some onto her neck to help her cool off some. "Damn heat's fuckin' ridiculous."

Smirking some, Daryl nodded to Glenn as he swallowed a gulp down and breathed out, "Need ta check the map and see where the hell we're at."

"Just did when we saw the sign. Got two more towns to go," Maggie said as she watched Kim, noticing how red her face was. Pulling a bandana from her back pocket, she went over to the other woman and handed it to her, "Here, wet this and tie it around your neck. It'll help some."

Taking the red cloth in hand, she nodded, doing as the other woman said and looked down the road some. Something about the area seemed familiar to Kim, but she couldn't quiet place it and let the thought pass. The need to go hit her, and she pulled the machete that Carol had helped to strap to her back under her backpack, "Gonna find a place to pop a squat. Be right back."

Glancing around at the sparse amount of trees, Daryl smirked and shook his head, "Don't go far...and watch for snakes."

"Snakes are the least of my concerns," she sassed back as she headed towards a couple trees that would shield her from their view.

Stretching some, Glenn's back popped, giving him some relief and sighed, "Daryl, we're gonna probably need to start hitting some vehicles soon for gas. Those detours we had to take used up a bit."

Taking another long drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, "Yeah, I was thinkin' that. When we get into this town we'll see what we can find."

Making sure she was out of the view of the others, Kim checked the ground around her and then pulled down her jeans and panties. Squatting down, she relieved herself and then stood back up, pulling her pants up with her. Getting herself fixed back, she started back towards the road. The sound of rattles to her right caused her to freeze in place and she slowly turned to her head to find a large eastern diamondback coiled and ready to strike. Swallowing hard, she she breathed out as calmly as she could, "D-Daryl..."

When she got no response, she closed her eyes and began to fear the worse. He'd warned her of the serpents and now regretted not heading that warning. Trying to remain calm, a second rattle began and she felt as something moved over her feet. Her heart raced and a cold sweat broke out over her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to remain as still as possible.

Laughing with Glenn and Daryl, Maggie looked back in the direction that Kim had gone and spotted her standing not to far from the trees she'd been behind. Taking a step forward, she watched her for a second and then breathed out, "Glenn...Daryl...something's wrong."

Looking in the direction she was, Daryl saw Kim standing stock still in the tall grass with a look of fear on her face. "Shit..." Running back to his bike, he pulled a Glock with a silencer from the saddlebag, "You two stay back."

Making his way towards her and picking his way, he began to hear the familiar sounds of the rattlesnakes. "How many, Kim?" When she didn't answer him, he clenched his jaw, "KIM! How many?"

Opening her eyes to see him slowly making his way towards her, she breathed out, "T-Two."

"Whatever ya do...don't fuckin' move a damn muscle. Ain't up for sucking out poison today," he groused as he spotted the first snake. Taking aim, he shot and hit his mark. Hearing, but not seeing the other, he nodded to her, "Where is it?"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, "F-F-Feet."

Coming closer, he saw it right on top of her shoes and knew he wouldn't be able to shoot it, "Awe hell..." Looking around and spotting a long fallen branch, he made sure it was sturdy and then looked at her, "Kim, look at me." When she opened her eyes, he kept his voice calm, "I'm gonna get 'em off, but I need ya not to move."

Nodding slightly, she closed her eyes back, praying to God that she wouldn't get bit.

Carefully, Daryl eased the stick forward, towards her feet, his eyes glancing between her face and the snake. Easing the stick under it's head, it struck out at the it several times. Licking his lips, Daryl whispered, "C'mon you sonofabitch...get on there." Getting the head and some of the body onto it, he then began to pull it back from her. As soon as he had it away from her, he shot it in the head and then looked at her, "It's dead."

Watching from the road, Maggie glanced in both direction's making sure the road was still clear of walkers. Not seeing any, she saw as Daryl bent down, picking up both snakes and then hurdling them in there direction. Both she and Glenn jumped back as the dead animals landed not to far from them.

Kim was still anchored to the spot, her eyes closed as a loud roaring sound filled her ears. Her body began to tremble hard as tears seeped from her closed eyes and ran down her cheeks. Even her breathing began to labor and she felt as if she couldn't breath.

Seeing Kim's color begin to pale, Daryl moved quickly as she began to go down, reaching her and scooping her up into his arm's as he reached her. Unsure if she'd been bit, he turned, moving as quickly as he could back towards the road and yelling to Glenn and Maggie, "Get 'da car open!"

Running to the back passenger door, Glenn swung it open, reaching it and tossing everything into the back hatch. Moving out of the way as Daryl reached them, the man set her down gently in the back, "She get bit?"

"Don't know." Raising her pants legs and pulling off her boots and socks, Daryl began looking for bite marks on each leg. Finding none, he shook his head, "None...what the hell is wrong with her?"

Pushing forward and moving Daryl out the way, Maggie took Kim's wrist, finding her pulse racing and her skin cool and clammy. Taking notice of her breathing, Maggie reopened her water, "She's having a panic attack."

Running both hands through his sweaty hair, Daryl began to pace, "FUCK! We need Hershel!"

Shaking her head, Maggie reached up, taking off the bandana and wetting it again. Wiping at Kim's face, she spoke softly, "Kim...Kim it's Maggie. You're okay, sweetie...you're safe. They're dead now, they can't hurt you. Daryl killed them."

The roar in her ears slowly began to subside as Maggie's soft voice began to reach her ears. Her body still trembled as her eyes slowly began to flutter open and she found herself in the back of the car. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and she barely whispered, "G-Gone?"

Nodding her head, Maggie gave her a warm smile and wiped her face again to help keep her cool, "Yeah...they are gone. They can't hurt you now."

Standing back and watching her, Daryl shook his head as his jaw clenched. The last thing they needed was a sick woman on a supply run. With only being a mile outside the town, he made the call, "We'll get into town and find a place for the night, then head back in the mornin' after we get some gas."

Hearing his words, Kim shook her head and whispered, looking to Maggie, "I...I'll be fine. Just...scared of snakes...that's all."

Understanding, Maggie then looked back at Daryl, "She'll be fine now. People with a phobia to things, like snakes can go into a panic attack when they are confronted with there fear like she was. She should be fine in the mornin'."

"Just the same...don't need no sick woman holdin' us back," he bit out as he began to pace again.

Releasing a breath, Kim looked towards him and glared, her voice still soft, "Daryl...fuck off."

Hearing her reply to him, he shook his head and headed towards his bike, "Get loaded up. Wastin' time sittin' out here. She rides with y'all."

Looking back at Kim, Maggie placed the bandana into Kim's hand, "He'll be calmed down by the time we reach town and Glenn and I will talk to him. You just rest now." Gathering her socks and boots, Maggie put them in the car and made sure Kim was clear of the door. Closing it, she moved to the passenger door and looked over at Glenn as he rounded the car, "I think Daryl met his match in Kim."

Smirking some, Glenn opened his door, "I think so too."

He hadn't realized his hands had been trembling until he'd mounted the bike and sat there for a moment. Revving the bike to life, Daryl then glanced back, seeing them ready and got back on the read heading into the town. Releasing a deep breath, he shook his head, mumbling to himself as the wind whipped through his hair, "Damn woman..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. Your kindness is keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Finishing up her sandwich as she sat on the floor in the small hardware store they found, Kim looked around as Daryl and Glen busied themselves with gathering items they thought could be useful back at the prison. It'd been a long day for them all, most of all for Kim. Her panic attack with the rattlesnakes had all but wiped out her energy, leaving her exhausted. She'd knew her fear of snakes could sometimes get the best of her, but this had been the worse one yet.

Giving Maggie a smile as she brought her over a bottle of water, the brunette sat down beside her and got comfortable against the wall, "Feelin' any better now?"

Balling up the sandwich wrapper and setting it aside, Kim unscrewed the cap off her water, "Little. Thank you for what you did back there. That was kind of you."

Smiling some and glancing over at the guys, Maggie then looked back at the woman beside her, "No problem. It's what we do. Have you had panic attacks before?"

Shaking her head as she swallowed, Kim blushed some as she kept her head down, embarrassed that they had seen her like that, "No, but then again, I ain't never been that close to them either." Sighing, she then looked at Maggie, "I usually handle it a lot better."

Giving her a warm smile, Maggie pulled her knees up, resting her arms over them, "I remember one time my momma was out in the yard hangin' laundry and a snake got too close. Daddy and I were in the barn tendin' to the horses for almost two hours and when we walked out, momma was still standing in the same spot...not movin'. The snake had moved on by then, but the fear held her there. After that, momma made him go out and buy her a dryer."

A small smile formed and Kim took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I would've probably done the same." Looking back over at the guys, she asked softly, "He still pissed?"

Looking in Daryl's direction, Maggie then took another drink of her water before speaking, "A little. Glenn's already talked to him though. We'll keep goin' in the mornin'. Until then...you need to rest."

Moving to get up, Maggie's hand stopped her, "I need to pull my weight here too..."

"No, you need to rest and get your strength back. We don't know what we're up against tomorrow and we'll need you ready," Maggie replied softly. Letting go of her arm, she reached over and handed Kim her backpack, "Have a smoke and then lay down. We got this here."

Maggie got up and began to clean up their area and then went off to help collect stuff. Staying there on the floor, Kim lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke slowly as she closed her eyes. Lowering her head as far as she could to stretch the tight knotted muscles, she groaned slightly and then rolled her head. The burning at the base of her neck between her shoulder blades was starting to get to her more and she reached back, placing the water bottle between her and the wall at the base of her neck. Leaning back against it, she could only hope it would give her some relief.

Nightfall came giving them some relief from the heat. A cool breeze blew outside but inside the store still felt like an oven. Having fallen asleep not long after finishing her cigarette, Kim slowly woke up and looked around, seeing Glenn and Maggie laying on their sleeping bags across from her. Turning her attention to where Daryl had set up his, she found it empty and sat up, looking around some. Spotting him sitting near the window and looking out, she quietly got up and walked over to where he was sitting on a overturned bucket.

When he noticed her and gave her a glance, she sat back down near him and whispered, "Sorry about today."

Keeping his eyes on the street for any walkers, Daryl dropped the cigarette butt onto the floor and put it out with his boot, "Should've told us you have a fear of snakes. One of us could've went with ya."

Keeping her eyes down on the floor, Kim knew he was right and then looked back up at him, "I know. It won't happen again."

Letting the subject rest, he looked back down at her, the moonlight from the window giving him a view of her face. He could tell she was still tired, her eyes giving it all away, "You should go lay back down and rest. Got a long day tomorrow and don't need ya fallen' off my bike."

A small smile formed on her lips, and Kim licked them slowly before speaking, "I will in a little bit." When he looked back out at the street, she asked softly, "Daryl, what town we in?"

"Roland. Thomaston is maybe another hour from here. Wasn't any place good to hold up in Pleasant Hill when we got there and bein' you were out, we kept goin'."

Recognizing the name instantly, Kim eyes shot up to him, "Roland? I...I've been here before. I know this area." A smile grew on her face as he looked down at her confused, "Daryl...we can get what we need here."

Crinkling his brow, he heard Glenn's snores stop and glanced in his direction. When the younger man rolled over facing the other way, Daryl focused his attention back on Kim, "Whatcha mean we got what we need here?"

"I know where we can get all the food and supplies we can handle...if it hasn't been gotten already. On the eastern side of town, there is a Piggly Wiggly distribution warehouse. It'll have food, diapers, formula...just about all of what we need, and in bulk."

Staring down at her, he then pulled the map out he'd found of the town and reached for his flashlight. Turning it on, he placed the map on the floor, "Show me."

Finding the area easily, she pointed to it, "Here...right off Woodland Road which takes us into Thomaston. We'd be passing right by it. There could be semi's full of food there. It'd give us enough food to last 'til next year, maybe longer."

Starring at the map and seeing there wasn't a lot around that area, he nodded and whispered, "Not a lot around that area, might be just what we're lookin' for." Lifting his eyes to her, he asked, "Why didn't ya say something back at camp?"

Frowning some, she sighed, "Cause I didn't know what route we'd be taken exactly cause of the roads...and walkers. Had I known, I would have spoke up. Look, if'n it hasn't been hit already, three of us could each drive a truck load back while the forth drives the car."

"I ain't leavin' my bike," he groused as he shot her a glare.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "We could put your bike into one of the trucks, Daryl. You wouldn't have to leave it behind. Only problem will be if there ain't no keys for them."

A small smirk formed and he looked back at the map, "Leave that to me. I can get 'em started."

Seeing his pack of smokes in the pocket of his shirt, she smiled and reached to get them. Pulling them out, he gave her a dirty look, "I don't want to go back over there and get mine. Besides...you owe me one anyways."

Watching as she lit them both one, he took his when she handed it over and then placed the pack back into his pocket. Turning the flashlight back off, he blew out a puff of smoke and asked as he looked back out the window, "How come you know about that place?"

Taking a drag, she folded the map back and placed it beside his bucket, "Daddy drove my step brother up lookin' for a job there four months before all this shit started. I had the week off from work so I tagged along with 'em. Afterwards we hit the horse auction and went back the followin' day."

"Horse auction? You ride or somethin'?" he asked, glancing down at her and then back out the window.

"Usta when until I was eighteen. I was practicing for an upcomin' show and not payin' attention. My horse broke from a canter into a trot and it through me off balance. Fell ass first into the ground and broke my back. Crushed a vertebrae and turned one above and below it. Took me out of ridin' for a long while."

Listening to her story, Daryl continued to look out the window and saw a shadow moving up the street towards them slowly. Putting out his cigarette and snatching hers from her hand and doing the same, he slipped down onto the floor beside her and covered her mouth as she went to protest. Moving her up against the wall and keeping his hand over her moth, he whispered into her ear, "Stay quiet and don't move. Walker."

Her breath caught in her throat as she remained still and waited in the shadows with him. He removed his hand from her mouth, putting a finger to his lips and slowly reached for his crossbow. Getting it in hand, they could hear it approaching, the sound of it's feet dragging on the pavement letting him know where it was at. Time seemed to come to a standstill and Kim swallowed hard wishing she'd grabbed her machete.

Once it grew quiet once more, Daryl turned slowly, peeking out the window and seeing the creature was gone by them and moving across the street and into the woods. Breathing out, he then moved back to his bucket, "It's gone."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Kim closed her eyes and sighed, "Wish they'd all go. Tired of these fuckers."

Smirking, Daryl looked down at her and shrugged, "Maybe one day they'll be gone."

Yawning, Kim covered her mouth and looked back up at him, "Think I'm gonna go lay back down. I've had too much excitement for one day."

Watching as she got up, Daryl then looked back out the window, "I got watch til seven. If'n you want, put my sleepin' bag under yours. Might be more comfortable for ya."

Looking back at him, a shy smile formed and Kim nodded. Thankful for the cover of darkness, Kim whispered softly to him, "Thanks. Night, Daryl."

"Night," he replied, watching as she went over, getting his sleeping bag and putting it on top of hers. Keeping his eyes on her as she laid back down, he then turned back, looking out the window, but his mind was on the woman that was slowly working his walls down. She'd came out of no where and into their lives like most of the group had, but something about Kim caught his attention. Something he couldn't understand and had never felt before. Shaking his head, he sighed softly and simply, "Women."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. Your kindness is keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

They awoke early the following morning and began the task of gathering their things and getting the car loaded up. Maggie had handed out some food for them once they were done that Carol had packed for them. They four ate and discussed the information that Kim had given to Daryl the night before and showed them the location on the map. With them all in agreement of at least checking out the warehouse, they set out.

Taking out a few walkers they found along the way, they finally reached the road leading to the warehouse. Taking it slow, the large building finally came into view and Kim smiled at the sight of several semi's and even more trailers that were there. A small handful of walkers moved around in front of the building, the sound of Daryl's motorcycle drawing their attention to them.

Getting off when he stopped the bike, Kim pulled her machete and lunged forward at the walker coming towards her. Rotting blood, flesh, bone and brains flew as she slashed at the dead man's head. Glancing to her right, she saw Daryl take out another walker and then retrieve his arrow. Making short work of the other three, they headed back over to the car.

"Let's get the car up there. Glenn, you and me will do a sweep of the buildin'. Kim, you and Maggie stay out here and make sure we don't have anymore come up," Daryl ordered as he looked around. Squinting his eyes at the trailers, he nodded his head to them, "Also might want to check out them trailers. See if'n they're empty or what."

Nodding, Kim and Maggie took off walking towards the trailer closet to them. Daryl and Glenn moved to vehicles over to the building and parked, facing them back towards the road. It had become a habit of theirs when they went on run's. If trouble came, they would be able to make a quick escape if need be.

Coming to the back of the first semi, Maggie and Kim moved cautiously. Kim reached up, unlocking the trailer door and then got up on the bumper. Looking back at Maggie and seeing her ready, Kim pushed up the door. The smell of rotted meat hit them both head on and Kim jumped back down, covering her nose with her arm. Maggie began to gag at the putrid smell and turned her body from it.

Pulling the bandana from around her neck, Kim covered her mouth and nose, "Frigerator one. Let's not make that mistake again."

Maggie nodded in agreement and they moved down to the next one. Finding a lock on the latch, Kim sighed, "Fuck. We're gonna need bolt cutters or something."

"Got some in the car. I'll gett'em," Maggie said and then turned and ran back towards where the guys had parked.

Deciding to check out the cab while Maggie was getting the colt cutters, Kim walked towards it, not seeing the reflection in the side mirror of the occupant. Stepping up onto the running board, she climbed up to the door and tried to open it. The door didn't give and Kim moved to look in the window. Getting up to where she could see, Kim looked inside, her eyes growing wide in fear. The barrel of a shotgun starred back at her and the rough looking older man at the other end of it sneered at her.

Having heard and seen the vehicles as they arrived, Jim Monroe carefully watched the four from the safety of the cab of his truck. With his wife hiding in the sleeper area, he made sure the curtains were drawn so she wouldn't be seen. Pulling his gun from behind his seat, he loaded with the last two rounds and prayed they wouldn't be found. After months and months stuck at the warehouse he couldn't let anything happen to them.

Keeping his eyes on the side mirrors, he saw as the dark haired woman slowly approached the drivers door and lifted his gun in case he had to protect them. Taking aim, he waited as her head came into view in the window. Starring into the hazel eyes of the woman, he yelled out to her, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, GIRL!"

Kim's breath hitched as she starred back at the crazed man, her life flashing in front of her eyes. Frozen in place, she shook her head, calling out to him through the window, "AIN'T LOOKIN' FOR TROUBLE!"

Coming back, Maggie stopped as she saw Kim on the side of the cab and the look of fear on her face. When Kim yelled out, Maggie began backing up and then took back off to the warehouse. She had to get Glenn and Daryl. Going in the door she'd seen them go through, Maggie looked around, not seeing them and called out, "DARYL, GLENN...KIM NEEDS YOU NOW!"

Stopping at the sound of Maggie's voice echoing through the building, Daryl glanced at Glenn and both men took off running the way they'd came. Seeing Maggie at the door as they got closer, Daryl growled, "I'll kill her if'n it's another fuckin' snake."

"It's not..." Maggie got out as she went out the door behind them and they all stopped. Kim was on the ground with a large man standing at the open door of the semi, his shotgun trained on her.

Glancing around and not seeing anyone else around, Daryl saw the man hadn't noticed them and slipped to the right of them, crossing the lot and letting the trailers hide him. Moving stealthy, he came to the truck, moving along it's side. Reaching the hitch, he stopped, listening and then as quietly as he could climbed up onto it.

Holding her hands up as the man held her at gun point, Kim tried to remain as calm as she could, "We're not here to hurt you...just lookin' for supplies, that's all. I didn't know anyone was here, I swear."

"Why should I believe you, girl? I saw you and those other three drive in...you all look like trouble!" he groused, seeing the other woman and one of the men standing off the their left watching the scene play out. "You all get the hell out of here!"

"Please...we need food. We have others back at our camp and they'll starve if'n we don't bring back anything. We're just doin this to survive, mister...that's it," Kim tried to reason with him, noticing Daryl sneaking up between the trailer and cab. Keeping her eyes on the man so she wouldn't give away Daryl's location, she sighed, "We got a infant back there for Christ sake. She needs formula...baby food."

Anna Gibson sat in the sleeper part of the cab, hearing the woman's voice from outside. Crinkling her brow and taking notice to how her husband of thirty seven years was acting, she slipped through the curtain and moved into the driver seat behind him. Something about the woman's voice got to her and she couldn't let this continue. Placing a gentle hand onto his back, she spoke up, "Jim...let them get what they need. We can't do anything with it...let them take what they need and go."

"Best listen to her, partner," Daryl said as he took aim at the man with his crossbow, making his presence known to the man.

"Daryl..." Kim said as she saw the man began to buckle. When he lowered the gun, she let out a sigh of relief and looked back to the older man, "Thank you, sir. You have my word...we'll leave you in peace. We don't want any blood shed."

Noticing the man that had snuck up on him, Jim looked at him and then back to the woman, his voice softening, "That's all we ask."

Daryl hopped down off the truck, keeping his bow at the ready. Seeing it was just the man with a older woman behind him, he nodded to them, "Whatcha doin here?"

Making sure to keep his wife behind him, Jim looked to the younger man, "Been here about ten, maybe eleven months. There was a couple others with us, but those...things got them. We didn't know how bad everything was 'til we got here. Thought maybe the national guard might show up, so we stayed."

Lowering his bow down completely, Daryl looked to Kim and then back at Maggie and Glenn. Shaking his head, he looked back at the man, "Government is gone, man. There ain't nothin' anymore."

Stepping down off the cab, Jim looked back at his wife as she moved to get out. Helping her down slowly, they couple turned back to them, "What about the bases? Surely something's being done."

Shaking her head, Kim spoke softly, "No. Those that have survived, we're fightin' to stay alive."

Wrapping an arm around her husband's waist, she looked up at him, sadness in her eyes, "This can't be happening, Jim."

Rubbing his wife's arm as his arm went around her shoulders, he sighed, "It would explain why I can't get anyone on the radio...and we can't make calls."

Maggie and Glenn had slowly joined them, listening. Shifting her weight, Maggie's eyes fell on them and then Daryl, "Let them come back with us, Daryl. We can't just leave them out here. They'll at least be safe with us."

Daryl glanced to Glenn, seeing the Asian man nod his approval and then to Kim. When she nodded, he looked back at the elderly couple, "We got a place three hours from here...you'll be safer there."

Looking up at Jim, her eyes pleaded with his, "Please. We can't keep livin' like we are. I don't want to die in that truck."

Looking down at her, Jim took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and looking back at the man, "Thank you. If it was just me...well..."

Nodding in understanding, Daryl looked at the group, "Best start gathering what we can."

"Take our truck. The trailer is filled with dry goods and stuff we were gonna be dropping off here," Jim said to the other man.

"Alright. How much gas you got in it?" Daryl asked as he eyed the large truck.

"Full tank almost. Had just filled up not long before we got here. Haven't driven it since," he replied, his hand still rubbing his wife's upper arm.

"Good. We'll need to get as many other trucks loaded or find some that's already filled." Seeing a walker come around the building, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his bow. "I got this asshole." Moving closer to his target, Daryl fired off the shot, the bolt entering through the walkers right eye. The dead woman fell to the ground face first and Daryl walked up to it. Kicking it over, he pulled the bolt from the dead woman's head and walked back towards the others, "Best get movin'. I want to be on the road before dark."

Walking over to the older couple, Kim held her hand out to the man, "I'm Kim...nice to meet you."

Shaking her hand, Jim nodded to the young woman, "Jim...this is my wife Anna. I uh...I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought..."

Remembering the day she'd found Daryl, Kim gave them a warm smile, "It's okay...I understand."

Watching the others head back towards the warehouse, Jim raised a brow, "I know two more trucks were waiting to be offloaded. They're for dry and can goods. All these others are refrigerator units. You won't want them."

Crinkling her nose, Kim chuckled, "Yeah...found one of them earlier and damn near lost my breakfast."

Pointing towards the building, Jim looked back at the level headed young woman, "Best bet it to use those three trailers there at the docks. They're empty. Now, most of everything in there is on pallets and if you plan on taking another three back with us...then you best tell those guys to get the forklift going. Otherwise we'll be here a few days."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kim gave him a warm smile, "Why don't y'all come with me? I'm not sure if Daryl or Glenn knows anything about forklifts. It'll also keep you safer. We tend to all stick together so no one gets hurt or bitten."

Closing up the truck, the couple began to walk with Kim, heading towards the warehouse. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Jim sighed, "How bad is it exactly out there? I know y'all said the bases and government were all gone."

Deciding to be as honest with them as she could, Kim shrugged, "Really bad. You can't get bitten or scratched by the walkers or else...well...you become them. Even if you die from a heart attack, you come back as one. We're all infected...and there is no cure for it that we know of. Daryl and some of the others, they went to the CDC in Atlanta...it's no longer there. It's gone."

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes and she shook her head sadly, "So we'll all be one of them."

Opening the door to the warehouse and stepping to the side to let them in, Kim nodded, "Yeah. The only way to stop them is with a head shot. The brain has to be penetrated."

Stopping their forward movement, Anna looked at the woman, fear in her heart, "Oh God."

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Kim shifted her weight and then saw Daryl watching them. Their eyes rested on each other and then she looked back at the couple, "Best get inside. Jim, I'm sure Daryl would appreciate any information you can give him on this place. Anna can stay with me. I'll take care of her."

Kissing her temple, Jim squeezed his wife tight to his side and then let her go, "Go with her, dear. It'll be okay now."

Looking back over to Daryl, she then lowered her eyes and held out her arm to Anna, bringing the woman close and turning her in the other direction. She knew she'd hear it later from Daryl, but she didn't care. They were saving two innocent lives, giving them a chance, and that's all that mattered. In a world full of ugliness and despair, they were at least giving some hope.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. Your kindness is keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Closing and latching the last trailer up, Daryl stood back and wiped at his brow. All day they had been at it, loading the three trucks with all the supplies they needed or could use. Occasionally he would have to stop so they could take out roaming walkers, but the job was finally done. Four trucks were loaded to take back to the prison.

Going over to Jim as he stood at the bay door looking out, he pulled out a smoke and offered the older man one. When he took it, Daryl then lit his as Jim pulled out his own lighter. "We'll make a few stops on the way back to our camp. Need to try to get some winter clothes for everyone. Saw a few stores we'd be able to hit."

Taking a drag off the Marlboro, Jim blew out the smoke and nodded, "Okay." Turning to Daryl, he asked, "I appreciate what you are doing for us, Daryl. This morning..."

Shaking his head, Daryl blew outwardly, "Nah, man...no worries. I think we've all been there. You we're just protectin' what's yours."

Pointing to the trucks, Jim then took another pull and spoke, "The CB's in these should work. Keep them all on channel eleven so we got contact with each other. We got four trucks...who's gonna drive the fourth one?"

"Maggie said she could. Kim's never driven shift, so she and Anna can ride in the car together...unless you want Anna to ride with you," Daryl replied and looked over, finding Maggie, Anna and Kim talking. "We'll bunk down tonight and then head out at first light. After our stops tomorrow we should make it back before sundown."

Glancing back to the man, Daryl eyed him, "You got buckshot for that gun of yours?"

Taking in a deep breath, Jim sighed, "Only got two slugs left. Used all the rest on those things out there."

"We'll get you armed. I'll take the lead, then Kim with the car, you, Maggie and Glenn can pull up the rear. We stick close and if'n you need a break, just blow the horn once and we'll pull over," Daryl told him so he'd know the routine once they set out to go back.

"Alright." Silence passed between the two men and Jim flicked his cigarette out onto the pavement and then turned to face Daryl, "I uh...I wanted to say thank you. What your all doin' for me and my wife."

Tossing his out with Jim's, Daryl nodded, "Don't worry about it, man. It's what we do. Just glad we could help."

Taking in a deep breath, both men began to head back towards the women. Glenn came back inside with them from the side door of the warehouse and slipped his rifle over his shoulder waiting. Getting everyone's attention, Daryl addressed them all, "Okay, here's how this is gonna work. I'll take point, Glenn I need you to bring up the rear. Kim, I want you behind me, then Jim followed by Maggie. Jim said we should be able to use the CB's in the trucks, so make sure you're on channel eleven. Any problems, let us know or honk once. We'll head back to the other side of town and bed down tonight and then head out at first thing in the mornin'."

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Kim looked over at Daryl, "When we get settled, I want to hit the horse auction barn. Last time I was there they had those big stand-up propane heaters that we could use, especially this winter."

"No. We'll get them on the next trip out. Right now I want to get all this food back," Daryl said as he looked at her. "We'll still hit up those towns we passed through for anything else we can find. I want us back by tomorrow evening."

Frowning slightly that they would be passing up a chance at something they really needed, Kim nodded silently and shifted her weight. She could understand that the others would want to get what they had back, but, they were also possibly sacrificing heat for the winter.

Taking notice of Kim's displeasure, Daryl blew it off, "Okay, let's get going. We'll lock this place back up and hit it again in another week or so for more."

The group headed out, Anna going back into the truck with her husband and Kim over to the car. Getting in behind the wheel, she started it up and then rolled down the window as Daryl came over to her. Looking up at him, she cocked a brow waiting to see what he wanted now.

"Stay close."

"Yeah...okay," she said dryly and then rolled the window back up, cutting off any further conversation with him.

Heading to the cab of the truck he would be driving, he climbed in and started the beast up. The engine roared to life and Daryl put it into gear. Pulling out, he watched out his side mirrors as everyone fell into place behind him and then headed away from the warehouse. Turning on the CB, he put it on channel eleven, "Okay, let's see if these work." Keying the mic, he smirked, "BOOYAH!"

Laughing as Daryl's voice came across the CB, Glenn picked up his, calling back, "Crazy ass redneck...pay attention to the road."

Jim and Anna laughed at the banter between the others and they looked at each other. They had survived in the toughest of times, falling back on each other when they needed it the most. The day had brought them hope, hope of a chance to live. Reaching for the mic, Jim smiled knowing the others wouldn't have a clue what he'd be saying, "Alright y'all, don't want to see any Harvey wallbumpers out here. Watch for those gator guts and the lot lizards but keep your toes on the bumper."

Laughing more, Daryl shifted gears, increasing speed and then keyed up again, "What the fuck was that shit, man?"

"Trucker lingo," Jim laughed. "You'll learn, Bow Man."

The friendly banter between the trucks continued as they made it back out to the highway and started heading back the way they came. Daryl felt bad that they hadn't been able to equip the car with one and that Kim was all but alone. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it up, determined to make it up to her.

* * *

Walking around the perch of the guard tower, Rick scanned the area, keeping an eye out for any trouble that might head their way. It'd been two days since Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Kim had left out in search of food and supplies. With the four of them gone, Rick was on edge even more. Michonne and him were the only two really strong enough to fight if something happened. Granted they had Axel and Oscar, but he was still leery about the two men, just as he was with Kim.

The sound of vehicles approaching got his attention and he lifted his binoculars up, looking towards the road. When the trucks came into view, he noticed Daryl behind the wheel of the lead truck and a smile formed. Looking towards the gate, he called out to Carl and Axel, "OPEN THE GATES!"

The gates to the prison opened and Rick made his way down the tower and out into the courtyard. Shaking his head as the four semi's pulled in, he smiled as Daryl jumped down out of the cab, "I take it you hit pay dirt."

"Yeah, man. Kim's leads paid off. She knew of a grocery warehouse up in one of the towns we went through. Never even had to go into Thomaston," Daryl said as he watched the others park and slowly begin to get out the trucks. Nodding to the truck beside the one he'd driven in, Daryl glanced back to Rick, "Found them at the warehouse. They'd been living out there truck. They were down to there last two bullets. Thought they could join us here too."

Watching the older couple, Rick sighed, "'Kay. What about Kim? How'd she do out there?"

Frowning some, Daryl breathed out, "She did good. If she hadn't been with us we'd still be gone. As it is, we'll still need to make another run for winter clothes and shit. Found some things on the way back, but not a lot. Almost all of this is food."

Glenn, Maggie and Kim began opening the trailers, showing everyone there bounty. Cheers of joy rang out as they took in the pallets of food and dry goods. Jumping back down, Kim saw Daryl and Rick talking to the side and looking her way. Getting a feeling Daryl would rat her out about her panic attack, she went back to the car and pulled out her backpack and machete before heading back into the cell block to put her things away.

Several hours had passed, everyone pitching in to unload the first semi and get the food sorted and stored. Rick, Daryl and Michonne took to the tombs of the prison to clear more area for storage and was able to seal off another area from walkers. Hershel sat at a table in the commons area taking care of Judith, doing what he could. He couldn't help but to send a silent prayer up to the heavens for blessing them with more food then they could have imagined.

Pallets bound with clear plastic wrap littered the court yard in front of the entrance and a line formed leading into the cell block. Passing off contents from the open pallets, the items made there way inside. They all worked silently, but the smiles on their faces told of the joy in their hearts. It would take days to sort through everything, but no one really cared. They now had a greater chance of making it.

Carrying a large box of formula, Kim felt someone come to her side. Glancing, she found Carol there carrying a matching box. Going into the kitchen with her, Kim followed, placing the box with the others. "Look's like Judith will be eatin' good for a long while."

Wiping at her sweaty brow with the back of her hand, Carol smiled as they headed out to get more, "Thanks to you, yeah. If it wasn't for you tellin' them about that warehouse...well, we might not be as fortunate as we are now."

Shrugging some, Kim pulled a bottle of water from the waist of her faded jeans, "Couldn't see us skippin' out on it. I'm just glad I remembered the place."

Coming to the pallet and picking up another box of formula, Carol waited as Kim got another and they headed back, "I heard Glenn tell Rick that you'd remembered about it...that you'd been to that town before."

Nodding, Kim sighed, "Yeah...with my dad and step-brother. The name really didn't hit me until I saw the sign for the town. But, like I told Daryl...there are still more we can hit there. That warehouse still has loads of food left, plus we need to hit the horse auction barn for the propane furnaces. We'd be able to use them inside when it gets cold."

"Heat would be nice," she smiled some, going back into the kitchen. Box's littered the entire area, but Carol couldn't complain. Placing her's with the rest of the formula, she waited for Kim, "Any idea when that might be?"

Shrugging some, Kim sighed, "No clue. Needs to be done soon though. Hate to miss out on them."

"Hate to miss out on what?" came a voice behind her. Turning to find Rick standing there, blood, dirt and sweat covering him, she sighed, "There's still a shit load of food in that warehouse. Plus, we need to hit the horse auction there. They got some of those standing propane heaters. We could use them in the cell block at night to heat it up."

Starring at her for a moment, Rick then nodded, "And you know for sure they are out there?"

Shifting her weight some, Kim glanced at Carol as she silently excused herself, "Yeah. I went there with my dad. It was really cool out that night and they had them out and going to heat up the barns."

"Problem would be the propane," Rick said almost absently.

Raising her brow, Kim shrugged, "Maybe we could convert them to burn wood. It'd at least be something to use for heat."

Placing his hands on his hips, Rick shifted some, "I'll talk to Daryl, see what he thinks."

Taking in a deep breath, Kim nodded, "'Kay."

When she went to walk away, Rick turned his body towards her more, "Kim..."

Stopping and turning back to look at him, Kim closed up her water bottle, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said simply as he looked her in the eyes.

Nodding, a small smile formed in the corner of her lips and then left back out to help finish bringing in the rest of the stuff.

Standing just outside the door wiping off his arrows, Daryl nodded at Kim as she left out. He'd been standing there watching them, hearing the conversation between her and Rick. He was glad to see Rick starting to come around with Kim. He knew the man would take awhile before he trusted her fully, but at least he was finally on the right road. If it hadn't been for the dark haired brunette that he'd met in the woods, they would have passed up a chance at finally getting ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. The reviews, favs and follows are keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages. **_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

It'd taken several days for the group to get all the trucks unloaded and everything separated out. To everyone's surprise, three gas grills had been found at the back end of Jim's trailer. The man had explained to them that sometimes he'd have loads that were combined with others going to different stores in the same area. He'd even pulled out the paperwork, checking over them and had found the grills were to be delivered to the hardware store that they'd stayed at.

Flour, sugar, pasta, canned vegetables, instant potatoes, crackers and cookies were just some of the items that been packed on the pallets. All in all, they would be able to eat good for at least the next year. They'd even lucked out and found a few pallets containing non food items consisting of all different sizes of batteries, hygiene products, toiletries, cleaning supplies, and a large case of aluminum foil. The biggest surprise to them all though had been a pallet with nothing but diapers that Judith would be able to wear as she grew.

Daryl had taken off before sunrise that morning to go hunting and see what game he could scare up for them for meat. Kim had offered to go with him the night before, but he insisted on going alone. It was the one thing he like to do by himself. It gave him time to think, and time away from everyone else. The woman had gathered in the kitchen, planning out a celebration dinner for that night. They had everything they needed now to be able to have a feast. All they needed was the meat.

Rick, Glenn and the other men set up the grills outside in the courtyard, putting them together and then going to gather up firewood. Michonne and Maggie had taken the day watch together up in the tower to give the others a break. The growing group was in high spirits for once, something that was rare.

When Daryl returned with a doe he'd killed, he made quick work of skinning it and separating out the meat. Once done, he took it inside to the women for them to begin preparing it for that evening. Anna took over preparing the venison, her previous skills in the kitchen coming out strong. She'd owned a small restaurant in Savannah and had been taking a much needed vacation by going on the road with her husband when the world turned on them. Carol and Beth both watched as the woman expertly seasoned the meat and prepared it for the grills.

Kim made herself busy with them, making a special recipe that had been passed down through her family. Taking some of the venison, she cut it up into cubes before placing it into a hot pan of oil to cook. Normally she would have used chicken or fish, but, she wasn't going to be picky. To the side, she had rice going and several can's of vegetables pulled out. A small smile formed as she worked, glad to be able to make them all something special.

By the time the sun was starting to set, the meat was on the grill. Daryl had ran off the other guys claiming there cooking skills over a fire lacked. Laughter filled the air around them as they told stories and joked around as they stood watching Daryl. It wasn't until Glenn went over to the last truck that had been unloaded that they quieted down.

"There's a few things that weren't unloaded that, well...we might want for tonight." Climbing up, he pushed the door up as the others came over and their faces lighted up. Bending down and picking up two of the cases of beer that he and Daryl had found, he held them up, "What's a barbeque without beer?"

The men started laughing as Glenn started handing down the cases. The last night the group had stayed at the hardware store, Daryl and Glenn had ventured out that night and found a liquor store around the corner. Clearing out the two walkers inside, they had acquired seventeen cases total of beer along with bottles and boxes of wine and fifteen cases of various hard liquors.

Opening one of the cases of beer, Rick tossed one over to Daryl, "There you go, brother."

Cracking open the can of Budweiser, Daryl took a long drink and then yelled out, "BOOYAH!" Laughing with the others, he pointed towards Glenn, "Best get you a soda, Asian man...remember the last time you drank."

Glenn's smile dropped some and he glared at Daryl, "That's because you kept adding more to mine when I wasn't looking and I didn't know."

Flipping one of the roast that was cooking, Daryl took another drink and called over his shoulder, "Admit it...you just can't drink. Hell, even Carol drank you under the table that night."

Shaking his head and smiling some, he continued to hand down the alcohol, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The men began to filter back into the commons area, handing out beers to the women that wanted one and placing the rest onto a table. Rick pulled out a few bottles of wine, popping the cork and then pouring several cups of it for the other women. Taking a cup over to Hershel, Rick set it on the table in front of the man and then took his daughter into his arms, "Thought you might like some to, Hershel."

"Thank you, Rick." Taking a sip, he then watched Rick holding Judith, "Pretty soon she'll be too big to hold like that. She's a strong one."

Gazing at his little girl, Rick nodded and then looked back down at the older man, "Just like Lori was." Getting a nod from him, Rick smiled, "No matter what though, she'll always be my baby girl."

Giving Rick a smile, Hershel nodded and looked over towards Beth, "I agree. My girls...they're still my babies."

Coming out the kitchen, Kim wiped her hands and then headed over to Jim. Giving him a smile as he held up his beer to her, she stood beside him, watching the others. "Jim, that radio in your cab...does it run off batteries?"

Looking down at the woman, Jim nodded and then raised his brow, "It does, but there isn't no radio stations anymore, remember?"

"Yeah...but...it has a CD player and I have a stash of CD's I found. Thought we could use some music tonight," she said and then took a drink of her beer.

Holding up a finger to her, Jim headed outside. Figuring he was going to get it, Kim took off into the cell block, going to her cell and grabbing the box she'd put the CD's in. Taking them back out to the commons area, she waited as he returned with the radio. Once she'd got the new batteries in, she picked out a CD and put it in. Turning up the volume, everyone turned in their direction and quieted down as the familiar sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd began to play.

_Big wheels keep on turning_

_Carry me home to see my kin_

_Singing songs about the Southland_

_I miss Alabamy once again_

_And I think it's a sin, yes_

_Well I heard mister Young sing about her_

_Well, I heard ole Neil put her down_

_Well, I hope Neil Young will remember_

_A Southern man don't need him around anyhow_

Smiling some, Kim raised her beer in the air, "And now we have tunes, y'all!"

Everyone began to laugh once more, some tapping there foot to the music as they talked. Carol and Anna retreated back into the kitchen to check on the food, each with a cup of the wine in hand. Kim hand even started to dance in the spot she stood, swaying to the music and drinking her beer.

Setting his down once more, Jim offered Kim his hand, "Care to cut the rug, Kim?"

Laughing, she nodded, setting hers down onto the table and took his hand. Following him he then turned, pulling her towards him and then doing a little foot shuffle. Rick and Hershel laughed as they watched the older man before placing his hand on Kim's waist while he held her other and moving them with the music. Beth and Glenn soon joined them, both laughing at each others clumsiness.

Coming in carrying the meat from the grill that was done, Daryl called out, "Hell, y'all done started the party without my ass."

"Hey, you wanted to man the grill," Glenn called out and then stepped on Beth's toes causing her to yelp. Blushing, he looked down at her, "Sorry."

Making his way over to the table, he set the plate down and then nodded to Carol as she came back out the kitchen area. Getting a smile from her, he waited as she approached, "The rest will be done shortly."

"Thanks." Looking at the others and seeing their smiling faces, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "This was a good thing. We needed something like this. It feels...normal."

Nodding in agreement, Daryl took another drink of his beer and then crushed the empty can, "Yeah. 'Bout time. Been too long." Moving over to the other table with the beer, he got himself another one and returned to her side. His eyes settled on Kim as she danced with Jim, seeing for the first time a true smile on her face. When Carol nudged him, he looked down at her, seeing her smirk, "What?"

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" she asked quietly so only he could hear.

Crinkling his brow, he took another drink and then groused, "Dixon's don't dance."

Chuckling some at his comment, Carol shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Kim and Jim, "There's always a first time."

Scowling, he shook his head and then looked back at her, "Why don't you go dance, Carol?"

Smiling up at him, she shrugged, "You gonna dance with me?"

Shaking his head in disbelievement, Daryl walked away, heading back towards the door to go check on the rest of the meat and taking Axel with him.

Chuckling to herself, Carol noticed Anna come to her side. Both women watched for a few more minutes before Carol spoke up, "Jim's quite a dancer."

Laughing at her comment, Anna sighed, "Yes he is. Whenever we'd have cookouts he was dancin' with everyone he could. Says it keeps him feelin' young."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Carol smiled and then took a sip of her wine. When Jim twirled Kim, she laughed and then leaned in so Anna could hear her, "Maybe we can have Jim teach these other guys how to dance. They're like wallflowers."

Placing a hand on Carol's arm, Anna snickered, "Sometimes it's best that way. You know...two left feet. That can make the toes hurt."

Two more songs played before Daryl and Axel brought in the rest of the meat. Michonne and Maggie followed in behind them having just come off watch. With it being quiet out, Rick had decided to just lock up the doors and everyone remain inside for the night. They all needed a break from the outside world and he was determined they got it.

The food table quickly filled up with delicious smells from the various food the women had fixed. Bottles of barbecue sauce, hot sauce, and pepper sauce set bedside the meat, separating it from the rest of the meal. Various bowls of vegatables, rice with instant gravy, boxed pasta salad and Kim's special dish took up the rest of the table. Everyone filed in, filling their plates and then going over to where the guys had pushed some table together to form one large one to sit them all.

Once everyone was seated and had their glasses full, Rick stood up, clearing his throat to get their attention. Looking around at the happy expressions, he smiled, "It's been a long time since we've been able to sit down for a meal like this. Too long actually. We've been down a long hard road together, but...we've made it this far. We've made it. Granted, I know we still have a long road ahead of us, but we'll walk it together. Some of you are new...some have been here since the beginning. But, we've stuck together, not let anything bring us down and tear us apart. We've seen loved ones come and go...and even welcomed in new life in the world. This group...no...this family..."

Looking around the table at each and every one of them, Rick sighed, looking down and then back up at them, "This family will survive...we will fight back." Raising his can of beer to them, he smiled, "Now, being Daryl and a few others are giving me an evil look...Let's eat!"

Everyone raised either their cans or cups up to Rick before he sat back down and then conversations began up again. Sporadic laughter filled the room as they ate together, voices raising as stories were shared. Even in the bleakest of times, they had been able to find comfort, companionship, and trust with each other.

Once everyone had gotten their fill, the music came back on and the celebration continued. Jim and Anna took the lead, getting others to start dancing with them. Maggie and Glenn, Rick and Carol, and even Beth and Carl had joined them. Staying close to the radio, Kim made sure the music kept playing, watching the couples as they laughed and danced together. Even Michonne had been talked into a dance by both Oscar and Axel.

Deciding to change things up some, she found a cd she was looking for, knowing the younger people like herself, Maggie, Glenn and Beth would more then likely enjoy. Calling Maggie and Beth over, Kim whispered to them, "Y'all ready to really dance?"

A smile formed on Maggie's lips and she crossed her arms over her chest, "What you got in mind, Kim?"

Smirking, Kim held up a cd, "I think it's time us young people let out some energy." Placing it into the cd player, she followed the girls out to the area that had been cleared for dancing. The music started and everyone's eyes fell on them.

_Ha, ha, it's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix. _

_You know that S 75 Street Brazil. _

_Well, this year gon' be called Calle Ocho. _

_Ha, ha, ha, ha. _

_Que ola cata, Que ola omega, And this is how we goin' do it. _

_Dale, one, two, three, four, Uno, do', tres, cuatro..._

The three girls began to dance together, each letting loose there dance moves. All eyes stayed on them, everyone with smiles. Getting up the courage thanks to his forth beer, Glenn went over, joining them and blushed as the three of them put him into the middle of the small circle they formed around him. The others laughed at his awkwardness and shy expressions. Glancing over to see Carol standing by herself with a look like she wanted to join them, Kim waved her over, "C'mon, Carol."

Blushing some, Carol shook her head. It took Kim and Maggie to drag the woman over with them all with smiles riding there faces. Kim and Beth got on either side of Carol, showing her how to move. Once they had her moving with them, they all danced together. Getting bolder with her own moves, Kim dipped down, gyrating her hips before slowly coming back up and catching Carol's surprised expression. Laughing, Kim did it once more and nodded to Carol for her to try. When the older woman blushed and shook her head, Kim laughed, Throwing her arm around Carol's shoulders, "Gotta let loose sometimes, girl."

Sitting on one of the table beside Hershel who sat next to Rick, Daryl's eyes stayed on Kim as she danced. His eyes roamed over her petite five foot two body with eye catching curves. Granted Kim was far from having the body of a super model, but Daryl didn't care. He liked women that had some meat on their bones and didn't eat rabbit food constantly. Her long dark brunette colored hair was down, and it seemed to move like silk with her movements.

His eyes went lower, taking in the dainty black tank top that covered her handful sized breasts. Her tan skin shined with a thin sheen of sweat as she continued to dance as another song started. When she turned, his vision gravitated to the tight faded jeans that covered her firm ass.

Noticing where Daryl's line of sight was, Rick smirked and got up, moving to the other side. Taking a seat on the table beside Daryl, Rick took a drink of his beer and then looked back at the girls, "That Kim sure can move." Pursing his lips as if he was thinking, he felt Daryl's eyes on him, "She's got a nice body too. Never noticed it til now."

Starring at the man, Daryl then looked back out and took a drink before breathing out, "Hadn't noticed."

Sighing and shaking his head, Rick smirked to himself and then glanced at Daryl, "Man, you can't tell me she isn't nice lookin'. I'd think you're blind if ya did."

Taking another drink of his beer, Daryl groused, "I ain't blind...she's...alright I guess...for a girl."

Laughing, Rick saw Hershel chuckling at their conversation. Ever since Kim had arrived at the prison, both men had noticed how Daryl had taken to Kim. How he defended her, took her on runs with him, even looked at her when he thought no one saw him. Finishing off his beer, Rick stood up, adjusting his jeans, "Think I'll go have a dance with her."

Knowing exactly what Rick was doing, Hershel smiled, watching as he went over to Jim and asked him to change the music once the song was over. When a slow song began to play, Rick walked over to Kim, asking to dance with her. Glancing at Daryl, Hershel saw as he tensed up when Rick took Kim into his arms and began to move with her.

Raising a brow, Hershel sat back against the table some, "You know, Daryl...I think you should ask her to dance with you too."

"The hell ya talkin' about, old man?" Daryl asked defensively.

Looking up at him, Hershel kept his voice low, "I've seen how you look at her. She's a pretty woman. I've also seen how she looks at you in the same way, son." Letting Daryl have a few seconds to process what he said, Hershel then raised his cup to his lips, and said, "You'll never know unless you try."

Sitting there a little longer, Daryl got up, leaving his beer on the table and went over to the other table that held the drinks. Grabbing a bottle of Wild Turkey, he twisted the cap off and took a few drinks from the bottle. His eyes went back to Kim and Rick, seeing how they were still dancing and almost whispering to each other. Clenching his jaw, Daryl dropped the bottle back down onto the table and strode over towards them.

"I wanted to thank you. You...you made all this happen. You've made your place in this family," Rick told her just before he felt a heavy hand clap onto his shoulder. Stopping, Rick looked into Daryl's icy cold stare, "Problem, Daryl."

Shifting his weight some, Daryl nodded, "Time to let someone else have a turn, Rick."

Looking back at Kim, Rick smiled and stepped away from her, "Thank you for the dance." Heading back over to the table with a huge smile, he chuckled as he took a seat next to Hershel, "Look's like the plan worked."

Standing there in front of Kim nervously, Daryl shrugged and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Looking up at the man, Kim nodded silently and moved closer to him. When he took her hand and pulled her a little closer, she dropped her eyes to his chest, "I was wonderin' if'n you were gonna join us out here."

Biting the inside of his bottom lip some, Daryl shrugged some, "I was busy."

Smirking at his answer, Kim lifted her sights back up to him, looking into his blue eyes, "Really? And here I thought people could dance and drink at the same time." Seeing his scowl, she snickered, "Ease up, Dixon. I'm just joking around."

Daryl's head was reeling, _Dixon's don't dance_, echoed though his mind as they kept moving together. But he was dancing with her now and glancing in Rick's direction to see the man raise a beer to him, he huffed, "What did you and Rick talk about?"

"Nothing really. He did thank me though...told me I'd made a place here," she said softly. Looking back up at him, she bite her lip and then lowered her eyes back to his chest, "I'm glad I did stay."

"Told ya they're good people. Just had to give'em a chance to get to know ya, that's all," he replied taking notice of how she seemed to move closer to him. Stiffening some, his eyes darted around the room, but noticed the others were not paying any attention to them. When she lifted her hazel eyes back to him, he starred down at her for a moment, "What?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she whispered softly, "If this is making you uncomfortable we can go get a drink."

The music stopped as Jim changed out cd's and he let her go, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Nodding towards the table, they walked over to it and he retrieved the bottle of Wild Turkey he'd already opened. Taking a drink from the bottle, he noticed her look and offered it to her, "Wanna hit?"

"Yeah." Taking it from his hand, she took a long drink and handed it back to him. Swallowing hard and seeing his smirk at her reaction, she then breathed out, "Been awhile."

Swallowing down another gulp of the amber liquid, Daryl then pointed over at Glenn, yelling out at him, "Glenn!" Getting his attention, Daryl held the bottle up and smiled, "Need to git your red face on."

Smiling, Kim watched as the Asian man went back to dancing with the others. In the time she'd been there, she'd slowly began to learn more about each person, especially Daryl. She didn't know why, but their was something about him that she liked and she couldn't understand it. Tim had been total opposite of Daryl and what Kim was used to. She'd been attracted to Tim for the way he'd made her laugh. He didn't hunt, he wasn't into sports, he preferred shorts to jeans and he never let his facial hair grow past the morning stubble before he shaved. He was also quiet but in a different way then Daryl. Tim kept a soft voice at all times, even when he was mad.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts when he nudged her to take another drink, she smiled shyly and took the bottle. Swallowing hard as it burned down her throat, she wiped her mouth, "Too bad you couldn't find any Yeager." Pulling a smoke from her pocket, she lit it and then drank again. The more she took, the less it burned. When she finally handed him back the bottle, she smiled, "Hope Carol and Hershel know where the aspirin is in the morning. I got a feeling a lot of us will be hung over."

"Yeah, probably. But who cares. The important thing is we're having fun for once," he said, his voice soft and causing her to looked up at him.

He gave her a small rare smile and Kim returned it. Nudging his arm, she took the bottle from him, "C'mon...best not let them have fun without us."

The night had turned out better then anyone could have imagined. The groups bonds growing as the night went on. None of them could remember when they had been able to have as much fun as they were now and they all hoped they'd be able to keep it within there grasp. They were a family and family stuck together trying to make it better for them all.

* * *

_*Sweet Home Alabama_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd 1974

*_I Know You Want Me (Cale Ocho)_ by Pitbull 2009


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. The reviews, favs and follows are keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

The rain came down over the Georgia countryside bringing with it more humidity and much needed water. Bins and a few barrels had been set out to collect what they could to use to help water the garden they had been planning on starting. A garden, a way to finally have fresh vegetables added back into their diets.

Sitting up in the guard tower watching as the rain fell and the few walkers that milled about outside the fences, Kim nursed the slight hangover she had as Maggie sat to the side snickering at her. Having only woke up an hour before hand, Kim had trudged her way outside and to the tower for watch duty, leaving most of the others inside to sleep off their hangovers from the night before. Pulling three ibuprofen from her pocket, Kim put them in her mouth and then took a long drink of water.

Normally she never got a hangover, but this time, was different. Chalking it up to the excess amounts of beer and Wild Turkey she'd drunk the night before, she groaned some as she slowly stood to stretch her back. Hearing Maggie's small laugh, Kim then scratch her head and went over to the window to look out, "What's so funny, Maggie?"

Smiling and reached for her canteen, Maggie opened it and raised her brow, "You. Thought you said you could handle your alcohol."

Grumbling some under her breath, Kim then turned back and leaned back against the window, "Fuck...thought I could too. Damn Daryl...I blame him ya know. Him and Glenn actually. Although, I'm sure both of them are gonna be hurtin' more then me when they wake up."

Covering her mouth as she yawned, Maggie the closed her canteen back and chuckled, "I heard stories about the last time those two drank. Took Glenn awhile to get over his. Just not sure on Daryl." Standing up and opening the door to let some air in, Maggie leaned on the door frame and looked over at Kim, "Speakin' of Daryl, you two seemed to be gettin' along good last night."

Closing her eyes and trying to relax some, Kim shook her head slightly, "We usually always get along...'cept when we piss each other off."

Smiling some, Maggie looked out the door towards the gate and then back at her, "I think it surprised us all though last night to see you two dancin'. Hell, just to see him dancin' really."

A small smile formed as Kim remembered the couple dances they had shared and then sighed, "Surprised me too. I think we all let our hair down though last night. I about shit myself when Rick asked me to dance. Didn't see that one comin' at all."

Licking her lips, Maggie looked down at her boots and asked, "Yeah, but did you see how Daryl reacted when he did?"

Opening her eyes and looking over at her, Kim then pulled out a cigarette, "I really wasn't paying attention. Think I was still in shock about Rick."

"Daryl looked pissed that Rick was dancin' with ya. And...if you noticed, he kept close to you pretty much the rest of the night." Catching Kim's look, Maggie shrugged, "Just an observation."

Having noticed, Kim didn't really want to say anything about it and remained quiet. Turning around and looking back out the windows, she lowered her eyes, remembering the night well. Maggie was right, Daryl had stayed close to her after that first dance. Several minutes passed, the only sound was the rain hitting as it fell. When she finally spoke again, she sighed, "I think he was just tryin to make sure we all had fun last night."

Biting her lip, Maggie glanced at her and then back out, "I think he likes ya."

Kim's eyes shot over to Maggie and she felt her heart skip a beat. Kim had been starting to have some feelings about the foul mouth redneck, but she always tried to push them aside. Taking in a breath, she cleared her throat and asked, "W-What makes you think that?"

"The way he look's at ya. Daryl doesn't look at us the way he look's at ya. Plus, the way he hovers when you're around." Moving from the door, she shrugged, "Plus, you didn't see how scared he was that day with the snakes. I could see it in his eyes, he was scared for ya. He'd never admit it though...that's not his way."

Nodding slightly, Kim released a breath, smoke lingering in the air around her. _There is no way he could be interested in me_, she thought to herself. Taking another drag off the Marlboro, she then sighed, "I seriously doubt Daryl Dixon is interested in me, Maggie."

Smirking, Maggie turned back to look back out the door and noticed a figure off in the distance near the tree line. Crinkling her brow, she picked up the binoculars and looked out. The lone figure moved slowly, stumbling some before regaining it's footing. With the rain falling it was hard to tell if it was a walker or not. "Kim, come take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Going over to the door, Kim flicked her cigarette over the edge and took up the binoculars as Maggie got the high power rifle. Looking out in the direction she'd pointed, Kim adjusted them, bringing the moving form into focus. Seeing it stumble and fall to it's knees, she lowered them slightly, looking out with her own eyes before lifting them back. Finding the body again, she saw as it remained on it's hands and knees before slowly standing and stumbling again.

A walker had taken notice too and began to head for the figure. Realizing the form was alive, Kim breathed out, "Shit..." Looking back as the creature began to close in on the figure, Kim barked out, as she grabbed her machete and headed out the door, "Try to take that walker out...that person's alive."

Having the set of key's for the gate being she was on watch, Kim ran from the tower, sliding to a stop when she reached it. Hearing a shot ring out from the tower, Kim fumbled with the keys, finally finding the one she needed. Opening the gate, she began to run, heading in the direction she'd last seen the person.

Those that were now up and nursing hangover's inside heard the shot ring out followed by another. Rick, Daryl, Jim and Carol grabbed for their weapons and took off running out the door and into the rain. A third shot rang out before Maggie came into view up in the tower.

Pointing in the direction Kim had went, she yelled out as they ran towards the tower, "SURVIVOR! KIM'S OUT THERE TOO!"

"Fuckin' hell," Daryl cursed as him, Rick and Jim ran for the gate together, leaving Carol to close the gate and then join Maggie in the tower.

Making her way through the woods, Kim breathed heavily as she hacked her way through the walkers that got in her way. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave out alone, no one was, but she couldn't sit there and watch someone die again either.

Her pace began to slow, the previous night's drinking taking it's toll on her still tired body along with the slick Georgia mud she was having to go through. Stopping to gulp in some much needed breaths and get her barrings, she heard the moans and growls of more walkers closing in on her. She had to push on.

Picking up her trail pretty easily, the men moved swiftly in the direction her tracks went. Starting to come across the bodies of the walkers she'd taken out, they kept there eyes open for more. Hearing two more shot's, they picked up the pace once more to catch up to her. Coming to a small clearing, Daryl noticed her tracks stopped at a tree. Spotting some blood on the bark, he then looked around, "She's hurt...got some blood here."

Looking at the smudge, Rick breathed hard from the excursion, "Maybe she cut herself on a branch or somethin'."

"Or got bit," Daryl said as he picked up the trail again. "She went this way...c'mon."

Taking off behind Daryl once more, Rick and Jim didn't have to say out loud what they were both thinking. If she was bit then one of them would have to end it for Kim and that was something none of them would take well.

Making her way to the other side of the woods, Kim saw the lone form laying on the ground with four walkers heading towards it. Her lungs burned and her legs felt like jelly, but she had to push on. Stumbling some, she reached deep down within for more strength and began to jog towards the closets walker. Coming up behind it, she raised the machete over her head and brought it down, splitting it's head in two. Pulling the sharp metal from it head, she set her sights on the next as it turned to her. Walking towards it, she clenched her jaw, and in a clean back-swing, imbedded the machete into the side of it's skull.

Hearing a yelp, the men began to move faster, emerging out of the woods and into the clear open land. Daryl stopped, raising his crossbow and sending a bolt into the head of a walker coming up behind Kim that she hadn't seen. Rick and Jim headed towards the last one, both men armed with hunting knives.

Gasping for air, Kim moved to the still form on the ground and dropped to her knees. Sweat, mud, blood and pieces of brain matter covered her body and stained her clothes. Reaching out, her hands settled on the lone girls shoulder and rolled her onto her back. Time seemed to stand still as Kim stared down wide-eyed at the girl that laid before her. Shaking her head, she placed her fingers to the girls neck, checking for a pulse as the men made it over to her. Finding her still alive, she began to check her body, "S-Stay with me. You stay with me..."

Keeping an eye out for any more walkers, Daryl knelt down, seeing how Kim's hands were shaking and then saw the ragged gash on her bicep. Glancing at Rick and making eye contact, he nodded silently to the other man and then turned his attention to her, "Kim..."

Her heart raced as she continued to check the girl, struggling to push her back onto her side so she could check her back. Strong arms came around her, pulling her back and Rick moved into her place. Struggling, Kim tried to fight back, "NO! LET ME GO!" Hot tears ran down her dirty face as she reached out to the girl desperately trying to get to her, "Leslie..."

Realizing Kim knew the girl, Rick made sure she wasn't bite anywhere. Finding a stab wound on the girls left side he looked to Jim, "We gotta get her back."

Nodding his head, Jim helped Rick get her up, both men taking an arm and draping them over their shoulders. Looking over at Daryl as he tried to help Kim stand, Jim breathed out heavily, "Kim ain't gonna last much longer from the looks of it either."

Starting to walk, Rick clenched his jaw as they began to carry her back, "Daryl will make sure she does."

Looking through the scope of the rifle, Carol saw them starting back and lowered it back down. "Best go tell Hershel to get his bag ready. Look's like they got whoever that is and they could be hurt."

Nodding her head, Maggie looked back out, "I'll keep watch until they get back."

Leaving out the tower, Carol took in a deep breath, glad they were on there way back but worried about in what condition. She'd watched through the scope as Daryl had pulled Kim off the other person, and then struggled to get her up on her feet. She could only hope that her friends would come back safe.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. The reviews, favs and follows are keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Laying the frail girl onto the table that Carol and Hershel had prepared, Rick and Jim stood back, both breathing hard. It'd taken them longer to get back then they liked, the girl's injury and ghostly look staying in their minds and pushing them forward as fast as they could go. Daryl followed behind them with an almost hysterical Kim in his arms. She was covered head to toe in blood, mud, and sweat and the gash on her arm looked even worse.

Daryl moved her to the table beside the one the younger girl was on, holding her there as Maggie and Beth came over to attend to her. When she began to fight more, his arms tightened around her, holding hers at her side and he growled in her ear, "Let them help her, Kim...and let them help you. You're hurt."

Kim's hysteric's weren't lost on anyone, especially Hershel as he tried to work on the other girl. Getting slightly frustrated, he looked over to his eldest daughter and reached into his bag, "Maggie, give her this." Pulling out a medicine bottle that held the little bit of sedatives they had left, he poured one out into his hand. Giving it to Maggie, he looked her in the eyes, "Can't have that wound infected."

Knowing what her dad was doing, Maggie nodded and moved back to Kim. Getting a water bottle that Glenn offered her, she then bent down to Kim's line of sight, "Sweetie, I need you to take this, so you don't get an infection."

Shaking her head, Kim continued to struggle, trying to look around Maggie to Leslie, "N-No...no..."

Raising her brow, Maggie's voice became firmer, "Kim...if you want to help her then take this. You can't help her if you get sick too." Reaching up, she placed the pill at her lips and slowly pushed it into her mouth. Nodding, she then brought the water bottle to Kim's lips, letting her wash it down. "Good, that'll help you, sweetie."

Standing, she glanced at Daryl and then moved back to her side to work on Kim's arm. The gash was almost three inches long. The edges were jagged and the wound deep. Kim slowly began to settle as they cleaned her arm and the wound. By the time they were done and starting to stitch it up, Kim's eyes were drooping as she fought to stay awake.

Loosening his hold on her, Daryl watched as Beth and Maggie began to stitch up Kim's arms, feeling as she began to be almost limp in his arm's. Looking to Anna as she handed a clean towel to Beth, he spoke softly, "I'll get her to her cell if y'all can get her cleaned up. She don't need to be resting covered in blood and shit."

"We'll make sure she's taken care of, Daryl," Anna assured him.

"What on earth possessed her to leave out by herself is what I want to know," Rick said as he watch Hershel work on the other girl. "She knows the rules."

Setting a stitch into place, Maggie glanced at him and then back to her work, "She did like most of us would in that situation, Rick. There wasn't time to sit and wait."

Running a hand through his hair, he breathed out, "She could've gotten herself killed."

"Doesn't matter now. It's done," Maggie replied as she kept working. When she finally finished, she looked at Kim's face, finding her knocked out. Standing and wiping off her hands, she sighed, "She's out. Best get her in bed."

Carefully, Daryl slipped his right arm under her legs, his other around her torso and stood up. Getting her adjusted right, he then headed for the cell block with both Anna and Beth following to finish cleaning Kim.

Sewing up the area on the girl's side, Hershel called out, "Rick, I'm gonna need that rollin' table to put her on. I don't want her being jostled around when we move her to a bed. Maggie, get an IV started, she's badly dehydrated. Carol...I'm gonna need you watching her closely, make sure this wound doesn't get infected or develop a fever. No tellin' what all she's been through, but from the look's of the bruises, she's been through hell recently."

Coming back with an IV bag in hand and the catheter for it she began to clean and prepare the girls arm, "Daddy, we only got one more IV bag left after this. We'll have to make a run."

Coming back with the table, Rick overheard Maggie and he looked to them, "Michonne, Oscar and I will go. Make a list of what all you'll be needin'."

"This girl can't be more then thirteen years old," Hershel sighed as he finished up with the stitches. Getting a bandage, he covered the area, taping it in place as he spoke, "What was she doin' out there by herself?"

Shaking his head, Rick sighed, "No clue. Kim was calling her Leslie...that's about all we know about her."

"She knows her. That would explain why she was probably hysterical." Standing and slipping his crutches under his arms, he moved back from the table, "When you move her, be gentle. Can't have those stitches coming out."

Watching as Rick, Jim, and Oscar moved the girl onto the cart, he began to follow them towards the cells with Carol following, "I'll get a list made up. That IV should last her a couple hours, but we'll need more by morning, so I'll need them soon."

Waiting as the men got the girl into a bed in one of the bottom level cells, Carol then went in, and began removing her mud caked shoes. Maggie soon followed with a basin of water and towels so they could begin the task of cleaning the girl up. Noticing the look in Carol's eyes as she tended to her young charge, Maggie placed a comforting hand onto the woman's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Words remained unspoken, but it gave Carol the strength she needed. This could have been her Sophia a year earlier, only her daughter hadn't been so lucky.

* * *

__

Running the brush through her her hair, Kim smiled as the young girl sat patiently between her legs on the floor. The sun shone through the windows in the living room and a breeze came through the opened sliding doors leading out into the back yard. Birds could be heard singing and the laughter and occasional playful screams of the neighboring children playing in their own yards filtered into the home. Rusty, the girls beagle basset mix sat at the sliding door, whimpering some, as he waited for the young girl to come out to play with him.

_Smiling, Kim pulled her hair up into a high and tight ponytail like she'd been begged her to do. It was days like these she cherished the most. Finishing, she leaned down, wrapping her arms around the girl and peppered kissed onto her left cheek causing them both to laugh. Finally sitting back up, Kim watched as the young girl stood and turned around to her. _

_Reaching up, Kim touched the girls cheek softly with her fingertips and smiled, "You look beautiful, Leslie. The prettiest girl on this block."_

_Giggling, Leslie wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, giving her a hug, "Thanks for doing my hair. Daddy will be so surprised when he comes home." Pulling back and looking down at her father's girlfriend, her smile grew, "Can I help with his cake too?"_

"_I don't see why not," Kim beamed and then stood, handing the brush back to her. "Go put this up and meet me in the kitchen, sweetie, and we'll get it going." _

_Nodding her head, Leslie headed down the hall to her room as Kim went into the kitchen. Getting down the box of cake mix Leslie had picked out, she then went over, pulling an egg out of the refrigerator. Placing it onto the counter, she then kneeled down to find the cake pan they would need. Hearing Leslie come back into the room, she called over her shoulder to her, "Can you get the butter, sweetness? I just need to find the cake tin..."_

_Hearing soft moans coming from behind her, Kim paused for a moment, realizing Leslie hadn't answered her. Turning, Kim's eyes grew wide in fear at the sight of the little girl. The ponytail was gone and her hair disheveled and dirty looking, the luster it once held gone. The green sundress she'd been wearing was torn, dingy and old looking. Kim's eyes then looked up, meeting the girls only to find the once bright green eyes had been replaced by milky yellowish eyes that were rimmed with red._

_Fear and panic swept through Kim as the girl suddenly lunged at her and a blood curdling scream echoed through the once quiet home._

The blood curdling scream echoed off the walls of the cell block, waking everyone from their sleep causing them all to jump up from their bunks, and grab for their weapons. Maggie having stayed in the cell next to Kim's was the first out and to the woman as she flailed on the bottom bunk. Going to her, she grabbed hold of Kim, trying to wake the still sleeping woman from her nightmare while the others crowded around the door to the cell.

Kim's eyes flew open, panic, fear and sadness filling them while tears ran like small rivers from them. Trying to calm the woman, Maggie spoke softly, "Kim, it's okay...you're safe. No one is gonna hurt you."

Pushing his way forward some to the door, Daryl watched as Maggie tried to calm Kim down. When it became obvious she wasn't calming, Daryl moved into the room, setting his crossbow down beside the door and moved in beside Maggie to where Kim would be able to see him. Helping Maggie keep Kim down on the bed, his voice came out almost as a whisper as he spoke to her, "Hey now, calm down, woman. Can't have you goin' and hurtin' yourself. Nothin's gonna get ya here."

His voice seemed to reach her and Kim's body began to shake with sobs as she cried and her body began to relax. The others began to slowly move back to their cells, giving them some privacy. Maggie stayed their with them, checking Kim's arm once more. Shining the flashlight over the wound, she then recovered it, "No sign of infection which is good."

Collecting the used bandages, she stood up, "I'm gonna go get her some water and a antibiotic just incase. I'll be right back."

Nodding silently, Daryl moved to sit beside Kim on the floor. Watching as she continued to cry, he started talking to her once more, "You're okay now. Just a bad dream...it can't hurt ya." When her eyes met his and her lip trembled, he raised his brow at her, "Hershel says that girl is gonna make it. Said you probably saved her life."

Realizing Leslie was their in the prison with them now caused Kim to try to sit up. When he gently pushed her back down, she shook her head, "I have to see her, Daryl...I can't leave her by herself..."

"Carol and Anna are with her...she's in good hands. You just worry about getting' better. Can't have ya laid up in bed when I need ya out their helpin' me hunt," he replied, trying to take her mind off the girl. Curiosity began to get the better of him and like the others, he wanted to know who the girl was that they'd found. They needed answers. When she began to settle once more, he asked, "Who is she, Kim?"

Taking a few deep breaths as her tears continued to rolled down the side of her face, Kim finally spoke, "L-Leslie is...she was Tim's daughter." Taking in another shaky breath, she released it as she breathed out, "He'd sent her to his parents when he started to get sick. Thought it was safer."

Starring at the woman, Daryl wondered if the girl had been on her own the entire time. How had she been able to survive when others that were stronger couldn't? Had she been with another group? He remained silent, knowing he didn't need to hound her with questions that she probably didn't even know the answer to.

Sniffling, Kim turned her head slightly to look at him, "When I went to find her, there was no one there. I thought...I thought she..." Another sob fell from her lips and her body shook hard once more with her grief.

Lowering his eyes, he didn't know what to say. He'd never been good with words or emotions for that matter, not even his own. Picking at a string on his jeans, he sighed, "She's alive...and we'll keep her safe."

Standing just outside the cell, Maggie had overheard their conversation about the girl and her heart went out to Kim. All of them had lost so much, so many loved ones that sometimes it felt as if hope was all but lost. Kim was one of the lucky one's to able to have someone come back to her, to bring back that hope. Clearing her throat to make herself known to them, she went back over to the bunk as Daryl moved out her way. Placing the pill into Kim's good hand, she kept her voice low, "I need you to take this antibiotic. You're a little warm and I don't want you getting an infection." When Kim took it, she gave her a bottle of water and helped her sit up some to wash it down. Once she was done, she set the bottle on the floor beside the bed, "I'll stay in here with you tonight."

Shaking his head, Daryl's sight's went to Maggie, "Nah, I got it. Get some rest."

"You sure?" Maggie asked.

Nodding his head, he leaned back against the wall, getting comfortable, "Yeah. Might as well, I won't be able to go back to sleep anyways."

Standing, Maggie moved to the door and then looked back at them as Daryl lit a candle to give them some light and turned off the flashlight, "I'll be next door if y'all need anything."

Staring up at the bottom of the bunk above her, Kim wiped at her eyes with her uninjured arm and then glanced over at Daryl. Finding him just sitting there on the floor, she broke the silence between them, "I didn't know it was her until I turned her over and saw her face."

The events of the day crept back up on him and Daryl felt his temper begin to rise, "Should've waited for the rest of us. Could've gotten yourself killed out there."

Meeting his eyes, she asked softly, "If you'd saw someone out there like that, you wouldn't done the same?"

Clenching his jaw some, Daryl knew she was right, he would have been out the gates and running to help. But it still didn't sit right with him that she'd left out on her own with no one to back her up. "That ain't the point, woman...if'n they'd been a herd of those bastards out there..."

"It's a risk I was willin' to take, Daryl. I'm sorry if you don't like it...but you're just gonna have to deal with it. It's done now." Her tone had raised somewhat as she stared at the man across from her. She'd done what she thought was right and she wasn't gonna let him take that from her.

Running his hands through his hair, he tried to keep his temper in check and then heard the creaking of her bunk. Looking back up to find her trying to sit up again, he jumped up, going over to her, "What the hell you tryin' to do?"

"I have to see her," Kim groaned as the pain in her arm grew. Closing her eyes tight as ripples of pain moved through her arm, she breathed out, "I need to be sure."

"No," he said as his made her lay back down. When she tried again, he scowled, "Don't make me have to sit on you, woman."

"Daryl...I need to see her. Please..." she whispered painfully as she looked up at him. "Just for a few minutes, please."

Going against his better judgment, Daryl sighed and slipped his arm under her shoulders to help her sit up, "Just a few minutes...then your ass is going back to bed."

Groaning as he moved her into a sitting position, Kim's body ached from head to toe. Clenching her jaw as she turned and hung her legs off the bunk, she let a whimper out when she bent her injured arm and held it against her torso. The wound throbbed with her heartbeat and Kim hissed as she moved and jostled her arm.

Reaching up to the top bunk, Daryl pulled the pillowcase off the pillow there and then pulled out his knife. Cutting it down both side seams, he then folded it and knelt down in front of her. As easy as he could, he made a makeshift sling for her, getting her arm into place it would be supported and immobile. Taking the ends, he tied them behind her neck, making sure it was secure, "There, that should help."

When he stood back up and held out his hand to her, Kim took it with her good arm and let him help her stand. Her legs still felt like jello and she faltered some. His arm went around her waist, supporting her against his side and he reached for the flashlight, "Slow and easy, woman. It's not a race."

Taking their time, the couple made their way out the cell and turned towards the cell Leslie was in. A dim light from within let them know Carol was still holding her vigil over the young girl. Reaching the door, Kim lifted her sights to the bed to find Leslie cleaned and still unconscience, yet had a peaceful look to her pale, bruised face. She couldn't imagine what the young girl had gone through, but she would do all she could to protect her now, including laying her own life on the line in order for Leslie to live.

Carol looked up from her book and stood when she heard the shuffling of someone approaching the cell. A small smile played at her lips as she moved to the door, "She's still out...but, she's holding her own."

Kim couldn't take her eyes off her and she began to move further into the cell, wanting to be closer to her. When Daryl let her go, she took Carol's offered arm and went to the chair Carol had occupied. Taking a seat, her eyes scanned over Leslie's small and thin frame. Cuts and bruises covered the girl's exposed arms and face. A particularly nasty purplish yellow bruise rimmed her left eye and cheek. Lowering her eyes, she bit her lip and Kim reached with her uninjured arm and placed her hand onto Leslie's, giving it a slight squeeze.

Lifting her sights back to her, tears pooled in her eyes before falling, her voice coming out in a whisper, "Leslie...sweetie, it's me. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But you're safe now...and I'm not gonna leave you. I love you and I need you to come back to me."

Getting no response, Kim's chin trembled and she leaned forward, ignoring the pain of her arm and brought Leslie's small delicate hand to her lips. Kissing it softly, she then moved it to her own cheek, "I'm here for you now, sweetie...I'm here."

Feeling a bit awkward at intruding on the private moment between Kim and Leslie, Daryl looked to Carol and nodded his head for them to give them a few minutes alone. Stepping outside the cell with her, he shoved his hands into the pocket's of his jeans and sighed, "How is she really?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Carol continued to watch and then looked up at him, "She's strong, otherwise she wouldn't have made it this far. But I don't know how long she'll be out. She's been through a lot, Daryl. Her body is riddled with bruises." Catching his eyes, she lowered her voice so only he could hear, "I know those type bruises personally...it's like she's been abused."

Anger began to fill him once more at the thought of such an innocent young girl being beaten like both he and Carol had been. His jaw clenched and his head dropped some, pulling his hands from his pockets and balling up his fists. If he ever found out who had hurt her he would make sure they paid with their life. "Was she..."

Carol knew what he was asking and shook her head sadly, "We don't know. There is so many bruises...only she'll be able to tell us."

Turning leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, speaking through clenched teeth, "If she was...whoever hurt her is gonna pay."

"Daryl...she might not ever tell us. It'll depend on her mind frame because of all she's been through. It could be so traumatic for her that she never talks about it ever. Not to Kim, not to me and not to you. But you also need to be prepared as well as the other men. She might be fearful of all of you when she does wake up. She's gonna need to learn to trust again."

Taking in the information and understanding fully, he sighed heavily and pushed off the wall, "Kim thought she was dead...she went lookin' for her and never found her."

Tilting her head some, Carol asked softly, "She's Kim's daughter?"

Shaking his head, he looked to her, "No...her fiance's daughter."

Glancing back into the cell, Carol then moved over beside him, placing a hand onto his forearm, "We're gonna have to make sure Kim has our support too in this. She could do like I did and blame herself...and we can't let her do that."

Nodding his head, he raised his brow, "I know." Placing his free hand on hers, he gave it a squeeze and then slowly walked back onto the cell. Going over to Kim, he looked down at the girl and then knelt down beside the chair, "She's gonna be just fine. She knows you're here with her now. But, we need you to get better for her too. Let's get you back to bed and I'll bring you to see her again in the mornin'."

Swallowing, Kim nodded once and then kissed the back of Leslie's hand once more. Placing It back down at her side, Kim slowly stood up with Daryl's help. Moving to the door, she looked back at her and then looked to Carol, "You'll get me if'n she wakes up or somethin' happens?"

Giving her a warm smile, Carol nodded, "Of course I will. Got rest now, Kim...I'll watch over her for you."

"Thank you," she whispered and then looked to Daryl. Silently, they left the cell and went back to hers. It would be one of the longest night's Kim had faced and she just prayed Leslie would be okay. She'd lost the young girl once and she didn't know if she could take loosing her again after just getting her back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews for this story. The reviews, favs and follows are keeping me going at this story and the more I do, the more ideas pop into my head and onto the pages.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

****Had alot of readers PMing me and asking Leslie's age, etc...hope this chapter answers your questions.**

Three days had passed and Leslie still hadn't awakened. Hershel was doing all he knew how to keep the girl alive, giving her IV fluids to keep her hydrated along with IV antibiotics to prevent infection, but he couldn't understand why she hadn't woke up. Even reading over the medical books that Maggie had brought back from one of there runs, he couldn't explain it. It was as if she had chosen to remain unconscious instead of dealing with the new world that they'd been thrown into.

Kim had taken to staying in the cell with her, tending to her while her arm healed so Carol and Anna could go about their day. Kim had even told both women that Leslie wasn't their responsibility and that they shouldn't have to burden themselves with her care. Even though it hurt Carol somewhat, she could understand Kim's reasoning. Kim was all Leslie had left in the world, the same as she herself had been with Sophia.

Rinsing out a washcloth in the small basin, Kim reached over gently wiping at Leslie's face. The peaceful look the child held caused Kim to falter some and she still her hand. Starring at her sleeping form, Kim whispered softly to her, "Baby, I know this sleep is probably helping you get strong again, but I need you to wake up for me. I need to know you're okay. You got a lot of people here that want to meet you and help protect you. They're good people, they've helped me so much. I know you would like them."

Getting no response, Kim placed the cloth back into the basin and then sat back in her chair. Placing her hand onto Leslie's, she glanced to the door when she heard Carol enter. Giving the woman a small sad smile, her eyes then fell to the try of food the older woman was carrying. When Carol placed it beside her on the floor, Kim sighed, "I wish she'd wake up."

Crossing her arm's over her chest, Carol watched the girl sleep and tilted her head, "She was probably pretty tuckered out." Reaching over and pulling the other folding chair over, Carol sat beside Kim and looked down at her folded hands in her lap, "When my Sophia was chased into the woods by the walkers...I was so scared for her. She'd never been alone anywhere, much less in the woods. I couldn't even imagine how scared she was. She didn't have any food, water...nothing."

Pausing for a few moments, Carol took in a deep breath and then continued, "I knew deep down she was strong...and brave. It was two days later that Daryl found a house out in the woods. He thought maybe she might be in there...she wasn't. But, he did find a closet that she'd stayed in, to protect herself. Even found an open can of sardines in the trash can. Sophia didn't care for sardines, but, she'd had them before with her uncle."

Releasing a deep breath, she finally looked at Kim in the eyes, "Leslie I'm sure did the same as my Sophia. She fought to survive, doing all she could to get to someone that would help her. She found her way here for a reason...and I think that reason was to be with you." Reaching over and placing her hand onto both Kim and Leslie's, Carol gave them both a squeeze, "She just probably getting the rest she needed."

Nodding her head, Kim released a small breath, looking down at their hands and then back up to Carol, "I'm sorry about Sophia, Carol."

Giving her a warm smile, Carol raised her brow, "She's still with me...in my heart. Sometimes I think she's my little guardian angel, watching over my shoulder when I need it."

Tears welled in Kim's eyes and she nodded, "I'm sure she is."

Letting go of their hands, Carol placed it then on Kim's shoulder, "She's gonna make it, you'll see. She just needs time to rest. Keep talking to her so she knows you're here. I read that it helps in more ways then one."

"'Kay." Looking back at Leslie, Kim sighed and then looked back at Carol, "Did Daryl and the others leave yet?"

"Yeah, earlier this morning, right after breakfast. He took Maggie, Jim and Axel with him. They were talking about hitting the outskirts of that larger city near the warehouse y'all had hit for medical supplies and clothes. Then on the way back they were gonna fill the trucks again with more food and head back. Daryl thought they'd be back in a week being they are going further out this time."

Nodding her head, Kim ran her good hand through her messy hair and then looked to Carol, "Could...could you sit with her while I go get a shower. I haven't had one in days and well..."

Smiling, Carol stood up and moved the chair back, "Of course. Take as long as you need. I won't leave her side 'til you get back."

Turning her attention back to Leslie, Kim then stood and leaned down to the girl, giving her a kiss on the forehead and whispering softly, "I'll be back in a little bit, sweetie. You'll be safe with Carol." Giving her one last kiss, she then stood back up and left out the cell.

Sitting back down in the chair, Carol gave the small girl a smile and placed her hand onto her smaller one, "She loves you a lot, Leslie. I can see that. I know you're tired, but I think it would help you both if you were to wake up so you both could see each other." Giving her hand a slight squeeze, Carol then let it go, "When you're ready though. We'll be here when you're ready."

* * *

Eating the sandwich that Carol had brought to her, Kim sat beside the bunk with her feet up on the edge as she watched Leslie. Having come back from her shower, she took over once more, sitting and waiting for any response from the girl. The time also allowed her to think about things, how her life had been, how it was now and about those that were their with her. How they were supporting her as she dealt with Leslie's sickness. She'd never had so much support and it was something she felt she could get used to. Between Carol, Maggie and Daryl, the trio had been there supporting her in one way or another since she'd joined the group. It made her feel alive again and that some things really hadn't changed.

Her eyes feel onto Leslie's face, and a small smile made birth to her lips as her memory went back to the first time she'd meet her three years before. It wasn't long after she had started dating Tim that he'd introduced the two and they'd hit it off.

"_Leslie, I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine," Tim said as he knelt down in front of his ten year old daughter. His smile grew as Kim walked up behind the young girl, holding a daisy in her hand. "Her name is Kim. She's gonna go fishing with us." Turning her around, Tim smiled more, "Leslie, this is Kim...Kim...meet my daughter Leslie."_

_Smiling brightly, Kim came closer to them and held out her hand to her, "Hi, Leslie, it's nice to finally meet you. Your dad's told me a lot of good things about ya."_

_Taking the woman's hand, Leslie smiled back shyly, "Hi."_

_Standing up, Tim put his hand onto Leslie's shoulder and looked down at her, "So, kiddo, ready to go fishin'? Get us a mess of catfish for dinner tonight?"_

"_Yeah!" she beamed as she looked up at him. _

_Holding the daisy out to her, Kim smiled, "I brought this for you, sweetie. Your dad told me how much you like daisy's."_

_Taking the flower from her, Leslie then looked up at her dad with a bigger grin, "I like her daddy."_

_Laughing, Tim nodded, "So do I, sweetheart." Taking his daughter's hand, he then held his other out to Kim, "Shall we?"_

"_Let's," Kim smiled, slipping her hand into his and walking with them out to his truck. Watching as he got Leslie in the back seat, she tilted her head at him, happy she'd been able to find such a good man._

Coming back to herself, Kim blinked slowly and then looked back at Leslie. Her smile slowly left her face as she sat forward on the edge of the chair when she noticed the girl's eyes begin to move under her closed lids. Taking her hand back into her's, she spoke softly, encouraging her to wake, "That's it, sweetie...time to wake up. I'm here, baby."

A soft whimpering moan broke free from Leslie and her eyelashes began to flutter as she slowly began to wake. Her body ached all over and she shifted on the bunk slightly to get more comfortable. A sliver of light broke through the darkness and she could hear the woman's familiar voice coaxing her along. It felt as if she was in a dream, a dream where she was back at home with her dad and Kim and she was safe.

Carol came around the corner to check in on the two and found Kim leaning over the child. Crinkling her brow, she moved into the doorway of the cell, "Everything okay?"

Looking back at Carol for a second and then back to Leslie, Kim finally smiled for the first time in days, "Get Hershel...she's waking up."

Relief washed over Carol and she moved quick, going in search of him. Running through the commons area and out the door into the courtyard, she spotted him down by the watch tower with Glenn and took off running once more, calling out his name.

Blinking as her vision slowly came to her and her green eyes became more visible, she saw Kim leaning over her and parted her dry cracked lips. "K-Kim..." her voice came out sounding small and almost a whisper.

Nodding her head as tears of joy filled her eyes, Kim kept hold of her hand, "Yes, sweetie, it's me. You're safe now."

Her eyes began to look around, taking notice that she wasn't in her bed. She didn't know where she was, nothing was familiar except the woman she'd grown to love. Memories began to come back to her, flooding her mind and she began to panic. Hot tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head, "No...no...you're dead...your not real..."

Shaking her head and keeping her voice calm and soft, Kim raised her brow, "No, sweetie. I'm not dead...I'm here. You're safe and I'm not gonna let anything hurt you again." Bringing her hand to her lips, Kim kissed it and then held it to her chest, "I found you, baby...and we brought you here with us. No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Leslie's green eyes met Kim's and she asked softly, "Where's daddy?"

Leslie's question hit Kim like a brick wall, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to lie to the girl, yet she didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was. Tears began to form in her own eyes, giving away what she was struggling to say. Dropping her head some, she then looked back up at the girl, "Daddy...daddy is with the angels now, baby. He's with your mom now...and he's watching over you like she did."

Kim watched as more tears came to Leslie's young eyes and her own slide from hers. She'd never thought she'd have to tell the young girl that her dad was gone being she'd thought the same of Leslie. Seeing her grief reopened the wounds that Kim fought to keep hidden in her heart. Loosing Tim had all but killed her, but finding out Leslie was gone too had all but put the nail in Kim's coffin. For months she cried almost daily for the two people that had meant so much to her, the two people she saw as her family. Night after night she prayed for death to take her so she could be with them once more, but that death never came. It wasn't until Kim had saw her reflection in a pond one day that she knew she had to live for them. Tim would have wanted her to be strong, to fight with all she had in her to live, to find happiness again somewhere, somehow.

It wasn't long before Carol returned with Hershel following not far behind her. Kim moved to give him more room to check out Leslie but the girl began to panic. Reaching out for her, Kim tried to comfort the child, speaking softly, "It's okay, sweetie...it's Hershel. He's been takin' care of you...he takes care of all of us. He's not gonna hurt you."

Pulling away and huddling into the corner of the bunk, Leslie grasped at the covers, pulling them as close as she could to her weak body. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears streaked down her cheeks. Her body visibly shook with fear but her sights remained on the bearded man.

Deciding it best to stay back, Hershel glanced back at Carol and then over to Kim as she tried to settle the girl down, "Might be best to have Carol check her, Kim. She's not comfortable with me and I'm not gonna force her. It could cause more damage then we can see."

When Hershel moved back to the door, he handed Carol his stethoscope, "If she'll let you, check her breathin', pulse and that wound again." Looking back to the child, he met her eyes, "I'll stay right here, darlin'. I won't come any closer then this. Carol will check you...make sure you're okay."

Carol recognized the girl's fear having been through the same at the hands of her ex-husband, Ed. Moving slowly, she gave her a small warm smile, and stopped at the end of the bed. Kneeling down there to get to Leslie's level, Carol showed the girl the stethoscope in her hands, "Hi, sweetie. I know your scared...you have every right to be. I've been scared too and I know what it's like."

Kim watched Carol interacting with Leslie and then noticed as she began to relax some. Licking her lips, she whispered to Leslie, "Carol helped me too, sweetie. She's nice, I promise."

Leslie continued to tremble, but slowly eased the cover down. Watching as the other woman moved on her knees closer to them, her eyes then darted to Kim. Kim continued to softly reassure her and soon, Carol was beside them. Looking back into the woman's eyes, she could see the compassion that resided in her blue orbs along with understanding. Swallowing, Leslie whispered, "Y-You were hurt too?"

Nodding her head, Carol kept her hands where Leslie could see them, something that her best friend had done with her years before when she'd been beaten. "Yeah, sweetie...I was." Needing to know what they were dealing with exactly, she tried to coax Leslie out of her shell, "I had almost the same type bruises as you. Sometimes...sometimes it was worse. But...I found out that talking about it sometimes helps to make better. None of us are gonna let anyone hurt you, Leslie. We only want to help you."

Lowering her eyes to the covers, her chin trembled, the memories of the many months before haunted her mind. Several minutes passed, everyone remaining quiet and letting Leslie take her time. When she took in a deep breath, she released it and whispered, "He hit me."

Carol's eyes went to Kim, and she shook her head, silently telling her to remain quiet. Sitting down onto the floor, Carol rested her hands on the edge of the bunk, "Was it someone you knew, sweetie?"

Shaking her head, Leslie scooted closer to Kim, needing to feel safe as she talked about the man that had terrorized her for months on end. Kim's bandaged arm came around her, holding her close and giving her the support she needed, "He...he killed nana and papa. We were tryin' to get to Valdosta...but the roads..." Tears began to fill her eyes once more and she looked to Carol, "He found me in the back seat and made me go with him."

Nodding her head in understanding, Carol licked her lips, "Do you remember when that was, Leslie?"

"When...when the monsters came," she said and a sob left her lips. Kim kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her arm. When she could, she sniffled and looked up at Kim, "We tried to get home to you and daddy."

"That's why I didn't find you...I went to nana's and papa's lookin' for y'all." Kissing her again, she whispered against her head as her own tears fell, "I tried to find you, baby...I really did."

Watching her closely, Carol then asked hesitantly "Leslie...did uh...did the man touch you in any other way?" Leslie began to tremble more at her question while more tears fell. Making eyes contact with Kim and seeing the hurt in her eyes, Carol then looked back at Leslie, "It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to talk about it. Just know that none of that will happen again, okay. Everyone here is like me and Kim...they won't hurt you."

Clearing his throat as he stood at the door listening, Hershel asked quietly, "Leslie, the man that hurt you, do you know where he is?"

Lifting her eyes, she nodded, "He...he had me in a post office, but those monsters came. He shot at them but...there was too many. They...they started biting him...and...and eating..." Crying some, it was a few minutes before she said anything else, "I ran but they followed me."

"You did good by running, Leslie," Carol said, wiping at her own tears. "That was very smart and very, very brave of you."

"Carol's right," Kim said as she ran her hand over Leslie's hair, "I was able to find you because you ran." Feeling as Leslie's muscles relaxed under her touch, Kim looked back down at her, "Can Carol check you now? I'll stay right here with you."

Biting her lip, Leslie hesitantly nodded and then looked at the other woman. Swallowing, she asked, "Do you still get hurt?"

Shaking her head, Carol moved back onto her knees, "No, sweetie. I don't. The monsters got him too."

"Why don't you lay back down now so Carol can check you out, sweetie. I'll stay here and hold your hand."

Moving back down in the bunk, Leslie then laid back down and let Carol check her, taking her pulse and listening to her breathing. It wasn't until she went to lift her shirt that Leslie tensed up, "It's alright, sweetie. I just want to check your bandage. Did uh...did the man hurt you with a knife or something?"

Nodding, Leslie then looked at Kim and then back to Carol, "I kicked him in his privates and he said he was gonna kill me. I tried to run to the door, but he grabbed me and cut my side. That's when the monsters came."

Checking the wound and not seeing any redness around the area, she recovered it and gave her a smile, "Look's good. Are you hungry? I think we got some chicken noodle soup. Would you like that?"

Leslie's mouth began to water at the mention of food and she nodded, "Yes, please."

Smiling some, Carol stood up slowly, "Soup it is. I'll be back in a few minutes." Turning her attention to Kim, she asked, "Do you need anything, Kim?"

Shaking her head, Kim smiled and ran her fingers through Leslie's hair as she continued to gaze down at the girl, "I have all I need right here."

"Alright. Be right back then," Carol replied softly and moved to the door. Whispering to Hershel the girls pulse rate and that her lungs sounded clear, she then left out, heading towards the kitchen area to get there young member something to eat.

Adjusting himself on his crutches, Hershel caught Kim's attention, "I'll be around if you need me again, Kim. Just keep her in bed for now. It'll go to helpin' her get better sooner."

Giving the man a warm smile, Kim took in a deep breath before releasing it, "I will. Thank you, Hershel."

"You're welcome," he said and then moved back before turning and heading back towards the commons.

Looking back down at Leslie, Kim smiled at the girl, her hand smoothing her hair back from her face, "I missed you so much. I promise I'll keep you safe, sweetie."

Blinking as she looked up at Kim, Leslie reached up, touching her cheek with her hand, "Promise me you won't leave me."

"I won't, baby. I won't ever leave you again, okay?" she swore to her.

Letting a small smile form, Leslie then yawned and pulled the sheet over her more. For the first time in what felt like forever, she finally felt safe. She'd held on, fighting to stay alive and beat the odds against her. She'd ran for her life to escape and somehow all but ran into the arms of the one person still alive that would love and care for her. Her guardian angels had been watching over her and she sent a silent thank you her mom and dad.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WOW...such an amazing response to this story. Been trying to answer everyone and respond to reviews along with all the private messages. All I have to say is YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank for your kinds words and support as I write this story.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Closing the last of the three and a half trailers they filled, Daryl jumped down and looked around as the others began to lock the warehouse down. Having spent the last three days going through the warehouse and picking out the most needed of the food and supplies, they'd finally gathered all they could carry back with them. The fourth truck had been left half empty for there trip to the outskirts of Thomaston to find clothing, bedding, guns, ammo and anything else they deemed useful or needed.

With his crossbow across his back, he shook his head as he pulled a cigarette from the front pocket of his sleeveless shirt. Lighting it, he then drew his knife from it's sheath, his eyes on his target as it's pace toward him increased. With deadly skill, he drew his arm back and then threw, the blade slicing through the air and then lodging itself into the right eye socket of the walker. Watching as it collapsed to the ground, he slipped his lighter back into his jeans pocket and walked over to the body. Placing his foot onto the head, he reached down, pulling the knife back out and then slinging off the excess blood. Turning back he walked back over towards the last open door, "Let's get ya asses movin'...ain't got all day."

Placing the cigarette between his lips, he pulled an old rag from his back pocket and wiped off the knife before placing it back into his sheath at his side. Looking up as Maggie, Jim and Axel came out, he then tossed a lock to Axel for him to lock up the final door with. Nodding to Maggie as she came down the steps, he pulled the cigarette from his lips, "You still got the directions Kim wrote down to that auction barn?"

Pulling the paper from her back pocket, she handed it to him, "We gonna hit there next?"

Unfolding it, he nodded and then looked at the others, "Yeah. Best get those heaters loaded up before anything else. She wasn't sure what else might be there. Said somethin' about them havin' a kitchen. Might find some more food."

"How far is it from here?" Jim asked as he wiped at his sweaty brow.

"According to her directions, about six miles further up the road. We'll leave the other trucks here for now and pick' em up on the back back through. Just take the one." Folding the directions back, he took another drag, blowing the smoke away and then looked to Jim, "You drive, I'll ride shot gun. Maggie, you and Axel will have to sit in the sleeper. When we get there, we'll do a sweep, see what we find."

Taking a drink of her water, Maggie nodded and then looked out towards the road, "We gonna stay here tonight or what?"

Shifting his weight, Daryl shrugged, "Don't know. Depends on how shit goes. Once we get to the outskirts of Thomaston, there's no tellin' what we'll find or who."

"Shouldn't someone stay behind...with the trucks here? In case others come and try to take 'em?" Axel asked almost nervously.

"No one stays behind," Maggie said firmly, getting a nod of approval from both Daryl and Jim.

"Best get going. We're loosin' daylight just standing here talkin' about it," Jim said, anxious to get back to his wife. Normally being away from her didn't bother him, but that was before the dead had begun walking the earth. He wasn't with her to take care and protect her now and that bothered him. He'd been assured by both Rick and Glenn before leaving that they would watch over her, but he was still uneasy.

The four moved to Jim's truck, getting in and then settled as he fired up the beast. Heading out, they turned back onto the highway, heading further down the road. It wasn't long before an old faded sign for the horse auction appeared, pointing them in the direction they needed to go. Turning onto the road, they headed up it passing a few houses until they saw the barn on the left. Turning onto the dirt road leading up to the building, Jim maneuvered in the large field that had once been the parking area and got it turned back around. Easing up near the building, he came to a stop and shut off the engine.

Several walkers moved about the area, two coming out the open side door of the barn. Easing his door open, Daryl had his gun in hand and took aim, firing at them as they headed towards the truck. Getting down, he looked back as Maggie began to follow, her own gun in hand and he moved, taking out another walker. Jim and Axel followed suit, getting out of the truck and popping off walkers as more seemed to come out the barn. Within minutes though, they had the area cleared of those they could see.

Creeping up to the open doors, Daryl looked back as the others followed behind him and placed a finger to his lips for them to remain quiet. Quickly glancing in he spotted three more walkers and then put up three fingers for them to know. Taking in a breath, he then looked back and aimed in, putting a bullet in each ones head before retreating again. Looking back at them, he nodded and then slipped inside, moving to the next door that lead to the back holding stalls.

Glancing in and not seeing any movement, he moved through, the others following as they swept through the back. Only one walker had been found, Maggie making short work of it before they hit the other door leading back out into the main barn. Seeing a passageway under the seats, Daryl nodded towards it and pulled out his small flashlight. The passageway was dark and a perfect spot to be caught off guard by walkers. Shining the light ahead of him, he kept his gun up as the proceeded.

Coming to a lone door that had been bolted shut, Daryl could hear the shuffling of feet on the other side along with the low moans of walkers. Nodding for the others to go back, they headed back out into the barn once more. Coming back out and regrouping, They all looked around, not seeing anything at all that they could use.

Frowning, Daryl shook his head, "Fuckin' hell...thought she said they'd be here."

Shaking his head as he turned to look towards the back holding area, Jim frowned and sighed, "They might not have kept them here when they weren't in use."

Shining his own light around the building, Axel shined it back down the dark passage way they had just come from and noticed something on the wall. "What's that?"

Looking where Axel was shining his light, Daryl cautiously went back in under the seating and looked back at them, "Whatever it is...they had it locked up." Putting his ear to the built in hidden door, he didn't hear anything and stepped back, "Need bolt cutters."

Axel handed the light to Maggie and headed back out to the truck. Getting the bolt cutters, he came back and moved into the passage way with Daryl. Letting the other man get into position to take out any walkers that could be inside, Axel then cut the lock off and pulled on the plywood until it freed itself and he moved out the way.

Shining his light into the area, Daryl smirked and moved forward, finding the storage area free of walkers. Moving the light around the area, he spotted the four tall propane heaters and chuckled to himself. Coming back out, he looked to Axel, "Go get the truck opened up...got heaters to load up."

"There in there?" Jim asked, moving forward and looking in to where Daryl had the light shining. Letting out a laugh, he stepped back, "I'll be damn." Taking another look in, he noted the size of them and then spotted stacks of boxes off to the side. "Probably take two of us to move each one. Plus, need to see what's in those boxes...might be something in them we can use."

"I can do that while y'all get the heaters," Maggie spoke up, pulling out her own flashlight and checking it.

"'Kay. Let's get ta work then," Daryl replied as him and Jim went back in and began to move out the first heater.

The four worked quickly, getting the heaters out and loaded in the truck along with checking all the boxes inside the storage room. Finding three boxes of chips, five boxes of various candy, and another six boxes of various brands of cigarettes, they loaded them in and went back. Maggie had finished the sweep of the back part when her light went across four large propane tanks. Going over and finding each full, she smiled and called out to them, "Need some help with these, guys."

Filtering back in, she smiled as she pointed her light onto them, "They're full."

"Probably for those heaters," Jim said as him and Daryl worked together and picked up the first one.

Maggie and Axel picked up another, following Jim and Daryl out and they got the tanks loaded up. Going back for the other two, they finally finished and were able to lock the truck back up. Not finding anything else of use, the four loaded back up and pulled out, their next stop being the outskirts of Thomaston.


	15. Chapter 15

_**WOW...such an amazing response to this story. Been trying to answer everyone and respond to reviews along with all the private messages. All I have to say is YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank for your kinds words and support as I write this story.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Finishing up with his lunch, Carl threw away his trash and then headed into the cell block. In the week since the new girl had arrived, he'd yet to meet her, or even see her with his own eyes. He'd overheard the others talking about her and her recovery, but all the men had been asked to avoid going into the cell until she felt more comfortable with them. He was curious and thought maybe if he went to his room while the others ate he'd be at least able to catch a glimpse of her as he passed through the cell block.

Glancing back to make sure none of the others followed, he passed through the gate, walking slowly, his eyes staying to the left as he began to pass the individual cells. Coming to hers, he slowed even more, taking notice that they'd tacked up a blanket across part of the bars, only leaving the door uncovered. Biting the inside of his lip, he stopped, looking back behind him once more and then going closer to the door. Peeking in, he saw her laying on the bed looking at a book one of the women had brought her.

The sound of the others laughing made him look back towards the gate, seeing he was still alone and then looked back. His eyes met hers and he froze in place, unsure of whether to run back or keep moving forward to his room.

Hearing the laughter of the others as she waited for Kim to come back from her shower, Leslie looked up from the page she was reading to find a boy looking in at her. He looked to be around her age, his hair hanging down into his eyes from under a dark brown cowboy looking hat with a gold band. A holstered gun was strapped to his right thigh and his clothes looked worn.

Swallowing hard, she pulled the sheet up closer to her, her eyes darting around some and then asked softly, "Who are you?"

Finally remembering to breath, Carl shifted his weight from one leg to the other and shrugged his shoulders slightly as he looked down to the floor of the cell, "Carl...Carl Grimes."

Unsure if he was supposed to be there being she hadn't met anyone besides Carol, Beth and Anna, Leslie sat up some, pushing herself back into the corner of her bed as she watched him, "What do you want?"

Licking his lips, he looked back at her nervously, "I uh...I...I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh." Eying him, Leslie began to relax some, seeing he wasn't a threat like the man that had took her was. Pulling her knees up and resting her folded arms on them, she asked softly, "Are there other kids here too?"

Shaking his head, he fidgeted some, "No, I mean, not really. Beth's not really a kid...and Judith is still a baby."

"I met Judith this morning," she replied, setting her chin onto her arms. "Carol called her 'lil asskicker though."

A smile formed and Carl nodded, "Yeah, Daryl named her that when she was born being we didn't have a name for her then."

"Daryl's her daddy?" Leslie asked, feeling a bit more comfortable talking with Carl.

Shaking his head, Carl smirked, "No, my dad is. She's my baby sister. Just everyone helps take care of her. We all watch out for each other here." Looking to the book she set aside, he pointed to it, "Whatcha readin'?"

Looking down at the book and then back to him, she gave him a small smile, "Harry Potter. Carol thought I might like it. It's okay I guess. I usually like more adventures stuff though."

A small laugh left his lips and he smiled more, "I like those too. I got some if you ever want to read any. I've read them all a few times now, so they are just sitting there."

"I'd like that," Leslie smiled. Biting her lip, she then looked around at the small room, "Kim said this place usta be a prison. I don't see how anyone could live in somethin' this small. It's like a closet."

"Yeah," Carl sighed and then leaned against the door frame. "You'll get usta it though. And once you're better and you can go outside, it won't feel as small."

Frowning slightly, she shook her head, "I don't want to go out there. Those monster things..."

"Walkers," Carl corrected her, getting a confused looked from Leslie. "We call them walkers."

"Whatever they are...they're out there. I don't want to see them again."

"I can understand that. But, we have fences they can't get through. And someone is always on guard duty to make sure they don't. We even got a small field too that's fenced. Carol, Hershel, Anna and a few others are gonna start a garden in there...grow us some fresh food and all. Make it better for us here." Tilting his head some, he nodded to her, "If you ever do want to go outside, I'll go with you. I could show you around and all."

Lifting her head back up off her arms, she breathed out softly, "Maybe."

Getting an idea, Carl smiled and asked, "Hey, you like checkers?"

Having played before, Leslie nodded and then reached over for her water, "Yeah, why?"

"Wanna play?" he asked, hoping she might want to. For the most part she seemed nice and he couldn't understand why the men had been told not to come into her room there. Brushing it off, he smiled, "I got a board in my room down the way. I could bring it and we could play a round or two if ya want."

Feeling comfortable with Carl, Leslie nodded and smiled more, "I'd like that, Carl."

"Great, be right back," he said and then left out.

Taking another drink of her water, Leslie then set her book onto the small box next to her bed and straightened the covers some. When he finally came back, she smiled up at him as he stood at the door, "Why ya standing there? You can come in."

Entering into the cell slowly, he held onto the game board and the small plastic bag of checkers. The warning that the woman had told the men echoed in his head and he began to feel nervous, "Sure it's okay and all? I uh...I don't want ya gettin' in trouble."

Crinkling her brow, Leslie reached out for the board, "I ain't gonna get in trouble. Beth comes in here and sits with me and all." Laying it out onto the bed, she then pointed to the chair, "You can sit there if ya want."

Taking a seat, Carl opened the bag and began to place the checkers onto the board for them. When he finished, he looked at her, "What color you want to be?"

Eying the checkers, she smiled, "Black."

Turning the board so she had her's in front of her, he nodded to it, "You can go first."

Her eyes scanned the board, sliding a checker to the spot she wanted. Both sat silently, playing the game but each sneaking looks at one another.

Coming into the cell block with Kim at her side, Carol turned them towards Leslie's cell and heard soft voices. Recognizing Carl's, her heart began to thump against her chest as she realized he was in there with Leslie. Both women stopped suddenly at the small bits of laughter that broke through the cell block and they peeked in. Seeing the two of them playing checkers, Carol looked at Kim who looked just as shocked. Leslie was sitting on the bed playing checkers with Carl as if nothing had ever happened to her. Covering her mouth, a small smile began to form.

Carol's hand went to her arm, pulling them both back and away from the cell. Keeping an eye on the door, she whispered to Kim, "Let's see how it goes. Carl's her age...He might be what she needs to start trusting again."

Trying to move so she could see in again, a smile formed on Kim's lips and she nodded. The scared girl seemed to be gone for the moment, replaced with the one she once knew.


	16. Chapter 16

_**WOW...such an amazing response to this story. Been trying to answer everyone and respond to reviews along with all the private messages. All I have to say is YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank for your kinds words and support as I write this story.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Stuffing a large black trash bag with all the baby clothes she pulled from the rack, Maggie glanced around seeing Daryl not to far away from her doing the same with more clothes. Having made it to the outskirts of Thomaston, they'd stumbled upon a strip mall that had once housed eleven stores and a Chinese restaurant. Most of the stores didn't hold anything of use, but the discount outlet that sat in the middle of it all was the gold mine. Having taken out nine walkers inside the store, they all separated out, Daryl and Maggie taking one side while Jim and Axel took the other.

Most of the stores contents they couldn't use being it consisted of statues, exotic yard ornaments, electronic devices and a huge assortment of framed pictures. They were interested in the other items, the clothes, bedding, shoes, kitchen ware and linens. It seemed they wouldn't have to hit too many more places being this one had not been picked yet.

They didn't look at sizes, there was no time for that. What didn't fit now might fit later down the road. Pulling every stitch of clothing they could, they filled the bags, stuffing them full before pulling another bag from their back pocket. When Maggie finished with the baby clothes, she moved to the toddlers, and then onto the next. Judith would have clothes to last her for years and extra in case any other babies came into the prison.

Turning around, she wiped at her brow and then went over to the aisle behind her taking notice of all the baby toys. Quickly, she began to take one of each, filling another bag as she moved her way down. Coming to the end, she tied the bag shut and pulled out another. Going to the other side, she started down it, collecting cars, trucks, baby dolls, stuffed animals, coloring books, crayons, and even several card games. When she came to the board games, she smiled as she began pulling them from the shelf and stacking them at her feet. If anything, Carl, Beth and Leslie would be able to keep themselves entertained with them...and even some of the adults.

Making sure to get a chess game for her father, she smiled as she set it on top of the stack. As a child, they would sit out on the front porch of there house at the farm in the evening, and have father daughter time by playing a game of chess. It had become something they looked forward to but had stopped when the virus hit.

Not seeing Maggie when he finished with the clothes, Daryl looked around where she'd been, spotting the bags she'd filled. Hearing movement on the other side of the aisle, he went around finding her there collecting board games. With a smirk, he moved down the aisle, picking a race car set off the shelf, "Gettin' stuff for the kids, huh?"

Smiling, Maggie loaded another game onto the stack, "Yeah. Thought it would help keep their minds off things or even entertain them at night. Hell, some of these I'd even play."

Smirking, he placed the race track next to her pile, "Get enough we'd have some for them at Christmas."

"That'd be nice. I know Carl and Beth both missed not havin' one," Maggie said as they came to the end of the aisle. Moving to the next, she spotted some Breyer Model Horses and went over pulling them from the shelf, "Beth will love these. Her's got left behind at the farm."

Looking at them, Daryl the moved past her, "Leslie might too."

Thinking about the other girl, she made sure to get two of each, "Wonder if she's doin' okay yet."

Moving an empty buggy that had been left in the aisle to her, he watched as she placed the boxes in, "No tellin. But, with Kim and Carol both fussin' over her, I'm sure she is."

Looking up as Jim came towards them, he raised his brow, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Cleaned out all the pots and pans along with the cooking utensils and some plastic plates. Got them up front near the door. Also went ahead and got all the jewelery and body sprays they had. Figured the woman would like them."

Leaving Maggie to finish, Daryl and Jim walked back towards the clothes, "Can't see how they need jewelery."

Laughing some, Jim looked over at Daryl with a surprised look, "Son, sometimes a woman just likes to feel pretty. Makes them feel special. Even in the world we live in now, it's good to keep their spirits up."

"A gun or a good knife would be more practical," Daryl groused as he picked up two large bags of clothes. Jim did the same and they began taking them towards the front of the store. "Jewelery can't protect them from walkers."

Sighing, Jim shrugged, "Still don't matter. You give a woman a necklace or even a pair of earrings now...I can almost guarantee she'll be over the moon. Even if they are cheap plastic...it still means somethin' to them." Setting the bags down at the door with the others, they headed back for more, "You ever given a woman anything, Daryl?"

Huffing, Daryl glanced back at the man over his shoulder and then looked back ahead, "Ain't never seen the need. Besides, was never with one long enough to even care."

Having seen how Daryl would watch Kim yet not make a move to even hold her hand, Jim knew the young man wasn't comfortable around the females. He'd been the same when he was in high school and even after. Anna had brought him out of his shell though and he was thankful she did. His constant foul moods and shyness had caused him to miss out on so much until her female ways tore those walls down.

Grabbing a buggy as they walked, he pushed it along, coming to another bag. Placing it in, he moved to the next, "I used to be like you, Daryl. A lot like ya. Thought I didn't need to be tied down with a female constantly clinging to me in one way or another. Hell, especially when they'd start cryin'. I'd all but make a beeline in the other direction."

"Yet you got married," Daryl huffed as he picked up a bag and then another with his other hand.

"Anna was my exception. She wasn't like all the other girls. She was strong...independent. Knew how to stand up for herself. Hell, she could've reamed you up one side and down the other and leave you there wonderin' what happened." Heading back with him towards the front with a full chart and a bag in his hand as well, he chuckled, "Shit, my woman is tougher then most men I know."

A small smiled played at his lips as he listened to Jim rattle on and Daryl couldn't help but want to hear what the older man had to say. He'd never been good with women, didn't even know what to say to them really. He'd never even had a real relationship with one. He'd just pick a girl up at a bar or someplace, and take then back to his brother Merle's for a few hours of meaningless sex before sending them on their way again. He'd always followed in his brother's shadow, never letting them get close to his heart.

Carol had been the first woman he'd allowed in. When she'd lost Sophia, Daryl found himself doing what he could to protect her and pick her up, taught her how to survive. They'd become best friends, sometimes even considering her more as a older sister he'd never had, someone he could talk to without being judged. They shared similar past, he coming from an abusive family and she from an abusive marriage. They both knew how cruel life could be. She'd been his rock and he hers.

Bringing himself back from his thought's, Daryl got another buggy so they could get more to the front of the store. Glancing over at Jim as he loaded up the linen's that Axel had bagged, he starting piling bed pillows into his, "How long you two been married?"

Smiling proudly, Jim looked over at Daryl, "Thirty seven years. She was my first love. I'd die for her if I had to."

Smirking, Daryl pushed the pillows down, trying to fit more, "Sure ya ain't whipped?"

A deep laugh came from Jim and he stood up, turning his full attention to Daryl, "Nothing like that, son. I just realized what I was missin' in my life. Anna's made me a better man then I was. Granted I'm still leery when it comes to her being sad an all...but, I've learned over the years, even a comforting hand on her back is sometimes all she needs. Just to know I'm there for her. Never has to be anything big really. Hell, just a smile, or a wink...even a look in there direction is sometimes all they need."

Making another trip back to the front of the store, Daryl sighed, "They're still too complicated."

Finishing up in the toys and moving all the stuff to the ends of the aisles for them to pick up and carry back to the door, Maggie noticed some books along the back wall of the store. Going over to them, she began to pull various one's at random, knowing several of the others would enjoy reading something new. She was pulling a home remedy book from the shelf for her dad and Carol, when a noise behind her caught her attention. Smiling, she called out behind her, "Hey, almost done here."

Eying the woman from behind, his eyes settled on her tight firm ass as he moved in closer, his gun drawn and ready. His tall slender body was covered in dry blood and dirt that was caked on his once white undershirt and torn jeans. He all but drooled as he came up behind her, "My, my, my...found me a nice piece of ass up in 'ere."

Spinning around and dropping the books to the floor, Maggie came face to face with the man's gun. Taking a step back, her back hit the book shelves, pinning her to the spot with no way to escape. The feral look in his eyes said it all, he wasn't there looking for help, he was looking for trouble. Swallowing hard, she breathed heavy as her heart raced, "You don't want to do this..."

Hearing a loud thud come from the back of the store, both Jim and Daryl froze, looking back in the direction which the sound came. Knowing Maggie was still back there, Daryl pulled his crossbow from his back, getting a bolt ready and glanced at Jim who pulled his gun from it's holster. Slowly, both men began to make there way back to the area in which Maggie had been. Daryl's eyes darted around, trying to see what could have made the noise, but not seeing or hearing anything else.

Trembling in fear, Maggie gripped the shelf, her knuckles turning white as another man came from the back. His was tall frame and build was almost intimidating to her and she prayed that the two men weren't together.

"I see you found a new toy, Lester...she's a pretty one," he snarled as he came up to them, looking the woman up and down and licking his lips. Grabbing the woman's chin, she tried to struggle and he smiled, "Got some fire in 'er."

Keeping his gun on her, Lester smirked, "Let's get 'er tied up and back to camp. She'll be useful to us."

Letting the woman go, he pulled a piece of rope from his back pocket, and snatched her wrist, "Best not try to run, girlie...hate to see Lester 'ere put a bullet in you're head." Trying her wrist, he jerked her around, getting hold of her other hand and trying them together.

Clenching her jaw, Maggie knew she had to warn the others and suddenly lounged forward and pulled away from the taller man, "HELP!"

Maggie's scream pierced the silence of the store and Jim and Daryl began to move faster. Coming to the end of the aisle she'd been down last, Daryl heard the struggle and men's voices. Coming around, his crossbow went up as he came face to face with the two men holding a struggling Maggie. "Let her go!"

Pulling the woman close to his body as a shield, Lester pressed the barrel of his gun to the woman's head and sneered, "Best be puttin' that down now, boy...unless you want to see this bitches head all over the floor."

Keeping his bow trained on the man as Jim joined him with his own gun on the taller man, Daryl shook his head, "Ain't gonna happen. Best let her go before you and your buddy there are walker bait."

Closing her eyes as the man pushed the gun into her temple more, a small cry left her lips. She'd been careless, not paying attention to her surroundings and now she was looking death in the face. Her thought's then went to Glenn and how much she loved him, wanted to spend her life with him. Then she began to think of her dad and Beth. She didn't hear as the men exchanged words with each other, all she could do was think about her family until she heard her named called out.

Opening her eyes, she noticed Daryl starring at her, his crossbow pointed at both her and her captor.

Clenching his jaw as he got her attention, Daryl then gave her the signal they had taught the women, "Donald."

Without thinking, Maggie suddenly let her body go limp, dropping down to the floor and out of the man's grip. Gun shot's rang out followed by bodies hitting the floor and she rolled to get away as hot tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Queen me," Leslie said as she let a smile cross her lips and Carl scowled. A little laugh left her lips as the boy placed a checker onto hers and she grinned more. They'd been playing checkers for almost two hours now, both not wanting to give up being they were tied three games to three. Keeping her eyes on the board as Carl tried to figure out his next move, Leslie asked, "How many others live here?"

Shrugging some as he studied the board to see what would be the best move, Carl then slid one to the spot he wanted and looked up at her, "About fifteen of us. We lost a lot of people though before we found this place...and some afterwards. Otherwise there'd be a lot more."

Noticing his frown, Leslie asked, "Why you look sad, Carl?"

Taking in a deep breath, he then shrugged, "My mom died not long after we got here."

"Oh," Leslie said softly and then looked down at the board. "My mom died when I was five. I don't remember her much. I was glad though when Kim came to live with us. She was like a mom to me."

"Least you got her back," he said softly. Sitting up some in the chair, he looked back at her, "She's really nice to all of us."

Moving another checker, she then smiled, "She's always been nice...'cept the one time our neighbor made her mad. Daddy had to hold her back from punching the guy."

Smiling some, Carl nodded to her, "What did the guy do?"

Shrugging some, she reached over for her cup of water, "Called her crazy and a really bad name. We always had problems with them though. They'd have loud parties and all. I think everyone was glad when they moved out. Kim always called them the crack heads."

Laughing some at that, Carl made his next move on the board and then looked back up at her, "I haven't asked, but...how old are you?"

Thinking for a minute about it, Leslie then looked shrugged, "I think thirteen now. I'm not sure. I don't even know what day it is anymore."

"I know how you feel," he replied and then smiled, "Hey, maybe later we can play cards...that is if you want."

"I don't know any card games," Leslie admitted and set her cup aside.

Smirking, he nodded to her, "I can teach ya. It's easy. Glenn and Daryl taught me how to play poker...and Carol taught me rummy. Or we can play trash can."

"Trash can?" she asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a card game I usta play with some friends after school. It's fun and it confuses the adults," he snickered.

Laughing with him, she nodded, "I'd like that."

"Knock, knock," Kim said from the door as she carried a tray of food in. Smiling at the two of them, she set it down a the foot of the bed, "I see you met Carl."

Nodding her head, Leslie smiled, "Yeah. We've been playin' checkers."

"That's cool," Kim smiled and then held out her hand to Leslie. Placing two pills into her hand, she then handed her a fresh bottle of water, "Need to take these and then eat. Carl, I think your dad is lookin' for you."

"'Kay," Carl said standing and then waiting as Leslie took her medicine. When she finished, he pointed to the board, "If you want, we can finish this later."

Swallowing down the pills, she smiled at him, "Okay." Watching as he left out her room, Leslie then took the sandwich that Kim had made for her. Taking a bit, she looked at her and spoke as she chewed, "He's nice."

Glancing back and seeing him gone, Kim smiled and then focused her attention back to her, "Yes he is. I'm glad you two got to meet finally."

Chewing, she then picked at the bread and looked back at Kim, "Kim, can...can I still call you mom?"

Crinkling her brow, Kim tilted her head, "Of course you can, sweetie. Whatever you're comfortable with, you know that."

Biting her lip, she sighed as she starred at her food, "I wasn't sure being dad..."

Shaking her head, Kim reached out to her, running her hand gently over her hair, "Baby, even though your dad isn't here, I still love you...and I always will no matter what."

Raising her eyes back to Kim, Leslie nodded and asked softly, "Do you miss him?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kim moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around the girl, "Of course I do, sweetie. I loved your dad very much. But...he wouldn't want us sad, he'd want use trying to make a better life for ourselves...to find our happiness again." Kissing the top of her head, she held her close, "We'll fight like he would've wanted us too."

Lifting her head and looking up at Kim, Leslie then set her sandwich aside and hugged her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby...more then you know," Kim said as tears came to her eyes and she held her tight. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...I'm sorry I didn't protect you..."

Her own tears fell from her eyes and she whispered, "He would have hurt you too."

Closing her eyes tight at the sound of her broken voice, Kim began to cry more, "No one will hurt you again...I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise."

Laying her head onto Kim's shoulder, both cried silently for several minutes. She she felt Kim began to rub her back in soothing circles, Leslie released a breath, "Can...can I eat with you tonight...and Carol and Anna and Carl?"

Pulling back and looking at her, Kim smoothed back her hair, "Are you sure your up for it? The others will all be in there too eating. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I want to try," she said softly as she looked her in the eyes.

Nodding her head and giving her a smile, Kim pulled her back to her, "Of course, sweetie. I don't see why not."

It warmed her heart that Leslie was starting to come out of her hole and return to a somewhat normal life again. She wanted to try and that was what was important. Kim knew she still had a long road ahead of her, but, she would be there to support Leslie in any way she could. Life had thrown them all a curve ball, but it was one that Kim thought they could only make better.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Was gonna post this chapter yesterday, but, real life got busy and I couldn't, needed another hour in the day. Also been trying to answer everyone and respond to reviews along with all the private messages. All I have to say is YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank for your kinds words and support as I write this story.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Writhing on the floor, Daryl's hands gripped his right inner thigh just above the wound as Axel worked to tie a tourniquet around his leg. Jim watched as he held onto Maggie while she continued to cry into his chest and then looked over at the two dead men on the ground. They had been lucky that Axel had heard the commotion in the back of the store and had snuck up from behind the two men and to there left to take them out. Even though Daryl had taken a hit, it could have ended much worse.

When Maggie began to finally calm down, he felt as she gently began to pull away and eased his hold on her. They would have to move quick to get the truck loaded up and get out of the town before more walkers or hostile survivors moved in on them. When she moved from his arms and over to Daryl, he stood up and began collecting the other men's gun's. Shaking his head, he came over to them, looking towards the front of the store, "Daryl, it'll be best for you to be in the truck while we get everything loaded. That leg of yours ain't gonna let you do anything now."

Stilling some, he grimaced as Maggie tore his jeans and began to check his wound, "I'll be fine."

Seeing he still had the bullet inside his leg, Maggie shook her head and then looked up at him, "No you won't...bullet is still in there. We gotta get you somewhere and get it out soon otherwise it'll get infected."

Breathing heavy from the pain, he cursed under his breath and pulled his knife from it's sheath, "Cut the damn thing out."

Raising her brow, Maggie shook her head, "No. You have a artery close to there. If I cut it you'll bleed out and die." Looking back up at Jim, she sat back on her haunches, "I saw one of those after hours emergency clinics on our way in. We need to get him there, they'll probably have what I need."

Nodding in agreement, Jim sighed, "Alright." Handing her the guns he'd collected, he looked to Axel, pointing to Daryl's other side as Jim got on his left and bent down to him, "Okay, son...let's get you out to the truck. Just let me and Axel do all the work here."

Both men got hold of Daryl and slowly lifted him up to stand. Biting back a cry of pain, Daryl clenched his jaw tight, his leg feeling like it was on fire. Carefully, they moved through the store, and then out to the cab of the truck. With some quick thinking and maneuvering, they were able to get Daryl up into the cab and into the passenger seat.

Jumping back down, Jim turned to Maggie, "Stay with him while Axel and I finish getting everything. Shouldn't be too long. There's a first aide kit inside the sleeper on the wall behind my seat that's full. Use what you need for now."

Nodding her head, Maggie then placed her hand onto his arm, "Jim...thank you."

Giving her a stiff nod and a smile, he then looked back up at the cab, "Go on, he needs your help."

Leaving her, Jim and Axel then headed back inside, gathering up the bags they had collected and throwing them into the trailer. Making a final sweep of the store to make sure they had everything, they headed back out and locked up the trailer. As the men headed around to the driver's side door to get in, Jim stopped Axel and held out his hand to him, "That was quick thinkin' in there, Axel...thank you."

Shaking the man's hand, he smiled, "Jus' doin' what any of y'all would've done. It's what family does, right?"

"Yes, it is." Letting the man get in, Jim then climbed up, getting behind the wheel. Starting up the semi, he turned around and looked at Maggie, "Where was that clinic?"

Moving between the seats, she pointed to the road, "Go back the way we came...should be down by the second light on the left side. There was an ambulance out front."

"Alright, let's get movin' then," he said putting the truck in gear and pulling out. Maneuvering around abandoned vehicles in the parking lot, a small herd of walkers came around the building and Jim felt his pulse increase. Glancing at Maggie, he nodded to the door, "Make sure it's locked, we're gonna plow through these assholes."

Reaching around Daryl, Maggie locked the door as the truck lurched forward, picking up speed. Holding onto the seats, she flinched and then reached for Daryl, holding him back against the seat as the truck ran over the bodies and jostled them about. When they cleared them, she looked into the side mirror to see only a few still standing, "That's one way to take them out."

"A little safer too," Axel added from beside her as he watched the road with Jim.

Gritting his teeth, sweat began to form on Daryl's brow and he panted, "Long as we get there..."

Noticing Daryl's was flushed, Maggie put her hand to his forehead feeling how warm he was getting, "He's getting' a fever. That bullet's gonna have to come out soon."

Seeing the building coming into view, Jim began to slow and then turned into the place. Parking out in front of the door's, he shut the truck down and reached for his gun, "Axel, let's get it cleared. Maggie, hold up here with Daryl til we know it's safe."

Watching as the two men got out, she locked the door behind him and then reached for the water bottle she'd pulled out. Opening it, she wet a towel and then began to try to cool Daryl off, "Need you to stay awake for me, Daryl, 'til we get you inside."

Swallowing, he hissed as he tried to move his leg, "Son of a bitch..."

"Don't move. You'll just make it worse," she said firmly. Moving between the seats more, she looked back towards the entrance and then back to him, "They're inside...won't be much longer."

"Remind me not to get shot again," he groaned and then looked at her, "You okay?"

Nodding her head, she sighed, "Thanks to you guys, yeah. I...I didn't see them until it was too late."

Flinching again, he breathed out, "I shouldn't have left you alone. Can't ever let our guard down like that. Glenn will have a field day about this shit."

"Glenn will get over it," she stated firmly. Looking back out, she saw as Jim and Axel running back out and unlocked the door for them.

"Place is clear. Was only a couple walker's in there and we took care of 'em," Jim said. "Unlock his door and we'll get him inside. We can lock the doors and hold up here for tonight if need be."

"Might be best," Maggie said as she unlocked Daryl's door. The two men came around, and as easy as they could, got Daryl down. Carrying him in, Maggie followed behind them with her backpack and rifle. Thankful that she'd not only watched, but also helped her father countless times before, she still wished he was there to help. It was up to her now to help out Daryl the best she could, she only prayed she'd be able to do them all proud.

* * *

Wiping at her sweaty brow, Maggie then began to wrap the gauze bandage around Daryl's thigh, covering the stitches. Having gotten him inside, they had lucked out at the clinic, finding it completely stocked with everything they needed for her to remove the bullet from his leg. With Jim holding down Daryl's upper body with his own and Axel holding his legs, she pulled the slug and tossed it into the sink behind them. Daryl was still knocked out from the pain. Granted she'd found several bottles of Novocaine and was able to numb the area somewhat, it still hadn't been enough.

Picking his pants up off the floor and folding them, she set them aside and took in a deep breath. The late afternoon sun shone through the high windows of the room giving them some light, but, they all knew they wouldn't be able to stay too much longer. They needed to get back to the other trucks and then get Daryl back to the prison. Looking up as Jim came back into the room with an empty box, she took it from him, "Is Axel hitting the other rooms?"

"Yeah. I brought that so you could get what you could from in here while I go help him finish. We'll get them into the truck and then get Daryl loaded into the sleeper. Maggie, I need your opinion though. Should we drive through the night or hold up at the warehouse 'til mornin'? You know more about doctorin' then I do, just don't want him getting' sicker."

Looking back at Daryl, she thought for a moment and then looked back up at Jim, "Best drive through the night and get back. Daddy needs to check that wound too."

"'Kay. Once we get goin' we'll stop and get two of the other trucks and head on back. I'll keep a watch on him while I'm drivin'. We'll just have to grab that other truck on another run or somethin'."

Nodding in agreement, she sighed, "I feel like all this is my fault. If I'd just paid more attention..."

Placing his hand onto her shoulder, Jim shook his head, "Wasn't your fault, Maggie. Could've happened to any of us, even Daryl. Don't go blammin' yourself for somethin' that couldn't be helped. We got through it and we'll get Daryl through this too."

Coming back into the room, Axel got there attention and looked to Maggie, "Found a bunch of IV bags and all. Got them in a box at the door. But, there's a bunch of small bottles I wasn't sure if we needed."

Turning to Jim, Maggie asked softly, "Can you stay with Daryl while I go see what he found?"

"Sure. Go ahead, we'll be fine. I'll get everything in here packed up to go," Jim said, taking the box back from her.

"Thanks," she smiled and then followed Axel out and down to another room. Going in, she stopped, and smiled more, "Oh my god..." Looking around, she moved in further and let out a small laugh, "We're gonna need more boxes. Axel...this...this is amazing. We need to take everything in here with us. We'll be able to use it all."

Picking up the blood pressure cuff, she shook her head and looked back at him, "We'll be able to restock the infirmary at the prison now."

Grinning from ear to ear, he blushed some, "I'll get some more boxes then. I got two there if'n you want to get them going. The room next door I think was storage for them. Nothing but empties and office stuff in it."

"Yeah...let's get it all and then get out of here," she said, picking up a box off the floor and putting the cuff into it.

Evening was setting in before they were able to get everything loaded up into the truck to take back with them. They'd been lucky to find so much, but, they now needed to get back on the road to get Daryl back to the prison. It took some effort, but they had managed to get him into the sleeper of the semi and laid out on the bed there. Maggie continued to check his pulse along with his temperature and had even been able to start an IV drip with a dose of IV antibiotics before they left out the building. She knew with the heat and blood loss, he would be starting to dehydrate and that could cause a new set of problems.

The trip back to the warehouse was quiet, Maggie tending to Daryl as Jim and Axel watched the road. It would be a long drive back, but it couldn't be helped. Daryl would have done the same for them. It was just what family did for one another.

Moving in between the seat as they began to approach the road to the warehouse, Maggie finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "Okay, I got him all set up and that leg up on the pillows so it won't move around much. He shouldn't need any more meds until we get back, but if he wakes up in pain, we'll need to stop so I can give him something for it."

Turning onto the dark road, Jim kept his eyes forward, "Let's just hope he doesn't. With as dark as it's gettin' it'll be risky with all the walkers milling about."

"True," she sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. A few walkers were moving around once more and she sighed as she pulled her gun. Frowning, she looked back at Daryl and then to the walkers in front of them, "Shit. Okay...Axel, we're gonna have to play this smart. Let's get these assholes cleared and get into the trucks. Jim, keep your lights on for us."

Turning on the brights, he looked at them both, "Stay safe you two."

Following Axel out the cab, Maggie and him stuck close to each other, putting a bullet into the brain of the walkers that had found there way to the warehouse. Minutes passed before they reached the trucks, each getting into there's and getting them started. Pulling out, Maggie flashed her light's at Jim, letting him know they were ready to head home.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Weekend is almost here. Been working hard to get some chapters written out, even staying up til 2 -3 am, lol. It's amazing how when you get into writing a chapter that sometimes you cannot tear yourself from it until it's done. Needless to say, it happens to me alot, LOL.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

****Alot of you have been asking when y'all will see some more Daryl/Kim interaction. Trust me, it's coming...just needed to build up to it. I promise you though, it'll be well worth it and there will be a few surprises along the way for them both.**

Having moved Leslie to her room and got her set up on the bottom bunk, Kim smiled as she gazed down at her sleeping form. They'd been able to have a pleasant dinner in the commons area with the others and noticed how she and Carl had taken to each other. The only time Kim had worried was when Rick, Glenn, Oscar and Hershel had come in from outside to eat before evening watch would start. Leslie had instantly stilled, watching the men as they got their plates and sat at another table.

After a few words of encouragement, she'd been able to continue eating and had even asked for seconds. Kim had even been able to leave her alone with Carl and Carol to go talk with Hershel about her progress and to touch base with Rick about pulling second watch that night. She was ready to get back to pulling her weight and doing all she could to help.

Moving to the door, Kim gave Carol a small smile as the older woman came over and peeked in on Leslie. Slipping the strap of the rifle over her shoulder, Kim whispered, "I think Carl tuckered her out with checkers. She was out like a light."

Handing a bag of snacks to Kim that she'd made up for her, Carol crossed her arms over her chest, "That's good. She's making progress. Maybe here soon she'll be able to interact with everyone here without being in fear of them."

"Yeah," Kim breathed out and then both woman turned to head out the cell block. Walking slowly, Kim looked down at the floor, "Carol, you don't mind checking on her do ya? I know you got Asskicker tonight..."

"It's no problem at all," Carol smiled as they went through the gate into the commons, "I'll get you if there's a problem."

Stopping and turning to the woman, Kim looked her in the eyes, "Thank you...you've been a good friend to us both."

"We're family now, Kim...remember that," Carol smiled more. Nodding her head towards the door, she saw Oscar waiting, "Best get going and releave Rick and Carl."

Heading towards the door, Kim gave the man a smile and tossed the bag to him, "Got snacks for later."

Catching the bag, he opened the door, letting her through first and headed out. Walking side by side her, he glanced down at the woman, "How's the little one tonight? She doin' better?"

Nodding her head, Kim took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed, "Yeah, she still has a ways to go though. But, she's doing better then we thought she would be."

"That's good. You know, one thing you might want to try is maybe have Hershel or Rick sit with you both and just talk about something other then what happened. Like maybe some chores she could do. Might make her feel more at home with everyone," the big man said quietly as they walked.

Looking up at him with a smirk, Kim then smiled, "That sounds like an idea. Thank you, Oscar."

Continuing to look out, he raised his brow, "A friend of my sisters, she was raped when we were teens. She wasn't doin' good at all afterwards, but...my grandmother suggested them to try that same thing with Latasha and it helped her."

"Your grandmother sounds like a smart woman," Kim replied as they reached the bottom of the guard tower. Stopping him with a hand to his arm, she looked up at him, "We'll defiantly try it."

Going inside, they headed up, releaving Rick and Carl and took there spots on the catwalk. Looking out, Kim sighed, "Wonder how the others are fairing. It's been almost a week now."

Shaking his head and pulling out his bottle of water, he smiled, "Hopefully they are making out like bandits. Would be nice to get some new blankets and clothes. Tired of wearing these prison clothes. Ready to get into a decent pair of pants and maybe a tee shirt."

Taking a seat in the chair, Kim put her feet up onto the railing, "I can understand that." Silence fell between then for a few minutes before Kim looked back over at him, "Oscar, mind me askin' why you were in here? You seem like a nice guy and all."

Turning the other chair around and sitting down, he rested his arms over the back of the chair, "B&E." Looking over and seeing her confused look, he chuckled, "Breaking and Entering. Some buddies and I broke into a factory and tripped the silent alarm. Didn't know what was goin' on til it was too late. I had two more months to go before I was up for parole when this shit started." Sighing heavily, he looked up at the clear Georgia night sky, "I had two girls and a boy waitin' at home for me to return...and my mother. Hopefully they're up there watching over me now."

Starring over at him as he spoke, Kim's heart went out to the man and she then looked down. She new of that same pain that he felt, having felt it for over a year with Leslie and the rest of her family. Licking her lips, she spoke softly, "I'm sure they're watching over you, Oscar...being your guardian angels."

Turing his head back to her, he nodded slightly, "I hope so."

The sound of a horn blasted through the night air and followed by the headlights of three trucks heading towards the gate. Both moved into action quick, heading down the tower and then running out to the gates. Oscar opened them as Kim took out two walkers that were too close to getting in. Once all three trucks had gotten in, they closed the gates back and ran to follow them up to the courtyard.

Having heard two shots as he sipped on a cup of coffee, Rick grabbed his rifle and headed out the door with Carl following. Coming out into the courtyard as the trucks pulled in, he smiled but noticed there was only three. Something had gone wrong. Seeing Maggie, Axel and Jim behind the wheels of the vehicles, he frowned and ran over as Jim opened his door, "What happened? Where's Daryl?"

"In my sleeper...boy got shot in the leg," Jim said trying to stretch out his sore back. "Maggie dug the bullet out, and stitched him up. We'll need a few guys to help gett'em out without hurting him more."

Turning to Carl, Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, "Get inside and get Glenn and then wake Hershel and Carol back up...let them know Daryl's hurt."

Watching as he son ran off, Rick then climbed up in the truck as Maggie got in from the other side. Looking at his friend on the bed of the sleeper, he breathed out, "What happened?"

Checking the IV, Maggie then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm, "Had two guys got the jump on me in a store. Daryl and Jim had a stand off with 'em...I dropped to the the floor when Daryl told me too and the next thing I know shots were being fired. Axel though was able to take them out from behind. He probably saved us all."

"How bad is his leg?" he asked as he watched her work and the others began to gather outside the truck.

"Got the bullet out and stitched him up. He's been out though since then. Not sure if it's from the pain or what. We need dad to take a look," she said as she pumped up the cuff and went quiet. Getting his blood pressure, she then sighed, "Blood pressure's up some."

Moving back out, Rick addressed the others, "Oscar, Axel, Glenn, need you to help me get Daryl out and get him inside."

"Rick, we brought a gurney with us. Once you get him out we can put him on that to get him in," Jim said as he then headed to the back of the truck. "Also stocked up on medicines too."

Coming over to the truck, Kim went to the back where Jim was, her heart racing in her chest at the news of Daryl being injured, "How bad is he, Jim? Is Daryl gonna be okay?"

Pushing opening the doors, he moved in, getting the gurney they'd brought with them, "Hard to say. He's still out, but Maggie got the bullet out already."

Helping get the gurney down, she helped him get it around to the passenger door, "What can I do to help?"

"There's several box of medical supplies in the back. Gonna need them inside for Hershel and Maggie incase they needed anything from them. The red box, be careful with it...it's got lot of glass bottles and all in there that could break."

Nodding her head, Kim headed towards the back again, spotting Michonne and Beth. Getting them, she climbed up into the back and started handing them boxes, "Get these inside to Hershel. Tell him there's more." Turning back to get another box, her eyes fell on a wheelchair along with two IV poles and she asked herself out loud, "The hell they do, hit a hospital?"

Placing the boxes at the edge, she then jumped down, getting one herself as Beth and Michonne came running back out for more. Carrying it inside with them following a few steps behind her, she began to open them as Hershel and Carol did the same with the others, "Got IV bags here, Hershel...and the catheters for them."

"We'll need one of those bags..." he said as he opened the red box containing pain killers, antibiotics and other medicines. Shaking his head, he glanced at Carol, "I think we're gonna be set for awhile if we can keep everyone from getting' hurt."

Before long, they wheeled Daryl in and Hershel turned to see him on a gurney. Meeting them almost half way, he moved the blanket they had covering him to expose his injured leg.

Carol came to his side, watching as he removed the bandage and then looked to the others who were standing there watching, "Let's give him some privacy, guys. We can take it from here until we put him in a bed."

Nodding his head, Rick backed up and breathed out, "Let's get the rest of the medical supplies in. We can worry about getting the rest of the stuff unloaded tomorrow."

Setting down a box filled with bandages, Kim glanced at the others as they headed back out. Going over, she bit her lip as she watch them work on Daryl's leg. Her heart pounded against her chest at the sight of the stitched up wound and then her eyes went to his face. He looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep, the normal lines of worry all but gone on his features giving him a boyish look.

Hershel redressed the wound and then covered Daryl's leg back up with the blanket before noticing Kim had stayed behind and was watching. He could see both fear and worry in her eyes and he glanced to Carol giving her a slight nod for her to finish changing out the IV. Going over to Kim, he spoke in a hushed tone, "He's gonna be just fine, Kim. He's a strong one. He lost a lot of blood out there...and with the exhaustion, he'll probably be out from awhile. I'll send for you if there's any change, but right now, he needs all the rest he can get. Carol and I will be watchin' him."

Nodding, Kim took in a shaky breath before lifting her eyes to the older man and whispering, "Thank you."

Standing there as she slowly left out, Hershel then returned back over to Daryl. Checking his temperature, he raised his brow, "I wonder if he knows."

Crinkling her brow as she finished cleaning up the trash from the IV bags, she let a small smile form, "Knows what?"

"How much that woman cares for him," Hershel replied and then looked down at Daryl's face. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Kim's good for him...and he's good for her too."

Smiling more, Carol raised her brow, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that see's that."

"Oh I think everyone see's it...just not them. Maybe now they'll start to open up a little more with each other. Too bad Daryl had to get shot though."

Biting her lip, Carol shrugged and sighed, "I guess the question now is will Daryl let his walls down. You know he doesn't let anyone close to him...I was lucky he has with me," she stated as she put the trash into one of the empty cans. Going back over, she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face, "But...I do think Kim has gotten into his heart."

The group started to drift back inside, each carrying boxes of medical supplies along with new pillows and bedding. Daryl was now safe and back home to where he could heal and with family. Even Rick looked a little more relaxed now that they were back within the safety of the prison. The world had turned into a hard cruel place and everyday was a fight to survive both against the dead and the living.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The weekend is finally here and here is another chapter. I won't be posting anything for the next day or so being I have prior commitments with my family. I promise though, come Monday, there will be a new chapter posted! So, hope you like this one, it was fun writing it! **_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

A week had passed since the group had returned with most of the supplies and an injured Daryl. He was on the mend, now fully awake and moving around some with the aid of a set of crutches from the prison's infirmary. Jim, Rick and Oscar had went back to the warehouse a few days earlier to collect the other semi along with a hitting a hardware store and bringing back a gas tanker Jim had seen on there way out of Thomaston. For the most part, they were thriving. A garden had been started out in the enclosed field and seed had been planted. Oscar and Axel had also taken it upon themselves to gather up bricks from the back of the prison and using a bag of the cement that had been brought back, was able to build a small outdoor fire pit.

Even Leslie had started opening up more, allowing Hershel to finally examine her while Carol and Kim stood by. He'd given the girl a clean bill of health, her wound now fully closed and the stitches removed. She'd even taken to walking around the prison with Carl some, but still had yet to venture outdoors. Instead, she would stand near the door, looking out into the courtyard while the others went about there business outside.

Brushing her hair, Leslie pulled it back into a ponytail and tied it in place. She glanced to the open door of their room, seeing as Daryl walked by slowly, heading towards the stairs leading up. She'd listened several night's as Kim and Carol talked, there conversation sometimes going to the man and Leslie could tell Kim had taken a liking to him. She saw Kim wore the same smile that she had with her dad.

Moving to the door and watching him make his way upstairs to his cell, she then bit the inside of her lip as she began to follow. Going up slowly, she saw he hadn't noticed her as he went into his room and came up to the landing. Looking back down, she then pushed on, coming to his door and looking in as he sat down on his bunk. Starring at him while he pulled out a knife along with some sticks from under his bunk, she finally asked, "Did it hurt?"

Having heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and then to his room, Daryl kept quiet, not wanting to scare the girl anymore then she already had been. He'd talked to both Carol and Kim once he'd woke up and they'd filled him in on Leslie. He understood how the girl felt and what she'd been through and knew from experience to just sit back and let her go at her own pace. He'd done it countless times when he was growing up, but each time made him harder and harder on the inside. He just hoped she hadn't been pushed to that extreme.

Slowly bringing the sticks up onto his bunk, he glanced over at her as she stood at his door and then began to slowly shave off the bark, "Did what hurt?"

Swallowing, she watched as he pushed the knife down the long straight stick, "Gettin' shot. Did it hurt?"

"Sure the hell didn't tickle," he replied as he kept at his work. "Why ain't you outside with the others?"

Shrugging, she looked down at the floor, "Don't want to. The walkers are out there."

"Walkers are outside the fence. Ain't gonna get ya in here," he said, stilling his knife and checking his work. Satisfied, he started taking off the bark again, "I'm sure Carol or Kim would take ya out."

Looking back over at him, she shook her head, "No, I don't want to."

Finally looking over at her, Daryl stopped and leaned back on his bunk some to take the pressure off his leg, "There's a lot of people out there that won't let anythin' happen to ya. Plus, the fresh air will do ya some good. Make ya feel a little better then this stale shit in here."

Eying him for a moment, she asked, "Why do you cuss?"

Raising his brow, he grumbled under his breath to himself before nodding to the door, "Best get back downstairs and mind ya own business."

"Mom said you brought her here, that you probably saved her life." Lowering her eyes slightly, she lifted them back to him, "She said your a good man...like my dad was." Turning, she walked away, leaving him alone once more.

Sighing heavily, Daryl shook his head and sheathed his knife. Pushing the sticks away, he got back up slowly, getting the crutches and his smokes before heading out. Finding her almost at the bottom of the stairs, he called down to her, "Wait up, kid."

Looking up and following him with her eyes as he carefully made his way down, she looked up at him, "What?"

Taking in a deep breath, he released it and nodded towards the gate leading to the commons, "Need ya to do somethin' for me."

Crinkling her brow, she looked up at him, "What?"

"Need ya to open the door for me. Kinda hard to with these things," he said as he headed into the commons area. Going straight for the door, he stopped just short of it, "Mind holdin' it open while I smoke? Damn thing nearly knocked me over earlier when I came back in."

Biting her lip nervously, Leslie looked back, already knowing no one else was inside to help. She felt the trembling start in her hands and she shook her head, taking a step back, "I...I can't."

Seeing first hand the fear she had, he didn't want to push her too hard so Daryl nodded, "'Kay." Turning his back to the door, he pushed back on it, opening it the best he could and then standing there he pulled his smokes from his shirt pocket. Lighting one up, he blew out and looked back at her as she stood planted to the spot, "S'okay. No one out here but people from the group. Nothing to be scared about."

Not trusting him, Leslie kept her eyes down the cool breeze from outside coming in and wrapping itself around her. It felt good, but at the same time it caused a shiver to run through her body. She used to love being outside before the virus had taken over, now though, it seemed like a nightmare.

Watching her as he took another drag, he flicked the ashes and then looked out, releasing a long breath and leaning more against the door. He wondered if she would ever be able to leave out from the protective walls of the prison, if she would ever be able to face her fears and see she was safe. With everyone else outside, he could plainly see the girl was lonely.

Staying in his spot, Daryl looked down at the ground, unsure what to say to her. He'd never been good with words and had never really talked to kids. His only real interaction had been with Carl and even he at times didn't seem like a kid. Taking another hit, he blew out the smoke from his lips and glanced at her, "Brought some games and books back from that store we hit. Carol or Kim give ya any?"

Nodding, she remained silent, her sights remaining on the floor.

Getting an idea, he stretched and then sighed, "Sure feels good out here. Better then in there. Smells better too. This breeze is keepin' it from bein' too hot at least. Makes me miss bein' in the woods, huntin'. Deer will be movin' around good later. Once I'm off these damn things might have to go out and get us some venison. Might even take a ride down to the river and do some fishin'."

Slowly lifting her eyes when she heard the word _fishin'_, she eyed him for a minute as he looked out, "My daddy usta fish. Usta take me and mom a lot."

Her voice broke through to him and he glanced back inside the door at her and then back out, "You fish?"

Nodding her head slightly, she then shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Yeah. Usta go catfishin' with cane poles...sometimes dad and mom would go noodlin' if no one was around."

Raising his brow, he looked back at her, "What ya doin' watchin' your mom and dad...doin' that?"

Shrugging some, she frowned, "It looked fun."

Crinkling his brow, Daryl moved, looking out in the direction Kim was and then back to the girl, "They know you were watchin'?"

Nodding her head, she shrugged and then began to relax some, "They let me with them once, but I didn't like it."

"What the hell? Kim...she...your dad..." Feeling his temper rising, he turned back, calling out to her from the door, "KIM! Get ya ass over here...NOW!"

Looking up from the laundry she was helping Carol wash, Kim and Carol glanced at each other before she stood, "Somethin' must be wrong. Be right back." Picking up her pace, she began to jog back to the building, until she reached the door. Seeing Daryl's angry expression, she looked at him and then inside, seeing Leslie. Moving past him, she went over to the girl, "You okay, sweetie? Something wrong?"

Confused as to why Daryl had called her, Leslie shook her head, "I'm fine. Daryl and I were talkin' then he yelled for you."

Turning back to him, she placed an arm around Leslie, "What's goin' on, Daryl?"

Flicking his cigarette out into the yard, Daryl turned, going back in and letting the door shut behind him. Clenching his jaw as he looked at the two of them, he then growled, "Mind tellin' me why you'd let this girl watch you and her daddy...noodlin' as she calls it?"

"What?" Kim asked with a shocked expression. Looking back down at Leslie, she turned her to her more, "What have you been tellin' him?"

"We were talkin' about fishin' and I told him sometimes you and dad would go noodlin' when no one was around," she said truthfully as she looked into Kim's eyes. "Like that time you and daddy let me try it with you, remember? When we went camping at the Altamaha River."

The realization dawned on her and Kim felt a small snicker escape her lips. Apparently Daryl wasn't as familiar with the great outdoors as he though he was. Trying to suppress another laugh, she couldn't help but close her eyes tight as her shoulder shook.

Starring the woman down and noticing how funny she thought it was, Daryl barked out, "This shit ain't somethin' to be laughin' 'bout, Kim...it's sick!"

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Kim turned back to him and pulled Leslie in front of her and wrapped her arm's around the girl's shoulders. His anger was starting to rub off on her and her smile began to fade, "Daryl...I have never and will never do anything to hurt this child or put her in harm's way...in any fashion or form...neither would her father..."

'Yet you let her try it? I thought you were different then that!" he yelled, causing Leslie to jump and tense up.

Raising her brow, Kim looked him dead in the eyes, "It's not what you think it is, Daryl. Hell, I'm surprised you've never done it being you're from Georgia!" Pursing her lips, she glared at him, "Noodlin' is a type of fishin', dammit! It's hand fishin' for catfish. Not some...sex act like you're thinkin'. I'd never expose Leslie to something like that if'n it was and frankly I'm a bit pissed that you'd think I would."

His anger left him, leaving him embarrassed that he would have even had suggested Kim would hurt the girl in such a way. Running a hand through his hair, he looked away and sighed, shaking his head at his careless assumption of her. He'd seen first hand how much she cared about the girl and now, he didn't know if she'd forgive him for making such accusations.

"I'm sorry," came his apology, sounding softer then he wanted it to. "I didn't know."

"And you didn't bother to ask before jumping to conclusions either. Instead you went in like you always do, guns a blazin' and thinkin' the worse." Turning Leslie, she nodded towards the cell block, "Go on to our room, I'll be in there in a minute."

When she left them and they were alone, Kim turned back to him, her arms folded across her chest, "I don't know what your deal is, Daryl...and honestly, I don't really know if I want to know. But for you to think I'd so something so...so...repulsive as that..."

"It was a mistake, Kim. I said I'm sorry," Daryl interrupted her. "I fucked up, okay? I admit it."

"Maybe it'd just be best if you stayed away from us." Turning, Kim went to head back towards the cell block only to have him reach out and grab her arm. Snatching it away from him, she got up in his face, pointing her finger at him, "And don't you ever fuckin' touch me again you son of a bitch or I'll shoot you myself."

Watching her leave out, Daryl clenched his jaw, his anger coming to the forefront once more, only this time with himself. Heading towards the doors, he pushed them open and headed out, nearly knocking Carol over in the process. Without a word to her, he started towards the tower but the bottom his left crutch caught on a crack in the asphalt causing him to loose his balance and nearly fall. Hot blood coursed through his veins and out of no where, he threw the crutches at the buildings wall and began to hobble off, needing to get away from everyone and be alone.

Unsure of what was going on, Carol knew something bad had happened if Daryl was pissed off and acting the way he was. Going inside, she went in search of Kim and Leslie, finding them in there small room. Kim was sitting in the corner of the bottom bunk, holding Leslie and gently rubbing her back as tears streamed down the woman's cheeks. Putting two and two together, Carol realized Kim and Daryl had probably had a fight.

Tilting her head and clearing her throat, Carol stayed at the door, not wanting to go in unless Kim said it was okay. Gaining the woman's attention, she offered up softly, "If you wanna talk about it...you know where I am." Leaving her with that, Carol moved back from the door, heading back out to give them the time and space she thought they might need.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay...just couldn't leave y'all hanging all weekend long, so...here ya go! This will be the last post for the weekend being I leave out in two hours to go have some family fun! ENJOY!**_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (in later chapters) & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Sitting up in the guard tower alone with her thoughts, Kim blew out smoke from her lips and then flicked the butt of her cigarette out over the edge. Having come up to start watch duty early being she couldn't sleep, she sat on the ledge of the perch with her feet hanging over and her arms draped over the bottom railing. She was still mad at Daryl from earlier in the day and had yet to even throw a look in his direction, not even at dinner. For the most part, she'd always been laid back, not letting things get to her, but he'd crossed the line when he'd assumed her and Tim had sex in front of Leslie. That had tore her heart out that he would think so lowly of her.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs of the tower caught her attention, but paid it no mind. She knew Carol would be coming up to join her for the watch, but kept still and her eyes on the tree line watching for signs of trouble. Even when the woman placed a hot cup of instant coffee in front of her, she refused to look up or even say a word, she just took it and held it over the railing in front of her. She was upset and just wanted to be left alone.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Carol took a sip of her own coffee before placing it down to the side of her chair. Setting her rifle across her lap, she glanced at Kim, noticing how distant she'd become towards them all. She didn't know what had been said or done, but she could tell how whatever it was had driven a wedge between her friends.

Taking in a deep breath of the cool night air, Carol sighed and smiled as she looked up at the stars, "Beautiful out tonight. So many stars out..." When she didn't get a response from Kim, she lowered her head and folded her hands and rested them on the rifle, "Kim, I don't know what happened earlier today, but...whatever it is I wish you would let me help you with it. I don't like seeing you upset like this. Did...did Daryl do something?"

Just hearing his name made Kim cringe inwardly and her temperature rise. Starring down at the trees, she swallowed and then breathed out, "He's a fuckin' asshole from hell."

Raising her brow, Carol smirked and shrugged her shoulder, "Yeah, he can be. I've thought that same thing myself a few times...so has everyone else from time to time. That's Daryl for ya. It's just how he is."

"He's lucky I didn't shoot his ass, cause if I'd had my gun..."

"You wouldn't have shot him, Kim. We wouldn't have let you. What did he do to piss you off so much?" she asked softly and then reached down for her coffee.

Clenching her jaw, Kim bit out, "Fucker accused me and Leslie's dad of having sex in front of her."

Carol choked on her coffee, coughing some to clear her throat. She couldn't believe what Kim had just told her, Daryl just wasn't like that unless he knew for a fact something was or had happened. Shocked that he would even think such a thing about Kim, Carol cleared her throat better before asking, "He what? Why?"

Pursing her lips, Kim shook her head and breathed out, "Leslie and him were talkin' 'bout fishin'...she told him we usta go and that sometimes Tim and I would go noodlin' when no one was around. Daryl took that to mean we were havin' sex and not fishin'. When she told him we even let her try it...he said we were sick."

Raising her brow, Carol blew out a deep breath and shook her head, "He didn't know that noodlin' was fishing?"

"Apparently the great hunter don't know shit about fishin'. Hell, I've known about it since I was little," she replied as her voice raised some. "But how could he think I would ever...that her dad would...UGH!"

Shaking her head, Carol bite her lip and moved down to sit beside Kim on the perch. Knowing what she was about to say might make Daryl hate her if he found out, she had to take the chance, "Kim, has uh...has Daryl ever talked with you...about his past any?"

Wiping at the lone tear that ran down her cheek, Kim shook her head, "No."

Picking her words carefully so she didn't reveal too much, Carol looked a the woman beside her, "Daryl didn't have the best of childhood's. Let's just say, he's in the same boat as me in a way."

Finally breaking her gaze with the treeline, Kim looked at her, "He...he was abused?"

Nodding her head, she sighed, "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you...but...yeah, he was. It's probably why he thought the worst. After my Sophia died, he and I would talk some...tell each other things no one else knew. When told him about how Ed had been starting to look at Sophia, he all but came unglued. Had Ed not already been dead, I think Daryl would have killed him."

Lowering her eyes, Kim began to understand somewhat but then shook her head, "He should know me by now to know I'd never do anything to hurt Leslie though."

"But does he really know you, Kim? I mean really know you? You two haven't known each other all that long...and then with finding Leslie and him and the others going on the runs...and now with him hurt, it hasn't given you two much time to really get to know one another properly. Daryl...Daryl is the type of man that wears his heart on his sleeve and he's fiercely protective of those that mean something to him." Taking in a deep breath, Carol sighed, "I think you both need to sit down and talk this out though. I know you care for him...unless, that is, you want to let something like this, something that was a total misunderstanding come between you two."

Wiping at more tears that were falling, Kim looked down and then rested her forehead against the rail, "No, I don't want that."

Reaching over and rubbing Kim's back gently, Carol whispered, "He's out back on the picnic tables making more bolts if you want to go talk to him."

Lifting her head and looking to Carol, she sniffled, "I can't leave you on watch alone."

Giving her a smile, Carol shook her head, "I won't be. Go on, go talk to him and clear this up between you two."

Nodding her head, Kim then gave Carol a hug, whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Parting from her, she watched as Kim got up, gathering her things and then heading down. Once she heard the door close downstairs, she smiled to herself and then heard it open again. Looking towards the door and waiting, she then smiled as Rick came out, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Sitting down next to her, he smiled, "So, I take it she finally told you what's going on?"

Nodding her head, she then wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yep...she's going to talk to him now."

"Good. Maybe he'll get out of his foul mood. He all but threatened to kill Oscar after dinner when he accidentally bumped into him."

Lifting her head, she sighed, "They got a lot on there minds. I think once they talk things will settle back down."

Smirking some, he asked, "Still think they'll end up together?"

Shrugging some, she chuckled, "I have no idea. They're both hard head, stubborn people...but, you never know."

Moving his arm, Rick wrapped it around Carol, bringing her closer to him, "I think you've saved us all a time or two from ourselves. It's good you're in our corner. We need strong women like you, Michonne and Kim around here."

"Yeah, well, we're all strong on our own different ways," she replied, laying her head back onto his shoulder and looking back out, and letting the silence come between them.

* * *

Heading back to where Carol had said Daryl was, Kim took her time walking, trying to get her thoughts together. With the understanding she now had, she hoped Carol was right and that they'd be able to move on from this once they talked. She'd let herself jump the gun, not giving him a chance to explain himself and she hoped she hadn't severed what they had for good. Daryl was a good man, and had proved it to her on many occasions.

Rounding the corner of the building, Kim slowed down as she approached the two picnic tables. With the help of the moonlight, she could see his form sitting there on one of the tables, his feet resting on the bench seat and he looked to be working on making another bolt for his crossbow. Biting her lip, she knew he heard her approaching, yet he didn't look up or even acknowledge she was there.

Taking a seat on the bench at the opposite end of the table, she held tight to the rifle and asked softly, "Can uh...can we talk, Daryl?"

Checking the bolt he was working on with his eyes carefully, he then worked around the tip once more with his knife, his voice coming out gruffly, "Thought we said all that needed sayin'."

Lowering her eyes, she took in a deep breath and then licked her lips, "I...I don't think we have. I think there is still a lot we need to say...and I should start with I'm sorry. I know now you were just looking out for Leslie's best interest and well..." taking in a deep breath again, she lifted her eyes to him, "I was a royal bitch to you about it all."

Sharpening the tip of the bolt more, he didn't look at her, he just kept at it, "Had every right to be. Your her momma now, and was lookin' out for her."

Turning to him more, she sighed, "I went overboard, Daryl. I..." Pausing, she lowered her eyes for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts before looking back at him, "I let it all get out of hand."

Stilling his hands, he looked over at her, their eyes meeting. Nodding slightly, he then nodded to her, "I think both of us did."

Picking up one of the bolt's he'd finished, she eyed it in her hand, her voice soft, "Why did you think I'd do something like that though? I don't understand."

Watching her for a moment, he then looked back down at the one in his hand, "I just...I didn't know about how you'd been with her before all this. Hell, I've heard sex being called so many different things that when she said that...I just thought it was just another name for it." Looking back at her, he sighed, "I've seen a lot of shit, I was just lookin' out for her, that's all. Guess I screwed that one up, huh?"

Shaking her head, she set the bolt back and then lifted her sights to his, "No. You thought you were protectin' her...and that's somethin' even I would have done had I been in your shoes. Hell, anyone here I think would've." Biting her bottom hip, she breathed out softly, "You don't even know her yet you were lookin' out for her...and that means a lot, Daryl...to me."

Holding her gaze a moment longer, he then nodded back towards the front, "You leave Carol on watch duty alone?"

A small smile played at her lips and she shook her head, "No. I saw Rick in the shadows as I left out and then heard the door close again once I got a little ways away. He's probably still up there with her."

"Rick?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is he..."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kim then moved up onto the table, "No clue and don't want to know. That's their business if'n they are."

"True," he said, reaching back for the bottle of Wild Turkey he'd brought out with him. Taking a drink, he then offered her the bottle, "Not much left, but you're welcome to it."

Taking the bottle, Kim finished it off and then placed it back onto the table. Looking over at him as he finished off the one in his hand, she asked softly, "So, you never been noodlin', huh?"

Crinkling his brow, he placed the bolt into the quiver with the others, "Can't say I have. Been fishin' some...with a pole. Prefer to be out in the woods though."

Smiling some, Kim could understand his reasoning behind it. Hunting deer or other game was a bit more of a challenge and called for more skill. She'd hunted with her dad when she was growing up and had always loved sitting in a deer stand for hours, or even tracking one through the woods. "You might like noodlin'. It's a real challenge, that's for sure."

"What makes it so challengin'?" he asked as he finished up and then lit them both a cigarette. Handing her one of them, he then nodded, "It's just fishin'."

"Not just any fishin', Daryl...hand fishin'. Not many people can do it, but if you can, it's an adrenaline rush." Seeing his confused looked, she chuckled, "See, ya find yourself a lake or river that's know to have flatheads or blue cat's. They're the best to catch, but, ya can do it with just about any fish really...it's just harder. Then, ya go out into the water, along rocky edges or where there's fallen trees...even long the shoreline. Ya look for holes they can hold up in. When ya find one, you check it with your hand to see if'n there is one in there. If there is, then you have your spotter either help block the entrance or the exit hole which some places have. Then...you stick your hand right up in there with that catfish and wiggle your fingers. They'll try to escape and when they do they latch onto your hand as a defense thing. Then the fun begins."

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Daryl narrowed his eyes, "You stick your fuckin' hand in there mouth and let 'em bite ya?"

Nodding her head, she took a drag and then said flatly, "Yeah."

"And I thought I was fuckin' nuts at times," he exhaled.

Chuckling some, Kim shook her head, "They only have really small teeth, Daryl. But, I will say it does hurt some. Once they latch on, if'n they're big enough you can grab them by the gill and pull them out the hole. That's where your spotter helps ya. Some of those cats get up to forty...fifty pounds. Sometimes more. Makes for some good eatin' though. Been thinkin' about talkin' to Rick about going out and seein' if I can't get one for dinner one night."

Huffing, he shook his head, "Ya ain't goin' alone out there. You got a girl in there to think about now."

"Yeah, and we need fresh meat, Daryl. Besides, I wouldn't go alone. Got to have a spotter that can swim and ain't afraid of a damn fish." Flicking the ashes off, she then looked at him, "How's your leg healin'?"

"It's healin'. Got rid of those damn crutches earlier today. 'Bout busted my ass with 'em." Kim chuckled some and Daryl frowned, "Wouldn't have been funny, woman."

Smiling, she shook her head, "No, it wouldn't have...but hearing you talk about it is." Cutting her eyes to him, she saw him smirk and then take another hit off his cigarette. "Think you'd be up to doin' some spottin' for me? I could teach ya how to noodle while we're out there."

"Yeah..." he nodded and then looked back out, "I'll go. When ya thinkin' about goin'?"

"Whenever your ready." Taking the last drag, she then put it out on the side of the table and flicked the butt. Looking back at him, she raised her brow, "We'll need to take the pick up and at least two coolers to fill with water. Need to bring them back alive to keep the meat fresh."

Thinking about it more, he nodded to her, "Where ya plannin' on goin'?"

Pulling the extra map from her back pocket, she opened it and then scooted over closer to him. Placing the map onto her lap, she pointed out the the river she'd chosen, "The Ocmulgee River. Got some good catfish and bass there. Plus, a lot of it's secluded, so we might have to find a boat and paddle up the river some to a good spot."

Seeing how close they were to the river, he nodded, "Probably some houses along the river, might find a boat at one of 'em. We'll have to be back here before dark though."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can leave at sunrise, find a boat and get out on the water. Don't really need to take anything 'cept the coolers, our weapons and some food and water." Folding the map back up, she placed it back into her pocket. "Just got to figure out when."

Taking in a deep breath, he flicked his cigarette out onto the concrete and thought about it. Not one for letting a injury stop him from doing anything unless it was really bad, he cocked his head back to her, "In the mornin'. Is that too soon for ya?"

"Tomorrow is fine. I'll make sure to be up at sunrise so we can get goin'," she said, pushing her hair back and then standing up.

Watching her, he nodded, "Sunrise then. Anything else I need to know?"

Starting to walk away, she turned back, walking backwards and calling back to him in teasing tone, "It can be very wet, hot and at times hard...so, be prepared."

Smirking, she turned back, heading towards the guard tower and hoping she'd planted a seed that could grow.

Daryl's smile left his face at her words and a slight blush warmed his cheeks. Swallowing hard, he shook his head, watching her retreating form. _It can be very wet, hot and at times hard, _the words rang out in his head, causing images of Kim's body to reenter his mind. Chewing on his bottom lip, he could almost see her skin slick and wet, her firm body moving seductively under his.

"Fuck!" he growled out, pushing the images away and scowling as he shot a glare in the direction she'd went. He couldn't let himself go down that road. _The fuck you thinkin'...she don't want ya sorry ass_, he thought to himself as he began to gather his things. Hauling his things back towards the cell block, he breathe out softly, "Damn woman's gonna make me go batshit crazy like Merle."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hope you all had a wonderful weekend...I know I did! But, it's back to the grindstone now...and I have another chapter ready and waiting for you to read! **_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: TALK OF SEXUAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

_****WARNING: CONTAINS IN DEPTH DETAILS OF SEXUAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

Getting up early the next morning, Kim woke up Leslie to let her know she would be going out for the day with Daryl and that Carol would be there for her. She had been surprised that the girl didn't put up a fight, instead wishing her luck and telling Kim to bring them back some fish. Making sure she had smokes, bottles of water and some food in her backpack, Kim grabbed the pair of shoes she'd found that she could wear into the water without them dragging her down. Kissing Leslie and watching as she went back to sleep, Kim headed out to meet up with Daryl at the truck.

Going outside, she found him already getting it loaded and Rick helping. Placing her pack into the cab, she saw the two large coolers they had loaded into the back along with an extra can of gas. Pulling the map out, she opened it up as Rick came over to her, "Here's where we're gonna try at. We'll have to find a house or something along the river there to hide the truck and hopefully they'll have a boat."

Looking at it on the map, Rick then nodded, memorizing it and then looking at the both of them, "I want you both to stay safe out there." Handing Daryl an extra box of ammo, he raised his brow, "Just in case."

Nodding in understanding, Daryl went around to the drivers side, opening the door, "Shouldn't have too much problems unlike the towns. Most I think we gotta worry about is walkers."

"Still." Placing his hands onto his hips, Rick looked at Kim, "Watch yourself out there."

Nodding, she folded the map back and raised her brow, "Always." Going to get in, she smiled as she slid in, "Okay, Dixon...get this bucket of bolts rollin. Fish are biting and we're missin' them."

Starting the truck, Daryl pulled towards the gates slowly, allowing Oscar and Rick to get it open for them before gunning it and heading out. Reaching up above the visor for the sunglasses he'd snagged out on a run, he slipped them over his eyes, blocking the early morning sun as it rose over the Georgia landscape. It would only take about forty five minutes to get to the river, but he kept the pedal down, wanting to make up some time.

Reaching down into her pack, Kim pulled out a cd and slipped it into the trucks cd player. Turning the sound up some, she began to nod her head as the music started. Glancing over at Daryl and seeing him shaking his head at her, she laughed, "What? You can't tell me having some music to listen isn't better then well...the sound of the road."

"Didn't say that. Could've at least pick some other shit then this though," he said and pulled out his smokes.

"Oh my god...Daryl, the Black Eyed Peas were awesome." Not seeing his expression change, she hit the button for the next track. Unsure of what was on the homemade cd she had found, the music started up once more, and she nodded, "Okay, what about Seal then?"

_There the rainstorm came over me_

_And I felt my spirit break_

_I had lost all of my belief you see_

_And realized my mistake_

_But time threw a prayer to me_

_And all around me became still_

Listening to the song, Daryl had remembered hearing it a few other times before, he just couldn't remember where. Keeping his eyes on the road, he nodded, "It's okay."

"I need love, love's divine, please forgive me now I see that I've been blind, give me love, love is what I need to know my name," Kim sang softly with the song, looking out the passenger window and loosing herself in her memories. Closing her eyes, she could see Tim the night he'd asked her to marry him, they had danced to the song just before he'd knelt down on one knee and proposed.

Hearing her soft voice, Daryl glanced over at her, noticing her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the window. Looking back at the road, he wondered if he should ask if she was okay, but her voice was soothing and like an angel's and he wanted to hear more of it. Biting at his bottom lip, he glanced back at her again, catching her wiping at the stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Licking his lips, he asked as he watched the road, "You okay, Kim?"

Realizing he'd probably caught her, Kim lifted her head back up and opened her eyes. Keeping her line of sight on the passing scenery, she breathed out, "When Tim asked me to marry him, we'd just danced to this song." Looking over at him nervously, she then sighed and changed the song, "I'll be fine."

Taking another drag off his cigarette, he reached for the map that was on the seat between them, checking it, "You can talk about it if'n you want. Sometimes it helps."

"Nothin' to really talk about anymore. He's gone...just still hurts sometimes. Leslie's eased that pain some, being she's part of him." Running a hand through her hair and pushing it back, she lowered her window a little and then reached for her pack of smokes, "He was the first man I really loved...that treated me right."

Flicking his ashes out the window, he glanced to her and then back at the road, "You were in bad relationships before?"

Nodding some, she lit her cigarette and then looked back at him, "A few. Guys were just real jerks, ya know? All up into themselves, they were in it more for a piece of ass then anything I think. Lucky I didn't give it up that easily."

A small smirk formed and he breathed out, "Yeah, you don't seem like that type of person."

"What about you? Ever been in love?" she asked, looking over at him.

Crinkling his brow, Daryl cleared his throat roughly as the attention was turned to him, "Uh...no. Never been in a relationship."

"What?" A shocked looked formed and she turned in the seat more to face him, "You never had a girlfriend or anything?"

Shaking his head, he glanced at her, "No. Didn't need no woman tying me down."

Raising her brow, Kim smiled, "Man, you've missed out." Seeing his sour expression, she turned back in her seat, "Figured a nice lookin' guy like you would've had the women all over ya."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Daryl shifted in his seat some and looked out his window before clearing his throat again, "Shouldn't be much longer before we get there. Need to start lookin' for a boat."

Smirking at his sudden shyness and the subject change, Kim blew out a tuff of smoke and sighed, "Yeah, we can do that too."

Watching a few houses pass by them, Kim scanned the yards to see if there might have been a boat, but came up empty. They were almost to the river when a small trailer came into view with a John boat sitting to the side on a trailer. "There's one...my side. Should be big enough."

Slowing down and pulling into the drive, Daryl pulled over to the boat and looked around. Not seeing any walkers around, he nodded to her, "Let's get it hooked up. Make sure you got your gun through. Will need ya to help me get the trailer hitched on."

Nodding, she got her pistol, and then got out. Clicking the safety off in case they ran across anyone, she moved to the back of the truck and started directing him back. Once the hitch was lined up, he got out and she looked into the boat, "Look's in okay condition. Won't need the motor though, just the oars." Finding a small brick tried to a rope that was then tied a the other end to the boat, she picked it up and chuckled, "Makeshift anchor...nice."

Getting the boat loaded, they got back in and headed further down to the river. Finding a small dirt road that led down to a small boat landing, Daryl backed the trailer down into the water some and then parked. It took little time to get everything they needed into the boat and get it into the water. Once the truck was pulled up and hidden in the trees from anyone that could pass on the road, they got in and headed out down the river.

They'd been on the river for almost an hour before Kim found a spot she wanted to try. The brush pile looked to be about twelve feet wide and going out ten feet into the water. She wasn't sure how deep it would be, but figured it was at least a start. Tossing the brick over the side, Kim then stood up and peeled off her shirt, revealing her black bra she was wearing. Emptying her pockets out, she saw Daryl starring at her in disbelief, "What? My face go green or somethin'?"

Clearing his throat and looking away, Daryl grumbled, "The fuck ya doin' takin' your shirt off, woman?"

Looking down, she then placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow, "Daryl, please tell me what the difference is between a bra and a bikini top? Cause as I see it, there is no difference, 'cept the fact that I don't have a bikini top. Didn't think to grab one when the world was going to shit."

Taking off his boots and socks, he groused, "Could've least warned a guy, ya know."

"Well, truth be told, I don't feel like ridin' back in that truck smellin' like a fish. Least I'll have a dry shirt on," she said and then pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Tying it in place, she looked over at him, "Ready?"

"Let's do this," he said and jumped down into the water.

Noticing he still had his clothes on, she shook her head and followed, "Ya know, you could've taken off your shirt."

Getting his crossbow, he glared at her for a moment and then nodded towards the brush pile, "Best get to it. I'll watch for walkers."

Sighing, Kim rolled her eyes and then swam over to the pile. Feeling around under the water to see how deep it went, she moved slow, hoping to at least be able to feel out a fish. It wasn't long before her fingers felt a fish that had made a home in a pocket of the branches. Glancing back at Daryl, she then looked back down at the water, "Found one."

Watching Kim, he glanced around one more time, seeing they were still alone and then watched as she took in a few deep breaths and then eased her whole body under the water. Looking around again, he then watched as she came back up for a breath and then went back down. Pulling a stringer from his back pocket, he waited, his senses on alert.

Holding her breath as long as she could, Kim surfaced once more, taking in a deep breath as her left hand held onto the fish. She would have to work it out from around the underwater branches as it struggled against her. Taking in one more breath, she dunked back under the water, sticks scratching at her skin as she held onto the fish. Getting it free, she pulled it tight to her chest and went up, gasping for breath while the fish flapped it's tail hard around her body.

"Stringer," she gasped, taking in the much need breaths.

Holding onto the catfish as Daryl got it onto the stringer for her, she then released it as he held tight to the blue string, "Fucker put up a good fight." Wiping the water from her face, she nodded to the boat, "Best get him in the cooler."

"Look's to be what, ten, maybe fifteen pounds, ya think?" he said as he waded back to the boat. Opening the cooler, he lifted it from the water and placed it into it. Taking the stringer off, he then closed the lid back and smirked, "How's the hand?"

Flexing her hand some, Kim smiled and then lifted it for him to see, "Not too bad. Had worse before. Ready to try?" Seeing his look, she laughed, "Don't tell me you thought I was gonna do all the work. 'Bout time you learned to noodle."

"Someone's gotta watch for walkers," he said as he came back over to her.

Cocking a brow at him, she held out her hand for the crossbow, "I'll watch. Get your ass over there, Daryl. I'll talk ya through it."

Hesitantly, he handed over his crossbow and then trudged over to the brush pile. Looking at it, he sighed, "What the fuck do I have to do?"

Coming over beside him, she then moved over some to where she'd felt another fish when she'd been working the other. "Okay, about a foot under the surface, you'll feel a log, just below that is a hole. Felt one in there earlier. Just slip your hand up in there and see if you can feel it, but don't pull it out if'n you do. Got to keep that hole blocked otherwise it'll shoot out before you can catch 'em."

Doing as she told him, Daryl found the log and then the hole under it. Slipping his right hand into it, he couldn't feel anything and pushed it back further. Coming in contact with the fish, he suddenly flinched, "Sonofabitch! Fucker just bit me."

Chuckling, Kim raised her brow, "Never said the shit would tickle. Now, he's gotta latch on good so you can get hold of his gills. When he does, then use both hands to pull him out. If ya have to, go under the water like I did to get a better leverage on 'em."

Barely moving his hand, the fish lunged at him again, and he cussed once more. Getting somewhat mad, he clenched his jaw and then went under, getting hold of the fish finally and reaching in with his other hand to pull it out. When he got it free, he came back up, holding tight to it as the fish fought him, "Get the damn stringer!"

Moving fast, Kim punctured the fish's lower lip, running the stringer though and then tying it off. Wrapping it around her fist a few times, she called out, "Got it."

Letting the thing go, he wiped his face and moved back to help her. Taking the stringer from her, he got the fish, lifting it out the water, "Fuckin' a...that's a big bitch."

Smiling at the huge flathead he'd caught, she nodded, "Probably about thirty pounds there, give or take a pound or two. Good catch though. That'll feed everyone good along with the other one."

Getting it into the cooler with the other, Daryl turned back to her, "Wanna try for one more?"

Going over and handing him back his crossbow, she nodded and then got up into the boat, "Yeah, but let's move a little further down." Checking her arm's for any leeches that might have attached themselves, she then smiled as he got back into the boat, "Did good for your first time."

"Teacher ain't half bad," he said as he picked up the oar and she pulled up the brick. Both worked together, moving down the river looking for a new spot. When Kim brought her oar in and began looking at the shore, he frowned, "What?"

Without a word, Kim jumped out the boat, moving slowly through the water towards the log she spotted. Seeing her prey still hadn't noticed her, she ducked down more, her nose barely above the water. Easing her hand up slowly as she came to the log, she then grabbed hold of the large snapping turtles tail and backed up towards the boat, "Get the other cooler open, got a mad one here."

Shaking his head, Daryl smirked as he opened the other cooler, "Didn't say anythin' 'bout turtles. Good eatin' though."

"Didn't know we'd see any. Not sure who all will eat any, but I sure the hell will. Make up some stew with this bad boy."

Once she had the turtle into the cooler, he helped her back into the boat and then reached for his pack of smokes. Lighting them both one, he handed her one, "Who taught you about fishin' and all? Was it Tim?"

Taking a long drag, she then shook her head and exhaled, "No. Been fishin' since I was little. Daddy and grandpa usta take me with them a lot. Fell in love with it and the water. Hell, half the time they couldn't keep me in the boat. I wanted to be in the water, even when it was cold."

A small smile played at his lips and he looked around, "Merle taught me how to hunt, track...just about everythin' I know really. The old man wasn't around much and when he was he was drunk off his ass and mean as sin. Just stayed out the house as much as I could...out in the woods. Went back when I thought he was passed out."

Listening to Daryl finally talking some about his past to her, she licked her lips, asking softly, "What about your mom? Was she around?"

"Died when I was young. I was out playin' with some friends... heard the sirens and shit. When I got to the house it was on fire. She'd feel asleep in bed smokin'." Taking a drag and blowing out the smoke, he sighed, "Might as well say I've been on my own since then."

"But you still had your dad and brother," she replied softly, wanting to know more.

Huffing, he shook his head and looked over at her, "The ole man wasn't around much less he found a new piece of ass and a bottle. Merle was in and out of juvie 'til they started throwing his ass in jail. Hell, I went missin' for nine days out in the woods, no one came lookin'. Lived off berries and nuts...came back home, walked in and fixed my ass a sandwich. They didn't even know I had been gone."

Taking in a deep breath, Kim finally began to understand some about why he was the way he was now. Granted, she knew he hadn't told her everything, but, what he did was a start. Scratching at her left shoulder, she watched as he began to row them a little further down, "Sounds like your dad and my step dad might have gotten along. Steve...he...he was okay at first when him and mom were dating. Got me whatever I wanted...trying to spoil me I guess. He had money, been in the Navy, was working as a HVAC instructor at one of the local colleges. I was about...fourteen I think at the time. He loved his scotch though...put it in his coffee in the mornin's before he headed out to work and as soon as he got home it was scotch and water for the rest of the night."

Picking up the other oar, she began to help as she continued, "Him and mom, they had a stash of porn I found, that's how I learned about sex, watching there videos. At the time that was when beta tapes were the thing to have...so they were crap compared to say two years ago. Anyway, I was home alone in the afternoon's and would watch them, then one day I was going through there closet and found an envelope they had tacked to the back of the closet door. Had a bunch of twenty dollar bills...so I took one not thinkin' they'd miss it. Pretty soon, I was takin' about sixty a week from it. He caught on to what all I was doin'. Came home from school one day and he was home early...had a scotch in one hand and his belt in the other."

Eying her back as she talked, he set the oar down and moved up beside her. Taking her's from her hand, he asked softly, "He beat ya?"

Flicking her cigarette into the water she lowered her eyes as she remembered, "He uh...he told me he knew I was takin' the money and watching the porn. Said how much my mom would be disappointed in me turning into a whore, but...that I need to pay." A tear fell from her eyes and she whispered, "He told me to go take off my clothes and put on the panties that were on my bed and then come to him in the kitchen. He said if I told anyone he would deny it and they wouldn't believe me. He knew so many people, the mayor, sheriff, council members...hell, most were at the wedding when him and mom got married."

"I'll believe ya, Kim," he whispered, seeing her tears and how much she was hurting from telling her story.

Kim took in a few deep breaths and then looked at Daryl, "When I went into the kitchen, he had his robe on and was sitting in his chair at the table drinking. I tried to cover myself from him, but he told me if I didn't drop my arms down I'd regret it...so I did."

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I know it hurts," Daryl said and gently took her hand into his and held it.

Shaking her head, she bit her lip and then sighed, "No, I have to get this out. I...I never even told Tim. I never felt comfortable with tellin' anyone else, I knew they wouldn't understand, especially Tim. I feel comfortable with you though."

Giving her hand a squeeze, he looked her in the eyes, "You can trust me with it."

Silence passed between them for a little bit before Kim got her courage up again, "Steve...he uh...he had me come to him and kneel down between his legs. He said I needed to learn a lesson and he was gonna teach me it. I was told that for every dollar I took it would be one lick with the belt. He said he figured I owed him at least three hundred dollars. I begged him to let me work it off, doing chores and what not. But, he said no. Then he...he opened his robe. He uh...he didn't have on any underwear and held himself, told me to show him what I learned from watching the videos. I was so scared...I'd never done anything with a guy before, not even kissing and here he was, wanting me to give him a...a blowjob."

Shame for what she'd done filled Kim and she pulled her hand from his, covering her face and leaning her elbows onto her knees as she began to cry more. She'd finally been able to let out what she'd been holding inside for years, but the pain from the memories of it all was still fresh in her mind. It had been a struggle for her to open up and now that she had, she wasn't sure if it'd really helped.

As if on instinct, Daryl slipped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and his other went to her head as it rested against his chest. Taking in a deep breath, he whispered into her hair, "It's okay, you're safe now. He can't hurt ya no more. It wasn't your fault, he was an asshole."

Crying into his shirt, Kim let him hold her as he tried to comfort her the best he could. Several minutes passed as they sat there before she began to calm down. Wiping at her eyes, she didn't want to leave his arms and just sat in place, "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" he asked softly, looking up to make sure no walkers had wondered into the area.

"You said you knew it hurt for me to talk about it...how?" she asked, snuffling some and wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

Letting his fingers run through her hair as he pushed it back some from her face, he sighed, "We all carry scars...just some of us carry them in other ways. You...yours are on the inside."

Lifting her head and looking into his blue eyes, she searched them, seeing the same pain in his that she held in hers. "You have scars?"

Hesitantly he nodded and looked away, "When my 'ole man went on a bender, he'd get violent. Usually he took it out on Merle. But...when Merle left home, he left me behind and my dad started takin' his anger out on me."

"You were beaten?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Letting her go, he looked at her for a moment, debating what he was about to do. Clenching his jaw, he hesitated for a moment and then pulled his shirt up and over his head. His eyes met her's and then he slowly turned, showing her his back.

Scars ran across his smooth muscular back and Kim held in the gasp at the sight of them. The scars were dark, and long, a few side by side. Reaching out, her hand hovered just over his skin before she gently touched him, noticing how he flinched away slightly. Giving it a few seconds, she touched him again, this time, he remained still. Her fingers ran lightly over one scar and she whispered, "This wasn't your fault either."

Gaining more courage as they sat there, Kim moved closer to him and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his hot skin while her hand continued to touch him.

Closing his eyes, he fought to stay still for her, his instinct to recover himself and retreat playing havoc with him. When her lips touch him, he felt as it his skin was on fire. Until that moment, he had never had a woman touch him the way she was and to his surprise, he wanted more. Her touch was gentle and caring, something he had never expected. Glancing over his shoulder at her, their eyes met for a second and he turned back, feeling his cheeks reddening some.

A small smile formed and Kim kissed his back again, letting her lips linger for a moment and then whispering against his skin, "Let me know if this bothers you and I'll stop."

Keeping quiet, he just nodded his head and he felt her lips again. Dropping his head, his heart pounded against his chest and his eyes closed. Her soft touch was his undoing and he knew in the moment he was under her spell. From the first time he laid eyes on Kim Monroe she'd slowly worked her way under his skin. She was strong in so many ways unlike some of the other women in the group, but at the same time, she had her weaknesses like the rest of them. He could see her strong will to survive and understood how it had come about. She'd been a survivor long before the dead had risen, just like he had been.

Placing one last kiss to his shoulder, she sat back, letting her hand rest just inches from where her lips has been. When he finally turned to her, she saw something different in his eyes, something she'd never seen before. His hand came up, his fingertips tracing her jaw before going to her neck. Kim's breathing picked up and she barely parted her lips to bring in more oxygen to her lungs. The tension was thick between them in that moment but was gone just as quick by a sudden splash in the water.

The spell was broken as his body tensed when he looked up to see a walker had made it's way into the water and was trying to get out to them. Picking up his crossbow, he pulled back the string and set the bolt in place. Taking aim, he fired, the bolt entering the left eye and taking the creature down. Looking around some, he then looked to Kim, "We best get ta headin' back soon. Probably more around here."

Realizing the moment was gone, Kim nodded and reached for her oar. When his hand stopped her, she turned her head to him to find his face was just inches from hers. Swallowing hard, she starred into his eyes, taking notice that he was getting closer. When his lips barely brushed against hers and then pulled back, she parted her lips, giving him silent permission to continue.

Daryl's hand moved back to her neck, pulling her to him as he closed the distance once more. His lips settled onto hers, taking his time to make sure Kim was okay with what he was doing. When she began to respond, he slipped his other hand around her waist and to the small of her back, letting his hand rest there. Her lips were soft against his, there fullness leaving him wanting more. Tracing his tongue across them, she parted them, allowing him in and deepening the kiss.

Kim's head spun. Never had she experienced a kiss in the way he was kissing her, not even with Tim. Daryl was taking his time with her and she savored every second his lips were on hers. A small moan rose when his tongue touched hers for the first time and she placed her right hand onto his chest, feeling his heart pounding against it. From that moment on, she knew her heart now belonged to Daryl Dixon.

Parting from her lips, he rested his forehead against hers and breathed out in a whispered tone, "Go on watch with me tonight."

A small smile formed and she licked her lips, "When?"

"After dinner," he said and then pulled back, looking into her eyes, "We can even eat up there if'n you want."

Biting her lip playfully, she asked, "A sort of dinner date?"

Smirking some, he then sat back, handing her the oar back, "If that's what ya want to call it. Les won't be mad will she?"

Smiling at the nickname he'd given her, Kim shook her head, "I think she'll be okay with it. She knows I'm not mad at you anymore."

He moved back to his seat, gathering up the other oar and they began to paddle back, "Best make sure anyways. Don't want to go pissin' off all the females. Bad enough when you get pissed at me. Don't need a whole harem going after my ass."

Laughing, Kim looked back at him over her shoulder, "I seriously doubt the others would do anything unless you did something really bad...which I don't see happening. You're not like that."

"Still. Make sure she's okay with it," he said, not wanting to cause trouble between her and Leslie.

"I will," she smiled and they continued to row. Even though they still had plenty of time to get back, Kim was okay with heading back early. She'd be able to help clean the fish and turtle and also help with cooking them up. Both of them continued back up the river in silence, each with a new understanding of each other and new feelings. They had somewhat opened there hearts up to one another, one falling while the other caught them. It was something new and different, but they were both willing to see where it would lead them.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but, I promise you they will start getting longer and ALOT more in depth. I have a method to my madness, lol. Just bare with me here, I think you'll like where all this goes. **_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Sucking the food crumbs off her fingers and then placing her empty plate aside, Kim sighed contently at having a full stomach. The catfish they'd caught earlier in the day along with the turtle had gone over well with everyone. Jim and Anna had taken it upon themselves to fry the fish outside over a fire while Carol and Kim had cooked up the turtle into a stew to go along with the fish. They'd even been able to fix some cornbread and opened a few cans of green beans to go with the meal. All in all, the dinner was a big success.

Glancing down from the perch of the tower, Kim smiled as she watched Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Carl kick around a soccer ball that someone had found on one of their runs. Pulling out her pack of smokes, she took in a deep breath and released it as Daryl finished off his plate of food. Lighting it up, she blew the smoke away from him and sat back in her chair some. The sun was starting to set and she couldn't help thinking back to their outing that morning. So much had happened between them on the river, but, as soon as they entered the gates of the prison, it was like nothing had ever happened. Daryl worked on cleaning the turtle and getting it ready for the women to cook and then had disappeared for the rest of the day. It wasn't until dinner was starting to be served that he'd made himself known again. Kim wasn't sure if he was purposely avoiding her or not, but she gathered he was probably working through things in his own way, or at least she hoped.

Leslie had came to her once she was back, giving her a hug and the two of them chatted as Kim and Carol cooked. Leslie had even pitched in, helping take care of Judith to help free up Carol some. Kim noticed how Leslie's face would lite up around the baby and she couldn't help but smile at her. She'd even allowed Hershel to sit next to her at the table and listened as he gave her some tips on how to handle Judith when she got fussy. Leslie was making progress and letting her walls down slowly.

Having taken Daryl's advice, Kim talked to Leslie about going on watch that night and the young girl simply smiled and said she didn't mind. She knew the importance of keeping everyone safe, especially at night. She'd even volunteered to help Beth and Maggie with clean-up after dinner to give both Anna and Carol a break for the night. Leslie was finding herself a place within the family.

Taking another long drag, Kim then looked back out, her eyes scanning the treeline just outside the fences. Without even looking towards him, Kim finally broke the silence that had been between them since they'd taken over the watch. "Get enough to eat?"

Wiping his hands on his pants, Daryl then opened his canteen, taking a drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah, plenty. You?"

Nodding, she then took another drag, releasing the smoke as she talked, "Yeah, I'm stuffed. Fish came out good."

"All of it did," he added, standing up and stretching his back some. Pulling out his pack, he lit one up and exhaled, "Might have to do that a few more times before it starts gettin' cold and all. I was talkin' to Rick, Oscar and Jim about gettin' that cooler goin'. Jim and Oscar have been talkin' and think if we could get some solar panels, we might be able to have hot water and maybe even run the cooler off it. We'd be able to get some fish and meats stocked up in there."

"That'd be nice. Wouldn't have to go out so much huntin', especially if the weather's bad," she replied, really not interested in the conversation they were having. Feeling as if they were tiptoeing around each other, she finally looked over at him, "About earlier today...in the boat..." Looking back out, she sighed as she pushed herself to continue, "What happened out there..."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he leaned against the railing, flicking ashes over the side and narrowing his eyes as he watched the woods intently, "If I over stepped my bounds...m'sorry."

Standing up and leaning on the rail beside him, she whispered, "You didn't...I...I liked it." Chancing a glance at him, she noticed he was still looking out and looked back towards the others as they started to head inside for the night. "I just...I didn't want for it to be out of pity or somethin'."

Crinkling his brow, he stood up fully, turning to her, his voice taking on a slight defensive tone, "It wasn't. I thought it was what you wanted."

Not wanting a fight to start between them again, Kim shook her head, "It was what I wanted, Daryl. I've wanted that for awhile now if you want me to be honest."

Taken back by her reply, Daryl turned back, his eyes darting around the field, to the treeline, and then to the walkers that were milling about outside the fences. He'd never had a woman be so open and blunt as she was being and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He never cared about a woman before, or even let them get close to him in any way, except Carol. But his relationship with Carol was only friendship, she was like his sister. He didn't see Kim like that though, he saw her as the woman she was. Strong, stubborn, independent and like him, broken.

Before he realized what he was doing, he reached for her wrist and pulled her with him, going back into the tower. Once inside and out of the view of the others, he turned back to her and pulled her in close. His hands settled onto her hips as he looked down into her eyes. Lowering his head, his lips went to hers, pulling a soft moan from her. Her hands skimmed his arms and went around his neck as their bodies pressed against each others. A fire seemed to ignite within him and before he knew it, he was deepening the kiss, needing to taste more of her.

Giving in to him, Kim fingers of her right hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck while her other hand moved back to his shoulder, gripping him. A sudden gasp made birth when his hands went to her ass, roughly pulling her into his body more. Her skin was flush, feeling as if it was on fire, her body reacting to him with a need she hadn't felt in forever. When his lips left hers, her eyes remained closed, her head lulling back some as he kissed and licked a trail down her neck and then came back up to her ear. She couldn't think, she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was feel, she wanted to feel like a woman, to feel love again, to feel his body with no barriers between them.

Drawing his tongue up her neck to just below her ear, Daryl then kissed the spot lightly and whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want, woman? That I'm what you want?"

Biting her kiss swollen bottom lip, she nodded and breathed out without hesitation, "Yes..."

Peppering kisses to her skin, he wrapped his strong arms around her and then buried his face into her neck. He had to control his desires for now, but he needed her to as well. Her hands moved over his shoulders and upper back and he sighed, lifting his head and meeting her gaze. Reaching up with his left hand, his fingertips traced her jaw as he whispered, "We have to finish our watch...then we can finish this later. 'Kay?"

Looking into his blue eyes, she nodded once, "'Kay." Going up on her tip toes, she gave him another lingering kiss before lowering herself back down, "C'mon...best get back out there."

Taking hold of her hand, he gave it a squeeze and then followed her back out, only letting go as they crossed the threshold of the door. Both moved back to their chairs and Daryl pulled the binoculars from off the back of his. Looking out, he scanned the area, "Was thinkin' 'bout goin' out huntin' in the mornin'. Wanna come?"

Taking a seat in the chair, Kim got her water, and raised her brow, "Sure. On the way out I can set those snares I was usin' when you were down with your leg. Was able to get some rabbits and a few squirrels with 'em." The cover of night was setting in on them and she stood back up, pointing out to an area, "Found some hog tracks up over there the last time I went out. Didn't have my shotgun otherwise I'd have tracked it."

Lowering the binoculars, he narrowed his eyes at her, "The hell you goin' out for without a gun?"

Pursing her lips, she breathed out a tuff of air and leaned back onto the railing, "I had a pistol, Daryl...and the machete. Hogs are mean as sin, wasn't gonna go up against one without my shotgun or a rifle."

Starring at her for a moment longer, he then looked back out, "As long as you were armed." Stretching some, he then moved in beside her as he looked out, "We'll check it out in the mornin' too. If'n they're still around, might be able to have us some bacon for breakfast this week."

Closing her eyes, a smile formed on Kim's lips as her mouth watered, "Mmm, bacon. The one thing I can say I really miss. I usta have a BLT in the morning's after I'd take Leslie to school...or just a plain ole bacon sandwich with mayo."

Smirking some, he inched closer to her so their arm's were touching, "Guess we'll have to try to get us a hog then."

Looking up at him, she then leaned her head against his arm, "Daryl?"

"Hmm?" he said without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"The next time you kiss me like you did earlier...make sure we're not on watch," she smiled and then glanced up at him. Lifting her head, she turned from him, gathering their plates and noticing his confused look, "I'm gonna run these in and also use the head. Seem's I got a little hot and bothered. Be right back."

Watching her leave, a bigger smile emerged as she disappeared down inside the tower. He watched her until she was safely inside the building and then leaned back against the wall. Lighting a smoke, he smirked and breathed out as he adjusted himself in his pants, "Hell, she's not the only one hot and bothered now."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but, I promise you they will start getting longer and ALOT more in depth. I have a method to my madness, lol. Just bare with me here, I think you'll like where all this goes.**_

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Gathering her dirty clothes up, Kim slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. Having gotten off watch, she'd retreated to her cell to gather up her night clothes along with her soap and shampoo. She knew it was really too late to be showering, but she just couldn't stand climbing into bed still sweaty from the day. Making sure to get her flashlight from the chair, she turned off the other and headed out. Stopping at the kitchen, she got a couple cookies that Maggie and Beth had made and left out for her and Daryl and noticed his was still there.

Smirking, she turned to leave only to bump right into him. Giving him a smile, she took a step back, "Sorry, didn't see you there." Noticing he had a towel and change of clothes in his hand, she tilted her head, "Headin' for the shower?"

Nodding his head, he studied her for a moment, taking notice of the water droplets on her neck from her wet hair. Licking his lips, he sighed, "Was wonderin' if I could get a bar of soap from ya. Forgot to let Carol know I need more."

Handing over the baggie with her soap, she smiled, "It's Irish Spring...so you won't smell fruity or anything. Oh and, you might want to make it quick too. We're gonna need to change out batteries in that flashlight in there tomorrow. It was starting to dim while I was in there."

"I usually don't use it unless it's really late." Unable to keep from starring at her, Daryl moved in a little closer and whispered, "I shouldn't be too long. Think you could hold that one of yours while I wash up?"

Kim's heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't find her voice. All she could do was nod as she gazed into his eyes, noticing how deep blue they looked in that moment. Her mouth suddenly became dry, unable to swallow down the lump in her throat. It wasn't until he backed away that she felt herself take in a breath she hadn't known she was holding. He turned to head to the showers and she placed the cookies back. Hesitantly, she followed unsure if she should really be going in there with him. Sure, she trusted him but she was finding it hard to trust herself.

He waited for her at the door, holding it open and she went back inside, holding her clothes and towel close to her chest. With a shaky hand, she turned on her flashlight, and jumped when she felt his hand touch her back. Looking at him wide eyed, she breathed out, "I..." Unable to finish what she wanted to say, he moved past her and headed to one of the stalls. The water turned on and Kim suddenly realized she was still facing him. Turning her back, she shined the light back over her shoulder.

Glancing over and seeing she'd turned around, he smirked and began to undress. Stepping in under the cold spray, he ran his hands through his hair, getting it thoroughly wet before looking back over at her, "Was thinkin' we'd leave out just before daybreak in the mornin'. Get up there on that hill and take a look at them tracks ya found."

_Zombie guts, rotting flesh, road kill_... she thought to herself over and over to keep from sneaking a peek back behind her and keep her mind elsewhere. She knew he was naked under the cold spray of the shower and that thought alone had her becoming wet between the legs. "Uh...yeah...okay." _Why the hell did I agree to this? We just started kissing today, we're still getting to know each other. He's over there, his hard body...naked...NO, cannot think about that...Zombie guts, rotting flesh, road kill_...

Daryl made quick work of his shower, and it wasn't long before he turned off the water and shook his head to get the excess water out of his hair. Running his hands through it then and pushing it back from his face, he glanced back over at Kim, finding her back still to him. Getting his towel, he called out to her, "Who made those cookies in there?"

Shifting her weight some, Kim cleared her throat and croaked out, "Maggie and Beth." Pushing a stray strand of wet hair back behind her ear, she added, "They left out those for us."

Drying off, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and quietly walked over to her. Smirking, his arms went around her waist, her body tensing up almost instantly. Pulling her close to his chest, he bent his head, kissing her neck and then whispering, "Thanks for the light."

Her eyes closed and her pulse raced. _What is he doing to me?_ she thought to herself as she tried to relax in his arms. She knew exactly what he was doing, it was something she'd longed to have again in her life, she just couldn't admit it to herself. His lips touched the skin of her neck once more, this time staying there as he trailed hot wet kisses on her exposed neck. She was loosing herself in him and there was no way she could stop it even if she wanted to.

His tongue lapped at her skin as he planted kisses, his arms holding her in place against him. Feeling as she began to relax into him, he gave her one last kiss and then pulled back, letting her go and then giving her ass a smack before turning back to get his clothes on, "Best get some rest. Gotta be up early. Might want to pack a overnight bag too, just in case we don't make it back before dark."

Stunned that he had left her hanging and slapped her rear, Kim caught her breath and turned just as he dropped his towel to put his boxers on. Taking in a sudden breath at the sight of his bare ass before her, she quickly turned back, her cheeks reddening. Her eyes darted around and she stammered, "I...I uh...umm..."

Crinkling his brow, he reached for the clean pair of pants he'd brought with him, "The hell's the matter, woman? Cat got your tongue or somethin'?"

The loud clap of thunder from the approaching storm outside made Kim jump and she dropped the flashlight to the floor. She was acting like some silly school girl, something she hated but there was something about Daryl Dixon that brought out that side of her. There was a lot of things he seemed to draw out of her that no one else ever had.

Quickly recovering the flashlight, Kim held onto it tight but didn't dare chance another look behind her, "A-Are you almost done?"

Gathering his clothes, Daryl slipped his boots back on, leaving them untied. Walking over to her, he smirked as he held out the baggie with her bar of soap. When she took it, he headed towards the door, "See, didn't take all that long."

Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to move, following him to the door. Just as he was getting ready to open it for them, he stopped and turned back to Kim. She felt her chest tighten at the look in his eyes and she swallowed hard.

Starring her down, Daryl took the two steps that were between them and looked down into her eyes. He could see so many emotions in her hazel orbs, lust, fear, want, understanding. It was the fear though that he didn't like being there. Gently, he reached up, stroking her cheek and leaned in, whispering, "I won't hurt ya...I'd rather die then hurt ya."

Relaxing some, Kim barely nodded as she gazed up at him. Placing her right hand onto his chest over his heart, her eyes drifted down to it, feeling his strong heartbeat under her palm. When she looked back up at him, she breathed out softly, "It's not you, Daryl...it's me."

Leaning down to her, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his hands moving back to her waist. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers, "We'll take this slow."

Gripping his shirt, she lifted her head some, her lips going back to his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before she whispered, "I trust you."

Wrapping his arms around her more, he brought her against his body, holding her there in his arms. He needed to just hold her as much as she needed him to do the same. Both stayed there in each others embrace for several minutes before letting go. Taking her hand back into his, he opened the door and they walked out the shower room and began to head back towards the kitchen, both remaining silent, yet not needing to say a word to know what the other felt.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey y'all...Sorry it took me so long to post again, but...my computer decided it didn't like me anymore and it had to go into the shop to get it going again. It's back home with me know and I'll be posting once more! YAY! Thanks for your patience! **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

_3 Months Later..._

It had been almost three months since Kim and the others had joined the group at the prison. Life wasn't perfect, far from it. They had their up and down's, fighting walkers and the living when their lives were threatened. They struggled with having fresh meat even though Daryl, Kim and even Jim were all going out hunting almost daily to find what they could for the group. Game was becoming scarce with the onset of winter and the walkers. On several occasions when they bagged a deer, it had to be left behind because the rotting body of a walker had gotten to it before they could, leaving them with only a few squirrels or rabbits they were able to scrounge up. They would have to start expanding out the hunting area in order keep feeding everyone fresh meat.

Just as fall had set in, the group had grown buy four new members. Three men and a woman had found there way to the prison while trying to stay alive in the harsh world they had been left to occupy. There leader, a large black man named Tyreese was a soft spoken, gentle man for the most part, but would stand up for what he thought was right and fight if need be. His younger sister, Sasha was almost the opposite. She had a temper and could be demanding, but, she stood up for herself. Rick and Daryl had also took notice to her skill's with a gun after having a few walkers enter into the courtyard from a compromised portion of fence. She didn't hesitate to put a bullet in their rotting heads.

Accompanying Tyreese and Sasha were two brothers they had picked up, eighteen year old Max and Seth, twins. The boys were still learning there way around a gun, but were handy with knives and axes. They were also very knowledgeable with engines and anything mechanical. Max, the older of the two boys by eight minutes also knew a lot about farming, having helped both his parents and grandparents on their farms in northeast Georgia. Seth on the other hand was the book worm of the two and had been waiting to go to medical school when the virus took over. They had been heading down to Florida when shit hit the fan and had become stranded near Jacksonville.

The men had made several runs into Thomaston over the months, gathering much needed supplies for the winter along with bringing back several tanker trucks, one of which carried diesel. They'd even been able to find a store that carried solar panels and carried back all they could so they could get the water heaters and the food coolers going. When Jim and Oscar with the help of Max had announced they had the hot water hooked back up and going it had been like Christmas to everyone. Not since the farm had some of them been able to enjoy a hot shower, while for others it had been much longer.

Even Leslie had made progress in the time she'd been with them. She'd finally opened up to Kim, telling her everything that had happened to her while she'd been in the hands of the mad man that had taken her. With the help of Anna, Carol, Maggie and even Carl, she'd started interacting with the others in the group, even allowing the men around her. Daryl had taken it upon himself to make sure she was safe at all times, the same as he did with Judith, Carol and Kim. She was apart of his family now and would die to protect her if need be. When Leslie had finally gotten the courage to go outside the walls of the prison and into the courtyard, he made sure he stayed close with his crossbow, letting her know he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

The colder weather had also brought with it sickness to the prison. Beth, Glenn, Seth, Axel and even Rick had there bouts with what Hershel said was the flu. They had set up a few quarantine cells on the cell block they had initially cleared for Oscar, Axel and the remaining prisoners when they had first came to the prison. Carol and Hershel both stayed with them, tending to the sick and handing out vitamin C and multivitamins to keep the others immune systems up. The last thing they needed was all of them to be down sick and unable to protect themselves properly should the need arise.

Sitting down at the table with the map laid out, Daryl placed his plate down, looking it over as Kim came over and took a seat next to him. They'd become closer since their first trip to the river, having talked much more at length about their sorted pasts and really getting to know each other. They still hadn't done anything more then kiss, but, neither was rushing it either. They went out hunting almost every morning, returning late in the afternoon most of the time and even took the same watch duty as the other. When Daryl would go on runs without her, Kim made sure to busy herself with the other women and Leslie, needing that female connection.

Taking a bit of the stew Anna and Sasha had cooked, Kim pointed to the map, "I was thinkin', maybe we could drive out to that old tree house I was stayin' in and try there. I always usta see deer around there and I know there's a bunch of apple trees close by, so they'll be going there eating up what's on the ground."

Nodding his head and he chewing, Daryl glanced up as Tyreese and Max joined them at the table, "We could try there. Take the truck with us, maybe stay a night or two. Have ta bring the coolers along also."

Chewing the mouthful she had, she then raised her brow, "That grill should still be there, we'd have to use that to cook on and for heat. I think it'd be worth a shot though. Might be able to bring back a couple."

"Need more then a couple," he sighed and folded the map, getting it out of there way. "Got almost twenty people to feed now. We're gonna have to start going out longer and probably further. Once it starts warmin' up again we need to hit the river, get some more of those cat's."

Listening to the conversation, Tyreese watched the two of them and waited until they both got quiet, "We got those poles and that boat. If ya want, me and Sasha can go hit the river while you are gone. We usta fish a lot back home...can use those lures and make up some bait. Kill two birds with one stone basically. Besides, if y'all are gonna be gone a couple days, it'll give us some meat and some extra probably for the freezer."

Considering the offer, Daryl chewed slowly and then looked over at the other man, "Might be best. We haven't seen to many walkers down there when we've gone. Just make sure not to use the motor. When I talk to Rick later I'll let him know too."

"There's some good blue and flathead cats there. We usually noodle for 'em, but with it bein' cold, I'm not up much for freezing my ass off in that water," Kim stated with a smirk.

Laughing some, Tyreese nodded, "I can understand why."

"Oh, and if'n you see any turtles, grab 'em. We can stew them up too," Kim added and then took a bit of her food.

Turning his nose up, Max frowned, "That's just gross...turtles?"

Raising his brow, Daryl sat up some, "Yeah, fuckin' turtles. Got a problem with it?"

Swallowing hard, Max shook his head, looking down at his food, "Nah...just...never thought about eating them."

"We have to make do with what we can find, Max. Turtles, fish, deer, wild hogs, squirrels...even armadillo's. We have to have meat for the protein and if that means eatin' Bambi, Thumper, or even Michelangelo, then that's what we do," Kim said as she looked over at the young man.

Both men snickered at the names she'd thrown out at Max and Daryl couldn't help adding two of his own, "Yeah, Pepe le Pew and Kermit can be pretty tasty too if fixed right."

Max began to turn green and Kim snickered, "Don't worry...I'll make sure no skunks or frogs make there way to the dinner table. I can't stand them either."

Hershel and Carol made there way over to them, taking a seat at the table with them. Seeing the notebook, Kim nodded to it and gathered another spoonful off food, "Whatcha got there?"

"We're making a medical list up so we know what everyone is allergic to," Carol replied with a smile. "Thought we best get it while everyone was eating."

"Mine's easy...nothin'," Daryl said and then tore off a piece of bread, shoving it into his mouth.

Smirking, Carol made a note of it and looked to Kim, "What about you and Leslie? She wasn't sure when I asked her."

Wiping her mouth, Kim swallowed and reached for her drink, "Medication wise, she's allergic to hydrocodone, oxycodone, and Lortab. Not sure of anything else though, she never broke out."

"What type of reaction did she have to those meds?" Hershel asked as Carol wrote down the names.

"Broke out in hives from head to toe," Kim said and then took another drink.

Pointing to the notebook for Carol to add, Hershel sighed, "Make note no codeine products at all." Looking at Kim, he raised his brow, "And you, young lady? Anything we need to worry about."

Glancing around the table some, she then nodded, "Yeah, uh...no codeine for me also unless you want me puking my guts up for hours on end. Also, I'm allergic to bee's and wasps."

Seeing she was hesitating some, Hershel glanced at Daryl and then back to Kim, "Anything else we need to know? It's important, Kim."

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed and then nodded, "I uh...I got a epi-pen in my room...keep it in my bag along with some Benedryl and Zyrtec." Going quiet, she shrugged and looked at Hershel, "Sometimes I break out for no reason in hives. Started about six years ago. Usually starts on my hands and goes from there. I usually catch it in time and take the Benedryl and Zyrtec to stop them."

Crinkling his brow, Daryl turned to her some, "Why didn't you say somethin' before now?"

"Cause I haven't had a hives outbreak in about a year and a half. The doctors...they weren't sure what was causing it. Said it could be somethin' in the air or even somethin' I touched." Setting her drink down, she looked back at Hershel, "I keep my meds with me just in case being I never know when I'll get them. Like I said, the pills usually take care of it right then."

Pursing his lips, he nodded once and then stood back up, putting his crutches under his arms, "Just keep me up if you do happen to get them again, Kim."

"I will," she said softly, watching as they got up to leave. Noticing Daryl was still looking at her, she sighed, "I'm fine, Daryl. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Still, you should have told me," he growled softly. "What if you'd gotten 'em them when we were out huntin' and the pills didn't work? I have to know this shit, Kim."

Moving to get up, she mumbled, "Sorry." Taking her dishes to the kitchen, she placed them in the sink and then headed out, wanting to go to her room to get her bag ready. Feeling Daryl just steps behind her, she waited until she reached the cells before turning back to him, "Let me guess, your pissed now and don't want me goin', right? Well, screw you, I am goin'."

"The fuck's gotten into ya, woman? Yeah, I'm a little pissed, but I ain't dwellin' on it. You're the one makin' a big fuckin' deal about it," his voice raising slightly with his temper.

Taking in a deep breath and looking down at the floor, Kim got control of herself before she attempted to speak again. When she felt as if she'd calmed some, she then looked back up at him, "Then what do you want, Daryl?"

"I don't want ya keepin' shit from me, that's what I want. Shit like all this I need to know so I know what to do for ya." Starring into her eyes, he released a breath and lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I care what happens ta ya."

Holding his gaze a few seconds longer, she then turned and went to the door of her room. Looking back at him, she motioned for him to follow and went in, getting her bag. Setting it onto the bunk, she unzipped the front pocket and pulled out the medicine's she had, "I have to take one of each of these." Showing him the bottles she then pulled out the epi-pen, "And if that doesn't help and I get worse...then I have to have this. It's like a shot, but I have to have it in my thigh. Then you'll have to get me back here to Hershel immediately."

Taking the epi-pen, he read the labels directions, getting familiar with them before handing it back to her, "I can do that."

Placing the items back into her bag, she zipped it back and turned to him. Taking in a long deep breath, she whispered, "I'm sorry...for earlier."

Reaching up and cupping her cheek, he closed the distance between them, "Me too." Giving her a lingering kiss, he then parted from her, "Best get some warm clothes packed. We'll leave after breakfast."

"'Kay." Watching as he left out, she sat down on her bunk, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky to find a man like Daryl Dixon.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone! Well, some of you asked for it...here is some Daryl/Kim alone time, LOL. Let's see how well they get along and if they learn anything new about each other!**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

* * *

Getting their gear set up in the old tree house where Kim had spent months alone, she couldn't help but smirk at being back. In some ways she'd missed the privacy she'd once had while staying there, but, at the same time, she was glad that she was now at the prison with the rest of them. Going there with Daryl that day had probably saved her life in more ways then one. She could even readily admit she had needed them all in one way or another.

Finishing up, she turned back as Daryl came back up with a arm full of sticks and some short branches he'd cut into shorter pieces. The temperature was steadily dropping outside and clouds were rolling in. Both could tell that the weather would be getting nasty as the night progressed and they would need the warmth of a fire. Getting out the tarp they'd brought, she moved to the window, carefully tacking it up to block out some of the cold wind.

When she had it in place, she sat back and sighed, "Gonna be colder then a witches tit tonight. Hopefully we won't get any rain."

Placing some of the smaller twigs and some moss into the grill to get the fire going good, Daryl pulled out his lighter, "No shit. If'n we do we'll just have to make due with that rain gear we brought. It's not much but it'll have to do. Can't stay out here more then two nights."

Watching as he got the fire going, she pulled her coat around her more to try to stay warm, "Maybe we'll get lucky and get a couple in the mornin'."

"Maybe," he said as he began to put more wood on. Once he had the fire going good, he rubbed his hands together, placing them near the flames and looked over at her, "Need to get closer and warm up."

Scooting over next to him, Kim held out her hands, welcoming the warmth the fire was putting off. Hearing his stomach growl, she snickered, "Ready for those sandwiches Carol made for us?"

"What kind are they?" he asked and then got up to pull up the rope ladder.

Reaching back behind her for the backpack, Kim opened it up and pulled the sandwiches out. Looking at them, she smirked, "We got three peanut butter ones and three potted meat ones."

"At least it ain't none of that shit Sasha made up. Stuff was disgusting," he grumbled and then moved back over by her. Taking a peanut butter sandwich, he opened it and took a bit, "Have to tell her next time to put jelly on these."

Turning up her nose, Kim set the sandwiches out and then pulled out a bottle of water for each of them, "Now that's disgusting."

"What? Peanut butter and jelly? You got to be fuckin' kiddin' me. Those are the best." Opening his bottle of water, he snickered at her sour look, "Don't tell me you hate 'em."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she nodded and got herself one of the sandwiches, "I do hate 'em. Never could develop a taste for them. Yet, I love peanut butter sandwiches, and I love jelly sandwiches...just not the two together."

Taking a long drink, Daryl set the water back down and tore off another piece of his sandwich, "Before it get's too dark, I'm gonna go get some more wood. We'll need a lot more then what I brought up earlier to last us the night."

Chewing, Kim nodded, "'Kay. I'll get the sleeping bags laid out and all."

"Zip them together. We'll stay warmer if we stick close and share body heat." Taking notice of her concerned look, he sighed, "Trust me, we had to do that when we were on the road before finding the prison. It works."

A small smile formed on her lips and she couldn't help asking, "And who did you share with?"

Swallowing a mouthful, he shrugged, "Carol."

Raising her brow, Kim chuckled, "Carol? That had to be interesting for you two."

"She didn't have anyone else. Rick was busy keepin' Carl and Lori warm, Glenn and Maggie ...Hershel and Beth. T was still with us then but I wasn't about to sleep with his ass...besides, I couldn't let her freeze. She'd just lost her daughter and was still grieving."

Picking a small piece off, she placed it in her mouth and looked over at him, "Carol told me how you took care of her, protected her. Even said you kept her from giving up hope. Not many people nowadays would do shit like that for someone else. You're a good man for it."

Keeping his sights down, his cheeks reddened slightly and he took another bite of his sandwich. Chewing, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved to stand, "Best finish up so we can get everything done before dark. I'm going down to get more wood."

Kim had learned over the months that Daryl didn't take compliments well and let the subject drop. Moving the remaining sandwiches out of the way, she followed suite, "I'll clear a space in the corner for more wood, then get the sleeping bags fixed. We can finish eating once we're done."

Without another word, Daryl lowered down the ladder and headed down it. Stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth to hold it while he went down, he reached the bottom and bit off a piece. Looking around and making sure the area was still clear, he headed out a little ways and began to collect more fallen branches. Finishing off the sandwich, he glanced up at the tree house and shook his head. He knew Kim was just trying to be nice, but he still had difficulty accepting kind words about himself. It wasn't until he'd involved himself with the search from Sophia that he'd really ever gotten a compliment or a real thank you of any kind. It was strange to him. His life had been filled with criticism and being spoken down too until that day. That day had started his change.

Even though Daryl had taken a separate road then his brother, he still held the same temper and foul mouth that was typical of the Dixon's brood. Merle had instilled in him that no one would ever love him or take care of him, that he would never amount to anything. He was under Merle's thumb, following his brother's lead to an extent. Daryl did draw the line however at some things, he didn't do drugs like his brother and he wasn't a womanizer. I fact, he swore he'd never raise his hand to a woman or degrade them like Merle sometimes would. Yeah, he could count the number of women he'd been with on both hands, but most of the time it was for only a quickie and then sent them on their way.

The rise of the dead though had changed things dramatically for them though. Merle seemed to become more aggressive and out of control, both towards his brother and others who crossed their path. At times Daryl wondered if it wouldn't have been better to just leave, go their separate ways, but, he couldn't leave his brother, the only blood he had left now in the world. Instead he stuck it out...that was until the quarry. They'd joined up with a large group of people and almost instantly Daryl noticed how they were made the outcast thanks to Merle. But, Merle's time with the group was short and all his fault.

It had been Carol though that had brought out the side of Daryl no one had ever seen, not even himself. He would never have thought that people would actually look up to him, rely on him for anything. But as time went on and the group grew closer, he'd fell into the role of protector for them. It was a role that actually made him feel more like a man then he ever had. He'd lost his brother in Atlanta, but gained a family at the same time. A family that did care about him, that did want him around and that looked to him for trust, protection and even friendship. Rick had become more like a real brother to him, one that he never had with Merle. Carol was not only his best friend, but also like a sister he never had. Even Hershel had grown on Daryl and as with everyone, Hershel had taken him under his fatherly wing.

Gathering a large arm load of wood, Daryl headed back and scanned the area. Kneeling down, he pulled a piece of rope from his back pocket and tie it around the bundle. Once done, he moved to the rope ladder and wrapped the ladder around it, securing it in place and calling up to Kim, "Pull this wood up while I go get more."

Moving to the hole in the floor, she looked over the side to see he'd secured some firewood onto the ladder. Pulling it up to her, she quickly untied it and then tied the extra piece of rope back to one of the steps. Dropping it back down for him, she then moved the wood over to the corner of the room to keep it out the way. When she finished, she went over to the large black bag that Anna and Leslie packed for them and looked inside. Smiling, she pulled out two new packages of dark gray thermals and smiled. They would have a better chance at staying warm during the night with them on under their clothes.

Moving quickly, Kim tore open the one for her, pulling the shirt and pants out and then took off her coat. Standing up, she began to strip out her clothes, the cold air of the tree house bringing goosebumps to her skin. Slipping the thermals on as fast as she could, she then redressed and set his onto his pack so he'd be able to change as well.

It wasn't long before she heard him coming back up and moved so she could take the bundle from him to free up his hands. Placing it with the others, she then moved to get the sleeping bags set up, "Anna and Les packed us some thermals into that bag. I put yours on your pack."

Looking over and seeing the package, he reached for it, "Least it's a dark color. What about you?"

"Already got mine on...I wasn't about to wait a minute longer. Too fuckin' cold out," she said as she laid out one of the sleeping bags onto the floor so they could lay on. When she was done, she sat down and sighed, "If ya want, I'll go down while you change."

Shaking his head, he began to peel off his jacket, "Nah, gettin' too dark out there now. Just turn your ass around...and no peekin'."

Laughing some, Kim turned her back to him and pulled out a cigarette, "Don't worry, I won't peek." Taking a long drag off her cigarette, she sighed and stretched, "We gonna head out before daybreak?"

"Yeah. Best get a jump on the day. No tellin' how long it'll take us to track us down a couple deers. We'll head to those apple tree's you talked about, might get lucky there." Slipping on the thermal shirt, he then unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. Quickly getting the thermal pants on, he put his jeans back on and once decent again, moved over to the sleeping bags, "'Kay, I'm done."

Turning back around, she smiled as he sat down next to her, "See, I was good...even though it was tempting." Chuckling when he cut his eyes at her, she leaned over, knocking his shoulder with hers, "Lighten up, Dixon."

Seeing the sandwiches, he grabbed another one, and opened it up, "What else did they pack?"

Shrugging, she held out a hand towards the fire, "Some extra clothes, sweatshirts mainly. It'll help keep us warm."

Eating, he looked around the small area and got up to put more wood on the fire, "Finish your smoke and then we'll bed down for the night. Need all the rest we can get for tomorrow."

"Yep." Taking off her boots, Kim set them aside and got more comfortable. Flicking the ashes into the fire, she glanced over at him, "Leslie talked to me the other day...wants to start learning how to protect herself."

"Would be good for her to know incase anything ever happened. Should start her with a small caliber gun, like Carl did. Get her usta handling a gun, then teach her hand to hand." Finishing off his sandwich, Daryl moved back over to the sleeping bag, and sat down beside her. Pulling his legs up, he rested his forearms on his knees, "I'll teach her if'n you want."

Smiling shyly, Kim took her last drag and placed the butt into the fire, "I was gonna see if you'd help." Sitting back and turning her head to him, she gave him a warm smile, "She's really warmed up to you."

"She not a bad kid, just got dealt a shitty hand is all. When we get back we'll take her over the hill to the field and get her started with a gun." Spreading out the other sleeping bag for them to cover with, Daryl moved over so he was laying behind her on his back. Looking up at the roof as she laid down next to him, he pulled up the cover, "Got enough there?"

Cuddling down under the cover, she nodded and sighed contently, "Yeah." Turning onto her side to face the fire, she couldn't get comfortable with her coat on. Sitting back up, she slipped it off and then rolled it up to make a pillow for her head. Laying back down, she smiled, "Much better."

Shaking his head, Daryl rolled over, facing her back and moved over closer to her. Placing his hand onto her hip, he whispered, "If you start getting cold, let me know, 'kay?"

"I will," she whispered back and closed her eyes. When his hand left her hip and she heard him moving around behind her, she turned her head, glancing back over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Like her, he took off his jacket and rolled it up to use as a pillow. Smiling, she turned back and felt as he moved back up behind her and his hand settled back into place on her hip. Biting her lip, she reached down, placing her hand on his and then moving it around her waist. He pressed closer against her and Kim purred, "Can't have you gettin' cold either."

Propping his head up with his left arm, he watched her over her shoulder for a few minutes and then moved his hand up and moved her hair from around her neck. When he was satisfied, he placed his arm back around her and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her neck and whispering against her skin, "Go to sleep."

Closing her eyes, Kim let herself relax and actually felt her body warming and getting comfortable with him there with her. Without another word, she began to drift off with the man she was falling hard for. She felt his arm tighten around her and his warm breath against her neck and it seemed to lull her more into a dreamlike abyss.

Hearing her breathing even out, Daryl continued to watch over her for another hour before he finally let himself drift off. It felt weird having someone so close to him as he slept, but at the same time, it was comforting to have her there. For the first time in years, Daryl actually fell asleep and didn't have the nightmares that usually plagued his sleep invade his mind. Instead he dreamed of her.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey y'all...hope everyone is having a great weekend, esp those who got to go out to the Motor City Comic Con and met Norman Reedus today. Lucky, Lucky people! Well, for those that didn't, here is something I hope will cheer you up some. This chapter is longer and yes...full of Daryl and Kim goodness.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND SMUT! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, & Leslie Peters).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Crouching down and checking the tracks in the mud, Daryl then looked up and around, his eyes narrowing in the direction the tracks were heading. They'd been up since before sunrise, heading out to the small apple orchard that Kim had told him about. Finding fresh tracks of what looked to be a large buck, they began to track it, the trail leading them back into the woods. Noticing a pile of deer droppings, he stood up, walking over to it and seeing it was also fresh. Looking back at Kim as she followed, he placed a finger to his lips and then continued on.

They had been walking for hours, tracking the deer before coming to a clearing. Stopping as soon as his hand came up, her eyes scanned the area, seeing movement at the far side of the clearing along the treeline. Squinting, she could make out the the animals body as it walked with it's head down, looking for food on the ground. Crouching down, she stayed behind as Daryl moved forward, keeping watch around them for any walkers that happened to come into the area.

Staying out of sight the best he could as he edged closer for a better shot, Daryl kept his eyes on the animal. The large ten pointer would feed them for several days if he could get close enough for a kill shot, but with hardly any cover in the clearing it was making that difficult for the seasoned hunter. The buck stopped, looking back off into the woods behind it, giving Daryl the opportunity to get his pack off behind the small bush he was crouched behind and ease himself onto the ground. With his eyes glued to the animal, he crawled as quietly as he could to give himself a better advantage and then brought his crossbow up. The buck went back to sniffing the ground once more for a few minutes when once again, his head shot up, looking back in the same direction it had been.

Pulling a bolt from the quiver, Daryl put it in place and took aim. He had a clear shot so the bolt would tear through the animals lungs and heart. Waiting for just the right moment, Daryl fired, the bolt hitting the buck just behind it's right shoulder. The buck went to flee, but took two leaps before crashing to the ground. Getting up slowly, Daryl armed his crossbow once more and looked back in Kim's direction. When he saw her emerge, he then headed towards his kill, wanting to get it back before the smell of blood attracted any walkers in the area.

Smiling as Kim finally reached him, she starred down at the large buck as he pulled the bolt out, "He was a big boy. Should give us a few days meat."

"Yeah. Should." Pulling his knife from it's sheath, he knelt down and then looked up at her, "Gonna gut it here and leave the head. It'll keep the walkers off us for a bit anyways, but keep a watch out. If there is any close, the smell will draw them in."

Nodding, Kim watched as he rolled the buck onto it's back and he stood over it and sunk the knife into the animal's sternum and worked down, cutting around the genital area to avoid nicking the bladder with his knife. Glancing around to make sure they were still alone, she turned her nose up as he reached inside the body, cutting the testicles and penis away before the knife sliced down to it's rectum. Blowing out a long breath, Kim covered her nose and took a few steps away, unable to take the smell any longer. Granted, the rotting corpses they fought against smelled much worse, but the smell of death was something Kim still hadn't gotten used to.

Once Daryl had gotten the the guts tied off, he pulled the bladder out, and walked several feet away before looking back at Kim, "Give me that empty bottle I gave ya."

Slipping her pack from her shoulders, Kim got out the plastic bottle and took it over to him, "What are ya gonna do with that?"

"Get the piss out. We can use it to attract some more deer...might even get a few does if'n were lucky. Plus, it we put some around the truck it'll mask the scent of the meat in the cooler and keep the geeks away."

Turning her nose up, she handed him the bottle and then moved back again. "I'm gonna check the area while you finish that shit up, Daryl."

Smirking as he positioned the bottle and made a small cut into the bladder with his knife, the bottle began to fill, "What's the matter, woman? Gonna let a little musky smell run ya off?"

"Daryl, unless you want me puking, then yes. Could never stomach that damn smell," she groused as she walked off.

Chuckling some to himself, he shook his head and waited. Once finished, he went back to work on the deer to finish getting it field dressed for them to carry back.

It took them almost two hours to get back to where they had left the truck, taking out a handful of walkers on the way. Once they had the meat cut up and stored in one of the coolers, Daryl cut open one of the walkers that Kim had taken out and spread it's guts on the ground around the truck to mask the scent of the meat even more. Covered in both the deer and rotting geek blood, Daryl stood next to Kim and took a long drink from the water bottle she'd handed to him.

Downing almost half the bottle, he then took in a deep breath and sighed, "When we get back to the tree house, I need you to toss me down a change of clothes. I'll change outside and hang these up in a tree or something 'til we leave."

Taking a drink from her own bottle, she leaned against the truck, "'Kay. While you do that I'll get a fire goin' and get us somethin' to eat. We gonna try again before dusk?"

Shaking his head, he pushed off the truck and collected his bag and crossbow, "Nah, don't need to be tracking once it gets dark. Might get some squirrels though. Seems to be a lot around." Putting a bolt in, his eyes were trained on one as it moved down a tree across from them. Taking aim, he shot it, the bolt severing the spine at the base of the neck and nailing it to the tree.

Smirking, she watched as he went to retrieve it, "Show off."

Pulling both the bolt and squirrel, Daryl turned back to her, a smirk of his own riding his features as he put the animals body under his belt at the back of his pants, "Jealous?"

"Hell no. I can get just as many as you," she said as she began to head back towards the tree house. Pulling out her machete, she could hear him following her back and smiled to herself. She could easily admit she was enjoying their time alone out in the woods, even if it was only for one more night. They both had needed the time away from everyone at the prison, both feeling as if they were suffocating behind the walls.

Reaching the tree house first, she started up the ladder, "I'll toss down your clothes."

"'Kay. Figured we could have the squirrel with dinner tonight...if ya want."

Stopping, she looked back down at him and smiled, "Sounds good. We might need some more wood for tonight though. We went through a good bit last night and it already feels like it's gettin' colder."

Nodding, he watched her and then looked up into the canopy of the woods, able to see the cloudy sky above them and taking notice of the clouds. Narrowing his eyes, he breathed out, "Might have frost in the mornin'. Best we do like last night."

Going the rest of the way up, Kim reached the top and peered in cautiously before going in all the way. Gathering a clean pair of jeans and shirt from his bag, she went back to the hole in the floor, "Here." Dropping them down to him, she then motioned to him, "Toss the squirrel up. I'll get it clean, you just get changed and find some more wood."

Tossing it up to her, he then moved out of her sight as she disappeared back inside. Changing out his bloody clothes, he hung them in a high branch of a tree and then began to gather up wood for the night. Thinking back to their previous night, a small smile played on his lips, a warmth coming over him as he remembered how it felt to wake up with her snuggled up against him. It was a new feeling for him, one he didn't want to let go of, one he actually felt as if he could get hooked on.

The sound of a branch breaking pulled him from his thoughts and he stilled, his eyes immediately scanning the area. Hearing more movement, he silently knelt down, putting the wood in his arms onto the ground and pulling his crossbow around from his back. Arming it, he turned his head as movement right his right caught his attention and his eyes landed on a doe that hand wondered into the area. He figured the scent from the buck's urine had attracted the female into the area, looking for a mate. He sat silently, waiting for a shot and when it came, he pulled the trigger, hitting her broadsided and dropping her where she'd stood. Standing back up, he glanced towards the tree house and then to his clothes hanging in the tree.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Time to freeze ya ball's off again." Going over to the dead deer, he pulled the bolt from her side and picked up her hind legs and began to drag her back to where he'd hung his clothes. He figured he'd change back into them, no use messing up the clean one's he already had on.

Having already changed and starting a fire for them, Kim set to cleaning the squirrel and preparing it for them to eat. Once she had it cooking over the fire, she realized it had been awhile since she'd left Daryl and moved to the opening and looked down. Seeing him in the same clothes, she chuckled as she watched him skinning another deer. Raising her brow, she called down to him, "Thought you said no more 'til tomorrow. Goin' out without me now?"

Cutting the skin from the meat carefully with his buck knife, he kept his eyes on what he was doing, "Nah...wondered over. Probably smelled that piss from the buck. Give us more meat though."

"Well, I got dinner cookin'. Need me to help?" she asked as she came down the ladder some.

"Nah, got it. Just keep an eye out for geeks." Getting up, he headed back to the truck, getting an empty cooler and carrying it back. As he began to cut up the carcass, he sighed, "Might be able to fit one or two more into the coolers. Was thinkin'...we get them filled and take them back and then head back out for a few more days."

Going back up and checking on their meal, she came back down again to the middle of the ladder, "Sounds good to me. The more we get the better. Hopefully Tyreese and Sasha are havin' luck with fishin' too. Give a bit more variety at least for meals."

"Yeah," he agreed setting a rack of the ribs into the cooler.

Looking around and seeing a walker stumbling towards him in the distance, she pulled out her pistol, "Walker...two o'clock." Standing and seeing it began to pick up his pace as he noticed them, he went for his crossbow but stopped when the walker's head snapped back and went to the ground. Looking back at her, he smirked, "Good shot."

Smiling, she looked down at him, "Thanks."

In no time, he had the meat cut in proper portions and in the cooler. After burying the remains, he carried the cooler back to the truck, making sure it was secure in the back and covered the coolers with the tarp. Heading back and changing once more, he then gathered the wood they needed and headed up into the tree house for the night.

They ate mostly in silence, occasionally glancing over at Kim and even complimenting her on the meal she'd cooked for them. Helping clean up after dinner, they both sat, each with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. He'd snuck out a few bottles before they'd left and figured they both deserved one. It had been a long, cold day and it was only getting colder as nightfall came.

Putting a bigger piece of wood onto the fire, Daryl moved over, sitting next to Kim and seeing she was shaking some. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her as they stared into the fire, "Maybe you should get under the sleeping bag...try to warm up some."

Putting the cigarette butt into the fire, she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into him some, "No, I'll be fine. Once that wood catches good I should warm back up."

Flicking his into the fire, he sighed and reached for the second sleeping bag and wrapped it around them both as they sat there. Keeping his right arm around her shoulders, he kissed the side of her head and whispered, "Can't have ya gettin' sick on me, woman."

"Wouldn't think of it," she said softly as she gazed into the fire. The glow casted a soft light in the small building and she relaxed against him. Laying her head against his shoulder, she sighed, "Wonder what the others are doin' right about now."

"Probably cleaning up from dinner...maybe even sittin' around talkin'. Home sick?" he asked, his hand gently stroking her upper arm through her coat.

"I miss Leslie. I know she's safe and all...but I still worry." Looking up at him, she shrugged her shoulder, "Guess I'm getting' soft, huh?"

Shaking his head, he looked down at her, "No, you're her ma...it's only right that ya worry 'bout her. Wouldn't be right if'n ya didn't. Have ta kick your ass if'n you didn't."

A small smile formed and she looked back at the fire, "I'd kick my own ass if I didn't."

Biting the inside of his lip, his curiosity kicked in and he asked, "You ever think of havin' one?"

Lowering her eyes some, she nodded and then looked back at the fire, "I'd like to have one...maybe two. I was pregnant once...didn't even know it. I was a senior in high school, dating this one guy...John Langley. Thought he was the one...I was young and stupid then. Anyway, we fooled around some, and I got pregnant. Not long after we split up being he was goin' around spreading rumors and shit about me...saying I was a easy lay and all. Steve at that point hadn't touched me in awhile being he'd been sick. I was working after school for a pediatrician doing medical transcription and damn near caught everything in that office. Colds and all. Was constantly sick. I uh...I came down with chicken pox for a second time and then about two weeks later I started having gallbladder attacks. Thought I was dying."

Listening to Kim, Daryl's eyes gravitated back to her, watching her as she talked about her past. He wished he'd been able to know her back then, wished he'd been able to take her away from the hurt and pain she'd been through. But he also knew that she'd taken that pain and used it to make herself stronger and into the woman that now sat beside him.

Taking in a deep breath, she licked her lips and looked down at her hands in her lap, "Mom took me to the doctor and they sent me in to have some x-rays to find out what was going on. When we got home to wait on a call from the doctor, she and Steve went out for awhile and I stayed behind. When they called, the doctor told me I had some gallstones...and that I was also pregnant." Raising her brow, tears rimmed her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling, "I was so scared. I was eighteen at the time, so, he told me he couldn't tell my mom without my permission, but, I needed to get into his office to be checked being I'd I'd chickenpox and then the x-rays. I told mom and Steve that night."

"What did they do?" he asked softly but not wanting to push her for an answer, but wanting to know their reaction.

"They asked if I knew before then...which I didn't. I was still havin' my period and hadn't really gained any weight. I hadn't gotten mornin' sickness or anything." Licking her lips, she sighed, "Mom took me back to the doctor the next day and he did a full exam. He didn't like what he saw though. Between the chickenpox and the x-rays, he said the baby wasn't doin' good. It's heartbeat wasn't strong like it should have been and barely there. Three days later I miscarried. I had been six months pregnant and didn't even know it."

Pulling her into him more, he closed his eyes, hating to hear that she'd lost the baby. He could feel her body shaking as she cried softly and gently pulled her head against him, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Sniffling some and getting herself calmed down again, she closed her eyes, "He would have been fourteen this year. Mom uh...mom had him cremated and I spread his ashes at sunrise into the Atlantic. I always loved the water, goin' to the beach and all...and I thought he would too. It felt right."

Gently lifting her chin with his fingers, he gazed into her eyes when she opened them to him and whispered, "You'll have little ones of your own one day...and you'll tell him about their brother."

Holding his gaze, she swallowed the lump in her throat down and whispered back, "I believe you."

Unable to stop himself, his lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly. When he parted from her lips, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. He couldn't seem to stop touching her, but he was scared she might still reject his advances. He had nothing to offer her, he was still struggling at even opening up to her at times. He didn't consider himself worthy of a woman like her and often wondered what she saw in him. He wasn't educated like her, he didn't have the manners she did, hell, he didn't even have the social skills she did. _Just a stupid redneck pussy_, his father's voice echoed in his mind.

Noticing the far off look in his eyes, Kim reached up, her fingertips trailing down his scruffy jawline and pulling his attention back to her. When he blinked, she whispered, "Where were you just now?"

Shaking his head, he sighed and adverted his eyes from her. He wasn't ready to go down that road just yet with her. Taking in a deep breath, he sat her up some and moved, getting more wood for the fire. Placing two more pieces on, he then moved over to his spot on the makeshift bed, "Best get some rest. Got another early day tomorrow."

Kim wasn't going to push the issue with him, afraid it would just push him away more. Instead, she spread out the sleeping bag and then took off her coat. The cold air caused her to shiver and she quickly made a pillow with her coat and laid down, pulling the sleeping bag up over them. Turning onto her side and facing the fire again, she smiled when she felt his body move up behind her like the night before. Taking his hand in hers, she bit her lip as she moved it from her hip to up under her shirt and rested it against the skin of her stomach. Feeling him tense up, she whispered to him in hopes of calming him some, "It's okay, Daryl."

Her words eased him some, his body slowly relaxing once more. His eyes fell onto her exposed neck and he leaned in, nuzzling her for a moment and then whispering against her skin, "You sure?"

A small smile formed and she closed her eyes, "I wouldn't have done it if'n I wasn't, silly. Besides...I like it when you touch me."

His heart seemed to stop at her admission for a second before he felt it start pounding again. He lowered his lips to her skin, placing feather like kisses and hoping his was doing it right. He'd never acted like this with any other woman and was just going off of what he thought might be right. When she released a content sigh, he smiled to himself.

His lips were like heaven to Kim and she couldn't help but to push back against him some, wanting him to continue. His arm tighten around her middle and she felt his fingers gently stroke her skin. Her body was warming more under his soft touches and she felt herself becoming aroused as well.

Nuzzling her again, he placed a kiss just above the collar of her shirt and then with his tongue he slowly left a wet trail up to the spot just below her ear lobe. Hearing a small moan come from her, he kissed the spot and then began to gently suckle on the skin there. Her breathing increased and he softly stroked the skin of her stomach before becoming braver and inching his hand up a little higher and stopping there.

Kim knew she'd have a mark on her neck but she didn't care. She'd never been a fan of hickey's, both giving or receiving them, but, with him, it didn't seem to bother her. In a way, she wanted to wear his mark, letting others know she belong to him now. As his suction increased on the spot, she bit her lip as another moan emerged from her.

Releasing her skin, he placed a kiss on it and then kissed the shell of her ear. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her again and whispered softly, "I want you as mine, woman, but I...I'm not good for ya..."

Opening her eyes, Kim rolled onto her back, looking at him as he starred down at her. Searching his eyes for a few seconds, she lifted her head, giving him a kiss and then laying back down, "You are good for me...in more ways then you'll ever know." His hand remained on her stomach an inch or so below her bra and as she looked into his eyes, she reached under her shirt and moved his hand up to her left breast. Holding it there, she whispered once more, "I want to be yours, Daryl."

_I want to be yours_, the words echoed in his brain, words that he'd never heard before from anyone. Words he thought he'd never hear in his lifetime. _You are good for me_, it was as if she'd blocked out his fathers voice, his brothers. No other voice mattered anymore, only hers. He could see the truth in her eyes, hear it in her voice, feel it in her touch. His life that had been filled with so much pain and turmoil, the life that had hardened him, made him push everyone away now had something to hope for, something to fight for...someone to fight for.

Lowering his mouth back to hers, his lips brushed against hers for a second and then their eyes met, starring into each others souls, only an inch separating them. His heart beat strong in his chest, hearing it in his ears while he starred at the woman under him. Not wanting to break what spell they were under, he also didn't want to hurt her in any way. "We don't have any protection. I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

A warm smile formed and she nodded slightly, her hand reaching up and pushing his hair back from his eyes, "I know..." Biting her lip seductively, she cocked a brow at him, "But there are other ways to enjoy each other that don't require...protection."

"Your not disappointed?" he asked softly, starting to grow unsure of himself some.

"No...I'm not. It's good for us to be safe...it's smart," she whispered as her fingers continued to gently push back his hair. "Your lookin' out for us and that means a lot to me." Slipping her hand behind his head, she gently pulled him back to her, her lips pressing against his. Hesitantly, he began to kiss her again but his hand remained still on her breast. He'd told her once that he hadn't been with a lot of women and those he had were one nighters and had meant nothing to him. His time with them though had been brief, a quickie with no foreplay.

Parting her lips for his probing tongue, Kim let him have control of the kiss, letting him take it where he felt comfortable. She wouldn't push him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with, and if that meant only kissing all night, then she would respect that.

Daryl began to loose himself in her, his tongue mapping out her mouth, tasting and teasing her. His cock strained against the confinement of his boxers and jeans and he pushed against her hip, the contact arousing him more. He wouldn't risk getting her pregnant, but he would consider her offer to find pleasure in other ways. Pulling back slightly, their breathing was labored as they stared into each others eyes and his hand finally began to move. Watching her intently, he squeezed her firm breast, feeling her nipple harden under the lace of her bra.

Swallowing hard, Kim's breathing caught in her throat when his hand responded to where it lay. Licking her lips, she shifted some and pulled her shirt up and off, laying it to the side. She wore a simple black lace bra with a front clasp that she'd found in the clothes they brought back from the first run to Thomaston. Meeting his eyes once more, she unsnapped the clasp, pulling the material to each side and exposing her breasts to him.

Daryl felt as if he would explode at any second. His eyes left hers, traveling down to gaze upon her for the first time. Her skin held the tan lines from the tank tops she'd worn most of the summer, leaving the rest of her skin that had been covered a beautiful almost milky white tone. Noticing a small scar about a half inch long in the middle of her torso, his fingers skimmed it lightly and he looked up into her eyes. "What happened?"

"It's from my gallbladder surgery. Got another one on my belly button that just a bit longer. They did the surgery laparoscopicly."

Lowering his eyes and seeing the other scar, his fingers trailed down her skin, running over it. It had taken on a slightly lighter color then her skin over the years making it almost unnoticeable. Leaning in, his lowered his head to the second scar at her belly button, kissing it softly and taking notice how her muscle jumped under his touch. Her fingers went to his hair, gently scraping his scalp with her nails and he slowly moved back up her body, licking and kissing her skin as he went. Coming to the valley between her breasts, he lifted his head, looking into her eyes and his right hand settled on her left breast once more. Feeling it's fullness under his palm, he kneaded it, the corner of his mouth turning up as he pulled a pleasurable moan from her.

The man was taking his time with her, something Kim had never expected. Tim had never taken the time to make her feel special, to feel this wanted like Daryl was. Yes, Tim was a good man to her, never laid a hand on her or hurt her, but, he still had his flows. Daryl had his as well, she had seen them; quick tempered, foul mouthed, sarcastic, self doubting at times and even sometimes down right cruel. But, even with those flaws, she still cared more for this man then anyone before.

Closing her eyes, Kim arched her back, pushing her breast up into his hand, wanting more of his touch. Her nipples were hard, skin flushed and her breathing becoming ragged. Biting her lip, she gasped as his tongue made contact with her right breast, flicking at her nipple there before wrapping his lips around the hard nub and bathing it with his tongue. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she looked down at him, seeing his blue orbs starring back up at her while his mouth continued to work it's wonders on her body.

Watching her to see if she was enjoying what he was doing, Daryl pinched her left nipple as he gently bit down on the right. Her back arched and another moan fell from her lips. He wanted to give her what she needed, what she craved. Even if they didn't actually consummate their relationship, he would at least make sure she found release one way or another. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he pushed both breasts together, palming them both before licking and teasing one nipple and then the other. Pushing himself back up her, his mouth covered her's, his tongue seeking out Kim's.

Time seemed to stand still for the two of them, the threat of the walkers wondering around the woods the last thing on their mind. It was just the two of them, two souls finding what they had been longing for, what they needed. They had found each other in a world of death and struggle, but to Daryl and Kim, that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were now together and could finally comfort and heal the other, and learn to trust and love.

Slipping her hand between them, Kim gripped his shirt for a little bit before letting go and letting it go lower. She could feel his erection at her hip as he pushed into her and wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Coming to the bulge, she palmed it through his jeans and his mouth pulled away from hers. His head went to her shoulder, pulling a hiss from him and bringing a smile to Kim's kiss swollen lips. Running her fingers of her free hand through his hair at the back of his head, she moved the other up to his belt. Struggling to get it unbuckled, she whispered, "Belt...off."

Moving off her and onto his side, Daryl unbuckled his belt for her and slipped it from the belt loops of his jeans. She then advanced on him, pushing him onto his back and his left arm went around her waist. Looking into her lust filled eyes, he breathed out, "What are ya doin, woman?"

Smirking, Kim leaned down to him, giving him a kiss to silence him and then purring against his lips, "Gonna make you feel good too." Bringing her forefinger to her lips, she kissed it, placing it to his lips and then trailing it down over his chin to his neck and then down his chest. Splaying her fingers out as she moved down his chest, she came to the button of his jeans and slipped it through the hole.

"Kim, you don't have too..."

Silencing him once more, Kim kissed him again, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. Lowering the zipper, she continued to kiss him, distracting him from what her hand was doing. Pulling his shirt up a little, she then slid her hand down, going under the waist band of his boxers and immediately coming in contact with his hard cock. A growl from deep within his chest emerged and he pulled her to him more. Wrapping her small hand around his shaft, she slowly started stroking his silky, hard member. Breaking the kiss to breath, she panted and looked down, seeing the engorged head poking out from the top of his boxers. A small bead of precum glistened at the tip, and Kim licked her lips, wondering what he tasted like.

Without thinking, she moved herself down, his hand staying on her and she pushed his boxers and jeans down more. Exposing him to her view, she glanced up at him, his lust filled eyes watching her intently and then looked back down. Leaning in, her tongue slipped out, the tip grazing over the head of his cock and tasting him for the first time.

Dropping his head back onto his folded coat, Daryl closed his eyes tight at the feel of her lips and tongue on him. Never had a woman gone down on him, and although he'd seen it plenty of times in porn videos, he never knew it could feel so good. Lifting his head once more and looking down again, he moved her hair out the way so he could see her. Her lips wrapped around around him, taking him deeper into her mouth and Daryl hissed in pleasure, "Fuck..."

Closing her eyes, Kim lowered her mouth onto him more, taking in all she could of his cock before pulling back up and repeating it all over again. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, wanting more and more. Letting him slip from her mouth, she licked from his thick base all the way up to the tip of his engorged head before swirling her tongue around it. Diving her mouth back down onto him, she felt him hit the back of her throat and held him there for a few seconds before bobbing her head once more. His cock seemed to grow harder and began to twitch and Kim knew he was close to release.

Both his hands were in her hair, holding it back and guiding her as she worked him over. Breathing heavily, he swallowed hard as the familiar feeling of his impending orgasm made itself known. Clenching his jaw, he growled, trying to warn her, "Kim...fuck, gonna...cum..."

Increasing the suction on his cock, Kim moved her hand from the base of his cock to his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. His breathing began to hitch in his throat and without warning, he suddenly bucked his hips up as his seed began to fill her mouth. Greedily, she swallowed around him, while he cursed and growled, his hands tightening in her hair. When he was finally spent, she eased her suction on him, her tongue bathing him and making sure she had gotten every last drop of him. Kim finally let him slip from her lips and she began to kiss her way back up. Coming to his mouth, she smiled and gazed into his lust clouded eyes, "Better?"

Regaining some of his composure, Daryl cupped her cheek and raised his brow, "Fuck, woman, warn me next time."

Smiling, she gave him a kiss and then purred, "That takes the fun out of it then."

Sitting up some and pushing her onto her back so he could cover her body with his, he smiled down at her, "My turn."

Biting her lip innocently, Kim smiled as he nuzzled her neck and began to work his way slowly down her body. Taking notice of how he seemed to linger at her breasts, she breathed out softly, "You like them?"

Sucking on her right nipple, he pinched the other with his fingers and then looked up at her. Letting the hardened nub pop from his lips, he breathed out and he moved his mouth to the other to give it the same attention, "Breast man."

Running her fingers through his messy hair, she purred and moaned as he sucked and nipped at her aching nipples. Releasing her left nipple from his mouth, he kissed his way down her torso, coming to the waist of her jeans. He came back up, his lips crashing against hers in a heated kiss and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Sliding his hand under her panties, his fingers slid down between her folds finding her wet and ready. Circling her clit slowly, he tore his lips away from hers and went back to her breasts.

Gasping in pure pleasure, Kim pushed her hips up, wanting and needing more contact. Reaching down, she pushed her jeans and panties down more, giving them both more room. When he looked up at her once more, she starred into his eyes and whispered, "Don't stop."

Bending his head down to her, Daryl kissed along her jaw and chin before trekking to her lips. His hand moved back to her mound, his fingers spreading her and finding her clit once more. Her hips pushed up and low moans began to emerge from her as he felt her become wetter under his touch. Pulling back and watching her, Kim's eyes remained closed and he was in awe of how she was reacting to his ministrations.

Letting his fingers increase in pressure and movement, he leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Fell good?"

His husky voice melted Kim more and she gasped as she nodded her head and writhed beside him. Biting her lip, she fought back a small cry of pleasure when her body jerked when he tapped her clit with two fingers. Panting, she breathed out heavily, "Please...don't stop..."

"Never." Nuzzling the side of her face, he looked down, watching as his hand worked her into a frenzy. The smell of her arousal wafted in the air and he growled lowly in her ear, "You want to cum for me?"

"Y-Yes..." she moaned softly, her right hand gripping at the sleep bag under them. Bucking her hips, Kim gasped as her inner muscles began to tighten, ready for release. He whispered in her ear once more and her body released itself, her body trembling from the intensity.

Daryl covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard as she moaned loudly, his fingers not letting up on her. He continued kissing her as she whimpered under him, her body slowly coming down from her orgasm. Stilling his fingers, he felt each tremor of her muscles as they spasmed and finally pulled his mouth from her, looking down at her face. A small smile formed as he watched her. Kim's eyes were closed, small little whimpers still coming while her body began to settle. He never seen a woman look as beautiful as she did in that moment. Peppering soft kisses to the side of her face, he whispered softly, "You okay?"

Slowly opening her eyes and meeting his, she nodded and smiled, "More then okay."

Smiling with her, he gave her a lingering kiss and then sighed, "Need to get you covered back up. Can't have you getting' cold again on me."

Reaching up and tracing his jaw, she whispered, "Yeah, you got me nice and warm now."

Removing his hand, he watched as she pulled her pants back up and he tucked himself back into his. Once they were dressed again, he laid back, pulling her to him and then bringing the sleeping bag back up to cover them both. With her head on his chest, he kissed her head, whispering in her hair, "Get some rest now, woman. I'll make sure you stay warm tonight."

Nodding, she curled into his side and draped her left leg over his. Her left hand rested on his chest and she yawned, closing her eyes. A content smile payed on her lips and she whispered, "Night, Daryl."

Smirking, he rubbed her arm and grunted softly, listening as she drifted off to sleep. Starring up at the ceiling of the tree house, he finally understood what it felt like to have someone in his life that actually meant something to him. She had given herself to him freely, wanted to be with him even with his scars and inner demons. He cared for Kim more than any person and would die if he had to just to keep her safe. Finally closing his eyes, he kissed her head once more, his arm's tightening around her to keep her safe and warm.

* * *

_**So, was it what you were expecting? Too much? Reviews are welcomed and treasured...and it's good for a writers morale as well. Have a wonderful weekend, y'all. BOOYAH!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey y'all...hope everyone had a great weekend, esp those who got to go out to the Motor City Comic Con and met Norman Reedus over the weekend. Lucky, Lucky people! Well, for those who didn't, like myself, here is another chapter. It's shorter, but...well, you'll see when you read it. Hehehehe.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Having spent most of the day hunting, Daryl and Kim had been able to bag two more deer along with almost two dozen squirrels and a handful of rabbits. With the coolers completely filled, they loaded up their supplies and headed back to the prison. Both were pleased with the two day hunt and were already planning out another trip at the end of the week.

The sun was going down as the prison finally came into view in the distance and Daryl reached over, grasping Kim's hand. Glancing at her and then looking back to the road, he breathed out, "Nothin' changes, woman. If'n were gonna do this then we do it right. You and Les, you're my responsibility now, 'kay?"

"And you are ours," Kim added, giving him a warm smile and also giving his hand a squeeze. When he nodded in acknowledgment, Kim looked back as the gate came into view. Seeing Glenn and Carl waiting for them to get closer so they could open it, she sighed, "Home sweet home."

Smirking some, Daryl shook his head, "Never thought I'd be calling a prison home. Ain't nothin' really sweet about it either."

Chuckling, Kim sighed, "I know, but, it's better then nothin'...and at least safer then most places."

Slowing down, Glenn and Carl opened the gates for them and as Carl closed the outer gate behind them, Glenn signaled Daryl to stop. Rolling down his window, Daryl narrowed his eyes at the Korean, "Got meat to get inside, short round."

"Thought you'd want to know. Rick, Jim and a few others went on a run today. Found more survivors. The town they were in was overrun. Daryl...Merle was there."

Hearing his brother's name caused Daryl to look towards the building, his heart racing. It's been over a year since he'd last seen his older brother and he felt the familiar pull to reconnect with him. "Open the goddamn gate, Asian," Daryl practically yelled and pulled forward more. When the gate opened, he stepped on the gas. Coming to the gate at the yard, Axel had it open for them and Daryl pulled up to the building. Shutting off the truck, he barreled out the door and ran into the building calling out his brother's name, "MERLE! MERLE!"

Standing up from one of the tables in the common's area, Rick walked swiftly towards the man. Coming between him and the path to their cell block, he placed his hands on his hip's, "Daryl, we need to talk."

"No, you need to get the hell out my way. MERLE?" When Daryl didn't get a response from his brother, he growled, "Where the fuck is he?"

Glancing back to Carol, Hershel and Jim who sat at the table he'd been at, Rick sighed and looked down at the floor, "He ain't here, Daryl."

Clenching his jaw, Daryl began to pace, not even noticing that Kim had came inside and was standing back watching and listening, "Where the fuck is my brother, Grimes? You lock him to a roof again?"

Running a nervous hand through his wavy hair, Rick sighed and looked back up at the man, "He didn't make it, Daryl. He died protecting some woman, children and elderly. The town they were in...it got overrun. Merle and the other men, they did like we did at the farm, drove out to draw them away."

Stopping his pacing, Daryl leaned against the wall and then sunk down to the floor, closing his eyes tight. His knees were pulled up close and his elbows rested on them while his balled up fist rested against his forehead. Each town they had been in since leaving Atlanta, Daryl had searched for Merle, hoping to catch up to him. If anyone could survive in the world they lived in, Daryl had thought it was his brother, Merle Dixon.

Kneeling down in front of Daryl, Rick shook his head, "Your brother saved a lot of lives today, Daryl." Looking over to the cell block, Rick saw the young boy that had been with Merle emerge. Giving him a single nod, he looked back at Daryl, "There was a boy with him, said he and Merle hooked up in Atlanta, but that's all he's said since."

Motioning for the teen age boy to come over, Rick sighed tiredly, "One of the woman said his names Clint."

The name instantly registered in Daryl's mind and he opened his eyes and lifted his head to eye Rick. Seeing movement from the corner of his right eye, Daryl looked to find the boy standing just a few feet away. Taking notice of the familiar Dixon colored blue eyes, he moved to get up off the floor. Keeping his eyes on the boy, he clenched his jaw and then nodded to him, "What happened?"

Looking around cautiously, Clint shifted from one foot to the other, recognizing his kin, "Merle...he...he came up with the idea to lure the freaks away. Said they'd follow if'n we blasted music from the cars. So we did. Once we got far enough out of town though, the car died. We was startin' to get overrun. Some of the others, they tried to help, but there was too many. Merle...he told me to get out and run. Not to look back. Said to head back to town, he would cover me. I...I didn't want to go without him. Told me to quit bein' a pussy and do as he said."

Listening to him, Daryl came closer to the boy, "So you ran?"

Dropping his gaze, Clint nodded his head, "Merle opened my door and shoved me out. I ran but, when I looked back the freaks had got him. He fired off a couple shots, but that was it. They got the others who tried to help too." Finally looking back up at him, Clint's eyes watered, "Merle always said we'd find ya. Even found a few of your bolts once. Thought we was close."

Pulling out a long sheathed buck knife from behind his back, Clint handed it over to Daryl, "He told me when we found ya to make sure you got this if he didn't make it. Had me carry it for him."

Taking his brothers knife in hand, Daryl starred down at it, remembering when their grandfather had given them both the matching blades. Clenching his jaw once more to keep his emotion's in check in front of the others, he then looked at the boy, "Merle took good care of ya?"

Nodding, Clint kept his eyes on Daryl, "Yeah. We found each other in Atlanta. Mom and dad...they took us there when people's were gettin' sick. Said we'd be safe. They'd gone to the hospital to get momma looked at, I stayed in the car. They wouldn't let them in the doors. Then these army guys, they...they started shootin' everyone. I got out and ran, and hid in a store. I was lookin' for food when I ran into Merle. He was bleedin', lost his hand. Said some crazy cop locked him up on a buildin'."

Glancing at Rick, Daryl nodded and sighed, "He did it for a good reason. Merle was bein' Merle." Giving the boy a nod, he then slipped the knife into the back of his pants, "Get ya shit, you'll bunk with me, kid."

"Ain't got nothin', 'cept my gun," Clint replied softly, looking down.

Standing up from the table, Carol motioned to the boy, "Come with me, Clint. We'll get you some clothes and all real quick."

Pointing to the boy, Daryl eyed him, "Go with Carol. Don't give her no shit, ya hear me?"

Clint nodded and followed the woman. Stopping at the door leading out of the room, he looked back at Daryl and then left out. He'd done like Merle had wanted, he just wished Merle would have been able to be there with him.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kim approached slowly, addressing Rick, "Got full coolers out in the truck. Gonna need a few guys to help bring them in."

"I'll get Oscar and Axel to help. Left you both out some dinner, go eat and rest, we'll get everything in."

Rick walked off in search of the other men and Kim looked up at Daryl. Keeping her voice soft and low, she asked, "You gonna be okay?"

"Merle ain't never did nothin' like that his whole life," he said softly as he adverted his eyes from her. Shaking his head, he blew out a breath, "I have to go find him, bring his body back."

Understanding, Kim but her lip and then tilted her head, "Daryl, you heard them, they were overrun. Your brother wouldn't want you doin' somethin' like riskin' your life to retrieve his body. From what you've told me about him, he'd kick your ass for somethin' like that." Getting his attention, Kim breathed out, "That kid...is he...is he Merle's?"

Shaking his head, Daryl lifted his eyes to her, "No, our cousin. His daddy was our uncle. He was the youngest of his kids."

"He's lucky he found Merle," Kim replied and looked over as Rick and the others came back through the commons area to head out to the truck. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back up at him, "I'll bring your pack and crossbow. Get him settled in."

Holding her gaze, he whispered, "Thanks."

Without another word, Kim left him, heading back outside and wondering how they were gonna face the new hurdles that now lay before them. Blood was blood, Kim knew Daryl lived by a code, she understood that fully. He would end up going to get Merle's body to bring back to be buried, it was just how Daryl was. Even though she didn't share that same blood, she would continue to stand by him, give him the support he needed as he dealt with his brother's death and not let him walk down that dark path as she had once before. He'd been there for her, now it was her turn to be there for him.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Wasn't planning on posting yet, but...I decided to be nice this morning and go ahead and post anyways. I might only have one or two more post this week...we'll see how it all goes. Might even surprise myself, LOL.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Turning over in her bunk, Kim's eyes opened, blinking slowly and looking around the dark cell. Hearing Leslie's breathing below her as the girl slept, Kim pushed up on her elbow, and looked around, straining her ears. She thought for sure she'd heard something but wasn't sure. The prison at night held so many different sounds it was hard to tell sometimes what was from the building and what came from their group. Hearing the sound again, she looked towards the cell door and crinkled her brow as she sat up fully and then heard the faint sound of someone whispering. Climbing down, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and taking her flashlight, she pushed the blanket back, leaving out the cell.

Without even turning on her light, Kim's eyes quickly adjusted and she could make out the two forms that were up on the perch. Walking over to them, Kim watched as Daryl shoved a shirt and a box of ammo into his backpack. Clint was watching his older cousin, handing him a gun that Daryl had pointed to. Neither had noticed her and Kim whispered so they could hear her, "What the hell y'all doin up this early?"

Clint looked over at the her, not saying a word and when Daryl didn't respond, she breathed out his name softly, "Daryl? Please, talk to me."

Standing, he handed the pack over to Clint and the boy slipped it onto his back. Closing the distance between himself and Kim, Daryl looked down at her, "Got somethin' I got ta do. Go on back to bed, woman."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head, "No." Searching his eyes the best she could in what little light the moonlight provided from the windows, she breathed out, "You're goin' after your brother aren't ya?"

Starring into her eyes, Daryl face remained expressionless, "I ain't leavin' him out on some road ta rot. He deserves better then that."

"They'll be walkers all over the place. You can't go by yourself. Wait for Rick to wake up..."

"Why? So he can try to talk me out of it? Merle might have been an asshole to a lot of people, but he's still my brother," he growled and then reached down, getting his crossbow from the floor.

Watching him, he pushed past her, going for the stairs. Reaching out and taking hold of his arm, Kim stopped him, "Let me go with you." He turned around, looking at her and she added before he could say anything, "I can at least cover your back while you get Merle. Daryl...please. At least let me help you."

Glancing at Clint and knowing the boy wasn't as skilled as Kim was, he then looked back at her and nodded, "Get your shit ready. We leave in five minutes."

Nodding, she let go of his arm and he headed back down the stairs behind Clint. Heading back to her cell, Kim went in, gathering her pack and making sure to put her knife and pistol inside before getting her jeans and a warm sweatshirt. Quickly dressing, she then got her machete, coat and boots, slinging her pack over her shoulder and headed out. Heading downstairs, she went into the commons area, finding Daryl and Clint there waiting for her as Clint put some food into another pack. Slipping on her boots, she laced them up and then put her coat on. Taking her pack and machete back in hand, she nodded to them and they headed out to the truck.

Axel and Oscar were on watch and Daryl signaled for Axel to come down out of the tower. Telling the man to get the gates open for them, Daryl then got in behind the wheel with Clint sitting inbetween himself and Kim. Starting the truck, he got it turned around and went through the first gate and drove down to the second. Waiting on Axel to run down to get the other two, he looked over at Kim, "Sure you want ta do this?"

Looking over at him, Kim raised her brow, "Yeah...you'd do the same for me. We're doin' this right, remember? That means stickin' together."

Giving her a single nod, he looked back out the windshield towards the road, "When we get there, I need you both doin' exactly as I say. Don't need to be diggin' more graves."

Axel opened the first gate and Daryl pulled through, waiting for the second was opened. Once they were outside the gates, he stepped on the gas, barreling the truck down the road. They drove for almost two hours in silence until they came to the outskirts of the town of Griffin. Pulling over at the city limit, Daryl shut off the truck, his eyes scanning the road ahead of them, "How much further, Clint?"

Getting his barrings, Clint looked around some and then pointed up ahead of them, "Once we hit that stop sign, we need to go right and around the streets we had barricaded off. I know the way around 'em. We were headin' east out of the town."

A few walkers milled about and Daryl took in a deep breath and looked over at Kim, "Have that machete and gun of yours ready. If'n there is too many still...we'll have to wait it out close by."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Kim hesitantly nodded, "Gonna be hard to find a safe place to wait 'em out, Daryl. If we can't get to the other side it might be best if we head back..."

"I ain't leavin' without Merle," he replied, his voice raising slightly. Clenching his jaw, he started the truck back up and put it in gear. Getting back onto the road, he shook his head as they headed into the town, "He got left behind once before...I ain't leavin' him behind again."

Pulling her gun from her pack, Kim checked it, making sure the clip was full and then slipped it back in. Leaning forward, she slipped it into the back of her pants and then pulled the machete from the floor. Sitting back once more, she glanced over at Daryl, seeing his eyes focused on the road and then looked back forward. Clint directed them along the streets, only a few walkers moved about that were straggling behind. When they got closer to where the he'd last seen Merle, Daryl slowed the truck and pulled over.

More walkers littered the road, some hunched over bodies and tearing flesh from the bones. Even with the windows rolled up, the smell of death, rot and decay filled the cab, causing Kim to turn up her nose. No matter how much they had been in places that walkers or bodies occupied, she could never get use to the smell. Covering her nose with the back of her hand, she breathed out, "There has to be at least two dozen walkers."

Spotting the car, Clint pointed towards it just up the road about a quarter of a mile, "There...that red Ford Taurus up there. Mike was in that truck behind us with Alex and Chris was in the green Windstar." Crinkling his brow, he shook his head, "Doug and Randy's one's are missin' though."

"Maybe they got out," Daryl said softly as his eyes remained on the red car. With what little walkers there were, Daryl knew there was a good chance things would go south for them in a hurry. The three of them would have to work together to take them out in order to get Merle's body out of there without them ending up the same. Reaching up under the seat, Daryl felt around, finding the back up knife and pulled it out.

Handing it to Clint, he turned to the both of them, "Here's the plan, the three of us are gonna have to go in together. We stay close, back's to each other like a triangle. It'll be the only way to do this. We move together and not break the formation. Once we take these fuckers out then we'll get Merle and get the hell out of here." Looking at his cousin, he nodded to him, "Merle teach ya how to use one of those?"

Nodding, Clint looked at the knife, "Yep. Merle would take me out to practice. Aim for the eyes he always said."

Eying the boy, Daryl nodded, "Yeah." Looking back up and meeting Kim's eyes, he sighed, "Let's get this done...stay safe."

"You too," she whispered. Getting out the truck, they carefully closed the doors so they wouldn't attract any of the walkers to the vehicle. Meeting at the hood, they got into formation and started forward. Kim's heart beat hard against her chest and she breathed out softly, "Thank god for winter and thick coats...might help from being bit."

"Don't count on it," Daryl replied as the closet walkers began to notice them. Tensing up, he clenched his jaw and raised his arm's, ready to defend them against the walker's, "Get ready."

Kim gripped her machete tighter, her eyes on the walkers as they approached. Raising the blade up, adrenaline began to rush through her body. Countless times they had fought against walkers together and with the others, protecting themselves and others from the blood thirsty corpses. As a shriveled up shell of a man got within striking range, she swung the blade downwards, the metal crashing down through it's skull and killing it for the second time. More and more came at them, Kim would kill one only to have to kick at another to push it back before stabbing it through the eye or severing it's skull.

The trio worked as a unit, almost robot like, slowly inching their way up the street and littering the ground with corpses, brain matter, and sticky coagulated rotting blood. Once the last walker went down at the hands of Clint, the three looked around, their guard still up and waiting to see if any others made their presence known. Sweat, and blood dripped off all three of them and the heavy stench of death filled the air around them almost making it hard to breath.

Panting some from the excursion of fighting off the walkers along with the adrenaline rush they all seemed to have had, Daryl breathed out, "Either of you bit or scratched?"

"No, I'm good," Kim said as she tried to slow down her breathing and glancing over to Daryl's cousin.

"Same 'ere," the boy said as he stayed in a defensive posture like Merle had taught him.

Seeing that they were in the clear so far, Daryl glanced over at Kim, "Let's check the car. Keep your guard up though. Got a feelin' there is more geeks round here."

Nodding, they moved closer to the car, taking out the stray walker that would emerge from the woods, between buildings and behind other vehicles. Coming to the open door, Kim watched Daryl, seeing how he was fighting his inner demons at seeing what was left of his brothers corpse. His jaw tensed and his shoulders slumped, his eyes seeming to water before hardening and letting the rage take over that he was feeling inside.

Running a hand through his hair, Daryl began to pace, his sights going from the car, to the pavement under his feet and then back to his brother. He'd never been able to tell Merle he was sorry, sorry for all the shit he'd done to him when they were younger men, sorry for not looking hard enough for him, sorry for not being their to have his back. His brother was now gone for good and there would be no coming back again for Merle Dixon.

_Quit bein' a pussy and do what you gotta do, little brother,_ Merle's word rang out in his head, words he'd heard countless times throughout his life. _Man up, boy...don't make me have to kick your ass again, Darlena. Best get your shit together. _Balling up his right fist and pushing it against his temple, his pacing increased as did his breathing. Daryl was on edge which was something that Kim and Clint would have to to tread lightly around.

Knowing Daryl had left the key's in the truck, Kim looked over at the boy, keeping her voice low but her sights went back to Daryl, "I'll move the truck closer. Stay with your cousin and watch for walkers." He gave her a single nod of his head and Kim headed off, back to the truck. Slipping in behind the wheel, she released a breath and then started it up. Pulling around the bodies that now littered the road, she brought the truck up closer to the car and shut it back off.

Getting back out, and getting the sheet from the back that they'd brought with them, Kim walked back over to them, seeing Daryl had finally stopped pacing. Biting her lips, she spoke softly, breaking the silence, "Daryl...we need to get your brother and get him back now."

His eyes starred at what was left of Merle. Part of his face had been torn off leaving him almost unrecognizable, his chest was open and mangled and missing tissue, muscle and some of his organs. His left arm was all but gone, only the bone with and some shredded tissue hanging from it. His right arm rest on the seat and was covered with blood that had ran down to the metal handmade prosthetic that more then likely he'd made at some point after leaving Atlanta.

Kim's voice broke through the haze and he finally tore his eyes from the gruesome sight before him. Looking at her, he breathed out softly, "What?"

"We need to get him back...I'll help you get him in the truck," she repeated, unsure if he was really hearing her. When he looked back, he nodded and then hesitantly moved closer to the open door. Taking in a deep breath and already knowing he would have to make sure his brother wouldn't reanimate on them, he clenched his knife and moved to the side of the door. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his raised his arm, hesitating for a few seconds before bringing it down and sinking it into Merle's skull.

Lowering her eyes, Kim knew this was tearing Daryl up inside. He'd talked to her at length on many occasions about Merle, telling her some stories about their childhood and a few about them as they got older. She'd felt the same pain when she'd had to put her dad and Tim down and it was a pain that didn't seemed to ever go away. Granted it had dulled, but it was still there with her.

Laying the sheet out on the asphalt, Kim glanced at Clint, seeing tears in the boys eyes. Both of them would need someone to help them through this loss and Kim vowed to do all she could for them both. Going over and standing next to Daryl, she placed her hand onto his forearm and whispered, "Let's take Merle home."

Not making eye contact with her, Daryl remained silent and reached in, carefully pulling his brother's body out from behind the steering wheel. Kim moved aside to allow him to move past her and then just as carefully as he did, picked up Merle's feet so they would not drag the ground. Placing him onto the sheet, Daryl stood back and watched as Kim wrapped the sheet around his body and then secured it into place. Looking over at Clint, Daryl saw the boys tears and before he lost it himself, he looked away.

Almost a half hour past before Daryl closed the back end of the truck, and then climbed in over the tailgate, sitting guard over Merle's body. Kim remained silent, nothing she could say to him would make him feel any better or at ease with himself in that moment. It would take time, time she was willing to give him. Motioning for Clint to get in, she got in behind the wheel and fired the truck up, turning it around and heading back to the prison.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Wasn't planning on posting yet, but...I decided to be nice this morning and go ahead and post anyways. I might only have one more post this week...we'll see how it all goes. Might even surprise myself, LOL.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

"I think we all know where the hell they went," Rick growled as he passed between two of the tables in the commons area. Running a hand through his messy hair, he turned back, looking at Hershel and Carol as they stood there watching him. It'd been hours since they'd found out that Daryl, Clint and Kim had taken off just before sunrise without a word to anyone as to where they were heading. But, with the death of Daryl's brother, they pretty much knew where the redneck was heading, they just didn't know if any of them would return.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Carol, did...did Kim or Daryl say anything to you last night? Anything that would suggest they would be leavin' out this mornin'?"

Thinking back, Carol shook her head and wrapped her sweater around herself more to fight off the cold air of the prison, "No, nothing. But you know Daryl. You know how he feel's about his brother. Even if they would have said something you wouldn't have been able to stop them from going, Rick...and personally, I think Daryl needs this. It's his closer and we have no right to deny him that."

"Carol's right," Hershel added softly, watching their leader with tired eyes. "Every town we've been in, every road we've taken, that boy never gave up hope his brother was alive out there. If you think about it, Rick...and be honest with yourself, you probably would have done the same."

Leaning onto a table with his a hands, Rick breathed out roughly, "I wouldn't have gone off half cocked, Hershel. That town...it's...it's infested with walkers now. We don't even know..."

Running inside from the courtyard, Leslie looked over at Carol. She'd promised the older woman she'd keep a look out for their return and when she spotted the truck coming up the road, she'd ran as fast as she could to let her know, "They're back."

Rick and Carol headed towards the door with Hershel following behind slowly. Stopping Rick before he got all the way out the door, Carol lowered her voice, "Let him grieve, Rick. He gave you your time when Lori died...give him his now."

Eyeing her for a moment, Rick sighed heavily and nodded, "Fine. I guess I at least owe him that."

A warm smile formed on Carol's lips and she reached up, cupping his cheek, "Your a good man, Rick...Daryl's see's you as a brother too. He would have done the same had it been you out there instead of Merle."

"I consider him my brother too," he whispered and then looked out to see the truck making it's way across the field towards the area they had sectioned off for graves. Taking in a deep breath, he took Carol's hand, kissing her palm and then giving his a slight squeeze, "Come on...they'll need some help out there."

* * *

The mid morning sun shined down on them, the sky the bluest it'd been since the start of winter. Even with a cold chill in the air, everyone had congregated at graveside in support of Daryl and for the one's that had known Merle, even for a short amount of time, to pay their respects. After the small service was over, Daryl silently slung his crossbow over his shoulder and disappeared into the prison, leaving the others standing there.

Kim had one arm wrapped around Leslie, watching as he walked away and then looked over at Clint who stood staring at the grave. Giving Leslie a kiss on the head, she lead them over to stand next to the boy, "Clint, come on with me and we'll get us somethin' to eat."

Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head, his voice sounding broken, "M-Merle...he, he took care of me. Taught me things my own dad wouldn't teach me. Said I was a lot like Daryl...quick learnin', ya know?"

Reaching out and rubbing his shoulder, Kim tried to comfort him the best she could, "I think Merle saw somethin' in you then. I never got to meet him, but Daryl's told me about him."

"Merle wasn't always good," he said as he shyly looked up at her, "sometimes he was a real pain in the ass."

A small smile formed and Kim sighed, "Yeah, Daryl told me that too. But, it's what made him Merle."

Looking down and picking at a string on the sleeve of his coat, he shrugged, "Daryl probably hates me for leavin' him out there and not tryin' to help him."

Shaking her head, Kim reached over, lifting his chin with a finger and raising her brow, "I doubt that. Daryl's just hurtin' right now...give him some time and you'll see. Daryl...Daryl has this code, he keeps his family close and does everything he can to keep them safe. Everyone here is family whether by blood or not. We're all we have now. You're part of this family too, Clint, and not just because your Daryl and Merle's cousin." Giving him a warm smile, she nodded her head back towards the building, "C'mon...let's go eat and I'll introduce you to some of the others."

Seeing a girl around his age waiting on them, he asked Kim shyly, "She...she your daughter?"

Smiling more, Kim held out her hand to Leslie as they reached her, "Yes she is. Leslie...this is Clint."

Giving him a big smile, Leslie held onto Kim's hand, "Hey."

"Hey," he said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Sorry about your cousin. I lost my dad and all," Leslie said, knowing how he must feel.

Shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm, Clint glanced over at her, "Yeah, I did too."

Leading them back up to the building, Kim smirked, "Clint, we got a couple other kids here your age too. Carl and of course the few that came from Griffin. Beth, Seth and Max are a little older, but, they hang around Carl and Les here. Once chores are all done, they usually meet up in the commons area and play games or go out and shot some hoops."

Crinkling his brow, Clint looked up at the woman, "Chores...and games?"

Chuckling, Kim sighed, opening the door and letting Les and Clint go in first, "Yep. We all have things that have to get done around here. Whether it be cleaning out more area for storage, or tending the garden...even helping with laundry or the cooking. We all work to keep this place functioning and organized the best we can. Once the work is done, well...then we relax. We got a lot of board games, cards, puzzles, even a library of books that we found a couple months back. During the day, Anna, Maggie and Sasha work with all the kids with reading and learning what they need to survive these days."

"What do you do?" he asked as they went over to a table and sat down.

Smiling, she chuckled, "I help wherever I'm needed, plus I help with the cookin' and laundry. Now, stay there and I'll get us some lunch. You like beef or pork?"

"Uh...beef I guess," he said confused with the question.

Kim left them and Leslie snickered, "She's probably fixin' Ramen for lunch for us. Mom's pretty good about that type stuff, so is Carol."

Looking over at some of the others as they sat eating, Clint then looked back at Leslie, "How long have you two been here?"

Pursing her lips a she thought, Leslie then shrugged, "Not really sure. She found me before it started getting' really cold out. Been awhile though. She was here way before me though."

Crinkling his brow Clint tried to understand, "Wait, she was here first? You two didn't come together?"

Shaking her head, Leslie looked over as Carl headed towards them, "No. I was at my grandparents house when the walkers came. Daddy had gotten sick and had me go stay with them, mom took care of him though. They were supposed to get married but...daddy didn't make it. I still call her mom though being she's been there for me."

"So Kim's not your real mom?" Clint asked, looking up as another boy sat down next to Leslie.

"No, not really, but...she is to me." Giving Carl a smile, Leslie pointed over to Clint, "Carl, this is Clint."

Nodding his head to the other boy, he began to eat, "Hey." Taking a bite, he then looked at Leslie, "Maggie and Glenn are goin' on a run later. I'm going with them, want anything?"

"Yeah, think you might be able to find a pencil sharpener and some more colored pencils...oh, and a sketch pad?"

Nodding his head, Carl chewed and then swallowed, "Yeah, I can look at least. Maggie thinks she remembers seein' some candy at one of the stores, if so, I'll bring us back some too for later." Looking over a the new boy, Carl nodded to him, "You need anything?"

Shaking his head, Clint frowned some, "Nah, ain't never had much to begin with."

"Bring back what candy you can find, Carl. We can all share it," Leslie said with a smile.

Kim came back carrying two bowls of Ramen soup and placed one in front of Leslie and the other in front of Clint. Ruffling Carl's hair, she smiled, "Heard you're going with Maggie and Glenn this afternoon. Think you can find somethin' for me?"

"Sure," Carl smiled as he looked up at the woman.

"If y'all go to that pawn shop, I need a new chain. The one I had the clasp broke off and I don't want to loose my rings. Think you can handle that?" she asked.

Finishing off his bowl, Carl wiped his mouth, "Yeah. Anything else?"

Thinking for a minute, she nodded and then pulled at his shirt, "Yeah, but come with me." When he got up and followed her away from the others, she lowered her voice so no one else would hear, "I uh...I need you to also see if you can find a woman's cross necklace."

Crinkling his brow, Carl nodded and then looked up at the woman, "For Carol?"

A warm smile formed on her lips and Kim nodded, "Yeah. She lost her's she said when she got lost in the tombs. She's done so much for everyone..."

"I'll find her one," Carl replied with his own smile. Taking in a deep breath and tilting his head, he asked softly, "Is Daryl gonna be okay?"

Pushing her hair back from her face, Kim sighed, "Yeah, just give him some time. He's hurtin' like we all do when we loose someone close to us."

The echo of a barred door slamming filled the room and everyone looked towards the door leading out into the tombs. Not soon afterwards, Daryl emerged, more walker blood covering his body as he stalked past everyone heading into the cell block. Placing a hand onto Carl's shoulder, Kim's eyes stayed on the man until he was out of sight, "Carl, can you entertain Clint for awhile while I check on Daryl? And let Les know she needs to help Beth with your sister."

"Yeah...sure," Carl said as he stood there, watching as Kim walked away and headed into the cell block.

Hearing Daryl up in his cell, Kim headed up, trying to stay as quiet as she could. Releaved that no one else was in the cell block with them, she came to his door and looked in. His back was to her as he shoved a shirt and jeans into his pack before zipping it up. Biting her lip, she asked softly, "Going somewhere?"

Slinging the pack over his shoulder, he then picked up his crossbow, "Ain't none of your damn business."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kim took in a deep breath, releasing it and looking around the small room, "Daryl, look, I know you're hurtin'...but runnin' away isn't..."

Turning suddenly, he closed the distance between them and was up in her face, "I AIN'T RUNNIN! MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T NEED YA!"

Taken back by his sudden outburst, Kim had taken a step back from him, her eyes wide as she starred up at him. Never had she seen him like this and it wasn't something she liked. Swallowing hard, she breathed out, a slight tremor in her voice, "D-Don't do this, Daryl...please."

Pushing past her, Daryl headed down the steps without even looking back. Everyone in the commons was dead quiet as he walked through, heading to the door and then out the building. He needed to get away from the place, let his mind think without everyone there to distract him and try to comfort him. He didn't do comfort, never had and wasn't about to start, or so he told himself.

Having heard Daryl's harsh words from the kitchen, Carol went in search of Kim, knowing the young woman would need someone to talk to. Closing the cell block door behind her as a warning for the others to stay out, she went up onto the perch and found Kim still standing just outside his cell. Coming to her side, Carol then leaned against the railing, "Don't let his words get to you, sweetie. Daryl's a complicated man, once he settle's down he'll be back."

Wiping at the lone tear that had fallen from her eye, Kim shook her head, keeping her eyes down, "I should have just left him alone. I knew he was upset...I just...I thought I could help."

"You at least let him see that you cared enough though to come to him like that. Granted, it might not have been the best move you could have made, but, he'll come to realize you were only trying to help him." Reaching over and rubbing Kim's shoulder, Carol sighed, "Let him have his time. He'll be back, he always comes back."

Biting her lip, Kim finally looked up at her, "It's different this time though, Carol. He's different. Merle's death...he's not the same. It's like I don't know the man he is now."

Smiling some, Carol raised her brow, "That's because you didn't know him right after everything happened. When we all met back at the quarry, Daryl...well, Daryl was basically as you saw him earlier. Snappy, rude, quick tempered, loud...everyone was afraid of him, even me. He'd been so engrossed with Merle being left on that roof, well, let's just say Rick had his gun to Daryl's head a few times and on more then one occasion Daryl had to be restrained from beatin' the shit out of someone. It wasn't until Sophia went missing that he calmed down some."

Listening intently, Kim pulled out her pack of cigarette's and lit one up. Blowing out the smoke, she sat down on the floor of the perch, "So, he's reverted back to the way he usta be?"

"I think it's more of a defense mechanism for him really. After we found Sophia, he fell back into that same rut for awhile. I did like you...went to him one night and well, he tore into me then. I think it was because he thought he failed me, which he didn't. Right now, he is probably feeling as if he failed Merle." Carol watched Kim for a few seconds and then sat down next to her. "Just don't give up on him, Kim. He's gonna need you here soon."

"Carol?" Kim said and then took a drag off her cigarette.

"Yeah?"

Blowing out the smoke, Kim kept her eyes down and mumbled, "I think I'm in love with him."

A warm smile formed on her lips and Carol reached over with her left arm, hugging Kim around the shoulders, "I know. I see the way you look at him...and the way he look's at you. Just be patient with him."

Nodding, Kim finally looked back up at her, "I will."

Rubbing her shoulder, Carol smiled more and then stood back up. Dusting off the seat of her black pants, she held her hand out to Kim, "Come on. You can help me figure out what to fix for dinner tonight."

Standing up, Kim followed Carol, but her thoughts still remained with Daryl. Kim only hoped that wherever he was, he was safe. With him taking his hunting pack, she realized he had probably headed out to the woods to hunt. Even though she wasn't sure when he would be back, she vowed to stay positive and be there for him when he returned.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey everyone! Hope you are all having a great weekend! Figured I'd post you all another chapter...working on a new one right now as well. Things are really gonna pick up here soon in the next few chapters with some drama for our survivors. **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Crouching down alongside the creek bed, Daryl touched the tracks that were left behind in the mud along the bank. He'd been tracking a couple boars all morning and wasn't too far behind them now. In the three days he'd been out in the woods, he'd spent the first two taking out walkers he came across and looking for signs of wild game in the area. Fortunately he'd come across newly rooted ground, tracks and scat, signs that wild boars were in the area still. It wasn't until that morning that he decided it was time to take a couple of the animals down to drag back to the prison.

Noticing the tracks were heading along back towards the west side of the prison, he followed the creek, careful of where he was stepping and staying a quiet as he could. His eyes continued to scan the area, keeping a careful watch out for the animals and any walkers. The cold crisp morning air did nothing for his mood, having not been able to light a fire since he'd been gone to stay warm at night. Only his poncho and jacket really provided any warmth, which at night wasn't much. His clothes were also still caked in walker blood and reeked, even making Daryl turn up his nose at the smell that was coming off him.

The sound of grunting just ahead of him stopped him in his tracks and he knelt down, his eyes darting around and trying to find the source. When he didn't see anything, he slowly stood back up, moving forward some until he heard it again. He was close. Noticing some bushes blocking his view further up along the creek, he held his crossbow at the ready and carefully moved out the creek bed. Using the trees as cover for himself, he made his way up closer, the two large hogs coming into view. Taking aim at the dark brown hog closet to him, he waited several minutes until he had a shot. The hog squealed but then fell to the ground, it's companion bolting but stopping a few feet away.

Daryl waited until the other hog began to settle some before silently reloading his cross bow and then taking aim once more. This time he had to wait longer for his shot being the hog had been facing away from him. When it eventually turned, he squeezed the trigger, sending the bolt flying and hitting his mark, taking the hog down almost instantly. Remaining still, Daryl listened, making sure there were not others before heading over to his kills. The first hog was still moving when he reached it and Daryl shot another bolt into it, killing the beast.

Pulling the bolts from the body, Daryl wiped the blood off on his pants before placing them back into the quiver. Thankful that it wasn't a far hike back to the prison, he knelt down, pulling his pack from his back and pulled out the rope he had inside. Trying the larger of the two animals hind legs together securely, he tested it by pulling it behind him to make sure it would hold. The smaller of the two hogs, weighing around a hundred fifty pounds he would have to carry on his shoulders while he drug the other. Getting himself and the hogs ready, he hefted the smaller hog up onto his shoulders, grunting at the weight and strain he was putting on himself. Wrapping the rope for the other around his hand while holding onto his crossbow, he slowly began the walk back to the prison.

* * *

Working with Hershel, Max and Oscar out in the garden area, Jim wiped at his brow as he finished digging another hole for one of the support poles. They had been able to find muscadine grape seeds and had decided to give growing the fruit a try. Granted they wouldn't be in season until the following Fall, but, the area for them still needed to be already prepared for them. If anything, with growing them they might at least be able to make some jams and jellies from them.

Smiling as Hershel tied off another line of string, Jim sighed, "Bet you never thought you'd be doin' this shit again, did ya?"

His own smile formed and Hershel finished tying off the piece, "Can't say I did. We've been very fortunate these last few months with supplies and all. Let's just hope it stay's like that. Don't need anymore more days like we've been havin' around here. Daryl leavin' like he did, then us loosen Axel and Seth yesterday. None of it's helping moral."

Looking towards the woods, Jim shook his head, "Think Daryl's comin' back?"

Blowing out a breath, Hershel sighed, "Let's hope so. This group needs him just as much as he needs us."

Chewing on his lip, Jim nodded and looked back at Hershel, "Found Kim last night in the tower cryin'. She's pretty torn up over him bein' gone and all."

"Yeah. Kim's grown pretty close to him. Thought maybe he'd been back by now myself. Rick said if he's not back by morning we're gonna have a search party go out and try to find him." Scratching at his beard, he sighed heavily, "I'm just hopin' the boy hasn't gotten himself hurt or even worse."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Jim moved down some on the line to start another hole. Lifting the post hole digger up, he drove it down into the ground and pulled up a large clump of dirt. Making several more passes with it, he smirked, "Why ain't we got those young guys out here doin' this for us?"

Laughing some, Hershel looked over at him, "Cause if we do it it'll get done right the first time."

Coming out the woods, Daryl was struggling to walk as he carried one hog and pulled the other behind him. Seeing Jim, Oscar and Hershel, he yelled out to them, "Hey! Git your asses out here 'fore our food becomes walker bait!"

Hershel and Jim both looked up at the sight before them. Daryl was covered head to toe in blood, dirt and who knew what else. Signaling Oscar, Jim and Max to go, Hershel began to head for the building to get the others. Moving as fast as he could with the crutches, he was breathing heavy as he finally reached the gate. Going through, he headed towards the door as Rick came out, "Rick! Rick...Daryl's back. He needs some help."

Looking out towards the gate, Rick saw as Oscar and Max began to fight off the few walkers that were lingering around the entrance and then spotted Daryl. Taking off running, he pulled his gun from the holster, arming himself as he ran down the gravel road. Coming to the closed gate, he pushed it open, taking aim at a walker going towards Daryl. Firing off a shot, the body fell to the ground and he pulled the gate back closed behind him. Running towards his friend, he shot at another that had come out from behind Daryl and took his down.

Others began to head out the building, all armed and running to help. Oscar was the first to reach Daryl and took the heavy animal he'd been carrying. Daryl's tired body collapsed down to the ground, unable to go any further from exhaustion, dehydration and hunger. Rick came to him, dropping down to his knees and checking his friend. Unwrapping the rope from his hand, he handed it off to Max, "Get that thing inside...I'll get Daryl."

Slipping Daryl's arm around his shoulder, Rick stood back up, taking Daryl with him. Unsure of how far they'd be able to make it, he shouted as Glenn and Maggie reached the gate, "I NEED SOME HELP WITH HIM!"

A since of déjàvu stuck Glenn, reminding him of when they'd found Daryl back at the farm when he'd been out searching for Sophia. Taking up Daryl's other arm, the two men began to carry him, "He ain't bit is he?"

Clenching his jaw, Rick breathed out, "Let's hope not. We'll have Hershel check him out."

Having gone back to the courtyard, Jim had gotten the truck and drove back down to get the hogs. Seeing Rick and Glenn now carrying Daryl through the gates, he shook his head and quickly turned the vehicle around near the overturned bus. Getting out, he went to the tailgate to open it, "Get him in here, we'll drive him the rest of the way, Rick."

Rick and Glenn got Daryl into the back end of the truck, sitting back there with him and Jim drove them back up to the cell block. Pulling up near the door, he got out as they carefully pulled Daryl out while the others watched with stricken faces. Kim and Carol stood side by side, watching as they took him inside and then followed closely behind as he was taken to the cell they had set up for those that got sick or hurt. Hershel was already waiting inside, his bag laid out next to the bunk.

Once they had him laying down, Hershel began to check him over and looked at the others, "I need all y'all to give us some privacy. Carol and Kim, I'll need your help. Rick, have one of the other ladies get some broth going."

Shooing the others away from the cell, Carol then placed a hand onto Kim's arm, noticing the tears in the woman's eyes. Getting her attention, she whispered, "You need to be strong for him now, sweetie. He's back and he's alive but he needs our help now."

Nodding, Kim took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "'Kay."

"Carol, help me get his coat and all off so I can make sure he hasn't been bit or scratched anywhere," Hershel said as he unzipped Daryl's jacket.

Getting the empty wash basin, Kim placed it close by and then headed out to get some water. Once she returned, she filled it and watched as they took off Daryl's shirt. Neither Carol or Hershel seemed phased about Daryl's scars and she wondered to herself if he'd ever talked with them about them like he had with her. When they laid him back onto the bed again, she asked softly, "Well?"

"Doesn't look like he was bit or scratched. Probably exhausted." Checking his dirty hands, Hershel scowled some, "Can't tell if he's dehydrated cause his hands are so caked in blood and dirt. Kim, hand me towel and let's get him cleaned up some. Carol, we're gonna treat this like dehydration and exhaustion, so we'll need to set up an IV. There's no tellin' if he slept or ate out there."

Wetting the towel and wringing it out, Kim handed it to Hershel while Carol left out to go get what supplies they needed, "He only carried his pack with him. I don't think he had anything in there to eat, all I saw him put in there before he left was some clothes."

Motioning for her to bring the basin closer to the bunk, Hershel wet the towel more, "Once he's awake, he'll need to get that broth in him so he can get his strength back up. Someone will also need to stay with him until he does. Kim, I think it'd be best if it were you."

"I wasn't plannin' on leavin' him anyways, Hershel," she said softly, her eyes staying on his face. She could hardly tell of any of the blood was his which disturbed her some. He reeked of walker rot, sweat, and who knew what else. Blowing out a breath, she then placed her hand on Hershel's as he went to wet the towel again, "I'll get him cleaned up. I'll call you once I'm done."

Placing the towel into the water, Hershel waited until she had the basin out of his way and then stood up. Going to the door, he turned back to her and watched as she sat the basin onto the small table next to the bunk and began to carefully wash his face. Lowering his eyes, he then turned and left, giving them some privacy.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone! Hope you are all having a great weekend! Figured I'd post you all another chapter...working on a new one right now as well. Things are really gonna pick up here soon in the next few chapters with some drama for our survivors.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

A dull ache throughout his body seemed to roar to life as his eyelids began to flutter and he lulled his head from side to side. He was still tired, wanting to sleep, but something inside him pushed him to wake up. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet around him. There were no crickets, no chirping of birds, not even the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. There was however a familiar smell in the air, one he knew well. Taking in a deep breath, his eyes began to open more, his vision slowly coming into focus. He was in one of the cells in the prison, a soft light from a candle illuminating the small room.

Closing his eyes tight, his head pounded and he reached up pressing his right fist into his temple. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, all he remembered was being out in the woods, bringing back in the kills he'd acquired to feed them and seeing the prison coming into view. Reopening his eyes, he turned his head more, his eyes settling on Kim's sleeping form in the chair next to the bunk. Her hair draped down over her face, her shoulders slumped and looking like at any minute she'd end up on the floor. Everything seemed to crash back down onto him, the harsh words he'd said to her before storming out the prison to find solace in the woods.

He wasn't sure if she was mad at him, if she even still wanted to be his, all he knew was that he needed her more then anything now. She'd been an anchor for him and he hadn't realized it until he had started making his way back to the prison. She had given him the strength he needed, patience, understanding and she'd never judged him for any of it. Kim was his lifeline, the breath his body craved for. Merle's death had hurt him bad, but at the same time, it had opened his eyes to the one person that could help him heal.

Reaching over to her, his hand went to hers, lifting it delicately as if she'd break. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand and his eyes remained on her, unable to stop starring at the beautiful woman that now had his heart. Licking his lips, he breathed out softly, "Kim."

Hearing her name called out and a warm hand on hers, Kim's eyes slowly opened and she lifted her head. His eyes met hers and it felt as if a weight had been suddenly lifted from her shoulders. Gripping his hand, she sat up some and leaned forward, "Daryl."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes staying on hers. Even with his head pounding like he'd been on a drinking binge for days, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He had to let her know he still cared for her, tell her what was in his heart. "I didn't mean what I said to you. I...I do need you. I need you in my life."

Biting her lip as she listened, Kim nodded slightly and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles and whispering against them, "I need you too, Daryl."

"I fucked up." His headache seemed to intensify, and he closed his eyes, trying to fight back the pain. Feeling her move closer, he reopened his eyes, "Got anything for a massive fuckin' headache?"

Nodding, a small smile played on her lips and she set his hand back down, "Yeah. I'll get you something. Think you can handle some broth too? It'll help to get some food in ya."

"Yeah," he mumbled as his eyes closed back again to fight the pain.

Getting up, Kim left out the cell returning several minutes later with a bowl of broth, bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Setting the bowl next to the bed, she helped him sit up some and gave him the meds and water. Waiting as he washed them down, she then handed him the bowl, "Drink that slowly...it's warm, but it'll help you get some strength back."

Doing as she said, Daryl took a sip of the beef broth that had been made up for him. Not really liking the taste, he made a face but continued to take in the much needed liquid. After a few more sips, he lifted his eyes back to her, "How'd I get here?"

Sitting next to him in the chair, Kim pulled her coat around her more, "Hershel, Oscar, Max and Jim saw you come out the woods. But it was Rick and Glenn that got you inside. Next time you decide to go huntin' like that, take someone with you. Carryin' all that back did you in."

"The hogs?" he asked as he looked to her.

Giving him a small smirk, she shook her head and sighed, "Are all cut up and sittin' in the freezer. Jim and Anna are even curing some for bacon. All we need now to go with it are some fresh eggs."

His lips turned up slightly and he looked back at the bowl in his hands, "Be nice." Taking a few more sips, he licked his lips, "So...are we good?"

Studying him, Kim pulled out her pack of smokes, lighting one up and blowing the smoke towards the door, "I want us to be. I just..." Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she then adverted her eyes, "The other day...you scared me, and I understand you were upset...I would have been too..."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Kim...never. I'd rather kill myself then hurt ya," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I know, but, the last time someone yelled at me like that I ended up with a busted lip," she said as she looked back at him. "I need you to understand I'm here for you now, that your not alone anymore. You have someone that cares."

Holding her gaze, Daryl nodded, "I realized that when I was out there." Finishing off the bowl of broth, he set it aside and scooted over in the bunk, laying on side side and pushing the blankets back, "C'mere."

Getting up, Kim put out her cigarette and took off her coat, placing it onto the chair and then toed off her shoes. Taking a seat next to him, she then laid down on her side, her back to him. He pulled the blankets back up, covering them and she snuggled back against him, "I missed you."

"I missed ya too," he whispered, his arm snaking around her midsection and pulling her in closer to him. Kissing her neck, he sighed, "I really am sorry."

A small smile formed and Kim raised a tired brow, "I forgive you. Now...get some sleep, you look like shit."

Smirking, he kissed her once more and then laid his head down, "Yes, ma'am." Waiting as she drifted off to sleep, Daryl then finally closed his eyes, happy she was back in his arms. It had been a long and tiresome four days for him, four days he hoped he'd seen the last of.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey everyone! I thought being it's my birthday today I'd give you all a present with a new chapter. I wasn't planning on posting just yet, but...I'm in a sharing mood. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

It had been almost four days since Daryl's return to the prison and in that time Rick and several others had cleaned out several of the offices to give their growing family more room. Rick, Carol and Judith would share the larger of the offices, while Jim and Anna took another that had once belonged to the prison's Psychologist. Maggie and Glenn had picked a smaller office that had been once been used by the activities director and Hershel had opted to stay in the infirmary so he would have everything he'd need at hand incase of emergencies. Beth, Leslie and Sasha had requested a room for themselves being the three had grown closer, almost as true sisters would be. Even Carl, Clint and Max had asked for a 'guys only' room to share. The others had all decided to stay in the cell blocks being they didn't feel the need to move.

Oscar, Glenn, Daryl, Max and Kim had left out early that morning, taking one of the large trucks and a car to head out to find beds along with anything else that could be useful. They had chosen several towns that weren't too far away and would hit the houses that they came across in them. They weren't sure how long they would be gone, so they had taken supplies and extra ammo incase they ended up having to be gone overnight.

Driving into the first town, Daryl slowed down the truck, glancing into the side mirror to see Glenn and the others right behind them. In the days since his return, he'd gotten his strength back and with Carol, Anna and Kim's _mothering_ as he called it, he swore he'd even put on a few pounds. Pulling onto a street lined with several larger homes, he brought the truck to a stop and eyed the area. Few walkers roamed about, more then likely either previous residence or stragglers from a herd. Either way, they would take out the threats before heading into the homes to do the same.

Pulling his crossbow from behind the seat, Daryl glanced over at Kim as she checked her gun and then holstered it. When she caught him watching her, she smiled as she reached down and brought up her machete, "You ready for this?"

Nodding, Kim gave him a smile and chuckled, "Yeah. I haven't killed anything in a few days so it'll be a great stress reliever."

Shaking his head, he smirked, "Leave it to you to see a silver lining behind shit." Double checking the area around the truck, he opened his door, "Stay safe, woman."

Getting out with him, Kim jumped down, closing her door behind her. Glenn, Oscar and Max came over to them and the five of them headed up to the door of the first house, taking out the two walkers on the lawn. Oscar took the lead, putting his ear to the door to listen for anything that could be inside. Hearing nothing, he tried the door, finding it locked. Using his crowbar, he pried the door open and then carefully moved inside.

The house held a musky odor from sitting sealed up for over a year. Dust covered almost everything while cobwebs hung from corners and lighting fixtures. Making a sweep of the house, they were happy to find it completely empty of walkers. Kim headed into the kitchen and began checking the cabinets finding more food and some dry goods. Under the sink, she found several different kinds of cleaning products and made sure to pull them out. Finding a box of trash bags, she pulled one out and began to fill it, making sure it wasn't to heavy to carry out and risk the bag tearing.

Daryl and the other guys had gone to the bedrooms, tearing off the bed covers and sheets before carrying the mattress's and box springs out to the truck. The three bedroom house was providing them with a lot and Daryl hoped after they hit the other homes they'd be heading back to the prison with everything they'd need. He had been wanting to talk to Kim about them even getting a room to themselves, but, he'd still yet to get up the courage to broach the subject. He figured if anything, he'd surprise her with a room and let her decide from there.

Getting the beds loaded, they began to carry out the bags from the kitchen that Kim had filled. She'd moved on to the bathroom, filling another bag with more soaps, shampoo's, towels, washcloths, razors, and even had found a set of hair clippers. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Kim stopped what she was doing for a moment to look at herself. She'd lost weight since the last time she'd seen her reflection so clearly. Her hair was dull looking, her skin tanned from being in the sun so much in the summer months. To her, even her eyes had lost the luster they had once held.

Daryl stopped a the bathroom door, watching her for a moment before making his presence known. Licking his lips, he raised his chin slightly, "Admiring yourself now?"

Taking in a deep breath and shaking her head, Kim went back to work and tied the bag up, "No. Not even. It's not a reflection I like seeing."

"What not?" he asked, taking the bag from her hands.

Shrugging, she looked up at him, "I've changed a lot. I don't look the same as I use ta."

"Shouldn't matter. Everything changes. Still look good," he said, turning to leave. Feeling her hand suddenly on his forearm, Daryl looked back at her, giving her a smirk, "You and me gonna have a talk later tonight, 'kay?"

Nodding she let him go and left out the room with him. Stopping at a closet door, she opened it and found it full of winter jackets, heavy blankets and comforters. Getting another bag out, Kim stuffed it full and then opened another. Pulling out the last of the comforters and shoving them in the bags, she closed the door turned towards the bedrooms to find herself looking down the barrel of a nine millimeter.

Daryl came back inside as Glenn, Oscar and Max headed to the next house. Seeing the two bags in the hallway, he picked them up, carrying them towards the door and calling out over his shoulder, "Kim, need to hurry the fuck up, woman. Got more houses to hit."

Kim's hands gripped the man's arm that was around her neck as he pulled her backwards across the bedroom to the open window. His gun was pushed to her temple and he growled in her ear, "Not a word or I blow your fuckin' brains out, bitch."

Nodding slightly, Kim closed her eyes, praying Daryl would come back and find her. The man reached the window, looking out and checking to make sure it was clear and then carefully crawled out, keeping his hold on her. Once outside, he began to drag her towards the back of the house next door and Kim began to struggle to get away. Tightening his arm around her neck, he pulled her behind a tree, growling again, "Unless you want to be bait, I suggest you do what I say. Now settle that pretty ass of yours down. We're takin' a ride."

Coming back into the house, Daryl began to look around for Kim. Calling out her name and not getting a response, he stood in the middle of the hallway, his hands on his hips. Going back into the kitchen, he found her machete on the counter and her gun sitting with it. It wasn't like her to just leave her weapons behind and he looked around again, calling out louder, "KIM!" Collecting the items, he left out the house and jogged over next door where Glenn and the others were working.

Oscar and Max were bringing a mattress out the door and he nodded to the big man, "Kim in there?"

"Nah man, just Glenn. Kim was next door last I saw," Oscar replied walking down the steps backwards.

"She ain't there and she ain't got her weapons," Daryl replied, getting a bad feeling in his gut. When Glenn came out, Daryl huffed, "Get your shit, Kim's missin'."

Looking around, he then began to follow Daryl back to the other house, "Missing? She was just here."

"No shit, she ain't now though." Going back into the house, Daryl began to check the rooms again, "Check out back, maybe she went outside." Getting aggravated, Daryl ran a hand through his hair as he came to the last room. Noticing the window was open, he called out to Glenn when he heard him come back inside, "Glenn...get your ass in here!"

Running back to where Daryl was, Glenn went into the room, finding him at the open window. Frowning some, he walked over, "That wasn't open earlier."

"Get the others. We got to find her. There's tracks out there, two sets. I'm gonna see where they lead," Daryl said, climbing out the window and examining the ground more. Looking in the direction they went, he pulled his crossbow from his back and armed it with a bolt. His eyes flashed from the ground up to his surroundings, his ears straining to hear anything that would tell him where Kim was. Coming across the back yard of the house next door, he clearly saw a man's footprint beside a small one, one he recognized as Kim's from her boots. Clenching his jaw, he headed in the direction they went, intent on finding his woman.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday weekend. I originally was going to post this as 2 different chapters, but...being the first part was so short, I decided to combine it into one. You'll see where it's separated out though. I will warn you all...it get's pretty dark for Kim. **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: KIDNAPPING, RESTRAINTS & IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Kim's eyes fluttered open, finding herself in a dark room with no windows. Pain radiated from her head down her neck and into her right shoulder as she laid on her side. She didn't know where she was or who had brought her there. Trying to move her aching arms, she found that she was restrained, her hands tied behind her back and then tried to move her feet. Whoever it was that had taken her had hog tied her so she wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon. Even her coat and shoes had been removed from her body. Panic began to set in, her breathing increasing as her heart raced. She didn't know if the others had been taken also or what their fate had been, all she knew at that very moment was that she was alone.

Pushing through the door, the outside light filtered into the small room and Kim's captor reached down and got a handful of her hair. Seeing she was awake, he chuckled and sneered, "Time to start earnin' your keep, bitch." Letting go of her hair, he hooked his arms under hers and lifted her upper body up off the floor. Dragging her out of the room and into a small cramped bedroom, he moved her to the bed and then shoved her onto the mattress. Untying the woman's feet, he then roughly positioned her onto the bed and reached down for something off the floor. Bringing up a rope, he began to tie her right foot to the end of the bed.

Struggling to try to get her hands free, Kim breathed out harshly, "Let me go!"

A sadistic laugh rumbled from the man's chest and he moved off the bed and to the other side. Getting hold of her foot when she tried to kick at him, he wrapped another rope around it from the end of the bed, "You ain't goin' no where, bitch. Best get it in that head of yours." Tying her in place, he then looked up into her eyes, "You're mine now."

Kim began to fight more against her binds, screaming for Daryl and hoping he'd hear her. She fought as hard as she could as he untied her hands, and leaving the rope on one, he jerked her other arm up, causing her to yell out in pain. The man did the same with her left arm, leaving Kim wondering if he had dislocated her shoulder in the process. Hot tears ran from her eyes and the man climbed onto her, straddling her chest and making it had for her to breathe.

Grinning down at the woman under him, he reached out, his hand grabbing her chin hard so she would look up at him. Leaning down, his foul breath entered her nostrils causing her to turn her nose up, "Been a long while since I had me a woman. Don't worry, cunt...I'll make sure you scream a lot."

Sitting back up, he pulled a knife from behind him and moved down to straddle her hips. Taking her shirt in one hand, he slid the blade under the material and tore upwards, opening it and exposing her to him. Pushing the material aside, his hand went to her left breast, mauling it through her thin lace bra, "Let's have a look at those tits now." Cutting the bra off her, he pulled it from her body, tossing it aside, "Oh yeah."

Closing her eyes tight, Kim tried to put her mind in another place, blocking out what the man was doing to her and her body. Her thoughts went to Daryl and her heart broke more, unable to hold back the sob that poured from her lips. She couldn't think of him, not like this, she couldn't think about anything except the darkness she wished would overcome her, taking her away from the world she now lived in. Something in her mind snapped and her eyes shot open as the man cut her jeans from her body. She couldn't let this happen, she was stronger then this. She'd been through so much already. She would fight, fight to stay alive, fight to see another day, fight in hopes Daryl would find her, fight so she could see her family again one day.

* * *

Coming out to the road leading out the town from the south side, Daryl looked around, not seeing anymore signs of Kim. They had been looking for hours, loosing her trail and then picking it up again only to loose it once more. Seeing a small puddle on the road, Daryl went over to it and knelt down. Touching it with two fingers, he rubbed the thick liquid between them and then smelled it. Lifting his head, he looked back around as Glenn and the others came over to him, "Fresh motor oil. Vehicle was parked here, still fresh. Whoever took her must've put her in a car or somethin' and took off."

Placing his hands on his head, Glenn looked down the road and sighed, "How the hell are we supposed to find her now?"

Standing back up, Daryl's eyes continued to go over the roads surface, trying to find anything that might help them. Narrowing his eyes, he started walking the road in the direction they'd already been going, "We keep lookin'."

"Daryl?" When the older man didn't answer, Glenn dropped his arms and they jogged to catch up to him, "Daryl? Look...we need more help, man. Maybe we should go back..."

Turning and getting up in the Asian's face, Daryl barked out, "I ain't leavin'! She's out there...alone. I'll find her!"

Eyeing him, Glenn sighed, "No...we'll find her. I'm going with you. Oscar and Max can take the truck back...tell the others what's going on. But we're gonna need help."

Glancing at the others, Daryl then looked back at Glenn, "Fine. But we're waistin' time sittin' here yackin'."

Turning to the other two, Glenn nodded to them, "Take the truck back, leave the car here for us. Let Rick and them know what's happened and to send out some help."

Nodding, Oscar handed over his rifle, "Best take this. I got my knife." Looking to Daryl, Oscar lifted his chin some to him, "Heard tell there's some more house's further up but they sit way off the left side of the road. Might want to check there too. One of the guards had lived there, think it's about two miles or so down."

Giving a single nod, Daryl then looked at Glenn, "Best get goin'." Walking off without looking back, Daryl couldn't help to think that if he'd just stayed with her then she'd be safe and still with them. Instead, he'd let his guard down, leaving her inside the house by herself while he took bags out. Clenching his jaw, he pushed on up the road, hoping they would find her alive and safe.

Several hours had passed and the sun was starting to go down. Glenn had made sure kept a few steps behind Daryl incase any signs of Kim were found. Heading up the road leading to the houses that Oscar had told them about, Daryl narrowed his eyes, keeping a look out. When the first house came into view, he approached slowly, his eyes darting around and seeing no signs of life. Both he and Glenn made a sweep of the first house and then the second, not finding anyone except a few walkers. Taking them out easily, he then sighed, "Best stay here for the night. It'll be dark here shortly."

Nodding, Glenn lowered his rifle some, "I'll barricade the back door and then see if there's anything to eat."

"I'll get the front then," Daryl replied as he went over, looking out the window. _Fuckin' hell_, he thought to himself and went over to the couch and pushed it in front of the front door, blocking it. Looking around the small house some, he shook his head, the home seeming as if it had been untouched. His thought's then went to Kim, wondering if she was okay, hoping she was still alive. His heart ached for her.

Coming back out into the living room, Glenn stood there, watching Daryl as he starred off. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he finally looked around and sighed, "Cabinets are full...so's the pantry. Lot's of canned meals too. Stove's even gas and it works."

Pulling himself from his thought's, Daryl nodded once and then pulled his pack from his back, "Best eat up then. Will need it for tomorrow." Setting his pack onto one of the chairs, he followed Glenn back into the kitchen. Looking at the open cupboards, he narrowed his eyes, "Look's like whoever usta live here thought they'd be back."

"Little did they know," Glenn frowned and reached for a can of chili. Checking the expiration date, he then went in search of a can opener. Finding one, he began to open it and looked back at Daryl as he pulled out another can, "Wonder when Rick and them are gonna show up."

Blowing out a breath, Daryl then took the offered can opener from him and shook his head as he began to open his, "Should've already been 'ere. We're not all that far away from the prison."

"You don't think somethin' happened to them to, do ya? I mean...like you said, they should have already gotten here," he replied as he found a clean pot and dumped the contents of the can into it.

"Rick would've came armed...and I ain't heard no shots," Daryl groused as he got his open.

Turning on a burner, Glenn set the pot on it, and glanced at Daryl, "Maybe they're checking the other side of town. If whoever took Kim is in a car...they could have doubled back without us knowing."

"Maybe."

Pulling the map from his back pocket, Glenn opened it up, finding where they were on the map. Looking over it, he moved over next to Daryl, "Here's us...or about where we are. There's a few roads further up we'll need to check. Might have to get a car tomorrow, we'll cover more ground that way."

Pushing off the counter, Daryl got another small pot and poured the stew he'd found into it, "We'll leave at first light. Best have what you want to take from here already packed. I ain't waitin' any longer then I have ta."

Going back over to the stove, Glenn stirred his meal and then moved so Daryl could place his on the burner. Finding a fork, he began to eat, "You in love with her?" Seeing the death glare Daryl shot at him, Glenn stammered, "I...I mean...uh...well...you just look..."

Putting the pot down to heat up, Daryl turned to him, glaring, "I look like what?"

Taking in a breath and gathering his thoughts, Glenn breathed out, "What I mean is...I see how you look at her. It's the same way I look at Maggie. Everyone see's it, man. It's good though...she's a great woman."

Unable to really say anything, Daryl lowered his eyes and turned back to the stove. Pulling out his pack of smokes, he lit one and breathed out, "I'll take first watch."

Letting the subject drop, Glenn nodded and went back out into the living room area. He could tell that Daryl was upset. He'd seen it before when Sophia had went missing and again when the young girl had been found when they had cleaned out the walkers from the Greene's barn. Since they met he'd seen the changes in Daryl, how he had became an important part of their family. It wasn't because he could hunt or track, it was because deep down, under the gruffness and hard exterior Daryl did care. He'd proved it countless times over.

Looking up as the older man came back in and sat in the middle of the floor with his own food, Glenn remained silent. Sometimes the silence was what was needed.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Well, been working alot the past couple days to get some more chapters down...words seem to be flowing out like a river from my head. **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: KIDNAPPING, LANGUAGE, RESTRAINTS & IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Pulling his pack on, Daryl got his rifle and crossbow and then looked over at Glenn as the Asian slept on the floor. Setting the note where he'd see it when he woke up, Daryl then headed to the far bedroom. Opening the window, he slipped out, closing it back and then moving through the shadows. He'd always been better on his own, able to cover more ground and have less of a chance of being seen. He couldn't sleep, not with Kim still out there somewhere so he had decided to go on his own. He'd done it before, many times over.

Checking the other houses and only finding a few walkers, Daryl then headed back down the road at a jog, covering as much ground as he could. It wasn't long before he hit the main road again and began to head further up, remembering the roads on the map that Glenn had showed him. He would check each of them as far as he could before doubling back to check another.

For two days he searched with no signs of Kim or other living beings. He hunted as he searched, eating what he could find along the way to keep him going and refilling his water bottles in creeks. It wasn't until the third morning that he stumbled across a small cabin at the edge of a lake that he found signs of humans, live humans. Kneeling down and studying the tracks, he noticed the boot prints of a man, the same boot prints he'd found outside the window when Kim had been taken. Seeing they led towards the cabin, he armed his crossbow and began to head towards it, unsure of what or who he might find there.

Collecting his gun and canteen, Jeff then double checked the lock on the bedroom door to make sure it was locked and his newly acquired prize wouldn't be able to escape. Smirking, he then headed out, going out onto the small front porch and looking out towards the woods. Seeing a lone figure emerge, he held up his gun as the man approached. Standing his ground, he called out as the man got closer, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Doing as the man said, Daryl sized up the man from a distance. From the looks of him, he had probably once been a bigger man through the girth, his hair pulled back under a baseball cap, and almost Daryl's height. Deciding to play possum with the man, Daryl called out to him, "Just lookin' for some shelter...and to get some water from that there lake. Been walking for days...need to rest."

Keeping his gun up, Jeff began to get somewhat nervous, "Can't stay here. This is my place, ya here? Mine! Get your water and go!"

Nodding his head, Daryl headed off towards the lake but kept an eye on the man. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it up and went to the waters edge. Bringing out one of his now empty bottles, he began to fill it and noticed the man had came down off the porch and towards him some.

Jeff watched the man carefully but stayed close enough to the cabin incase he needed to retreat. Looking around some to make sure there was no one else that had followed the stranger, he then called out to him, "You alone?"

Pulling his bottle from the water and then capping it off, he stood back up and took a long drag off his cigarette before speaking, "Yeah. You?"

"Maybe. Is that uh...is that a cigarette you got there?" he asked. It's been months since Jeff had one and even still, having been a pack a day smoker for twenty years he still got the cravings.

Nodding his head, Daryl took another drag and breathed out, "Yeah. Found a carton a few days ago. Why?"

Biting his lip, Jeff felt his mouth water, "You uh...would you be willin' to share one?"

Pulling the pack from the pocket of his jacket, Daryl held out the pack, "Just one. I usually use them for tradin'."

Closing the distance, Jeff kept the gun up and trained on the man until he was close enough to pull one from the pack. Nodding to him, he placed it between his lips, "Got a light?"

"Only if you get that gun off me," Daryl groused. "Ya lucky I haven't put an arrow up your ass."

Lowering the gun, Jeff then took the offered lighter and took in a long lingering drag. Sighing contently he then handed the lighter back, "What you usually trade for? Food?"

Shaking his head, Daryl took a hit off his, "Nah, I hunt for my food. What, you lookin' to trade somethin' for a pack?"

Thinking for a moment, Jeff shrugged, "Got some whiskey."

Eyeing the man for a moment, Daryl then nodded, "Full cup of whiskey for a pack then."

"Deal."

The man turned to head towards the house and Daryl began to follow him, "Better be some good shit and nothin' watered down."

"It's good. Haven't even opened the bottle yet," Jeff said as he looked back at the man. When the reached the steps, he turned back around, "Stay out here...I'll get the whiskey...you get my pack of smokes."

Nodding, Daryl watched him go inside, closing the door behind him quickly. He could tell the man was hiding something from him and Daryl was determined to find out what. If his hunch was right, the man was the same one that took Kim. Pulling his backpack from his back, Daryl opened it, pulling out a pack of smokes. He'd make the trade and then work to see what other information he could pull from the guy.

The door opened and Daryl purposely had his backpack open still so the guy could see the other packs. The full bottle of whiskey along with the empty glass caught his eye and he nodded to the guy, "Look's good." Handing over the pack, he took the glass and held it as the man filled it up. Taking a sip, he then sighed, "Damn that's good."

Taking a drink from the bottle, Jeff nodded and then took another drag, "Yeah." Seeing the other packs inside the man's bag, he went over to the railing, "So...you from around these parts?"

Flicking the ashes from his own, Daryl shook his head, "Here? Nah. Upstate. Headed towards Atlanta when all this shit started. When I saw what was goin' on there I headed this way."

"All this way alone?" he asked, a hint of both suspension and curiosity in his voice.

Shaking his head, Daryl looked out towards the water, "My brother was with me til we got separated in Atlanta. Hooked up with a group there. Got overrun by a herd though. Met up with a few others since. Tradin' and what not for ammo, more guns...women."

Stilling, Jeff tensed up and then eyed the man, "Women? Whatcha mean by that?"

Smirking, Daryl raised his brow and sighed contently, "You know...tradin' some things for a little fun with 'em. Better then jacking off in the woods. Pussy now a days is hard to find."

"Guess it is," Jeff replied and took another sip off his bottle. Clearing his throat, he then walked back over to the steps where the man stood, "Didn't catch your name."

Wondering if Kim had tried calling out his name, Daryl held out his hand and decide keep up the game of cat and mouse, "Merle...Merle Dixon. You?"

"Jeff Sanderson," he said, shaking the other man's hand firmly. "So...what you usually trade for some pussy?"

Squinting as he looked up at him more, Daryl cocked a brow, "Why? Know where I might be able to trade for some?"

Nodding his head, Jeff blew out a column of smoke and glanced back at the man, "Maybe...depending on whatcha got to traded...like those cigarettes...and maybe that knife there on your hip."

Taking another hit, Daryl flicked his cigarette out into the dirt and then shook his head, "Nah, knife stays with me. Use it for huntin' and skinnin'. Got a box of shotgun shells though...and five packs I'll throw in too."

Not having a shotgun, Jeff shook his head and took another drink from the bottle before replying, "Don't got no shotgun. Just this here nine mil. Got any ammo for it? Kinda low myself."

Looking around in his backpack, Daryl came across a handful of shells and held out his hand, "Just these. These and five packs for an hour...that's all I need."

Looking at the small amount of bullets, it was more then he had right now and he pursed his lips as he thought a few seconds more. Finally nodding, he held out his hand, taking them, "Come on...she's inside. Been with me for awhile but got some spark to 'er. Had to take to keepin' her locked up...you know how women can get."

"Yeah, I do. Stupid bitches at times." Following the man inside, Daryl nodded, his eyes scanning the small cabin as he entered. The cabin was dark and musty but still held it's own. The small kitchen was off to the back while two closed doors came off the main room. Daryl figured one was a bathroom while the other was a bedroom. Setting his pack down on a chair, he pulled five packs out and set them on the table before slinging it and his crossbow over his shoulder.

Jeff went over to the door, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking it. Looking back at the man, he gave him an evil grin, "Be as rough with her as you want." Pushing open the door and stepping just inside the threshold, he looked back at the man as he entered. Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest, proud of his prize as she laid out on the bed totally striped down for all to see what she had to offer. Kicking at the end of the bed, he raised his voice, "Wake up, bitch!"

Rage ran through Daryl's body at the sight before him. Kim's body was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and filth. Her left eye was almost swollen shut and her lips cracked with dried blood around them. He could see bite marks on her breasts and the inside's of her thighs and cut's along her torso and arms more then likely from a knife. She was tied spread eagle to the bed, leaving her open to anyone that entered the room. A small moan came from her and Daryl began to see red.

His hand went to the hilt of his knife and before the other man could say a word, he'd pulled it, and wrapped his left arm around the man's head before slicing his throat. Letting him go, he watched as he fell to the floor, gasping to breath for a few long seconds before death took him over. Clenching his jaw, Daryl knelt down beside him, and began to stab the man in the face over and over, making sure he wouldn't reanimate and hurt Kim ever again. When he finally came back to himself, blood covered his hand and had splattered on his face. Standing up slowly, he didn't give the man another look and moved to the bed.

Carefully, Daryl cut the ropes that had been holding Kim in place on the bed and then sheathed his knife. As carefully as he could, he moved onto the mattress with her, taking her gently into his arms as he whispered to her, "I'm here, Kim...you're safe now, woman...you're safe."

Having felt the mattress sink down beside her, Kim could barely comprehend what was going on around her. Unable to open her eyes, she thought she'd heard Daryl's voice but just assumed it was another dream. Whimpering as she was moved, warm arms came around her, holding her gently. Panic suddenly began to set in once more and she began to thrash against who she assumed was her captor. She would fight with everything she had left or at least die trying.

Pulling her to his chest more, Daryl pinned her hands with his, holding them to keep from getting hit. Trying to calm her down, he kept his voice at barely above a whisper, "Kim, it's me...it's Daryl. I'm here...you're safe, woman. Calm down now...I'm not gonna hurt ya."

His voice entered her mind again but she fought against the body holding her. She felt what little energy she had draining quickly and just as she was able to crack her right open open to a mere slit, her world went dark again as she passed out.

Holding her now limp body in his arms, Daryl released her hands, his left one going to her neck to check her pulse. Satisfied she was still with him, he looked around the room and knew he had to get her out of there. When she woke up again, he didn't want her in that room, the room where she'd been broken once more. Picking her up, he carried her out to the main room, and took her over close to the fireplace. The small fire that was burning would provide her with some warmth while he worked to make her more comfortable. Laying her onto the floor, he went to his bag, opening it and pulling out one of his shirts. Going back, he gently lifted her once more, getting the garment on and covering her the best he could. When he laid her back down, he looked around the room, spotting a blanket in the corner and went over, grabbing it up. Shaking it out, he looked at it, it would have to work for now.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hope everyone is having a great weekend...and those lucky few that got to go and meet Norman this weekend in Philly...LUCKY YOU! Wish I could have been there, LOL. Well, here is another chapter. Granted it's not long, but...I felt it was needed at this point to establish a few things with Daryl and Kim.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

The glow of the fire illuminated the main room of the cabin as Daryl stoked the fire more. Having spent his time pulling the old mattress out of the room and placing it in front of the fire place, he had then found some more blankets in a closet in the bedroom. He'd fixed the bed up the best he could before laying Kim into it and covering her up with the blankets to keep her warm. He'd even used his coat, making it into a pillow for her head. Just before nightfall, he'd taken a bucket and a large pot he'd found down to the lake's edge and collected some water, bringing it back inside so he could clean her up.

With a gentle touch, he cleaned her the best he could and examined the cuts, instantly able to recognize they had been caused from a knife sliding over her skin. None were deep enough to be stitched, some already having scabs covering the thin lines. Lucky to have found some canned goods in the kitchen, he opened a can of green beans and had took up his place between the mattress and the fire to watch over Kim. His heart broke each time he looked at her, his thought's running dark. _If only I'd been there with her, this wouldn't have happened_.

Lowering his eyes to the can in his hand, he lost his appetite and set it aside. Reaching for the bottle of whiskey, he took a swig and released a deep breath before looking back at her. With a heavy heart, he whispered, "I failed ya, woman."

Several more hours passed and it was late into the night. Daryl had blocked the door to make sure no one or thing got in during the night. As Kim began to move some on the bed for the first time since he'd laid her there, his full attention went to her. Small moans and whimpers made birth from deep within her and Daryl smoothed her hair back from her face. Leaning in, he whispered so she would know he was there with her, "It's okay, Kim, I'm here now. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya. I found ya...you're safe."

His voice broke through the darkness and Kim slowly began to wake up. Barely able to open her right eye, she could faintly make out his face and mumbled his name, "Da-ryl..."

Raising his brow, he nodded and moved closer to her on the mattress, "That's right, woman. I got ya now. That bastard isn't gonna hurt ya no more. I made sure of it."

Tears filled her eyes and slid from the corners and down into her hair. Small tremors raked through her body as she cried silently, embarrassed, frightened and releaved all at the same time. He'd found her and was with her once more and as far as she could tell, she wasn't dreaming it. A small sob left her body and a shiver ran through her, "S-Scared..."

"I know...but you're safe now," he whispered softly. Hating to see her so broken, he lowered his eyes but tried to stay strong for her. When he looked back up at her, he licked his lips and sighed, "You thirsty?"

Nodding her head slightly, she felt him moved as he reached for the bottle of water he had there for her and then he was back beside her. He helped Kim hold up her head and she took small sips before he laid her back again. Her chin trembled and she asked, "He's dead?"

"Yeah," he replied, his fingers going back to her hair and smoothing it back. Watching her as she nodded in response, he then lowered his eyes, "'M sorry."

Not understanding, Kim tried to fight back her tears, "F-For what?"

"For not being there to protect you," he said in a defeated tone. "I failed you. I promised to keep ya safe...and I didn't do it."

Shaking her head, she breathed out, "This wasn't your fault, Daryl. You didn't do this...he did. But you found me...you found me."

Lifting his eyes back to her, he brought the water up again and helped her take another few sips. When he set it aside, she placed her hand onto his, "Don't leave me, Daryl...please."

Moving closer to her, he slipped his arm around her, bring her in close to his body as he laid down beside her. Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head as she held on tight to him. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I ain't gonna leave ya, woman."

Kim closed her eyes as she buried herself into him, feeling safer then she'd ever felt before in his arms. As she began to drift off to sleep, her tears stopped and she breathed out against his chest, "I love you."

Daryl's body tensed at the three words she'd spoken. Never had anyone said them to him, let alone meant them. It was those three words that scared the shit out of him. Even with all the walkers, the hostile humans and other obstacles they faced on a daily bases, those three little words put fear into him worse then anything he'd ever faced in his life. Growing up, his family had never been one to say such words, they were words of weakness, words that had no meaning or real truth behind them. Love wasn't something that existed in his life then and something he didn't go looking for.

Starring off at the far wall, Daryl forced himself to try to relax but found himself hearing those words over and over in his head. _I love you, I love you_. She's said them so freely as she fell asleep. He wasn't even sure she'd meant to say them to him. But she did say them.

_I love you_. Looking down at her as she slept cuddled up into his chest, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His hand gently rubbed circles on her lower back and his mind didn't seem to want to shut down, _I love you_. He'd known for a long while that he cared for Kim, that she was more then just family to him as the others were. She was his anchor, the one person he'd ever let get close to him, the one he could expose his demons to and still be there for him. He couldn't go a day without being able to touch her in some way, whether it be a kiss or just holding her hand. They could read each others moods and at times even their thoughts without saying a word to each. She had become his equal.

His hand moved up to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair and stilling there. He looked back down seeing the now peaceful look on her face that hadn't been there before. She'd fought so hard to survive, she'd stayed strong even at the hands of a rapist, not knowing if she would live or die. Kim hadn't blamed him, instead she'd praised him for finding her, for being her rescuer.

Tears began to slip from his eyes and he closed them. He'd never felt as scared as he'd felt out there searching for her or when he found her. But she was there with him now, back in his arms, still breathing, still with him. She'd even asked him not to go, she still wanted him. _Is this what love is?_ he asked himself as his gaze fell back on her bruised and beaten face. If it was then he was sure he loved her. But how could he tell her, how could he let her know how he felt, what his heart was feeling. He'd never expressed that type of emotion. Granted he had loved his brother, but that was a different type of love.

Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Daryl closed his eyes again, his arms tightening around her so she would feel safe and he would know for sure she was still there with him. His body slowly gave in to itself and he began to drift off for the first time in days. Taking in a deep breath and letting go of all thoughts, he breathed out as he finally drifted off to sleep, "Love ya too."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hope everyone had a great weekend...and those lucky few that got to go and meet Norman this weekend in Philly...LUCKY YOU! Wish I could have been there, LOL. Well, here is another chapter. **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Waking up with Kim still nestled in his arms, Daryl watched her sleep as he thought back to the night before. She'd awaken several times screaming and crying from the nightmares that plagued her sleep. He'd been able to calm her back down, assuring her she was safe and that he was there with her. He knew he needed to get her back to the prison so Hershel and Carol could tend to her wounds and look her over. A since of dread overtook him as he thought of what she'd been through. Would she be able to move on from it or would it haunt her for the rest of her life.

Gently, he slipped his arm from under her head and made sure she was tucked under the covers before he got up. He'd taken the car key's from Jim's before disposing the body in the woods the afternoon before. The vehicle had just enough gas to get them back to town to get the other vehicle. He only hoped the others hadn't taken it back to the prison.

As quietly as he could, he gathered his backpack and what few things he'd found in the cabin that could be useful. Frost covered the ground outside as he headed out to the car and stored everything in the backseat. Starting the car, he turned on the heater so it would be warm for Kim once he got her in and settled for the ride back.

Going back inside, he doused the fire and then turned back to Kim, hating having to wake her. Settling beside her, his fingers gently pushed the strand of hair back from her eyes, his voice coming out soft, "Kim...Kim, I need you to wake up for me."

Slowly, Kim opened her right eye, her left barely opening. At first panic sank into her and she jumped, but then settled back down with Daryl's reassuring words. Once she was settled, she breathed out tiredly, "Are we leavin'?"

"Yeah," he said softly, watching her. He moved slowly around her, gently helping her sit up some. Letting her body rest against his, he looked around, making sure he'd gotten everything and then looked back down at her, "Need to get ya out to the car so we can go. It's cold, so I'm gonna wrap these blanket's around ya til I get you in the car, okay?"

Nodding slightly, she finally looked up into his eyes, "When we get back...will...will you stay with me?"

"I ain't leavin' ya, woman...not ever. You're stuck with me...unless you don't want me..."

"No...no. I...I do." Laying her head back against him again, she sighed, "Daryl?"

Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, "Yeah?"

Tears began to fall and her voice trembled, "I...I c-could be p-pregnant."

Clenching his jaw, his heart sank and he nodded, his arm's tightening around her, "If'n you are...then it's your call. I'll back you up if ya don't want it...and if you do, then I'll help you raise it. But until we know for sure, I don't want you worrin' yourself about it, 'kay? You need to focus on healin'. Need you with me kicking ass out there."

Tilting her head back so she could look back up at him, tears ran down her cheeks, "Why are you so good to me?"

His chest tightened as he gazed at her. Even though she was beaten and bruised, she was still beautiful to him. He thought's went back to the night before and he took in a deep breath, readying himself for possible rejection. He had to tell her how he felt, he couldn't hold it from her anymore. "'Cause I...I love ya."

Searching his eyes, Kim began to cry more as she saw the truth in his eyes. He did love her. Moving her hand from under the blanket, she reached up, cupping his jaw, "I love you too, Daryl."

"Why ya cryin' then?" he asked, not understanding being he'd never dealt with these types of emotions before.

"Cause I didn't know if you'd feel the same," she replied, her voice sounding small and almost as unsure as he'd felt.

Shaking his head, he raised his brow and placed his hand onto hers, "I do...just never said it to anyone before." The sound of moaning and shuffling from outside caused him to look up and he gently laid her back down and picked up his crossbow, "Stay here."

Getting up, he armed his bow and crept towards the open door. Peeking out, he saw two walkers had made there way up to the porch and he took aim, taking out the taller male first before rearming and firing off another bolt into the second. Glancing around, he saw a few more at the edge of the woods and moved back, placing the weapon onto his back and heading back to Kim.

"Gotta get you outta here," he said as he wrapped her into the blankets and then picked her up. Carrying her outside to the car, he put her in the front seat and then ran back in. grabbing his jacket, he ran back out, jumping off the porch and pulling the bow from his back. Getting it into the back seat, he then slide in behind the wheel and put the car in gear. Stepping on the gas, he turned the car towards the road, not slowing down as the walkers moved into his path. A small herd had been heading towards the cabin and he reached over with one arm, bringing Kim closer to him. Feeling as she tensed up, he kept his voice calm, "We're goin' home woman...we're goin' home."

Bodies bounced off the car and Daryl fought to keep the car on the road. When they cleared the herd, he breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm back around Kim. Glancing to her, his eyes went back to the road, "Ya warm enough?"

Nodding her head, she took in a deep breath and laid her head against his shoulder, "Yeah." Watching as he drove, her mind went back to to cabin and his admission to her. He'd finally opened up to her, something she thought would never happen. Shifting some and getting more comfortable, she lowered her gaze down, "I don't want to go back in that cell. Not alone anyways."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Daryl could understand why. He'd been afraid when he was younger about being alone in a room when his father was around. It always seemed that's when the beatings were the worst. For Kim though, it meant something totally different now, but, he still understood her reasons behind it. "How about we see 'bout gettin' one of them rooms they cleared then? Ya won't be alone, I'll be with ya."

Thinking about his offer, Kim looked up at him, studying his face for a moment, "I'd like that."

"It'll also give you some privacy while you're healin' up." Turning back onto the main road, he kissed her head and then turned the heat down some. Feeling as she relaxed against him, he let a small hint of a smile form, "It'll be nice sleepin' in a real bed for a change...not some clumpy ass smelly cot..."

Starring off, Kim's mind wondered as he continued to talk. She could still feel the man's hands on her where he'd grabbed and clawed at her body. His voice seemed to come out of no where, the insults and degrading still fresh in her mind. Even the foul stench of his breath and body seemed to still be with her. Her body ached from head to toe and her womanhood felt swollen and raw. The rope burns on her wrists and ankles stung when she moved or anything touched them. A fresh round of tears began to fall and her body began to tremble. Everything she'd been through was finally starting to bare it's weight on her shoulders.

Taking notice of how quiet Kim had become, Daryl glanced at her, seeing the far off look in her eyes and the tears streaking down her cheeks. He pressed on the gas peddle harder, knowing he had to get her back to the prison as quickly as possible. "Kim...I need ya to talk to me, woman. So I know you're doin' okay." When she didn't answer or even acknowledge he was even there, he held her closer to him. She was showing signs of going into shock and he had no clue what to do for her.

It had been almost thirty minutes since leaving the cabin when Daryl spotted the green Hyundai heading towards them. Flashing his lights at them, Daryl slowed and then pulled over as the other vehicle did the same. Opening his door, Rick and Glenn got out the other vehicle, "Get the shit out the back...gotta get Kim back quick. Think she's goin' into shock or somethin'." Keeping a hold of her, Daryl eased out the car, bringing her with him, "Where the fuck have y'all been?"

"Lookin' for you two," Rick said as he held the door, watching Daryl maneuver Kim out. Seeing her bruised up face, Rick's brow furrowed, "What happened to her?"

"Man was gonna trade her to me for an hour of sex...she was like this when I found her," he said getting her into his arms and following Rick over to the other car. Getting her in the backseat, he then closed the door and looked at Rick.

"Was she raped?" he asked solemnly.

Daryl gave a single nod and then directed his attention to Glenn, "Careful with my crossbow, short round."

Rolling his eyes, Glenn put the crossbow over shoulder and collected the last box, "Yeah, yeah...I know."

"And the guy that took her?" Rick asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Him and my knife had a talk," Daryl said and then went around to the other side. Opening the back door, he got in without another word to Rick. Slipping his arms back around Kim, he held her to him as his back rested against the door and whispered into her ear so only she could hear, "I love ya, so you stay with me now."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sorry for the delay of posting a new chapter. Been struggling with a few chapters, but, I think I got it under control now, LOL. Damn writers block! Hope everyone is staying safe out there with all the bad weather that's been going on.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & 2 CHARACTER DEATH's! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Pulling up into the courtyard of the prison, the group was met outside by Carol and Jim. Both wore grave expression's on their faces and Rick instantly knew something had happened. Getting out, he glanced back to find Daryl getting Kim out as Glenn began to gather their things from the back.

Walking over to them, Rick's hand rested on the butt of his gun and he stopped just in front of Carol. Her eyes were red and swollen as if she'd been crying and Rick's heart dropped, "What happened?"

Knowing how rough it was on Carol, Jim placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke up, "Hershel passed sometime during the night, Rick. Max went to go get him for breakfast when he didn't show up this morning...the boy wasn't armed. Tyreese was coming out the shower's and heard Max's scream and found them. He uh...he had to put Hershel down."

Running his hands through his hair, Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hershel had become more then just a member of the group to them all, he had become a father and brother to them as well. Turning, his eyes found Daryl's as he carried Kim's beaten body towards them. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to turn back, his eyes settling on Carol, "Carol, I know this is hard for you but...Kim's gonna need you now. She uh..."

Their gaze fell on Daryl as he moved past them and towards the cell blocks door, "Best get Anna to help you. She was raped and beaten. Think she's in shock."

Wiping at her tears, Carol left them silently, running to catch up with Daryl. Opening the door and letting him go in first, Carol fell into step with him, "Get her into the cell..."

"No. Ain't puttin' her in no cell, Carol." Heading towards the door leading out towards the offices they cleared, he breathed out, "What office is still free?"

Taking the lead, she came to the old Chaplain's office which had been cleared out and had a bed set up. Pulling the blanket back that was on the bed, she watched as he laid Kim down and then moved him out her way. Uncovering her, Carol took in the damage, "I need you to get some bandages...antiseptic, towels, water...and get Anna in here to help me."

Cupping Kim's face in her hands gently, Carol tried to coax her back to them, "Kim...sweetie, it's Carol. I need you to tell me where you're hurting." When she got no answer and Kim didn't even acknowledge she'd heard her, Carol sighed, "She's in shock. How long as she been like this?"

"Don't know...maybe two hours now. She was fine when we left out this mornin'...then she just, zoned out," he said as he watched Carol checking her wrists. Needing a moment to himself in order to keep it together, he headed towards the door, "I'll go get Anna and get what you'll need."

Nodding, Carol continued looking over Kim, taking note of the cuts that she clearly could tell were made from a knife. She herself had gone through some of the same when she'd been married to Ed. He'd gotten off on beating, cutting and degrading her throughout most of their marriage and she'd been left to carry the scars from it. Keeping her voice soft, Carol began speaking to Kim, hoping she could hear her, "I know it sounds cliche... but I do know what you're going through, sweetie. My husband did the same to me. It hurts, I know, but you're strong, Kim. I've seen how strong you are."

A tear of her own fell and Carol brushed it away with the back of her hand and recovered Kim with the blanket. Moving back up to her face, Carol stroked her hair back from her face, "You're not gonna go through this alone. You have family here that wants to help and that loves you. Don't let yourself get lost to this, you're stronger then that. Don't let that bastard win. Keep fighting."

When Anna came in with some of the things she'd sent Daryl for, Carol began her work. With the door closed to give Kim privacy, Carol pulled the blanket back off and unbuttoned the shirt that Daryl had put on her. With Anna's help, they got it off her and set it aside before examining the wounds to her torso. A soft knock came to the door and Carol looked at Anna, "See who it is...but don't let anyone in. Not until we have her cleaned up and settled in."

Standing just outside the door with a large bowl they used for cleaning and a bucket of water, Daryl chewed on his lip, worrying about Kim. When the door opened and Anna closed it tight behind her, he sighed, "Carol wanted some water for her."

Taking the bowl, Anna held out her hand for the bucket, "I'll take it from here, Daryl. Sasha and Beth has lunch almost ready...why don't you go eat and let me and Carol tend to Kim. We'll let you know when you can see her."

Eyeing the woman, Daryl's jaw clenched and he breathed out, "I have ta stay with her..."

"Not until we have her cleaned and bandaged up. Daryl...please don't make me have to pull Carol away from her work now. She's doin' all she can to help Kim...do your part and let her."

Having overheard Rick and Glenn talking to a few of the others, Leslie had gone in search of Kim and Daryl. Coming around the corner and seeing Daryl and Anna standing out in the hall, Leslie's eyes caught his as he turned his head. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stood there starring at him, unsure if Kim would be okay.

Handing over the bucket but keeping his eyes on the young girl, Daryl then turned, walking slowly over to her. The soft sound of the door closing back behind him echoed off the dirty walls and Daryl came to a standstill in front of Leslie. The young girl's tears tore at his heart and he silently reached for her, pulling her to him as she began to cry into his shirt. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he whispered, "Your momma's gonna be just fine...she's strong."

Leslie body shook as a sob left her body and she sniffled, "R-Rick...he said she was raped..."

Cursing the other man for having not been more discreet, Daryl sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know the truth and he'd be there for her, "Yeah...she was. But she's safe now. Ain't nobody gonna hurt her again, ya here?" Lifting her chin so he could see her eyes, Daryl brushed her tears away gently with his thumb, "She's gonna need ya bein' strong for her, like she was for you."

Nodding her head some, Leslie asked, "The man?"

"I killed him. He ain't gonna hurt anyone else," he replied, watching her eyes carefully. When she took in a deep breath, Daryl fought to stay planted where he was standing.

Lowering her eyes for a second and then looking back up at him, Leslie whispered, "I'm glad you killed him."

Seeing so much strength in the girl, Daryl turned her but kept a arm around her shoulder as he lead her back towards the commons area, "Carol ain't gonna let us in to see her just yet. Best we eat so your momma doesn't get pissed at us later."

They walked slowly and Leslie looked back up at him, "You love her, don'tcha?"

Stopping, he looked back down at her, and then nodded, "Yeah, I do. That bother ya?"

Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders, "No...cause I know she loves you too. You make her happy. If she's happy then so am I."

Starting to walk again, Daryl sighed, "She makes me happy too, Les...and so do you."

A small smile formed as she glanced back up at him. Daryl was one of the few men she fully trusted now in her life. He didn't try to be something he wasn't, he was honest with them and he kept them as safe as he could within his control. When they came into the commons area he led her over to a table and motioned for her to sit down. Watching as he headed over and got them both a plate of food, he came back, setting her in front of her and then taking a seat beside Leslie.

Picking up her fork, she then spoke softly, "Thanks, Daryl...for everything."

Feeling his cheeks redden some, Daryl pointed at her plate with his fork and then dove into his, "Eat up, Les, if'n ya want to see your momma anytime soon." They both began to eat, sitting by themselves and remaining silent. Daryl couldn't help glancing at the door leading out, hoping he'd see Carol come though to tell him everything was gonna be okay. He knew Kim was in bad shape and it could be awhile before they would be allowed to go into the room with her. He didn't have the heart to tell Leslie though. Instead, he would do what he could to keep the young girl calm and her mind off things. She didn't need the stress on her shoulders at such a young age. Glancing to her and then back down at his food, he made a silent vow to himself that he would do all he could for the two girls in his life...his two girls.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sorry for the delay of posting a new chapter. Been busy with real life and all. Not enough hours in a day sometimes.**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & 2 CHARACTER DEATH's! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when Carol finally emerged from the room that Kim had been placed in. Daryl and Leslie had been sitting on the floor just outside the room, waiting on word about her ever since they'd finished lunch. The young girl had eventually laid down, her head resting on his lap and had dosed off. He didn't have the heart to wake her just yet, not until he at least talked with Carol.

She came over to them, sitting down to the left of Daryl and sighed, "She's sleeping. Gave her a sedative so she'd rest and I got her on an IV for her dehydration."

Keeping his eyes down on Leslie as she slept, he whispered huskily, "How bad is she?"

Taking in a deep breath, Carol looked at him, "Pretty bad. None of her cuts needed stitches which is good, we cleaned them and point some antibiotic ointment on them. I also treated the rope burns and wrapped her wrists and ankles. She's severely bruised on the inside of her thighs and her breasts." Biting her lip, Carol looked down and then breathed out, "There was also evidence of anal rape too."

Daryl released a breath and clenched his jaw, fighting back the anger that coursed through him. If Leslie's head hadn't been laying in his lap he would have been on his feet pacing. But, all he could do was sit and fume, "Should've let the walkers tear the fuckers ass limb from limb while he was alive."

"Daryl, it wouldn't have changed anything. We have to deal with the hear and now. Kim's going to need you by her side with this...but, it's not going to be easy. There is a chance she could regress even more...or even not want anything to do with any man, yourself included. We don't know what her mental state will be like now." Releasing a breath, Carol placed her hand on his, giving it a squeeze, "What's important is that she's alive and safe here. You're gonna have to be patient with her until we know what's going on. She might snap back to herself even, it's hard to say. Just remember what I said though, be patient with her. Also, no sudden moves and don't baby her."

Taking in the information, Daryl nodded slightly, "I told her I love her this mornin'."

A small smile formed and Carol gave his hand a squeeze, "That's good that she knows, Daryl. I know that was something hard for you to tell her."

"It's true though...I do love her. I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout her when I was out there. She was in my mind all the time," he said with a sad tone to his voice.

Raising her brow, Carol caught his eye, "That's what love is, Daryl. When all you want is to be with a person, respect them, treat them as an equal, protect them, make them happy. It's a wonderful feeling to love and be loved."

Nodding, he looked back up at her and then back down, his cheeks reddening some, "She said she loves me too."

Carol's smile grew at his shyness and she gave his hand a final squeeze before letting it go and standing up, "You two go sit with her. I'll come in later and check on her again, but...if she wakes up, I need to know. Send Les to find me, okay?"

"I will." Looking up at the woman, Daryl reached for her hand, "Thank you, Carol."

Closing the distance between them, Carol knelt down, and gave him a hug, "You're welcome. Now go take care of our girl in there."

Waiting until Carol had left them, Daryl then looked down at Leslie and gently shook her shoulder, "Les, time to wake up. Gotta go see your momma."

Leslie's eyes opened and she took in a deep breath. Lifting her head and looking confused for a moment, she then realized where she was and nodded at Daryl. He stood up and offered his hand and she took it, standing up and then dusting herself off. Following him to the door, she peered inside as he pushed it open and then went in. Hesitantly, she followed, her eyes going straight to Kim. Seeing her for the first time since she'd been brought back, tears began to prick her eyes and she went over, placing her hand onto Kim's. "Mom?"

Moving a chair over for Leslie to sit next to Kim, Daryl looked down at his woman, "Carol gave her somethin' to make her sleep, Les. But, I heard tell once, that even if someone is sleepin' like your momma is, they can still hear ya. She might not answer ya, but you...you talk to her. That way she knows you're here."

Looking up at Daryl as he gazed at Kim, Leslie then looked back down at her, "What are you gonna do?"

Looking around the room and seeing how bare it looked, he took in a deep breath and then shrugged, "Thought I'd go get your momma's stuff, bring it in here for her. When she wakes up she might want somethin'. You be okay here with her?"

Biting her lip, Leslie sat down, and moved the chair closer, "Yeah. Can I stay in here tonight too? I want to be here if she wakes up."

Placing his hand onto her shoulder, Daryl adverted his sights to her, "Yeah ya can. Think she'd like that. Ya want me to bring you anything?"

Shaking her head, she looked back up at him, "No, I'm good."

"'Kay. I'll be back in a little bit then. If your momma wakes up, Carol need ta know right away." Heading to the door, Daryl looked back at them, and then lowered his eyes. He hated seeing Leslie so sad and Kim messed up like she was. Opening the door, he headed out, giving the mother and daughter some privacy.

Leslie's eyes stayed on Kim, her eyes taking in the damage to her face and arms. She didn't have the heart to look under the blanket, not wanting to bring back her own demons. Leslie knew first hand what Kim had gone through and tears formed in her eyes. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she sighed, "I was scared when Oscar and Max came back sayin' you were missin'. They said Daryl and Glenn went lookin' for ya. Rick wouldn't let me go help find ya, said it was too dangerous."

Releasing a breath, her tears spilled down her cheeks and she lowered her sights to their hands, "You never let me give up when I was brought here. You stayed with me, just like you promised. You didn't push me and still don't. I know what your goin' through though. I went through it too...and it's scary." Biting her lip, she looked back up at Kim's sleeping form, "But you got people here that love ya like I do. Carol, Rick...and Daryl loves you a lot. Like daddy did. I know it's hard to fight sometimes, but you need to now."

Wiping at her tears with her free hand, Leslie breathed out, "You need to fight all this, momma. You told me when I was so scared that I couldn't let that guy beat me...now I'm tellin' you the same. Don't let him beat you...you're stronger then that. I'll help you momma, I'll do like you did for me, okay?" Unable to hold back any longer, a sob left her lips and Leslie leaned over Kim, her head resting on her chest as she cried. "I love you...please don't leave me..."

Carol silently closed back the door, her own tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't meant to interrupt, she'd just came back to see if she'd left her sweater in the room when she overheard Leslie when she opened the door. Leaning against the wall, Carol looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, her right hand going to the cross necklace that adorned her neck, "Please...if you're listening, help them get through this. Give them the strength they're gonna need." Reopening her eyes, she looked back at the door and then released a breath as she turned, heading back towards the common's area.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Okay, here is another chapter for y'all. Yes, I know...2 in one day, lol. Hope y'all like!**_

_**ALSO THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & 2 CHARACTER DEATH's! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

It was late morning before Kim's eyes finally opened, finding herself in a real bed, but in a room she didn't recognize. Carol was with her, tending to her just as a mother would with her child. It seemed almost natural to her having Carol there with her. She didn't feel as if she could face anyone else just yet, not until she could comes to terms with everything she'd been though. The two talked for a short time while Carol checked her wounds and changed the bandages on her wrists and ankle's. Carol told her that both Leslie and Daryl had stayed with her through the night and that Daryl had even moved her things into the room so she'd be more comfortable.

When the urge to releave herself hit, Carol had left, going to the now cleaned infirmary and getting a bedpan and then returning. Helping Kim sit up, Carol then saw first hand exactly how weak Kim's body really was. She could barely hold herself up without support, and her hands visibly shook. Once she was done, Carol helped her back into bed, using another pillow to help her sit up some.

Taking a seat on the mattress beside her, Carol looked down at her own hands, "I want you to know that when you're ready, I'm here if you need someone to talk to, Kim. I won't push you to, but...sometimes it helps to talk about it, get it out instead of holding it in and letting it eat at you." Lifting her eyes back to the younger woman, Carol gave her a sad smile, "I went a long time before I talked about what Ed did to me. About how he would force me to have sex with him even though we were married and how he'd beat me afterwords. I kept it in and it ate at me, made me weak. I don't want to see that happen to you, sweetie."

Looking down at the blanket, Kim fingers gripped the sheet, her voice barely above a whisper, "I shouldn't have left my gun or machete in that kitchen. I let my guard down..."

"Kim, this wasn't your fault. None of this was," Carol said, reaching over and lifting Kim's chin gently so she could see her eyes. "Don't you be blaming yourself for this. You didn't ask for this to happen to you. It could have easily been anyone one of us, but the only person to blame was that...bastard. God only knows it's hard, Kim...but don't go down that road. Don't. You're stronger then that, better then that."

Wanting to change the subject, Kim looked towards the door and breathed out, "When's Hershel gonna come check on me?"

Carol's heart dropped at the mention of his name and she looked away. Kim didn't know about the events of the previous day and she hated having to tell her. Even for herself it was hard, she'd been close to him. He'd been her mentor since arriving at the prison, taking her under his wing and teaching her all he could about medicine.

When she didn't get an answer, Kim looked at Carol, seeing her grave expression, "Carol?"

Taking in a deep breath, Carol steadied herself before looking back at Kim, "Hershel uh...Hershel passed away in his sleep, Kim. Max went to get him yesterday morning for breakfast...but he'd turned and Max...he wasn't armed."

Realizing that they also had lost Max, Kim adverted her eyes, and shook her head. More tears began to fall and she whispered, "I'm sorry. They were both good men."

"They were," Carol said, reaching for Kim's hand and giving it a squeeze. When she looked back at her, Carol raised her brow, "We'll get you through all this though, okay? I don't want you worrying about anything."

"But what if I'm pregnant?" The question had been bothering her ever since she'd awaken to find Daryl at her side at the cabin. There was a strong chance she was carrying her rapists child inside her.

The question was one that Daryl had even asked her about earlier that morning. There would be no way to tell yet with the pregnancy tests they had on hand. Squeezing her hand once more to get Kim's attention on her, Carol looked her in the eyes, "When was your last period, Kim?"

Thinking for a moment, Kim tried to remember before answering, "About two and a half weeks ago...maybe three. I'm not sure though for sure."

Nodding, Carol raised her brow, "Next week we'll test you...and then again the following week. We should know for sure by then if you are. But I have to ask, Kim, if you are pregnant, what do you want to do?"

Shaking her head, Kim shrugged, "I don't know. I mean...I've never believed in abortion or anything like that before. But this, I just..." Taking in a deep breath, Kim adverted her eyes up to the cracked ceiling, "I don't know. Daryl said he'd stand by me if I was...that he'd help me raise it. I don't know if I want to have a child that was created from this though."

Understanding Kim's confusion and hesitation on the matter, Carol nodded, "Well, until we find out for sure if you are or aren't, I don't want you stressing yourself over it. There's still just as good of a chance that you weren't fertile."

"I hope I'm not," Kim breathed out as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie," Carol whispered. A small smile formed and Carol stood up, going over to the desk in the corner of the room and getting the tray that she'd brought in. Carrying it back over to the bed, she changed the subject for Kim, "Think you can eat some of this for me? It's cream of chicken soup and a ham sandwich."

Looking at the food, Kim's stomach growled and she nodded, "Yeah. I'm hungry."

Placing the tray onto the mattress, Carol smiled as she helped Kim sit up more. Once she was comfortable, she then placed the tray into her lap, "Now, take it slow. Don't want you throwing up everything. Need to build your strength back up. If you can keep all this down, then later I'll bring you whatever Anna and Sasha make for dinner."

Picking off a piece of the ham, Kim placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly and then asking, "Where is Leslie?"

"With Daryl. He's been watching her since last night, making sure she's eating and sleeping. He made her go with him earlier to get some fresh air and take a break. They both stayed in here with you last night. When I came in this morning, she was laying on the bed next to you and Daryl had fallen asleep sitting on the floor leaning against the bed."

Swallowing, Kim took in a deep breath, "I told him that I loved him...and he didn't run."

Smiling, Carol moved to the chair and took a seat in it, "That's because he loves you too, Kim. Anyone can see it. He might not express it verbally, but, he does."

Picking up the sandwich, she stared at it for a few seconds, her mind wandering some. Finally taking in a breath and releasing it in the form of a sigh, she then looked back at Carol, "I'm scared I might loose him, cause of all this."

Shaking her head, Carol leaned forward some, "I highly doubt it. Daryl's not like that. If anything, he'll probably be more protective of you and Leslie now. He was that way with me after Sophia died...and still is. He does it cause he cares though and doesn't want to see anything happen to us."

Chewing a small bite of her sandwich, Kim nodded in understanding and then asked softly, "Carol, do you think I could have some time alone with Daryl later?"

"I don't see why not. As long as you're comfortable," she replied and then sat back once more. Giving her a warm smile, Carol looked around the room some, "And if you want, I can look around in storage and see if there is anything in there that can maybe brighten up the room some for ya. I know Maggie and I found some fake plants for our rooms, maybe we can find you some or something else even."

"I'd like that," she said and then took another bite. It would be some time before Kim would be able to leave the bed or even her room and she figured anything would help make it feel more like a home then just the sparse things that Daryl had brought her from her cell. She wondered if he still would share the room with her like he'd promised at the cabin, but that was something she'd have to ask him later. For now though, her appetite had grown more, allowing her to eat without feeling sick. Thinking back to when they'd found Leslie, she remembered the words she's said to her and knew that now she needed to take her own advice in order to pull through.

* * *

_**Okay, I need you readers to help me out with something. I'm gonna be changing my penname and I would like y'all's help with it! I'd like to stick around a Caryl type name being my next story will be a Caryl one, yes...I'm gonna ship Caryl, lol. Love to see them to together on the show. So, put your thinking caps on and help me come up with a new penname!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & 2 CHARACTER DEATH's! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

_**Gonna address something here. At the bottom of the last chapter I posted I said the next story I'd be doing would be a Caryl one...and YES, it will be. For those few of you, and you know who you are but I'm not gonna be the bitch I should be by mentioning your names, but for those few of you that PM'd me with harassing messages about me shipping Caryl...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DON'T READ IT. I mean really people...I ship alot of different couple in my stories, I don't just stick with one particular couple. If any of you have read any of my previous stories you'd see that. But don't sit here and fuckin' judge me on something I like cause I sure the hell haven't judge you on your likes. It pisses me off that some people who claim to be adults act like damn five year olds having a temper tantrum...and yes, two of the PM's reminded me of that. Adults acting like a child because of a MADE UP STORY, it's stupid. I will continue to write what I WANT TO WRITE. If you don't like it...then don't read it...plain and simple.**_

* * *

Standing up in the guard tower, Rick watched as Daryl walked the outer fence perimeter slowly with Kim. It'd been almost a week since her return and until that morning, she'd stayed in her room. It was good seeing her finally out, but after years of being a cop he could clearly see the lingering effects of her rape in her eyes and her movements. It would take time for her to heal but he knew deep down she had the strength to move past it.

The sound of the tower door opening caught his attention and he looked to see Carol come into view a minute later carrying a bowl of food. Giving her a warm smile, he took it from her and then gave her a kiss to her cheek. Watching as she leaned onto the railing, he then took a forkful of the venison, and chewed before nodding out towards Daryl and Kim, "Good to see her getting out finally."

Carol's eyes stayed on them and a small smile formed before she looked back over to him, "It is. I told her this morning that some fresh air might do her some good, Daryl agreed."

Licking his lips, Rick then got another bite, "How's she doing mentally though?"

"As good as can be expected," Carol said and then turned around, leaning her back against the rail and crossing her arms over her chest. Watching him eat, she sighed, "She's at least opened up to me some about what happened. I think it's helping. We had done the same with Leslie and you see how well she's doing now, so I'm hoping it'll be the same with Kim."

Wiping his mouth off, he nodded and and looked back out. Shaking his head, he then looked back at Carol, his eyes meeting hers, "How are you holding up with it all? I know it's gotta be hard on you too."

"I'm fine, Rick. I came to terms with all that a long time ago. Never thought it would end up helping other women though, ya know?" she smiled and then moved over closer to him. "I do need you to do me a favor though."

"What's that?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Raising her brow, she pursed her lips and then smiled, "I need someone to do a run. We're low on bandages, antibiotics, IV bags, and pregnancy tests. We also need vaccines for Judith too. And I have a special request to go with all that. Maybe at the same time, whoever goes can pick up some things to brighten up our rooms some so it feel's a little more homey. Maybe some more plants, or mirrors."

Nodding, as he chewed the food in his mouth, he then adverted his eyes to the woods, scanning the area, "I think that all can be arranged. Maggie and Glenn have been wanting to do a run, Michonne too. Make out a list of what all you need or want and I'll get them on board with me and we'll head out in the morning. Might even hit up the warehouse again too while we're out. How's Judith doin' on formula and all?"

"Good still." Biting her lip, she raised her brow at him and lowered her voice, "She's lookin' more and more like you, ya know?"

Taking in a deep breath, Rick nodded and then sighed, "Yeah. I don't have a doubt anymore that she's mine."

Reaching out and placing her hand onto his forearm that held his bowl, she whispered, "Bring her back a surprise from you when your out."

A small chuckled emerged and Rick nodded, "I think I will. Maybe see if I can find Carl somethin' too...and you."

Shaking her head, she pushed off the rail, coming to his side and looking up into his eyes, "I don't need anything...I have all I want here."

"You're a good woman, Carol...you deserve somethin' special too," he whispered and raised his hand, cupping her cheek. Looking deep into her eyes, he leaned in, his lips touching hers gently and then whispering against them, "Best get back inside where it's warm. I'll be in, in a few hours."

"'Kay," she said and then moved away, heading back down the tower.

Having seen Rick and Carol kiss up in the tower, Daryl slipped his arm around Kim's waist as they began to head back, "Look's like you was right about them two."

Smirking some, Kim shrugged, enjoying her time alone with him outside the walls of the prison, "It was just a guess at the time. It's good though that they have each other."

"I remember when Carol usta question Rick and give him shit for his decisions with the group. Road his ass quite a few times," Daryl smirked as he thought back to the months they'd been on the road before finding the prison. "Lori was still alive then, but things weren't good between Rick and her 'cause of the shit with Shane."

Looking back up at him, she crinkled her brow, "Yeah, Carol told me a little about all that. The way Carol described him, Shane kinda sounded like a prick."

"He was. He and I went rounds a few times. Fucker would backstab ya in a heartbeat if you weren't careful. Can't say I blame Rick for doing what he did...I'd probably done the same had it been me."

"That's understandable." Looking at the outer fence and seeing the walkers trying to get at them from the other side, Kim then turned her attention back to the gravel path they were walking, "Daryl, I don't want you sleeping on the floor again tonight."

Glancing down at her, he then nodded and narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the woods, "I'll sleep up on the perch then..."

Stopping there forward motion, Kim shook her head, "No. That's not what I mean. I don't want you sleepin' on the floor, I want you in the bed...with me."

Looking down into her eyes, he reached up, his hand going to her neck and gently holding her, "Ya sure? Don't want you to be scared or anything."

Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath, needing to say what she had been thinking about all morning long, "I know you won't hurt me, Daryl. I've always known that. I want to be able to move on from all this, I want us back. I might still have nightmares or ...or get startled easily still, but I miss being in your arms. I miss what we had."

Daryl had been wanting the same thing, he'd been missing the closeness they'd once shared. It'd become apart of him somehow. He didn't know how or when, but he'd found himself on many occasions the past week feeling lost without her even though she was right there. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, "I'll move my thing's in when we get back, 'kay?"

Her arms rested around his waist, her head on his chest and she closed her eyes. All fears seemed to leave her and she whispered, "'Kay." They stayed like that a few minutes longer before they pulled away and walked back hand in hand. When they reached the courtyard, he nodded towards the door, "I'll be in there shorty. Need to talk to Rick really quick."

"Alright." Giving him a small smile, Kim left him, heading back inside and going in search of Carol.

Heading back over to the tower, Daryl went up, making his presence known along the way. When he reached the perch, he nodded to the man and then leaned on the railing, his eyes narrowing in the bright sun as he looked out over the area. "I'm gonna make a run into town later. Shouldn't be gone long."

Crinkling his brow, Rick turned his attention to him, "What for? We were plannin' a run in the mornin'?"

"Gotta get somethin'...and no, it's personal so don't ask," Daryl grumbled before Rick could say anything.

Raising his brow and sighing, Rick shook his head and mimicked Daryl's stance on the rail, "You plannin' on takin' anyone with you? I'd feel better if you did."

Nodding, he stood back up, "Was gonna see if Oscar wanted to go. He's a good shot and don't ask questions about shit."

Chuckling some, Rick nodded, "Alright. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

Without another word, Daryl nodded and headed back into the tower. He had something in mind for Kim and he didn't want the others butting in on it. It was high time he stepped up in the relationship and show her how much she meant to him. He'd almost lost her and had swore to himself he'd let her know how he felt. Now was that time and he was gonna do all he could make make her see how much he loved her.


	41. Chapter 41

_**THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings!**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: LANGUAGE & 2 CHARACTER DEATH's! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

Finishing off what he needed to do in their room, Daryl closed the door behind him and then headed back towards the commons area to join Kim and Leslie for dinner. He'd spent the afternoon out collecting everything he needed, plus some extra items for others, from town in order to make the evening as special as he could for Kim. With Oscar's help watching his back, he'd hit several stores finding things here and there he could use. He'd even lucked out and found a stash of diapers and more formula in the cupboards of one of the breakrooms in one of them.

Bringing back everything, plus a few other items so Kim and the others didn't get suspicious, Daryl had then locked himself in their room while Kim was busy with Carol and Leslie. Once he'd made his way back out to the commons area, he glanced around, getting his plate and he gave Anna a nod as he took it from her hands and then went over and sat beside Kim. Looking at the meal on his plate, he smirked, "Damn food almost look's too good to eat."

Grinning, Leslie got another forkful of her turnip greens and turned her attention to Daryl, "Anna let me help her with the menu for tonight. She even showed me how to make the biscuits."

"So, this was all your idea?" he asked, his eyes dancing between Kim and Leslie.

"Yep. I miss havin' a southern meal. Momma usta fix them every Sunday, right mom?" Leslie said and then took a bite.

Nodding her head as she swallowed, Kim then reached for her water and blushed some, "Yep, sure did. Only my gravy was never this good."

Taking a few bite's, they fell into a comfortable silence as others around them at different tables talked. When Daryl noticed Leslie was almost finished with her plate, he nodded to her and then got another bite ready on his fork, "Rick and a few others are going on a run tomorrow. If you girls need anything, best let them know before bed. They're leavin' before daybreak."

"I'll ask Sasha and Beth. I think all I need is some better fittin' pants," she said after finishing off her last bite. Pushing her plate away, she shrugged, "Mine's gettin' tight and there's none in storage that fit me."

"Maggie's goin' so make sure she knows your size then." His eyes went to Kim's plate, noticing she wasn't eating too much. Dipping his biscuit into some of the gravy, he sighed, "Kim, best get to eatin'. Need your strength if'n your wantin' to go huntin' with me in a few days."

Leslie excused herself from the table, taking her empty plate and Kim pushed around her food with her fork. Looking at Daryl, she then dropped her eyes back, keeping her voice low, "I took that pregnancy test...came back negative."

Pausing mid chew, he looked at her and then continued, swallowing before he said anything, "That's good then, right?"

Nodding her head, she put her fork down and looked up at him, "There is still a chance I could be though, Daryl. I have to take another next week and it could come back positive."

Reaching for her hand, he gave it a squeeze, "If it does then we'll deal with it however you want. You know I'll stand by whatever you want to do."

"I know," she whispered, adverting her eyes. Shaking her head, Kim picked up her fork again, her voice taking on an agitated tone, "I hate this. Not knowing."

"Well, until we do, no use worrin' yourself 'bout it," he said. Pulling back his hand from hers, he pointed to her plate with his fork, "Best get to eatin', woman. Whether you are or aren't, ya still need your strength. 'Sides, when you're done I got somethin' for ya."

Crinkling her brow, Kim picked up her fork and looked at him as he began to eat again. Pursing her lips, she raised a brow at him, "What?"

Shrugging, he kept his eyes on his meal, "You'll see once your finished." Taking the last bite, Daryl got up, taking his plate to the kitchen and then returning with two water bottles. Setting them onto the table, he sat back down, watching her eat and waiting.

Kim finally finished off her meal and was surprised when Daryl got up and took her plate to the kitchen for her. When he returned, he gathered the two water bottles and then held out his hand to help her up. Following him out, they headed back towards their room and Kim couldn't help but wonder what he was up too. He'd been gone the entire afternoon on a run and even after he'd returned, she still hadn't seen him until dinner.

Coming to the door, she watched as he slipped the key into the lock and then turned back to her, "What?"

"Close your eyes," he softly stated as he watched her. Seeing a slight hesitation on her part, he sighed, "You trust me?" When she nodded silently, he whispered it again, "Close your eyes."

Closing her eyes, Kim felt his body move closer to her as he lead her inside and closed the door behind them. She didn't know what he was up to and a slight shiver ran up her spine as they came to a stop. Taking in a deep breath when he moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, she released a shaky breath, "D-Daryl?"

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear, hoping she'd like what he'd done for her.

Kim's eyes slowly opened, taking in the room. Daryl had rearrange the bed, placing it on the left side of the room so when the door opened no one would be able to see who was laying it it. The bed itself was covered with a new black and silver comforter that was pulled back revealing burgundy colored sheeting. Even the pillows looked new and fluffy compared to the smaller foam filled ones that had been brought back on a previous run. The desk had been moved across from the bed on the opposite wall and a large mirror had been hung over it to make it look more like a oversize vanity. A white sheet covered the desktop and several bottles of perfume, deodorant, hair tie's and her hair brush had been placed to the left side while his deodorant, comb and razor sat on the other side. In the middle sat three large decorative jar candles.

To the left of the desk in the corner was a metal clothes rack with her clothes hung onto hangers and her three pairs of shoes sat on the floor under it neatly. Biting her lip, she turned, a white plastic five drawer storage tower sat in the other corner away from the bed with what she guessed was their undergarments and what could not be hung up. There were also more candles that rested on the top in the same arrangement as the ones on the desk.

Turning around to face him, Kim shook her head, "You did all this?"

Nodding, his cheeks flushed and he lifted his eyes to hers, "Wanted it to feel more like a home then a prison for ya."

Turning back, a small smile played on her lips and she sighed approvingly, "It does feel more like home now." Leaving him and walking over to the desk, she picked up one of the bottles of perfume and took off the cap. Smelling the fragrance, she then placed the cap back on and reached for one of the others. Doing the same, she looked back over at him as he stood in the middle of the room watching her, "These are my favorites. How did you know?"

Smirking some, he shrugged and walked over to the desk, "I know how to ask questions."

"Let me guess...Leslie," she smiled as she sat the perfume back down. Facing him, Kim looked up into his blue eyes, "Thank you...that was really sweet." Tilting her head some, she wrapped her arms around her midsection, "So, are you goin' on that run tomorrow also?"

Shaking his head, he pulled out two cigarettes and his lighter, "Nah. Rick needs me to stay here and watch things. Figured I'd head out in the mornin' though and do a little huntin'. Maybe find another hog or somethin'. Heard some turkey's this mornin', so might even try to get one."

Turning her nose up, Kim caught his expression and shook her head, "I hate turkey. For some reason I can't stomach it. It's always made me sick."

Handing her one of the cigarette's he'd lit, he moved an ashtray he'd found closer to them on the desk, "Well, if'n I do you can always eat somethin' different. We still got a good bit of venison and hog meat left."

"I know," she replied and then took a long drag. Looking at it, she then flicked the ashes into the ashtray, "We're getting' low on these. We'll have to have whoever go on runs to start lookin' out for more."

"You said when I found ya in the woods that you'd found a smoke shop that hadn't been looted. Remember where that might be at?" he asked, leaning back on the desk and crossing his feet.

Thinking for a moment, she nodded, "Yeah, about fifteen miles southeast of the tree house. Think it was called Elders Mill. It wasn't too far from where we hit that Dollar General when we met up. Hell, I think most of that town was untouched come to think about it."

Blowing the smoke away from her, he thought for a moment and nodded, "Maybe when Rick and them get back I'll make a run there with a few others, see what we can find. I know Rick's wantin' to get that warehouse cleaned out though."

Taking a drag, she nodded and sighed, "Might be for the best. There's still a lot of food there, hate to loose out on it, especially if there are any other groups anywhere near by. We'd need several trucks makin' a few run's to finish gettin' it all."

"Yeah." Taking her free hand, he placed his cigarette between his lip's and grabbed the ashtray. Walking her over to the bed, he sat down, putting the ash tray between them as she followed suite. Leaning down and untying his boot's, he breathed out, "There anything you need while their on that run tomorrow?"

Slipping off her flip flops, Kim scooted back on the bed some, sitting Indian style, "No, I think I'm good. Although, cable TV and a Starbucks coffee does sound tempting." Smirking as he cut his eye to her, she shrugged, "A girl can dream, ya know."

Taking off his socks and setting them to the side, he mimicked her sitting on the bed, "We got those panels now powering the freezers and all. Might talk to Rick about getting a TV and a DVD player with some movies."

Smirking, she raised her brow, "Have a movie night once a week for everyone?"

Shrugging, he nodded, "Wouldn't hurt. Hell, might help people feel a bit more normal."

"Wouldn't hurt I don't think. Carol said Oscar and Jim got two of the washers going for her. At least that'll cut down on some of the work and stress. Seems like all we do is laundry, clean and cook anymore."

Putting out the remains of his cigarette and watching as she did the same, he sighed, "Yeah. Ever since the quarry I think Carol's been doin' our laundry. That an the cookin'. Now with Hershel gone, Anna and Sasha have took over the kitchen so Carol can focus on doctorin' all us. She's been readin' a bunch of Hershel's book's."

"Carol's a good woman." Looking over at him, Kim stretched out her right arm to him and smiled as he took her hand in his, "Thank you for all this, Daryl."

Eyeing her for a few seconds, he reached with his other hand, placing it to the side of her neck as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, "I told ya I'd take care of ya, woman...and I plan on doin' just that. Makin' you happy."

Leaning forward, Kim gave him a kiss and softly whispered, "I'm happy just bein' with you."

A knock came to the door and Daryl sighed, and then gave her another quick kiss. Getting up, he went over to the door, opening it and finding Rick on the other side. Glancing back at Kim as she remained on the bed, he looked back at the man, "What's goin' on?"

"Just checkin' in to see if y'all needed anything while we're out tomorrow. I talked to Jim and he's gonna go with us with his truck so we can bring back a couple loads."

Shaking his head, Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, "Nah, man, we're good here."

Nodding, Rick shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "'Kay. I was also hopin' you could do me a favor. I know you're goin' huntin' in the morning, would you mind takin' Carl with ya? He's wantin' to learn how to hunt and I thought you'd be better at teachin' him then I would."

Shrugging, Daryl then nodded once, "Yeah, I can do that. I'm headin' out at daybreak, just make sure he's ready."

A small smile formed and Rick looked down the hall as Carol, Maggie and Beth headed into the shower area, "He'll be ready." Looking back, Rick then raised his brow, "I figured when we get everything back we'll put it all into the lobby area and get it sorted out there. I think Carol and Anna are gonna start usin' some of the cell's over in B Block as storage for everything. Maggie, Beth and a few others have agreed to get it cleaned up tomorrow."

Hearing the conversation, Kim got up off the bed and went over, standing next to Daryl, "I can help them too."

Glancing between Daryl and Kim, Rick raised his brow, "You sure you're up to that, Kim? I don't want you pushin' yourself if your not..."

"I'm fine, Rick...really. It'll do me good to start pullin' my weight again," Kim said, noticing Daryl's look but not saying anything just yet. "Besides, it's not like I'm doing it by myself anyways."

Scratching as his stubbled jaw, Rick gave her a smile, "Your right. I'll let Carol know you'll be helpin' then." With nothing else, Rick took a step back, "I best get back. You two have a good night."

"Thanks, Rick," Kim said as Daryl gave him a nod and closed the door back. Walking back to the bed and sitting back down, she raised her brow as Daryl slowly came back towards her, "Before you say anything, Daryl...I'll be fine. I'm tired of sittin' in this room all day. All it does is depress me. I need to be around people and I think Carol would agree."

Moving the ashtray to the floor, Daryl crawled on the bed, stretching out across it and propping his head up with his hand, "Maybe so, still don't want ya overdoin' it though. And I want Les there helpin' just in case."

Frowning, Kim sighed and shook her head, "Daryl, stop...please. I know my limits and if I feel like I can't handle it I'll come back here. I don't need anyone babysitting me, okay? Besides, she'll probably have her hands full taking care of Judith."

Laying down facing him, she matched him, her hand holding up her head with only a few inches between them. Reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers, she sighed, "Please don't fight me on this."

Staring at her, Daryl relented and then cocked a brow at her, "Just don't overdue it, 'kay?"

Giving him a small smile, she scooted closer and purred, "I promise." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a few seconds before pulling back and whispering, "I think I might go get a shower."

Remembering seeing Carol, Maggie and Beth go into the shower, he shrugged and smirked, "If your wantin' to shower with three other women, go right ahead. If not, ya might want ta wait a bit, unless your into all that girlie shit."

Chuckling some, she leaned back, giving him another kiss, "You know I'm not." Biting her lip, she lowered her eyes to the comforter shyly, "I was hopin' you might join me."

Reaching for her chin, he tilted her head back up so he could see her eyes, "You sure you're ready for somethin' like that? I don't want ya bein' uncomfortable or anything."

"I'm not uncomfortable around you," she replied, giving him a small smile. Taking in a deep breath, she released it as she whispered, "We've seen each other already even though we haven't...well, you know." Shaking her head, she raised her brow, "I love you and I know you won't do anything to hurt me."

Without a word, Daryl leaned closer, his lips meeting hers in a brief kiss. He then pulled back, starring into her eyes, "Get what you're gonna need. They should be finished up soon...least I hope so."

Chuckling, Kim sighed, "Could always go in there and yell mouse...they'd hurry the fuck up then."

"And then Carol would shoot your ass," he smirked and sat back up. Moving to the edge of the bed, he slipped his boots back on, leaving them untied, "Get your shit, woman. Ain't gonna be up all damn night now."

Getting up, Kim went to the storage drawers, looking through them and finding a pair of her panties and her bed clothes. Looking around some, she crinkled her brow, "Where's my shampoo's and all?"

Going over to a box in the corner, he brought it over to the bed, "Gotta get another tote for the bath stuff. I put them in here for now though. When I go out on that run I'll look for another for us."

Pulling out the bottle of shampoo and the soap, she then smiled and turned back to him, "Ready when you are."

Gathering his things, they headed out, walking down to the showers and hearing the women still inside. Standing outside the doors, they waited until they left out and then went in. Placing her clothes on a bench, Kim went over, putting the shampoo and soap on the top of the short wall and turned on the water. Going back, Daryl placed two towels over the curtain for them and Kim began to strip out of her clothes. Leaving them in a pile on the floor, she turned, catching him starring at her from a few feet away.

Shifting her weight, she shrugged, "Best hurry up." Walking away, she went back to the shower, stepping inside and pulling the curtain.

Setting his crossbow down, Daryl went over, locking the door for them. He didn't want anyone walking in and startling Kim being she was still a little uncomfortable with the other men. She was slowly building back the trust in them and he didn't push it. Stripping off his own clothes, he walked over, going in behind her and eyeing her from behind as she stood under the water with her eyes closed. Clearing his throat so he wouldn't startle her, he then moved in behind her, one hand going to her hip as the other reached for the bar of soap, "Be still and I'll wash your back."

Opening her eyes and turning her head to the left some, a small smile played on her lips at his offer. When he began rubbing the soap onto her skin between her shoulders, she smirked, "You know, I could get usta this pampering."

"Ain't pamperin'. Hard to wash your own back," he said with a slight edge to his voice. _ Hell, I'd wash your back even if you could, _he thought to himself. His already hard cock twitched and he tried to think of something other then her slick skin under his hands. _Calm the fuck down, ain't here for that shit. She ain't ready yet for that just yet. _When he couldn't get his body in sync with his mind, he started trying another route, _Shriveled dead rotting walkers, blackend rotting blood, hell, this ain't workin'...fine, Merle...Rick...Glenn..._ As if a switched had been flipped he felt his erection start to dwindle, _Finally...Jim...Hershel...just keep naming people I ain't never gonna be attracted to and I'll be fine._

Stepping back under the spray once he was done, Kim rinsed off and then turned around, facing him. His eyes were downcast and Kim could instantly tell he was uncomfortable. Taking the soap from his hand, she tilted her head, "Daryl, please...look at me."

Biting the inside of his lip, he finally lifted his sights to hers and shifted his weight nervously. He was on edge, his body beginning to betray him once more as he looked in her eyes. She was gonna be the death of him.

"If you want to go, you can. I'll understand," she whispered.

Shaking his head, he sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "I just..." Getting frustrated with himself, he paced back and forth in the small space, "You ain't ready and I know that, but...I...dammit!" Turning his back to her, he breathed heavily as he tried to control his anger with himself, "I can't stop what's happenin', Kim. I'm tryin'."

Raising her brow, Kim move over to him, her hands running up his back and feeling him tense up. Moving her body flush against his, she kissed his back and whispered, "I don't want you to stop, Daryl. You're a man, if my body turns you on...then let it happen. I'm not gonna judge you for it. Hell...if anything it's a compliment."

"A compliment? What the fuck?"

Smiling, she kissed his back again and purred, "It's a compliment because I know that I did that to you...that your still interested in me."

Glancing back at her over his shoulder, he huffed, "I'll always be interested in ya."

Turning him back around to face her, Kim reached up, stroking his cheek, "Then don't hide from me, Daryl. If I turn you on, I want to know...if I piss you off, I want to know, if I ever say anything that bothers you, I want to know. Whatever it is...I want to know. It's what people do when they love each other."

Studying her for a minute, Daryl cupped her neck and then brought her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her, whispering into her hair, "I ain't takin' you in this shower. When I do, it'll be in our bed."

Smiling, Kim kissed his chest and then looked up at him, "Good, cause I don't want to where I think Maggie and Glenn have already."

Scowling, Daryl moved away, his erection almost instantly softening, "Okay, that wasn't somethin' I wanted to know. Let's hurry the fuck up and get out of here."

Laughing at his reaction, Kim got the bar of soap and began to wash her front, "Wonder if Carol and Rick have in here..."

"Shut up," he grumbled as he quickly began to wash himself. "I swear you got a sick mind, woman."

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "You know you love my sick mind, especially when it involves just you and me."

Shaking his head, he turned off the hot water, letting the cold hit them and pulling a small surprised cry of Kim, "Time to cool off, woman. Best hurry up."

Kim finished up washing and then rinsing off as Daryl did the same. Deep down she knew she still needed a little longer to finish healing up physically before she could allow herself to be intimate with him. Her body still held a few bruises from her rape, but Carol thought it best to hold off on sex until her vaginal area had healed more. Kim's eyes fell onto Daryl's body as he got out to get their towels and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had a man that was willing to wait for her and that meant more then anything to her.

* * *

_**One more chapter to go with this story and then it's done! I might do a sequel later down the road, just not sure yet. Hope you all have enjoyed the ride with Daryl and Kim. I'd like to thank shadowhunter89 for the penname suggestion she pm'd me with...which I will be using I think. I'd also like to send special thanks to SOA loving mom for her kind words and encouragement she's been giving me with writing.  
**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**I'd like to take this time to THANK YOU READERS for your kind words/reviews/favs/followings! I think I've come to the end of this story for now...but, maybe later down the road there will be a sequel. I've loved writing Kim and Daryl's story...when I first thought it up I wasn't sure what direction it would go, but it's been so much fun. Thank you all for taking that journey with me. **_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (SMUT)! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the characters I created for this story (Kim Monroe, Jim & Anna Gibson, Leslie Peters, Max & Seth, Clint Dixon).**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

* * *

_One Month Later_

Coming into the room, Daryl smirked to himself, finding Kim already in bed with her arm wrapped around his pillow. He'd been gone all day on a run, their return being prolonged thanks to a large herd of walkers they'd ran into on the way back. Seeing his bedclothes laid out for him, he gathered them and headed back out the room and to the shower. He hated now getting into bed when he was covered in walker blood and made sure he cleaned up before getting between the sheets with her.

Showering and getting himself clean, he then slipped on his bed pants and picked his dirty pants up off the floor. Reaching into the front right pocket, he pulled out what he was looking for and then picked up the rest of his clothes. He'd hoped she would still be awake when they returned, but Carol had informed him that Kim had retired early after spending most of the day working out in the garden and then helping cook and clean up.

Going back to the room, he slipped back in, locking the door behind him and placing his crossbow in the corner. Disposing of the blood stained clothes in the hamper he'd found for them, he turned off the bedside lantern and slipped between the sheets with her. Moving his pillow, he smiled as she rolled over onto her other side with her back to him. Slipping his arm around her waist, he moved in close, kissing her shoulder and then whispering softly at her ear, "I'm home, woman."

Taking in a deep breath, Kim moaned contently and slowly opened her eyes. A small smile played on her lips as she felt his arm tighten around her and his lips ghosted over her shoulder, "What took y'all so long?"

"Ran into a herd. Had to double back and find a way around 'em. Got back as soon as we could," he replied, kissing her skin again.

Rolling over onto her back and looking at him, she could barely see his face with the little bit of moonlight that shined in through the small window at the top of the wall. Gazing at him, she reached up, stroking his cheek, "I was worried about ya. All of us were, but I'm happy that you're here now."

Leaning to her, he gave her a kiss, letting his lips linger on hers before pulling back. Searching her eyes for a moment, he then took a deep breath, his mind beginning to run away with him. He needed to talk to her, he just wasn't sure how to say what he needed to. He'd never been good at talking about feelings or emotions, and even though he'd opened up to her in the course of their relationship, he still had trouble at times. Turning back, he lit the lantern back, keeping it low and then turned back to her.

Seeing that something was on his mind, Kim raised her brow, keeping her voice soft, "Penny for your thoughts."

Her voice pulled him back and he looked into her eyes once more. He could see the love she had for him in her hazel orbs and feel it in her touch. He just hoped he could say what he needed to say right and not fuck it up. Taking in a breath, he frowned some, "Need to talk to you 'bout somethin'...somethin' that's been eatin' at me for a few days now."

Crinkling her brow, Kim reached up, cupping the side of his face, "Daryl, you know you can talk to me about anything, sweetie. Anything at all."

Nodding, he looked down at the sheets and sighed, "I uh...well...you know I love ya, right?"

"Yeah," Kim whispered, unsure of where this was going with them. Her heart began to beat faster, hoping he wasn't about to leave her.

"And I love Les too. You're both my family...and always will be. I ain't good with words, Kim, you know that. Hell, I ain't even good around people sometimes. I ain't never had anyone that's loved me, or gave a shit 'bout me really...'cept you." Lifting his eyes back and looking into hers, he breathed out, "Guess what I'm sayin' is I don't want that to ever change, I don't want anyone else, I want ya happy and I...I want ya to be my wife."

Kim felt her chest tighten and her heart skip a beat. Her lips parted slightly but nothing came out. She hadn't been expecting him to ask her to marry him and this came as a surprise to her. Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, a small smile formed, "Really? You...you want to marry me?"

"If that's what it takes for ya to be my wife...then yeah," he smirked, seeing the smile on her lips and wanting to kiss them. "So, will ya?"

Nodding, Kim grinned and rolled onto her side to face him, "Yes...yes I'll marry you."

Wrapping his arms around her, Daryl pulled her closer to him, his lips covering hers in a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled for control, but in the end, Kim let him take over. When he pulled back from her, he realized his still had something else to do. Taking her left hand, he slipped on the small diamond ring he'd gotten from the jewelry store they'd found on their run, "Got this for ya."

Looking at the ring, Kim then looked back at him and slipped her arm around his neck, "I love you...it's beautiful."

Stroking her cheek, he shook his head, "Nah, you got it beat."

Kissing him again, Kim moaned as his arms tightened around her and then rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. Her hair draped down over his face, shielding them, and she moved her legs so she was straddling his waist. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed up, breaking the kiss and smiling down at him as she sat up fully. Biting her lip, her hands then went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off, exposing her breasts to him. Tossing it onto the floor, she smirked, "I think it's time we show just how much we love each other."

His hands reached up, cupping her breasts as his thumbs gently teased her nipples. Loving the sight of her above him, he breathed out huskily, "Need to get somethin' out the desk drawer then."

Shaking her head, Kim leaned down to him, purring and flicking her tongue over his lips, "No. I want to feel you, Daryl. I want to feel all of you tonight."

Pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled a soft moan from her, "I want to hear ya tonight. Don't hold back on me, woman. Let me hear ya."

With having a room that wasn't beside anyone else's, they'd found that when they would fool around that no one could hear them. Several night's after Kim's attack when they would pleasure each other with either their hands or mouth, they had experimented with how loud they could really get without anyone knowing. It was only when Tyreese had walked by one night on the way to one of the other cell blocks to get something for Anna and Sasha that they found out they could be heard just outside the door. Tyreese had teased Daryl for days afterwards.

Pinching and then pulling her nipples once more, he pushed his hips up as she worked her hips back and forth. Pulling her back down flush against him, Daryl rolled them over again, his body covering hers and his mouth instantly going to her right breast. His tongue swirled around the hardened nub before his lips covered it, sucking it hard. One of her hands ran through his hair as her other moved over his right shoulder, her nails scraping his skin. A growl came from deep within him and he released her nipple, "So fuckin' beautiful, woman."

His mouth went back to her breast and Kim moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast up to him more. She loved it when he sucked on them, giving each one the same amount of attention. A small cry left her lips, her head pushing back into the pillow as Daryl bit down on her nipple and pulled before releasing it and swirling his tongue around it. When he moved to her other, she ran both hands through his hair and panted, "Please, Daryl...more."

Opening his eyes and looking up at her, she writhed under him in pleasure while his tongue bathed her nipple. Lifting from her, his hands moved down her body to her panties and moving to the side of her, he slipped them down her legs and tossed them to the floor. Moving back up beside her, he kissed her softly while his left hand moved over her breast, over her abdomen to the trimmed patch of hair at her mound. Slipping his fingers through her folds, he found her wet, her slick juices coating his exploring fingers. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Tell me what you want."

Breathing heavily, Kim licked her lips and moaned, "Make love to me."

Lowering his lips back to her right breasts, he sucked her nipple once more as his fingers found her clit and began to slowly circle it. Her body was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of it and always wanted more. She was perfect in every way in his eyes and always would be. Releasing her nipple, he then kissed her neck as she lulled her head to the left and then watched her for a few seconds. Loving how she was reacting, his lips then went back to her neck and kissed a trail up to her ear, "Love ya, Kim."

Sitting up, he smirked when she whimpered at the lost contact but then positioned himself on his knees between her legs. Opening them more so he could get a better view of her treasure, he ran his calloused hands from her knees to her inner thighs and leaned down. Needing to taste her, he slowly licked from her core upwards. Breathing in her scent, he moved his hands to her folds, spreading her open more. Teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, he growled and then licked her, savoring the taste. "Taste so fuckin' good," he breathed out before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking.

Kim's hips bucked up, the pleasure he was giving her driving her crazy with need. Never had she experienced so much pleasure like she did with him. Just when she thought she would fall over the edge, he would pull her back and then bring her back once more. They had learned each others bodies, where each hot spot was, what sent them over the edge. Clenching the sheets with her hands, she panted, "D-Daryl...please..."

Wetting one of his fingers, he slipped it into her, her moans becoming louder. With his other hand, he moved it to her abdomen, holding her in place. Leaning back to her, he started slowly pumping his finger into her and his mouth went back to her clit, teasing the hard nub.

"Y-Yes...fuck..." she breathed out and let go of the sheet and reached up, grabbing the headboard of the bed.

Daryl knew she was close, he could feel her body changing as she got closer to the edge. Finding her g-spot, he smirked as she pushed her hips up to his mouth more and reached down with his other hand and began pushing his sleep pants down. Her orgasm roared to life, a pleasurable cry of his name filling the room while her body gave itself over to his menstruation's. When she finally began to settle, he removed his finger from her, pushing his pants off fully and then kissing his way up her body.

Kim couldn't open her eyes, her body singing with life and muscles jumping at his touch. It felt as if every part of her was hypersensitive. When he reached her neck, her hands went to his shoulders and then wrapped around him. Biting her lip, Kim whispered, "Damn you're good."

A smile formed as he continued to kiss her neck, his body covering hers. Pushing himself up some so he wouldn't crush her under him, he kissed a path from one side of her neck to the other and back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed his hips down into hers, his hard cock pushing at her folds. "Look at me," he whispered, getting her attention as he pulled up so he could see her.

When their eyes met, Kim reached down between them, her hand wrapping around his cock and positioning him at her entrance. Holding his gaze, she nodded and he pushed forward and into her. Taking in a sharp breath as he filled her slowly, Kim could see all the love he held for her in his blue orbs. She knew he would never hurt her, he would do all he could to protect her, make her happy and love her the way she had always wanted. When he was finally sheathed inside her fully, she began to breathe again and ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair.

Taking a moment so he would be able to last, he kissed her softly, his tongue tracing her lips and then whispering against them, "So tight, woman. Don't know how long I'm gonna last."

A smile formed and Kim breathed out, "We have all night...and the rest of our lives now, Daryl." Running her other hand down his back to his ass, she gripped it and then raked her nails back up his skin, "I love you."

"Love ya too," he said and then slowly started to move his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness. Staring down into her eyes, his pace began to steadily increase, a thin sheet of sweat forming on their bodies. He couldn't get enough of her, he was addicted to everything about Kim, his woman, his everything.

Pushing her hips up in time with his thrusts, soft moans and pleasurable whimpers fell from her lips. Her fingers went to his hair, combing through his locks and gently pulling. His lips came down, meeting hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Kim felt her body changing once more, her orgasm within her reach and she broke the kiss, panting, "G-Gonna cum..."

Thrusting harder, his cock pounded into her, filling her completely. Her voice was his undoing as she began to chant his name and he growled out, "Cum for me." Her inner muscles clamped down on his cock like a vice as her orgasm hit and Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. His seed shot from his body, filling her womb as she cried out his name and he planted his face into the side of her neck, a long growl rumbling from his chest. Once he was spent, he stayed hovering above her and placing soft kisses to her neck as they both began to settle. Moving to her lips, he kissed her gently and then reached down, moving her left leg. Moving off her, he laid down on his back and moved his arm, so she could snuggle against him. Her head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively, kissing her forehead, "You okay?"

Nodding, Kim had a content smile and sighed as her fingers of her left hand played with his chest hair lazily, "I'm perfect now. You're amazing."

Crinkling his brow, he smirked, "Amazing, huh? Never heard that before."

"It's true. No one's ever made me feel the way you do," she replied and moved her leg, draping it over his. Pushing up some, she reached for the covers, bringing them up and covering them before settling back down against his chest. Closing her eyes, she rested her hand on his chest, "You've made me a very happy woman, Daryl."

"And you've showed me I can love." Kissing the top of her head once more, he tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. He didn't know what the future might hold for them, they had to live each day like it was their last. She'd came into his life by surprise but had opened his heart along the way, breaking down his walls that he thought he'd always have. She'd saved him in many ways, just as he'd saved her.

"You think you know me?" _he'd once asked her and she'd nodded her head in response, "I do, because you're just like me. We have our scars, but we're still here, they are what made us who we are now. They made us stronger in much of the same ways, but different in others."_

Drifting off, Daryl sighed and whispered softly to her as her body relaxed against him, "Love ya, Mrs. Dixon."

A small smile formed as Kim breathed out and she also drifted off, "Love you, Mr. Dixon."

The End.

* * *

_**For those interested in continuing to follow my stories, my new penname will be AffairWithACrossbow. All I'm doing is changing my penname, nothing else. All stories will be based around my favorite gritty, dirty, sweaty, sexy crossbow carrying redneck, Daryl Dixon. **_


End file.
